


Danganronpa: The Anomalous Killing Game

by ritzbitz8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Murder Mystery, No Spoilers, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV First Person, Parody, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 95,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritzbitz8/pseuds/ritzbitz8
Summary: Everything goes wrong for Nadine Anne Ricci when she applies to a university that exclusively caters to "Ultimate" students. She and fifteen other applicants find themselves trapped in an unfamiliar school building with no memory of how they arrived. When an insidious bear named Monokuma announces they're to take part in a "killing game", our unassuming heroine quickly learns that she can't trust anyone... not even herself.Danganronpa Killing Game with OCs and some world-building imported from an original series. Written to emulate the style and flow of the games complete with school rules, free time events, and tutorials for those unfamiliar with Danganronpa. BGM for each scene is linked for anyone who likes a little extra immersion.





	1. Prologue: Institutionalized with the Ultimates

[ **BGM: Beautiful Days** ](https://youtu.be/yNJ16NPp3q8)

 

???: My dream, for the last few years at least, has always been to go to C.I.U.: the Colonia Institute for Ultimates.

 

???: It’s a prestigious university that was built in the newly-founded country named, well... Colonia, if that wasn’t obvious.

 

???: It towers over every other building in sight, like it sits at the very center of the entire world.

 

???: Though the school has only been around for half a decade, all the graduates are guaranteed to be set for life.

 

???: You need to meet two requirements to even apply: **you must have graduated from high school** and be considered **the best there is at what you do.** Basically, you need to be the Wolverine of your own unique talent.

 

???: If you get past that stage then there’s a strict entrance exam to worry about… which is what I’m anxiously waiting for right now.

 

???: Before we go any further, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Nadine Anne Ricci. My parents are of Italian descent but I was born and raised in the good ol’ USA.

 

NADINE: Even as an “Ultimate” candidate I’m still considered to be relatively on the normal end of the spectrum. I like going for morning runs, going out with my friends, playing video games, hitting up conventions… and I have a really boring part-time job at the mall. I consider myself to be hopelessly average even though my family and friends insist I’m not.

 

NADINE: My application to C.I.U. was rejected multiple times until one day, out of the blue, they sent a letter letting me know they were finally recognizing my talent.

 

NADINE: So I was applying as the **Ultimate Kickball Player.** Sounds a bit silly, I know, but there had already been an “Ultimate Athlete” so this was my best shot at the time. I did a bit of research on the internet the night prior, just to see who I was up against…

 

NADINE: I was shocked to learn there were some very high-profile individuals applying to be in the same class. Each year’s class of “Ultimate” students are practically celebrities by the time they graduate, so there was always a lot of buzz surrounding the entrance exams.

 

NADINE: One applicant was the **Ultimate CEO** , heir to one of the biggest corporations running the new country we’d be traveling to. I wasn’t sure how being a C.E.O. was considered an ultimate talent… I guess he’s the “ultimate” at being rich? He was considered to be a shoo-in for this year’s class.

 

NADINE: Another applicant was the **Ultimate Rockstar**. He was a super-famous celebrity from Europe who was just starting to gain traction overseas. No doubt this was one big publicity stunt for him to gain more popularity… another shoo-in.

 

NADINE: Then there’s the **Ultimate Stunt Driver** , said to be one of the biggest daredevils of the new century. Her talent was recognized when she took part in underground races and such. Last I checked she did motorcycle stunts for movies and already had over one-hundred film credits to her name. I don’t think I’ve even seen one-hundred movies.

 

NADINE: There was lots of talk about the **Ultimate Yakuza** , as well. She was the daughter of one of the biggest crime bosses in Japan. I had no idea how someone like that could be considered an applicant… maybe they made the school an offer they couldn’t refuse? There’s no way someone like her wouldn’t be accepted.

 

NADINE: There was also the **Ultimate Detective** , the **Ultimate Blacksmith** , the **Ultimate Public Speaker** , the **Ultimate Animal Tamer** … all talented individuals who’d already made headlines long before this year’s entrance exams.

 

NADINE: One applicant was generating a lot more hype than the others, though, and that was the **Ultimate Superhero**. Apparently she was a real-life vigilante who solved crimes and apprehended criminals that even the police couldn’t handle. She had her own cult following even though her actual identity was still a secret… it was even listed as ??? on her application form. There’s all sorts of people out there, I figured.

 

NADINE: As you can see, that’s why I felt like a little goldfish about to swim into a shark tank. Besides, I heard the previous classes had an “Ultimate Fanfic Creator” and an “Ultimate Princess”, so how bad could my chances be?

 

???: Applicant #22, please come to the front desk to begin your evaluation.

 

NADINE: That was me... Applicant #22. I didn’t enjoy being referred to by a number rather than my name because it made me sound like a test subject. Keep in mind that I was only #22 in my area… there were hundreds of other testing sites around the world. I stood up, quickly fixing up my hair and smoothing out the creases on my favorite t-shirt. I slapped my palms against both my cheeks, ensuring I was fully alert before stepping forward.

 

NADINE: “It’s finally time to fulfill my destiny,” I thought in a rather dramatic fashion. “No matter what sorts of tests they throw at me, I’m going to ace them all!”

 

NADINE: Little did I know at the time, that I wasn’t stepping toward any sort of grand destiny at all...

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

NADINE: … I was barrelling headfirst into a world filled with **despair.**

 

[ **BGM: Despair Syndrome** ](https://youtu.be/R6yxfg89y2Y)

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

NADINE: (Huh…? Where… am I…?)

 

I peeled my face off a smooth, cold surface. Upon closer inspection I realized it was a desk, just like you’d find in any normal classroom. I looked around and noticed all the other desks around me were empty. Something about the atmosphere here really creeped me out. After a moment of taking in my surroundings I realized it was because, even though I was smack in the middle of what was clearly a school, I couldn’t hear any sounds at all. No students bustling about, no announcements, no traffic coming from outside…

 

NADINE: (Did I… fall asleep in class…? Was I even in class? The last thing I remember is…)

 

NADINE: Aaggh!

 

I inadvertently cried out in pain when I tried recalling what happened. There was a quick flash of taking the C.I.U. entrance exam, but that was it. That was it? Did I pass? Was I in the new country now? Was I somewhere else entirely? How did I get here? Why is no one else here? My anxiety levels spiked each time those questions cycled through my brain.

 

I became so frustrated that I kicked the desk nearest to me, knocking it into the others and creating a huge mess in the process. I felt small and exposed as the loud clattering sound echoed throughout the empty halls for what felt like a very long time. I didn’t know where I was or how I was getting home. As was now a habit for me, I slapped my palms against my cheeks to snap myself out of it. I wasn’t going to get anywhere sulking alone in this creepy classroom, so I decided to look around the school instead. Unfortunately, I quickly discovered that the adjacent hallway was even _creepier_.

 

NADINE: (Why do all the windows have metal plates over them…? Does that mean… I can’t get outside? What the hell is this place?)

 

I went to the next classroom and flung the door open, despairing as I found that it was also completely empty. I let out a heavy sigh. It was too early to be giving up, but things seemed to be getting more hopeless by the minute.

 

NADINE: (Okay… surely there are people around here somewhere. Or a phone I can use… wait, my cell phone…!)

 

I quickly felt around my pockets, realizing that I didn’t have my cell phone or any of my other personal belongings. My backpack I brought literally everywhere with me was gone, too. I knew I was at the age where I should have started carrying a purse but I was _really_ attached to that backpack. It was a limited-edition item that I’d had since I was fourteen. I remember lining up for hours with my dad just to get that backpack because it had my favorite cartoon character on it. He was a real trooper when it came to getting me things I wanted… I wondered if I’d ever see him again.

 

Just as my thoughts started drifting into slightly darker territory, I heard something that gave my distraught brain a little boost of hope.

 

???: Hey, is someone there?!

 

A girl’s voice was calling out from further down the huge, empty hallway. I reacted immediately, dashing at full speed toward the first indication that I wasn’t completely alone in here. After running past a number of empty classrooms and unused lockers, I rounded the corner and crashed headlong into the person I prayed was my savior. She was knocked right onto her rear, leaving me red with embarrassment.

 

[ BGM: Becoming Friends ](https://youtu.be/u8Rq8MjAKkQ)

 

NADINE: Ohmigosh, I am so sorry…! Are you okay?!

 

???: Yeah... I think so. I’m glad someone was actually out here and I wasn't just hearing things. Actually, did you hear a big crashing sound a few moments ago...? Like someone was having a temper tantrum and throwing things around?

 

NADINE: Umm... nope! I have nooo idea what could have been. No idea at all.

 

Thinking that I should go back and reorganize the desks later, I extended my hand to help the other girl to her feet. I was more groggy than I realized, though, since she ended up dragging me down once she took my hand. I collapsed on top of her, now more embarrassed than ever.

 

???: You’re… a bit of a klutz, aren’t you?

 

NADINE: That’s kind of an understatement if I’m being honest...

 

We got back to our feet, brushing ourselves off in the process. I managed to get my first good look at this mystery girl after that. She had striking features such as jet-black hair and dark eyes that contrasted her light-toned skin. She was likely of mixed descent, probably half-Chinese or something. She wasn’t wearing much in the way of clothes... just a black tank top with a matching pair of shorts and running shoes. She sported black gloves with mesh armbands and several pouches adorned her outfit; most of them were on her belt, but one was velcro-strapped around her left forearm and another around her right calf.

 

I drew the only reasonable conclusion that one could based on her appearance.

 

NADINE: Are you… a ninja?

 

NINJA-ESQUE GIRL: Oh man… I wish! How cool would it be if these pouches were filled with shurikens and poisons?! Now I’m almost embarrassed to admit I just keep my **sewing materials** in there. Oh, I haven’t even told you my name yet! I’m Justine Li, the **Ultimate Seamstress**. Allow me to officially be the first to welcome you to the Colonia Institute for Ultimates… I think.

 

NADINE: Wow, I can’t believe I’m finally meeting another Ultimate… you guys are like my idols! My name is Nadine Anne Ricci, the Ultimate Kickball Player. I’m so happy to know I ended up in-- wait, why did you add that last part?

 

JUSTINE: Well… erm… I’ll be honest, I already kinda forgot what I just said.

 

NADINE: … the part where you added “I think” at the end.

 

JUSTINE: Oh, that’s because I’m not one-hundred percent certain about where we actually are. Each of us woke up in the nearby classrooms without any recollection of how we ended up here.

 

NADINE: Drat, so it’s the same as me. Well, at least now I know I’m not alone.

 

JUSTINE: You certainly aren’t! Adding you makes **sixteen** of us in total, eight guys and eight girls. We’ve been hanging out in the gymnasium while brainstorming what to do next.

 

NADINE: I guess we should find out what’s going on soon, then, since that’s that’s the size of the class we applied for.

 

JUSTINE: Wait, only sixteen of us made it in out of all the applicants?! Get out, how do you know that?

 

NADINE: It was in the acceptance letter I received, on all the news about this year’s registration, explained in-depth at the testing site I attended… did you really apply without knowing your odds?

 

JUSTINE: Yeah and I still got accepted! Wow... that must make me some sort of prodigy, don’t you think?

 

NADINE: Uh, yeah, everyone here is supposed to be. That’s why we’re referred to as, you know, “Ultimates”...

 

JUSTINE: I sure feel a lot better about ending up in this weird place now. Thanks for cheering me up, Nadine! I can tell you and I are going totally going to be besties.

 

NADINE: Oh yeah, totally… but, umm, I wouldn’t mind talking to someone else right now. Is everyone acquainted already?

 

JUSTINE: In a manner of speaking, yes. Don’t worry, I’ll assume the role of the **Ultimate Tour Guide** and introduce you! I have everyone's names and talents memorized already. What do you think of that? Pretty impressive, right?

 

NADINE: (I don’t know why she’s bragging about that, but I guess she’s trying to be helpful. I can’t see a reason not to take her up on her offer...)

 

I followed Justine through the front doors leading to the school’s gymnasium, which were propped wide open. I gulped in anticipation; my new best friend had quite an overpowering personality and I suspected my other “Ultimate” classmates would be cut from the same cloth. I wanted to make a good first impression but, more importantly, I hoped one of them would have some clue about what was going on.

 

As happy as I was that I’d finally been accepted into my dream school, the ambiguity of the situation left me with a lingering feeling of uneasiness. I was right to feel that way, looking back on it. I was nowhere near prepared for the insane “school life” I’d unwittingly enrolled myself in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Nadine learns just how normal she is upon meeting the rest of the "Ultimate" students...


	2. Prologue: Pt. 2

[ BGM: Beautiful Lie ](https://youtu.be/2rdSYNKNagU)

 

I followed Justine Li, the Ultimate Seamstress, into a gymnasium filled with other students who found themselves in the exact same situation. I counted fourteen of them, sixteen in total when you included Justine and myself. Each of them seemed to radiate with rather intense auras; they were some of the most gifted individuals on the planet, after all. They most likely had strong personalities to match the talents they were considered the best at. Most of them hardly acknowledged my presence, instinctively causing me to feel shy and awkward. Thankfully my grinning new friend took charge by grabbing my hand, dragging me along to begin the introductions.

 

The first group of people we approached consisted of three girls and one boy. Two of the girls were already making nice with each other, while another stood with her arms folded off to the side. Then there was this kind-of goofy looking guy with long hair and glasses trying to be part of the conversation. It was almost sad to watch.

 

JUSTINE: Hey everyone, meet our sixteenth arrival! This is Nadine, the Ultimate… umm, what was it again?

 

NADINE: **The Ultimate Kickball Player.** Weren’t you just saying how you memorized everyone’s talents?

 

JUSTINE: Oh, right, right, my bad. The Ultimate Football Player!

 

NADINE: ...

 

The first person to speak up was a girl with eye-catching teal hair. She struck me as a kind person based on her pleasant countenance and modest get-up. Her ensemble consisted of a plaid skirt and white button up, topped off with a black tie and headband. She was also wearing an apron for reasons I was about to discover.

 

GIRL WITH WEIRD HAIR: Yay, another girl joins the party! Oh, where are my manners... I’m Leena Booker, the **Ultimate Waitress**. If you ever need a perfect cup of coffee or something delivered on a platter you come straight to me, capeesh?

 

NADINE: That sounds gr-- ...wait, did you just say capeesh?

 

LEENA: Oh, that’s a habit I picked up from my boss. We run a Brooklyn-style pizzeria and “weez gots to be authentic, so fuggetaboutit.”

 

NADINE: Oh, um... that’s nice. It’s difficult to find establishments in this day and age that have no problem reinforcing old stereotypes.

 

LEENA: I know, right?!

 

NADINE: (Okay… so this girl is clueless. She seems to be well-intentioned, at least.)

 

LEENA: This sure is an odd way to kick off the school year, isn’t it? I didn’t read anything about being trapped in the gym before we’ve even had an entrance ceremony. Maybe we’re going to play an escape game or something?

 

NADINE: Right now I’m mostly confused about how I ended up here. I don’t really remember taking the entrance exam… and I didn’t expect to be immediately plopped into a class full of real Ultimates.

 

LEENA: Hey, if you’re here then you’re just as qualified as anyone else! Don’t worry about who has what talent… we’re all classmates here!

 

NADINE: That’s a reassuring thought, thank you. By the way, Leena, how did you come to be known for your ultimate ability?

 

LEENA: I won employee of the month six times last year!

 

NADINE: … (wait, that’s it?)

 

The next person to speak was a taller girl with orange-brown hair and features that made me somewhat envious. She had big, beautiful green eyes, long lashes, and a massive bust that was barely contained by her black tank top. Interestingly, she also sported a few tattoos and was brandishing a whip, of all things. She seemed to command a very important presence, not unlike a countess or a queen.

 

WHIP-WIELDING GIRL: I’m Felicia Addams, the **Ultimate Animal Tamer**. Thanks to my father’s vast wealth, I’ve had unlimited opportunities to interact with and tame all types of wildlife. There isn’t a single creature with feathers, scales, or fur that won’t bend the knee to a crack of my whip.

 

NADINE: I don’t think all of those creatures have knees…

 

FELICIA: My powers aren’t limited to the animal kingdom, either. Watch this… kneel before me, worm!

 

Felicia turned and whipped the four-eyed guy who’d been hovering around since before our conversation began. He dropped to one knee, as promised, wincing in pain. His attire was rather plain; he was wearing a zip-up sweater along with jeans and a laptop bag hanging over his shoulder. His only real accessory was a black cord hanging around his neck. It was looped through an animal’s fang, reminiscent of something one might see in a souvenir shop.The poor guy seemed to suffer from a severe lack of presence, however.

 

GUY WITH GLASSES: Aaagh! Warn me before you whip me like that! I was waiting for the perfect chance to jump in and introduce myself…

 

FELICIA: Oh, so you didn’t come over here for a whipping? I thought all of you degenerate, feeble-minded males were into that sort of thing.

 

GUY WITH GLASSES: Well, now that you mention it… err, I mean, no! That’s not it at all! A-Anyway I’m Ash Harvelle, the **Ultimate Computer Hacker**. I’m the best of the best when it comes to computers, networks, or any sorts of electronics, really. I also like video games, anime, and RPing!

 

NADINE: (Finally, someone I might be able to get along with…)

 

JUSTINE: Why do you have this look on your face that’s like “finally, someone I might be able to get along with…”?

 

NADINE: Umm… n-no reason. Anyway, it sounds like you have a useful talent, Ash. If we truly are trapped here then I bet you’ll be a key player in our escape!

 

FELICIA: Don’t the techy types usually die early on in horror movies and stuff? I wouldn’t expect too much from snivelling plankton like him.

 

ASH: … I don’t think hanging around you will be very good for my self-esteem.

 

He said that, yet he seemed to have no intention of leaving. It was then that I noticed Justine murmuring to herself; apparently she had been transfixed on Felicia the entire time.

 

JUSTINE: I’m so jealous, she’s packing even bigger cannons than I am. I’d love to get my hands on them just once… for research purposes, of course.

 

NADINE: … do you even realize how creepy you sound? They’re probably fake, anyway.

 

Our attention then turned to the only member of the foursome who had yet to introduce herself. She was shorter in stature, with her lengthy brown hair messily tied up in the back. A long fringe draped down the left side of her face, completely covering her left eye. She was wearing all black everything: shirt, skirt, shoes, even a pair of black gloves. Her most notable feature seemed to be the scowl that never left her face.

 

NADINE: What about her?

 

JUSTINE: Well… she’s a bit of a special case. Not only is she hesitant to interact with the rest of us, she also refuses to divulge her ultimate ability.

 

SCOWLING GIRL: It’s not that I refuse to do so. I told you already… I’m Sophie Briante, the **Ultimate ???**.

 

NADINE: What’s with all the question marks?

 

SOPHIE: I don’t remember, okay? End of story. This is where the line disconnects and our conversation abruptly cuts off.

 

LEENA: Aww, don’t be like that, Sophie. I can tell you want to be friends, you’re just too shy to admit it. I’ll help you break through that barrier and level up your bonds with everyone!

 

SOPHIE: That is really, _really_ not what I want. Stay out of my business, you minimum-wage irritant.

 

LEENA: I respectfully decline! Once I see a troubled customer, I never give up until I’ve brought a smile to their face. That’s how I earned employee of the month seven times last year!

 

SOPHIE: I’m not your customer and stop bragging like that’s some great accomplishment! You’re obviously the biggest busybody here, Leena Booker… you should be avoided at all costs.

 

LEENA: Aww, you just called me by my name for the first time. Look, our bond is strengthening already!

 

SOPHIE: Grrrr… leave me alone!

 

In what seemed to be some sort of comedy act, Sophie took off with Leena chasing behind. Since our introductions were now complete, Justine and I moved onto the next group of people. This time it happened to be a group consisting of two guys and one girl. One of the guys was talking about himself non-stop, which seemed to be wearing on the girl's patience. Nevertheless, Justine took the initiative and barged into the conversation.

 

JUSTINE: Hey, I just wanted to introduce our newest arrival: Nadine. She’s just as lost and confused as the rest of us!

 

The sole female of the group seemed to scoff at Justine’s icebreaker. Her picture-perfect good looks made her seem almost out of place, like spotting a model in a crowd of ordinary people. She had long, flowing red hair and dressed sharply in a white blazer and pantsuit. She had a large chest that rivaled Felicia’s, though this girl only displayed a hint of cleavage with her top button undone. At first I was disheartened that there was _another_ girl here taller than me, but then I realized she was wearing heels.

 

FASHION MODEL: It’s not like we should expect anything else at this point. That makes sixteen people now… I wonder if this is everyone.

 

NADINE: And you are…?

 

FASHION MODEL: Oh, right, I’m Alexis Lynn-Carlyle, the **Ultimate Fashion Blogger**. I thought I’d be attending actual classes and yet here I am trapped in some dungeon with a bunch of complete randos. Abso-fucking-lovely. I totally adore your boots, by the way.

 

NADINE: Oh, thank--

 

LOUD INDIVIDUAL: How much longer must I wait for my introduction?! Stand aside, citizens, so that this young lady may behold Alex Burrel, the **Ultimate Police Cadet**!

 

The boastful man introduced himself before my conversation with Alexis had even finished. He was of average height and had a rather stocky build. His facial features combined with his unusual last name helped me deduce that he was at least half-Asian. He had short, spiky black hair and wore a decorated blue uniform, probably from some sort of military academy.

 

NADINE: Umm… it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Alex.

 

ALEX: It’s just Alex, not Mr. Alex! I may have been held back once or twice in high-school, but I make up for it with my PASSION for doing the RIGHT THING! So don’t treat me like I’m older, I’m only twenty-four!

 

NADINE: (… that makes him way older than the rest of us!)

 

JUSTINE: As you can see, Alex is a bit enthusiastic. He kinda reminds me of a loudmouth mentor character you’d see in an anime… all he’s missing is a green leotard.

 

NADINE: Well, you know who he reminds me of? _You._ You two look almost exactly the same and seem to blurt out whatever pops into your head. Any relation there?

 

JUSTINE: Hah, absolutely not. It’s a total coincidence.

 

ALEX: That’s right! I’m related to the glorious Lady Justice and absolutely NO ONE else!

 

ALEXIS: I’ve heard just about enough about “Lady Justice.” I don’t quite get what you’re alluding to, but you’re obviously super gross.

 

ALEX: What?! I am the walking embodiment of goodness! Even a vile siren like you should be able to appreciate my GLORIOUS presence. Perhaps you need to take a ride on the JUSTICE TRAIN to invert that foul attitude of yours.

 

ALEXIS: … it’s saying that sort of stuff that makes you sound like a bloody creep! Ugh, between you and the musician guy I’ve pretty much reached my daily sleazeball limit.

 

I wondered who Alexis was referring to as ‘musician guy’ before I recalled the third individual in their trio. I’m not sure how I didn’t notice him sooner. His entire outfit, his crazy black-and-white hair, and even his posture basically screamed ‘pay attention to me!’ He must’ve used an unhealthy amount of gel to achieve the wild spikes jutting outward from his head. He sported a T-shirt emblazoned with a band logo and, most annoyingly, wore sunglasses indoors. The smell of potent breath freshener pervaded the area as soon as he opened his mouth.

 

MUSICIAN GUY: Ah, so it is finally my turn to make introduction. Greetings, Miss Beautiful Lady. I am named Axel Moskau, the **Ultimate Rockstar**. Perhaps you have heard of my band? I am lead singer of Euro-rock sensation **No Mercy.**

 

NADINE: Wow, yes, I’ve definitely heard of you! I never expected to run into a celebrity here, of all places. You must’ve been planning to take the new world’s music scene by storm if you’re here.

 

AXEL: _Ja_ , that was my intention, but now there are many unfortunate happenings. I worry how my fellow bandmates will fare without my leadership while I am struck here. It will make it, how you Americans say... hard to do my business?

 

ALEXIS: That’s not… actually, whatever. I’m too exhausted to correct you.

 

NADINE: Wait, so we have people named Alex, Alexis, _and_ Axel all together in one group? Whoever cherry-picked us to be here really didn’t think this through.

 

ALEX: Indeed! They must be thoroughly INCOMPETENT!

 

AXEL: Fret not, _fraulein_ , you will be only remembering my name once I’ve serenaded you.

 

NADINE: Uhhh… Justine, please help.

 

Thankfully, Justine intervened just in time to shove Axel’s face away from mine. I broke out in goosebumps; it felt like his minty-fresh breath was sticking to my skin. It served as a good reminder to make sure I was careful around the guys here. They’re all _guys_ , after all. We approached the next collection of people. This time Justine didn’t even need to break the ice for me; they already picked up on what was going on. I was greeted by a young-looking girl with long, jet-black hair. She stood about as tall as my shoulders. She wore a black leather jacket over a t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers.

 

HYPER GIRL: Hello hello hello hello, welcome to wherever we are! My name is Vy Nguyen, I’m the **Ultimate Stunt Driver**! I already ran around seventeen times looking for an exit, but we’re locked up tighter than I was that time I got grounded for borrowing my dad’s motorbike and crashing it into his car!  I added those extra hellos in advance for the next three times we see each other, BTW. That means “by the way,” TBH... actually, you look the same age as me so you probably already know that. Never mind! Oh, we should play basketball since we’re in the gym!

 

It was more of a blur than a greeting, giving me the impression that she was a bit of a troublemaker. I had no idea how I was supposed to respond, but thankfully the guy standing next to her decided to speak up. He seemed to be cut from a very different cloth than the other boys I’d encountered thus far. More refined and better dressed, I suppose. He had short brown hair and sported a neatly-ironed vest and dress shirt complete with a bowtie. He also wore a rather conspicuous pendant around his neck.

 

WELL-DRESSED GUY: Would you please calm down? I don’t possess a proportionate amount of patience to match that endless energy of yours. It's now time for the most important introduction of your life, new girl. Remember my name, for it belongs to a prodigy destined to stand above all others. I am Evan Scofield... I’ve been rightfully given the title of **Ultimate CEO**.

 

JUSTINE: Evan is set to become the next CEO of the Scofield Corporation. They were a big power player behind creating the new country we’ve arrived in.

 

EVAN: Correct. To put it in commoner terms, I’m what you would refer to as a “big deal.”

 

NADINE: Yeah, I’ve heard of the Scofield Corporation… their logo was plastered on everything at the testing site. I’m surprised one of their prized progeny is stuck in this place with us. Either way it’s nice to meet you, umm… Mr. Scofield.

 

EVAN: Hmph, that subservient attitude of yours reminds me of my most prized attendant. You’ll have a bright future as long as you maintain that level of respect toward your future leader.

 

NADINE: (What?! Subservient, my ass... I was just being polite! He should be “rightfully given” the title of Ultimate Arrogant Jerk.)

 

VY: Blah blah blah. You seem to love talking, Evan, but I’ve hardly seen you move since we got here. You’re seriously lacking muscle definition for a guy your age! Come on... you should totally race me on my next lap around this place!

 

EVAN: You, on the other hand, are not unlike a buzzing fly that needs to be swatted…

 

VY: If you want to swat me you’ll have to catch me first!

 

EVAN: H-How dare you run from an important heir to the Scofield Corporation…!

 

Much to my surprise, Evan pursued the athletic girl after she darted off. I figured he would’ve been above that sort of thing. The remaining member of their group hadn’t said a word yet. She was a skinny Japanese woman with short pure-white hair and a pale complexion. She stood in place with her eyes closed and arms crossed, listening intently to her surroundings. I sensed a serene presence from her; just looking at her seemed to help calm me down. Before I could get too drawn in, however, Justine had a few words of caution for me.

 

JUSTINE: You want to be extra careful not to offend her, Nadine. She’s also a “big deal” in her own right.

 

NADINE: How so…?

 

PALE GIRL: I can hear everything you’re saying, you know.

 

JUSTINE: Aaah! I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to talk behind your back right in front of your face!

 

YOSHINO: I shall overlook it this once. I can provide the answers to your questions myself, there is no need for pointless whispering. My name is Yoshino Omoshi... I am known as the **Ultimate Yakuza**.

 

NADINE: U-Ultimate Yakuza? What kind of ultimate talent is that...?

 

YOSHINO: It is exactly as it sounds. My father leads one of the most powerful organized crime syndicates in Japan. Incurring my wrath is equivalent to incurring his. If that happened, believe me, it would not be long before you were sleeping with the fishes.

 

NADINE: (Did she really just say that last part? I thought she was a yakuza, not a 1940’s mobster…)

 

JUSTINE: We meant no offense, your yakuza-ness, ma’am. I’m just helping her get up to speed since she arrived last.

 

YOSHINO: I suppose that is acceptable. Miss Nadine, if you wish to stay on my good side then I humbly request that you treat me no differently from our other classmates. You wouldn’t want any… accidents to befall you in the near future, if you catch my drift.

 

JUSTINE: In case you’re wondering what she means, Yoshino greatly dislikes having attention called to **her blindness**. The daughter of a Yakuza patriarch isn’t allowed to show any signs of weakness, after all.

 

NADINE: That explains why I felt something was off. I had this feeling she wasn’t looking directly… at me. Is everything she says a thinly veiled threat, though?

 

YOSHINO: Yes. I have extremely good hearing, just so you know.

 

NADINE: Well... this has been great. I hope we can get along with each other, Yoshino.

 

YOSHINO: I can also tell when you’re being disingenuous.

 

NADINE: … can we go now?

 

We moved on to the last four Ultimates I hadn’t met yet. There was a quartet of guys talking amongst themselves in the far corner of the gymnasium. They seemed to be well acquainted already and mostly looked like a reliable bunch, except for this redheaded guy who seemed to have a bit of an edge. His absurdly-long hair was tied back in a ponytail and he had several ear and facial piercings. His getup contrasted the rest of his appearance. He had a super-business casual theme going: he wore an unbuttoned suit jacket, a loose tie, dress pants, and really nice black shoes.

 

CRASS GUY: Hey, who’s the new chick? I don’t remember seeing her around… she cute, though. I’d totally smash.

 

NADINE: Oh god… is _this_ what I’m gonna have to deal with here?

 

JUSTINE: Is this your first time going to school or something? There are always going to be guys like this... we’re entering that age where we’re at our sexual prime, after all. Everyone’s hormones are kicking into overdrive!

 

NADINE: I’d be totally okay never hearing anyone saying the phrase “sexual prime” again in my life.

 

JUSTINE: Guys, this is Nadine, the Ultimate Foosball Player. She’s the sixteenth and last member of our class, so we might actually find out what’s going on soon.

 

NADINE: … _kickball_ , not foosball. That’s not even a sport!

 

JUSTINE: I’m sure some people consider it to be one.

 

NADINE: That’s completely beside the point!

 

CRASS GUY: Wait, so we’ve been standing around with our thumbs up our asses waiting for this scrawny little bitch with mediocre tits to get here? Who do you think you are to waste my fucking time like that, little missy?

 

NADINE: _Excuse me?_ Why don’t you first tell me who you are and what makes you think you can talk to someone you just met like that!

 

CRASS GUY: Oh-ho, so you’ve got a bit of a spine after all. Alright, chicky-poo, you’ve earned a sliver of my respect... I’ll tell you who I am as a reward. You’re talkin’ to Quinton Kenny, the fuckin’ **Ultimate Public Speaker**!

 

NADINE: ... I’m sorry, I’ve listened to a lot of ridiculous introductions but that was the most absurd by a large margin. Do you even possess the bare minimum of social awareness that should accompany that title?

 

QUINTON: What’s so fucking hard to believe about that, you mouthy little-- unnff!

 

Quinton was silenced when one of the other guys slammed his fist down atop his cranium. The first thing I noticed about him was how much larger he was compared to everyone else here. He was a well-built African-American guy with an incredibly shiny bald head and neatly-trimmed facial hair. He wore a large beige trench coat and a scarf over the rest of his clothes, both of which seemed well-worn and gave him a rugged look.

 

BALD GENTLEMAN: My apologies, young lady. You shouldn’t ever need to put up with such crude profanities and insults. My new friend here tends to speak before he thinks… assuming he even thinks at all.

 

NADINE: Oh, umm, it’s no problem at all. Loudmouths like him are always just trying to compensate for something, anyway.

 

BALD GENTLEMAN: My investigation into his mannerisms have lead me to believe he doesn’t know another method to get attention from his peers. Oh, in case you were curious, my name is Sergeant. I’m known as the **Ultimate Detective**.

 

NADINE: I’m relieved there’s at least one reliable-sounding guy in this place. Why do they call you Sergeant, though?

 

SERGEANT: I have a counter-question for that inquiry. Why do they call you Nadine?

 

NADINE: Because… it’s my name?

 

SERGEANT: I believe you now possess the necessary information to arrive at your own conclusion. I expect a report on your investigation first thing tomorrow morning.

 

NADINE: … (what the heck? Did he just give me homework or something?)

 

BOY WITH VISOR: Can we just get this whole meet-and-greet thing over with already? In case you ever need to know, my name is Collin Halley… I’m the **Ultimate Soldier**.

 

The next guy to introduce himself had shoulder-length brown hair and wore a high-tech visor over his eyes. His attire was certainly befitting of the Ultimate Soldier, he was wearing camo pants and a heavy military jacket over a plain white t-shirt. He seemed rough around the edges, but for a very different reason than Quinton. Instead of simply being rude, I was getting a dangerous vibe from him.

 

NADINE: Oh… hi! I’m sorry, I almost didn’t see you there.

 

JUSTINE: Is it because he blends in with his surroundings so well with those camo pants?

 

NADINE: … anyway, it’s nice to meet you, Collin. I take it you also have no idea how we got here?

COLLIN: You trying to accuse me of something?

 

NADINE: Umm, I was just asking if you knew anything...

 

COLLIN: … sorry, I’m a little on edge. To answer your question, I don’t know how we got here and I don’t care. Anything is better than where I was before.

 

SERGEANT: I’ve been meaning to ask, since you keep repeating that, where exactly were you before we found ourselves here?

 

COLLIN: I was engulfed in the flames of hell.

 

NADINE: Oh, okay... sure. That’s a totally normal thing to tell people you barely know.

 

COLLIN: It hardly matters what you civilians think of me. This place is like paradise compared to what I’m used to. I bet it won’t be long now, though…

 

SERGEANT: Won’t be long until what?

 

COLLIN: … you’ll see. Death follows me like a shadow, so steer clear if you know what’s good for you. I didn’t come to Colonia to go to school or make friends. I came here… for **revenge**.

 

JUSTINE: Calm down there, Sasuke.

 

NADINE: (Is this guy really a normal university student? I feel he was plucked out of an old war movie and I should be viewing him in greyscale or something…)

 

JUSTINE: Well, now that you’ve met Mister Melodramatic, I suppose there’s only one person left. Nadine, I’d like you to meet… wait, where did he go?

 

We found no sign of the fourth member belonging to the guys’ group. Thankfully, despite that goofy visor he was wearing, Collin seemed to have rather sharp eyes. He pointed toward the bleachers off to the side, where a guy with bright blonde hair was peeking out at us. He became startled as soon as Justine and I noticed him and promptly returned to his hiding place. Justine let out an exasperated sigh before marching over, dragging the poor guy out into the open.

 

NADINE: Is he wearing… a full suit of armor?

 

COLLIN: That’s Roy Davenport, the **Ultimate Blacksmith** . He’s a famous prodigy in his trade. It’s said that weapons and armor forged by him are **practically unbreakable**. I’d heard the rumors… who knew we’d end up in the same class.

 

NADINE: Okay, so why is he cowering in fear over there if he has all that unbreakable armor on?

 

QUINTON: Feh! That pussy-ass bitch is afraid of women, can you believe it?!

 

NADINE: Oh great, you’re back.

 

It was painfully apparent that Quinton was telling the truth, though. Justine seized Roy by the breastplate of his armor and was dragging him in our direction. He was cringing away, putting all his weight into slowing her down while digging his armored boots into the gymnasium floor. There was a giant mark leading all the way from the bleachers to our gathering spot by the time she was finished.

 

JUSTINE: Huff… huff… you’d be a lot easier to drag around if you weren’t wearing that armor, you know. Man up and introduce yourself to our new classmate, already!

 

ROY: U-umm… I-I’m Roy.

 

NADINE: Nice to meet you, Roy. I hope we can get along...?

 

ROY: …

 

NADINE: ...

 

ROY: … I’m Roy.

 

NADINE: Yeah, you said that already.

 

JUSTINE: I think he’s defective. Anyway, it looks like my introduction job is done so I’ll return to being the Ultimate Seamstress for now.

 

NADINE: Do you just call yourself the Ultimate of whatever’s convenient for you at the time?

 

JUSTINE: Well, I’ve been thinking about it… why limit myself to just one talent? I want to become known as **the most talented ultimate student** in Colonia! I practice everything, from martial arts to languages, from cooking to writing, and I’m even an accomplished acrobat! I can fly planes, operate heavy machinery, tell fortunes, solve complex equations, eat my entire body weight’s worth of…

 

I sort of stopped listening there since I was pretty sure her claims were greatly embellished. I wanted to call her the “Ultimate Bragger,” but it was too early to start burning bridges.

 

NADINE: … why did you apply as the Ultimate Seamstress, then?

 

JUSTINE: Ah, that’s because I make expertly-detailed clothes and costumes on commission. If you ever need a costume for halloween, cosplay, or for... you know... “that”, I’ll whip it up for you in no time!

 

NADINE: No, I don’t know what “that” means and I don’t think I want to…

 

[ BGM- Beautiful Dead ](https://youtu.be/AZFBfV0nXjU)

 

At this point everyone had become tired of standing around and gathered in the middle of the gymnasium. Vy had returned from scouting the areas we had access to, with an exhausted Evan following a fair distance behind. We were starting to lose track of time; none of us had our cell phones, watches, or any electronics that kept us updated.

 

VY: Sorry guys, no exits to be found. All the windows in the classrooms and hallways are completely sealed off. We don't even get any sun in here! This is a disaster... I need vitamin D to keep me energized!

 

FELICIA: Oh you naive, simple child. There’s an ample supply of vitamin D here, should we choose to take advantage of it.

 

VY: Really!? Please show me where!

 

LEENA: Oh, me too! Me too! It’s always more fun basking in it with a friend!

 

ASH: … okay, my brain can't handle this. Can someone please change the topic to literally anything else?

 

SOPHIE: I’m continually amazed that those two are considered the “ultimate” anything.

 

EVAN: *Ahem* The windows wouldn’t budge an inch. It didn’t even feel like they were locked, it was more as if they were **just for show**.

 

SERGEANT: Allow a real man to test that theory. I’ll rip those windows off the hinges if it’s the last thing I do.

 

EVAN: Hmph, a real man has status, wealth, and influence. Your muscles won’t get you far in _my_ world.

 

FELICIA: Your world? Someone’s full of themselves… it’s my father’s company that controls the majority of the world. Your corporation is a distant second, at best.

 

EVAN: It seems daddy’s spoiled little girl was raised in a world filled with delusions. The Scofield Corporation works as a direct equal with the government. In fact, my sister is close personal friends with the Emperor.

 

FELICIA: As is my father, so quit acting like you’re such a big shot. You’re nothing but a scrawny pretender wearing a hand-me-down suit.

 

YOSHINO: This sort of bickering between your corporations is why the Omoshi Clan rules the streets unchallenged. Neither of you realize how much influence we have acquired while you squander resources on these pointless squabbles.

 

EVAN: Big talk coming from a commoner. No, you’re even lower than that. Your “clan” is nothing but a gaggle of lowlifes and thieves. We could crush you underfoot at any moment of our choosing.

 

FELICIA: That’s right. Shut your mouth and remember your place.

 

QUINTON: Oh, so now you two are agreeing with each other? We get it, you’re all assholes... so shut the fuck up already.

 

JUSTINE: Everyone, stop fighting! We’re all supposed to be on the same side here. We’re classmates... and friends!

 

ALEX: Her words are the indisputable truth! We must all band together on the side of JUSTICE!!

 

That seemed to quiet everyone down for the moment. I’m glad Justine and Alex were loud enough to keep them in line, because I certainly wasn’t. We all looked around at each other, dumbfounded. We still had no idea where we were or why we were here.

 

NADINE: I’ve been wondering about something… what’s the last thing everyone remembers?

 

LEENA: Umm… I think it was the entrance exam. I remember going to the test site, at least. I’m not sure anymore if I even took the exam or not,

 

AXEL: I remember heading to entrance exam when suddenly my memories are becoming hazy. I am suddenly trapped with you all after waking up. Perhaps this could be an inspiration for my new song...

 

QUINTON: Same fuckin’ story over here, except that dumb shit about songs.

 

SERGEANT: So… we all applied to the Institute for Ultimates and headed to take the entrance exam. Then all of our memories abruptly cut off. There’s no way this is a coincidence.

 

FELICIA: I didn’t need to take an exam, I was already a resident of Colonia and my father secured my spot in this class. But it’s mostly the same story past that. I was exiting my company’s tower when… when… ugh, I can’t remember…!

 

EVAN: Damn, that’s exactly what happened to me. I was heading to my family’s limousine and the next thing I remember... I’m here with my face down on a disgusting desk.

 

ALEXIS: So you were already in the new world when you were abducted? You’re both rather high-profile figures... there’s got to be a purpose behind that.

 

SERGEANT: I agree. There are too many well-known personalities in our group. We’ve got the two heirs to rival megacorporations, the daughter of a yakuza boss, an upcoming music sensation...

 

LEENA: I wonder if we’re being held for ransom?

 

ASH: Then why did I get dragged into this? I’m a total nobody who just likes hacking into computers...

 

SOPHIE: How do we really know that’s all you are, though? Aside from a few exceptions, we’re all complete strangers. Any of us could be lying about our origins.

 

QUINTON: Says the bitch who won’t even tell us what her fucking talent is. You’re the most suspicious out of everyone here!

 

SOPHIE: How many times do I have to repeat this? I don’t--

 

Suddenly, without any warning, all the lights in the gymnasium went out. None of us could see a thing until a spotlight illuminated the stage a few seconds later. Aside from the clanking of Roy’s armor there was complete silence from our group as we walked toward the light, occasionally bumping into each other. It seemed that everyone had the same foreboding feeling about the change in ambience.

 

[ BGM: Monokuma Arrives ](https://youtu.be/dt3jGR3WkX8)

 

Something appeared from beneath the stage and landed atop the podium before us. I wasn’t as close to the stage as some of the others but, as far as I could tell, it was some sort of goofy-looking stuffed bear. It wasn’t the cute kind of stuffed animal, either. It was half-white, half-black, and exuded an overwhelming aura brimming with malice. Which was extremely strange in itself because, well, it was just a toy.

 

Or so I thought.

 

[ BGM: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson ](https://youtu.be/CIn1bhBEbng)

 

STUFFED BEAR: Ahhh, testing 1-2-3… testing 1-2-3. Is this thing on? Hey, you meatsacks down there, can you all hear me?!

 

It was among the strangest things I’d ever seen. Right before us, speaking as if it were as alive, was this talking teddy bear. Its bright and cheerful voice was having the opposite of the usual effect on me. If I was worried about our situation before, I was absolutely terrified now.

 

VY: Uhhh, is that voice coming from that creepy-looking teddy bear?

 

SOPHIE: I don’t see any other explanation… but how is its voice coming through the loudspeakers? There isn’t even a microphone on that podium.

 

ALEX: Who cares about such a trivial detail?! We can hear you, you fiend, now tell us why we’re gathered here IMMEDIATELY!

 

STUFFED BEAR: No way, buckaroo. You can’t rush straight to the climax without any foreplay first. Young boys nowadays just don’t take their time, do they?

 

FELICIA: Heh, I like this bear already.

 

QUINTON: Well I sure as fuck don’t. Tell us what’s going on right now or I’ll remind you why bears are going extinct!

 

STUFFED BEAR: Upupupu… I suppose a certain level of assertiveness gets me going too. I suppose I’ll tell you, but shouldn’t you already know? You’ve all come here to play a game, don’t you remember?

 

LEENA: Play a game…? That doesn’t sound right.

 

ASH: The last thing we remember is applying to the most prestigious university in the world. Our save data got corrupted, though, so we don’t recall what followed after that.

 

EVAN: This place resembles a school... so we must be at the Colonia Institute for Ultimates, correct? Clarify this fact immediately or there will be grave consequences, I’ll make certain of that.

 

STUFFED BEAR: Upupu… who can say, really? But you’re all **getting exactly what you wanted**. You were all accepted into the newest **Class of Institutionalized Ultimates** and you’re gonna stay here until you **graduate**. That means no leaving the school and no contact with the outside world, either!

 

ALEXIS: Class of Institutionalized Ultimates… is that just a play on words? I don’t recall anything about being trapped in the application form...

 

YOSHINO: What do you mean by graduate? And what are you, exactly? I think we deserve to know.

 

STUFFED BEAR: You deserve, huh? You deserve what? You deserve what’s coming to you, that’s what! Yeesh, talk about entitled millennials, am I right? Have you all been raised so poorly that you can’t even have a normal conversation with an animatronic bear?

 

We were at a loss for words following the non-answers this cartoonish-sounding mascot was feeding us. It began doing that irritating laugh again, but it somehow seemed more sinister as he built up to his big reveal. What it told us next was so far beyond nonsensical that it fell into the realm of completely absurd.

 

STUFFED BEAR: I’m **Monokuma** , the headmaster of this institution! You lucky ducks have been plucked from the riff-raff to take a super-special intensive course. You’re all going to participate in the **sixth annual** **killing game** , hosted by yours truly!

 

MONOKUMA: So if you want to leave, it’s simple… all you have to do is **murder someone**! Puhuhu... puhuhuhuhu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Nadine and her classmates learn the school rules and how hopeless it is to defy Monokuma...


	3. Prologue: Pt. 3

[ **BGM: Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson** ](https://youtu.be/Yy0JuVXTcUw)

 

Monokuma, the black-and-white bear that referred to itself as the school’s headmaster, had finally revealed our purpose to us. Of course, just because he said it didn’t mean we understood it. We had no idea what a killing game was or why we were suddenly expected to be part of it. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, nothing seemed to shut the bear up at this point.

 

SERGEANT: Killing game? What, exactly, do you mean by that?

 

MONOKUMA: It means exactly what it means! The sixteen of you are going to **kill each other**!

 

QUINTON: And why the fuck would we do something like that?!

 

EVAN: It’s simple: we wouldn’t. This is obviously some sort of elaborate prank. That mascot character was most likely plucked from a children’s theme park with the intent of scaring us. I’ll make certain whoever orchestrated this regrets dabbling in such tomfoolery.

 

JUSTINE: Ohhh… so this is just a prank? Thank god, the vibe was getting really intense there for a sec.

 

MONOKUMA: You’re the kind of guy who thinks the moon landing and global warming and the recent dinosaur sightings are fake, aint’cha? You probably sit alone in the corner at parties, reading articles on how to ruin everyone else’s good time!

 

EVAN: Hmph. Save your breath... or batteries. There’s no way I’ll fall for such cheap provocation.

 

MONOKUMA: Cheap? You have no idea what’s inside this wonderful plush body of mine! Nothing about me is cheap! If you wanna talk cheap then, hoo-boy, have you heard the word on the street about your sisters? Nyahah!

 

That comment finally got under Evan’s skin. Collin and Sergeant moved to stop him, but he was already closest to the stage when he rushed toward Monokuma. In yet another inexplicable turn of events, the two-toned bear gestured for a mounted, automated gun to rise up from the stage. Before he even knew what was happening, the Ultimate CEO received a bullet in his right shoulder. Blood splattered across the otherwise-polished gymnasium floor, causing mass panic while Evan let out an agonizing scream I wouldn’t soon forget.

 

EVAN: Wh-what the... hell… is this?! Aaaagghhh!!

 

VY: Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Evan got sh-shot...!

 

ASH: Look at all that blood… is this actually for real?!

 

QUINTON: Holy fucking shit! Like, I get that he’s a total douche, but that’s going way too far!

 

Amidst the panic, Collin approached Evan and began tending to him. The Ultimate Soldier seemed to carry, among other things, a first-aid kit on his person. Once Evan calmed down enough to respond to instructions, he co-operated while Collin bandaged his wound.

 

COLLIN: I had a feeling something like this was about to happen. That thing wanted to make an example out of you to show who’s really in charge here.

 

EVAN: I-If you knew then why--aaghh… didn’t you warn me sooner…?

 

COLLIN: Do you honestly think you’d have listened to me, even if I did?

 

EVAN: ...

 

For once, Evan didn’t seem to have a response to that. Felicia took his place at the front of the group, addressing Monokuma in an authoritative tone. Though she was commonly known as the Ultimate Animal Tamer, she was also the heir to a multi-billion dollar corporation. She understood the worth of prodigies such as Evan and herself, which was why she was so outraged at what was transpiring.

 

FELICIA: What the hell do you think you’re doing? Do you have any idea who you just shot?! So many people are going to come after you for--

 

MONOKUMA: Sit down, toots, and let me explain to you how the world works. You’re not **out there** anymore, you’re **in here** now. There’s no social status, no special privileges, and certainly no help from daddy while you’re in my institution. The only laws in here all pertain to the **killing game**.

 

ALEX: You’re no better than the weekly villain in a Saturday morning cartoon. You make an explosive entrance but you’ll lose to the hero soon enough. And in this case… that hero SHALL BE ME!

 

MONOKUMA: He disobeyed the rules, so he was punished for it. Now, instead of listening to you complain about things I don’t give a whoop about, I’m going to hand out your **e-handbooks** ! These will be absolutely vital to your school life here, so I suggest you all familiarize yourselves with the **school regulations**!

 

Without any further exposition, the bear tossed a bunch of tablet-shaped objects in our direction. There were sixteen in total, one for each of us, and the first thing displayed after being turned on was our names. Justine took point all of a sudden, sorting them out and ensuring each of us received our designated handbooks. Next, we all went to the home screen and clicked on the icon labeled “ **regulations**.”

 

**School Regulations:**

 

 **#1:** Students are required to cohabitate at Colonia Institution for Ultimates for the remainder of the unforeseeable future.

 

 **#2:** When a murder is committed in the Institution, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in the trial is mandatory for all surviving students.

 

 **#3:** If the killer (hereinafter referred to as “the blackened”) is correctly identified during the class trial, only the blackened will be punished for their crime.

 

 **#4:** If the blackened cannot be identified, or an incorrect student is identified as the blackened, all students except the blackened will be punished for the crime.

 

 **#5:** “Nighttime” is officially designated as the hours between 10:00 p.m. and 7:00 a.m. During this time, the dining hall and gymnasium are closed.

 

 **#6:** All acts of violence toward Monokuma are strictly prohibited, as is destruction of the surveillance cameras.

 

 **#7:** Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder.

 

 **#8:** Your e-handbooks are very important items. Make certain you do not damage them.

 

 **#9:** A body discovery announcement will occur when at least three or more students have discovered a body. This is to ensure all surviving students are aware a trial will soon commence.

 

 **#10:** With minimal restrictions, students are free to explore the Institution as they see fit.

 

 **#11:** Any students who violate these rules will be swiftly punished with extreme prejudice by Monokuma.

 

 **#12:** The headmaster may add additional rules to this list at any time.

 

I felt like I was going into shock after reading all of those rules. It was really there, in writing, that we were going to participate in a so-called Killing Game. What to do, what not to do, how to win... it was as if I’d stepped into a horror movie, except the fear in the air was much more tangible. Someone had been shot; I could still smell the blood and the sound of his screams were still stuck in my head. How did a totally normal student like me get mixed up in this…?

 

SOPHIE: This is messed up...

 

LEENA: That’s a lot of rules… how am I supposed to remember all of these? So, if someone dies we all get to leave?

 

ASH: That’s not anywhere close to what it says in there.

 

FELICIA: You need to hang onto your e-handbook so you can reference the rules at any time. Basically, if you kill someone make sure you don’t get caught.

 

ALEX: No one’s going to kill anyone! I forbid it!

 

MONOKUMA: You’d better get used to the rules unless you wanna end up like your pompous friend! He violated rule #6... but I hadn’t passed out the handbooks yet so I let him off with a warning. “Oh, headmaster Monokuma, you’re too soft on your students.” “I know, I know, but they’re just soooo cute!”

 

VY: Th-that’s really overboard for a warning, don’t you think?

 

QUINTON: Yeah, fuck you and your warnings! I never followed the rules in school before and I sure as shit ain’t gonna start now!

 

SERGEANT: I feel like I should clarify this before Quinton does something stupid. Now that you’ve given us proper notice, I assume the term “punishment” refers to…

 

MONOKUMA: Puhuhu… why, it refers to an **execution** , of course! So go ahead, ginger beef, violate one of my regulations and see what happens!

 

QUINTON: Screw you too, you fuckin’ turd-shaped oreo!

 

ALEXIS: What’s with the sudden influx of food-based name calling...?

 

COLLIN: If I may interrupt this comedy act, I’d like to bring up that Evan will bleed out without proper medical attention. That would push your “punishment” beyond just a simple warning and violate rule #7, wouldn’t it?

 

SERGEANT: That’s true, it states that you will never directly participate in a murder.

 

MONOKUMA: Oh, Salvation Army finally decided to say something. I knew you weren’t gonna just let me get away with murder. Don’t worry, I’ll take responsibility and be at his bedside until his labor is through!

 

LEENA: Can someone please translate that so it doesn’t sound so creepy...?

 

AXEL: I believe the bear means it will be fixing Evan up, yes?

 

MONOKUMA: You got that right, Zeppelin! I’ll return him to you later so, in the meantime, I’ve unlocked the rest of this floor for you punks to explore. Feel free to familiarize yourselves with your quarters or, you know, just start killing each other... either one works for me! See ya, chumps!

 

Monokuma dashed off at mach speed, carrying Evan overhead with his stubby little arms in an almost comical fashion. Well, it _might_ have been funny if the situation were completely different. Everyone was at a loss for words after all the insane information we’d just been given. It was probably only a few seconds in real time, but it felt like an eternity before anyone spoke up again.

 

[ BGM: Living in a Lazy Parallel World ](https://youtu.be/ruXmQhNTGTY)

 

AXEL: Did he refer to me as “Zeppelin” because I am German or because I am successful rock star?

 

ALEXIS: I feel like it was both.

SERGEANT: It seems we’ve been left to our own devices for now. As if that bear actually expects us to start this absurd “killing game” he proposed.

 

ASH: I’m still choosing to believe that this is all make-believe…

 

LEENA: I dunno, glasses guy, it looked pretty real when Evan got shot. Ugh, I’ve never seen so much blood before…

 

ASH: Glasses guy...? Wait, you _do_ know my name, right? We just hung out for like two hours…

 

LEENA: Oh um... of course I remember. I’m just so... in shock from what happened that I temporarily forgot! Tee hee.

 

ASH: So which one is it…?

 

QUINTON: Feh! This could all be a setup and that corporate bitch could be in on it! Fuck that stupid-looking bear. What kind of dumbass name is “Monokuma” anyway?

 

YOSHINO: If you’re asking about the etymology behind its name, “kuma” is the Japanese word for bear.

 

QUINTON: Okay, then what the fuck does “mono” mean? I mean, I know it’s something I got from kissing girls in middle school, but...

 

YOSHINO: ... I shall let you figure that part out yourself.

 

SOPHIE: I think it’s a bit too early to start with the conspiracy theories. We don’t have enough information yet. For now, we should work together and get our bearings. Who knows, maybe we’ll uncover a way out of this place.

 

FELICIA: Oh, that’s what we should do, is it? And what makes a shrimp like you think you’re qualified to be in charge?

 

SOPHIE: I’d say I’m more qualified than some harlot who only gets her way by showing off her silicone-stuffed melons.

 

ALEXIS: More food-based insults…?

 

FELICIA: Those are the words of a jealous, spiteful little girl who still has some growing up to do. I’ll have you know that these are one-hundred percent real.

 

JUSTINE: I’ll be the judge of that. Lemme get my hands on those glorious orbs and I’ll announce my findings to the class.

 

FELICIA: Very well, be my guest.

 

VY: Oh my. Is anyone else getting sudden hot flashes...?

 

ASH: Am I dreaming right now? I’m definitely dreaming, aren’t I?

 

ALEXIS: Do your dreams involve being imprisoned in a creepy school with a bunch of strangers and having our lives threatened by a psychotic, animatronic bear?

 

ASH: … well...

 

LEENA: Umm, can we all please not fight or whatever weird activity you guys have warped it into? I’m scared and confused enough as it is.

 

ROY: I agree, it’s not productive for us to keep getting sidetracked like this. We should come up with some sort of escape plan.

 

LEENA: ...

 

JUSTINE: …

 

COLLIN: ...

 

NADINE: H-Holy crap! You… you talked!

 

VY: Whoa, so you can actually say more than “I’m Roy?” What other tricks do you know?!

 

ROY: … I’m Roy.

 

JUSTINE: Aaaannnd he’s broken again. So… what’s our plan now?

 

ALEX: At times like this, it takes a brave soul to grab the bull by the horns and subdue it. Worry not, for I am fearless enough to tame you all! This group is far too selfish to work in unison, you’ll accomplish much more under the watchful eye of Lady Justice’s faithful servant! Ha ha ha!

 

FELICIA: You’re actually suggesting to _tame_ the Ultimate Animal Tamer? That’s an incredibly stupid statement, even for you.

 

ALEX: Do you not realize you’re the most problematic individual here?! A selfish autocrat like yourself would continue to create dissent in our ranks, while I will certainly lead us to a GLORIOUS unison. As the Ultimate Police Cadet, I have both the training and discipline to prevent a TRAGEDY from taking place!

 

ALEXIS: I suppose he sort of has a point, even if he is being super extra about it.

 

SOPHIE: Let’s put it up to a vote then. Who would like to see Felicia as our leader?

 

Unsurprisingly, very few people put their hand up. Only her little fan club consisting of Ash, Axel, and Quinton, plus Felicia herself.

 

SOPHIE: Huh, interesting. And who would prefer to have Alex as our leader? … for now, anyway.

 

Alex enthusiastically raised his hand, followed by Justine, Vy, Alexis, Leena, Sergeant, Roy, and myself. Sophie also raised her hand, which quickly led to Axel and Ash changing their votes. Though he grumbled about it, Quinton changed his vote as well. With only four votes unaccounted for, a whopping seventy-five percent of our group ruled in favor of Alex.

 

ALEX: Hah, justice wins the day once again!

 

FELICIA: Whatever. This should be entertaining, if nothing else.

 

SERGEANT: Collin, Yoshino, neither of you voted. Are you alright with the outcome?

 

YOSHINO: I shall play along for now, but I want to make it clear that I take orders from no one. I am the Ultimate Yakuza, after all... I operate outside the law.

 

COLLIN: I don’t care about your stupid democracy. I’ll be operating on my own from here on out.

 

ALEX: Allowing you to walk around unsupervised is far too dangerous. We’d be none the wiser if you were plotting something nefarious!

 

COLLIN: Trust me, you’ll be worse off if I’m hanging out with you. Like I said before… death follows me like a shadow.

 

VY: Are you sure that’s not just your actual shadow following you everywhere?

 

ALEX: You think a cliched line like that will let you off the hook? I have been voted to lead, Collin, therefore you must listen to what I say!

 

COLLIN: Or what...? What are you gonna do to make me comply?

 

ALEX: Hrrrnnnghh…!

 

FELICIA: Look at that, he’s losing his grip on the situation already. He’s about to blow a gasket and start the first altercation amongst our group.

 

JUSTINE: And here you are just smirking about it, doing nothing to help. Some great leader you’d have been.

 

Justine shoved them away from each other to prevent a fight from breaking out. Alex seemed to calm down following her intervention, while Collin remained as aloof as ever. Justine let out a heavy sigh before attempting to resolve things peacefully.

 

JUSTINE: Okay, why don’t you guys drop your egos for a second and listen? Collin, I get that you don’t want to be part of the group but you also need to understand that we’re pretty shaken up. Would you be opposed to letting someone keep tabs on you? It will keep us from constantly suspecting you, which will benefit both parties.

 

COLLIN: Grrr… well, if I absolutely must team up with someone, I suppose it would have to be Roy.

 

ROY: Really? Why me?

 

COLLIN: You don’t talk a lot, which I appreciate. Plus I don’t think you’ll die very easily with all that armor on.

 

ROY: Thank you… I think?

 

JUSTINE: Thanks for being a good sport, Roy. Just be aware it totally sounds like he’s planning to use you as a human shield or something.

 

ROY: … I’m Roy.

 

Collin and Roy sauntered off to explore the premises on their own, leaving thirteen of us waiting for direction from our appointed leader.

 

ALEX: Grrr... Justine! I had that situation completely under control!

 

JUSTINE: Oh, you did not. Now quit being a baby and assign teams, already.

 

ALEX: Teams?

 

JUSTINE: … to _explore_ the school, like we _said_ we were going to do. Remember?

 

ALEX: Oh, right! Yes, I was about to split everyone into teams… and there’s no switching allowed!

 

ASH: Who, exactly, is the leader here, again...?

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Lie ](https://youtu.be/2rdSYNKNagU)

 

Alex didn’t waste any time splitting us up after that. The hallway leading out of the gymnasium forked into two directions so he split us into four teams; two teams were to head each way.

 

Team A consisted of Alex, Sergeant, and Yoshino. They headed left.

 

Team B was comprised of Felicia, Leena, and Alexis. They also went left.

 

Team C was Justine, Vy, and Axel, who went right.

 

Finally, Team D consisted of Ash, Quinton, Sophie, and myself. We also went right.

 

We had no idea which direction Collin and Roy went, but we figured we’d run into them eventually. Alex decreed that we return to the gymnasium by 8 P.M. sharp to share our findings. The time was displayed on our e-handbooks and, conveniently, we could even set alarms on it. It was close to 6 P.M., so we had close to two hours to get our bearings. My quartet headed down the right corridor just a few moments behind Justine’s team. We ended up in an exceedingly large common area, an empty space nearly as big as the gym, which initially overwhelmed us.

 

NADINE: I’m constantly surprised by how big this place is. This would be a dream come true if Monokuma wasn’t terrorizing us.

 

QUINTON: It’s the biggest fuckin’ university in the world, so I expect it to be one massive-ass bitch. We’d better at least have a goddamn sauna, a movie theatre, and fuckin’ shooting range or I’m gonna be hella pissed.

 

ASH: None of those things are conducive to studying, you know. I do kind of hope we have an arcade, though…

 

SOPHIE: Instead of making wish lists, why don’t we explore and see what we actually have access to?

 

NADINE: I’m glad you’re here, Sophie. I don’t know how I’d keep these guys in line without you.

 

ASH: … when have I ever been out of line?

 

The door furthest to our left opened up to a large cafeteria. There were multiple tables lined up, with each looking big enough to hold around twenty students. As to be expected, though, no one was actually manning the counter to take our orders. The kitchen was unlocked and seemed to be fully stocked. There were all sorts of non-perishable items in the cupboards and various refrigerators containing milk, vegetables, and the like. It was also equipped with all the different kinds of cookware, utensils, and appliances we could imagine.

 

QUINTON: Oh, fuck yeah, we’ve got a lifetime supply of pop-tarts up in this bitch. Maybe we actually all won the lottery and this is our reward!

 

SOPHIE: How do you manage to conjure up such stupid things to say all the time? A prison is still a prison, no matter how many luxuries are provided to us.

 

NADINE: What are all these different blenders for? I can see needing one or two, but I count… seven.

 

QUINTON: Well, those ones are all-purpose but not as powerful, this one is mainly for vegetables, that next one is for crushing ice so you could make smoothies with it…

 

NADINE: Whoa. Calm down there, Ultimate Blender Expert.

 

QUINTON: You asked the fucking question! I like to crush down my healthy foods until I can’t taste ‘em anymore. Then I’ve got more time to enjoy the real good shit.

 

SOPHIE: That’s nice, but could you please not spit bits of Pop-Tarts everywhere while you explain how lazy and useless you are?

 

QUINTON: I’ll spit what I want where I want, so get off my damn case already.

 

NADINE: Ewww… I can’t believe you just-- actually, wait, yes I can. We’ve only known each other for, like, three hours and nothing you say surprises me anymore.

 

QUINTON: Hah! Finally, a chick that gets me. You’ve been Quint-ified, inside and out, baby!

 

SOPHIE: ...

 

NADINE: … I take back everything I just said. I’m going to go find somewhere to cry alone now.

 

ASH: Potato chips, check. Carbonated beverages, check. Now I just need video games and I’m set to isolate myself in my room for the remainder of our stay.

 

SOPHIE: That’s the exact sort of thing a victim would do, you know.

 

ASH: Could everyone please stop predicting my death?! I’m going to live to a ripe old age, okay? There’s gonna be a Final Fantasy XXXVI by the time I die!

 

NADINE: That sounds like something a victim would say, too...

 

We moved on from the kitchen, discovering that both a laundry room and a games room were accessible from the common area. It wasn’t quite the kind of games room Ash was hoping for, though. There were activities like a dartboard and a pool table set up, although there were a few old arcade and pinball machines. The laundry room had nothing special about it, just rows of those newfangled stacked washer-and-dryer combos. We wouldn’t need to compete when it came to doing our laundry, at least.

 

QUINTON: I can’t believe how much shit is set up for us here. Like, we have a laundry room and a fucking ping-pong table? How crazy is that?

 

SOPHIE: I imagine it’s because we’re expected to stay here for the long haul. The more of these amenities I see, the worse of a feeling I get…

 

ASH: They’re providing for our every need so we won’t crave the outside world as much. It’s all psychological… to prevent us from going crazy during our isolation.

 

NADINE: Are we really isolated in this awful place…?

 

QUINTON: *munch munch* Is this place really so awful, though?

 

SOPHIE: If we’re expected to do what that stupid bear wants, then yes it is. And I thought I told you to stop talking with your mouth full!

 

QUINTON: You can’t tell me what to do, you're not my real mom!

 

Sophie grabbed Quinton by the collar and started throttling him. It seemed like she wasn’t going to be done beating him up for a while, so Ash and myself wandered off. We noticed there was one corridor we hadn’t explored yet, so we went to check it out. There were rows of doors on each side of the hallway, each with a different person’s name carved into the plaque.

 

ASH: Hmm… these seem to be bedrooms for each of the guys. Look, here’s one with my name on it.

 

There was an electronic lock to the right of the doorframe. Ash swiped his e-handbook over it, which automatically opened the door. We gave each other a curious glance. Ash boldly stepped forward to enter, but quickly lost his nerves and looked back to me.

 

ASH: … after you?

 

NADINE: Nice try, but I’m not going into a boy’s room. Check it out on your own.

 

He sighed and did exactly that. The door automatically closed behind him, leading me to believe there was a sensor in place to detect when someone had gone through. Out of curiosity I swiped my handbook over the scanner, but there was no response. Collin and Roy stepped out of the room to my left, clearly still in the middle of their own exploration.

 

COLLIN: What are you doing in the boys’ dorm?

 

NADINE: We’re still exploring. Ash just went inside this room to check it out. I’m guessing the one you just emerged from belongs to one of you?

 

ROY: … it’s m-m-mine.

 

COLLIN: Our handbooks can only open our respective doors. Monokuma wasn’t kidding when he said these things were important. These doors seem really sturdy, too. It looks like we’ll be able to sleep peacefully, if nothing else.

 

NADINE: You don’t really think we have to worry about anyone committing murder in this place, do you?

 

COLLIN: … let’s go, Roy.

 

After being as cordial as I believed he could be, Collin led Roy back toward the common area. There was still a bit more to explore, so I waited for Ash, Quinton, and Sophie to rejoin me. We tested each of the dormitory doors just to be sure, but only Quinton’s would open with his respective e-handbook. We headed past the other rooms and rounded a corner to the left. Aside from a washroom, the only thing waiting for us was a massive, metal double door that took up the entire hallway.

 

NADINE: Well, this metal door just screams “suspicious,” doesn’t it?

 

SOPHIE: It’s definitely very out of place in these otherwise comfortable-looking living quarters, that’s for sure.

 

ASH: Maybe the final boss is behind there. We just need to pass all the trials to get to him!

 

NADINE: Ooh! Do we need to visit four elemental shrines first?!

 

ASH: Heh heh, you’re on the right track… there’s _six_ elemental shrines. You forgot about light and dark! Rookie mistake, Nadine!

 

NADINE: Ugh, how do I never see these things coming…? No wonder I’m always surprised when a party member betrays me...

 

QUINTON: Fuckin’ nerds. Anyway, this metal eyesore is probably just to stop us from getting outside like all the plates and shit over the windows. It strikes me as more of a barricade than a door.

 

SOPHIE: Okay, how could someone take over the school and turn it into an isolated fortress like this? Like, shouldn’t we be in the middle of an incredibly busy urban area? Wouldn’t this raise questions and attract media attention?

 

ASH: While we’re on that topic, I’ve been wondering... where are all the other students?

 

QUINTON: Like I said, I bet rich boy is in on it! His corporation would have more than enough wealth and influence to pull off some shady shit like this.

 

ASH: To what end, though? And why would he trap himself in here with us?

 

QUINTON: … fuck if I know! That’s for people smarter than me to figure out... let’s ask Sarge after we meet back up.

 

NADINE: Throwing baseless accusations at each other won’t accomplish anything. Please try not to start any fights when Evan comes back, okay?

 

QUINTON: Feh! I can tolerate him... it’s not his fault he was raised to be the urban-dictionary definition of an asshole, but that Collin bastard is pretty much begging for a beating.

 

SOPHIE: He’s the Ultimate Soldier, remember? You wouldn’t stand a chance against him, especially not if he’s won Roy over to his side.

 

QUINTON: We’ll fuckin’ see about that.

 

NADINE: Guys, it’s getting close to eight. We should probably head back now.

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Dead ](https://youtu.be/AZFBfV0nXjU)

 

We wrapped up our investigation and returned to the gym after a few more attempts at convincing Quinton to behave. Alex, Sergeant, Yoshino, Leena, Felicia, and Alexis were already there waiting for us. Alex was pacing around impatiently when we arrived, looking like he was worked up about something.

 

ALEX: This is UNACCEPTABLE! You’re all late... I was worried sick!

 

ASH: No we’re not, we’re right on-- aaaiiieee!

 

Felicia cracked her whip, causing Ash to jump back in terror and retract his statement.

 

FELICIA: Well you should’ve been back _early_ , not “on time.” I have important business to attend to, you know. And why didn’t you bring Team C back with you?

 

LEENA: Team C was… Justine, Vy, and Axel, right?

 

SOPHIE: We didn’t see them at all while we were exploring. Weird, I thought they went the same direction as us.

 

FELICIA: How you managed to miss those two ritalin-deficient girls and that socially inept bard is beyond me. Did you even properly explore your side of the school?

 

QUINTON: Like short stack just said, we didn’t see ‘em. They probably fucked off to do their own thing. More like “Team C you next Tuesday,” am I right?

 

ALEX: Justine wouldn’t do that. She’s always punctual and easily rallies those under her watchful eye.

 

NADINE: How do you know all those details about her? We just met for the first time a few hours ago.

 

ALEX: Oh, errr… it’s just the impression I got from her. The name Justine is only one letter away from JUSTICE, you know!! I can detect people’s “Justice Levels” from a single glance… I’m a living “Justice Detector!” Ha ha ha!

 

NADINE: Umm… that’s great, I guess.

 

SERGEANT: None of this rampant speculation is getting us any closer to discerning their location. They’re quite late… it’s ten minutes past 8 P.M. now.

 

YOSHINO: Perhaps they are all dead.

 

[ BGM: DISTRUST ](https://youtu.be/FiDYT4LaSJY)

 

Of course Yoshino would be the first to suggest that. We were all thinking it, but managed to keep our denial in check until she said it out loud. The atmosphere in the gym changed dramatically at that moment. Everyone became tense and cast suspicious glances around the room. If that was indeed the case, then **everyone was a suspect**.

 

LEENA: Wh-wh-why would they be dead…?

 

YOSHINO: This is a **killing game** , remember? We weren’t brought here to hold hands and go on scavenger hunts… we are here to **kill each other**.

 

ASH: I thought we agreed that was just a prank…

 

YOSHINO: What happened to Evan suggests otherwise. While we were split up searching the school, perhaps someone took the initiative to get this game started. We all want to escape this place, after all.

 

ALEXIS: Well… yeah, sure, but I wouldn’t _kill_ anyone to do it.

 

FELICIA: Don’t assume others have the same value system as you. You’ll live to regret it… hehe, or perhaps you won’t.

 

ALEXIS: ...

 

ALEX: This is all unsubstantiated poppycock! I will not allow such unjust activities to take place while I’m in charge. I will PERSONALLY go and fetch them, the rest of you wait here!

 

Alex dashed out of the gymnasium with impressive speed, leaving the rest of us in the lurch.

 

ASH: This is bad, right? Like, this is really, really bad.

 

SERGEANT: Even if nothing’s happened yet it seems likely that something _will_ , at this rate. Despite our leader’s best efforts, the tension amongst us continues to worsen.

 

FELICIA: And here I thought I was cruel, but you tore down our group’s camaraderie with just four words. Well done, Miss Ultimate Yakuza.

 

YOSHINO: I was merely stating what was on my mind. It is not my fault each of you are so easily rattled.

 

SOPHIE: You could’ve just said nothing, you know. I feel like you set Alex off on purpose…

 

SERGEANT: Regardless, we should join the search as well. As the oldest one here, I’ll take command in Alex’s absence. First, let’s split into two teams and--

 

Before he could finish detailing his strategy, one of our missing persons suddenly appeared at the gymnasium entrance. It was a very rattled and out-of-breath Justine. We rushed over, waiting for her to regain her composure and fill us in on what had her so shaken up.

 

QUINTON: What the fuck happened? Where were you up ‘til now?

 

JUSTINE: Just... come with me!

 

Justine led us into the hallway once more. This time, however, we were headed neither right nor left. I don’t know why we’d ignored it originally, but there was a third door directly across from the gymnasium entrance. It wasn’t a massive double-sided security door like the others, just a regular door with a doorknob like you’d see in a house or an office building. In a rather odd change of behavior, she trembled slightly and hesitated to open it.

 

JUSTINE: Curses, it didn’t stick… can one of you open this?

 

ALEXIS: You’re the one leading us around... just open it yourself.

 

JUSTINE: I… can’t.

 

QUINTON: What the hell do you mean, you can’t?! I’ve never heard anything so fucking stupid in my life.

 

JUSTINE: I… I’ll explain later! Just do it, okay?!

 

[ BGM: Despair Syndrome ](https://youtu.be/zIgh4g-MkQQ)

 

Sergeant shoved Quinton out of the way and opened the door, making way for the rest of us. Justine led us down another very long corridor, taking us to what seemed like the school’s entrance. There, past some lockers and what seemed like an entrance hall, we found Vy and Axel waiting in front of something very strange. There was a huge metal door blocking off the entire front side of the school. Even more shocking were two ceiling-mounted gatling guns stationed near the metal barricade, aimed inwards. This crazy set-up gave us the feeling that escape from this prison was _completely impossible_.

 

NADINE: What the heck… is this…?

 

JUSTINE: This is what we wanted to show you guys. We found this while we were exploring…

 

LEENA: A-Are those real guns?!

 

AXEL: I’m afraid it is so, my terrified beauty. They would make swiss cheese if we try escaping.

 

SOPHIE: Gross. I hate swiss cheese.

 

VY: As soon as we started messing with the control panel for that big door, those guns dropped down from the ceiling! Can you believe it?!

 

FELICIA: I honestly can’t… whoever trapped us here has constructed a seriously hi-tech facility. That Monokuma thing from earlier was an impressive machine, but _this_ is something else.

 

ASH: They don’t look anything like full-scale models to me. Are... we really going to be trapped here forever…?

 

SERGEANT: That’s certainly the impression our captors want us to have. This deadly display is meant to crush our spirits, if nothing else.

 

YOSHINO: Well, we aren’t necessarily trapped _forever_. There is one way to escape from here, after all.

 

SERGEANT: ...

 

JUSTINE: Don’t say it…

 

YOSHINO: We just have to play the **killing game**.

 

Once again, the Ultimate Yakuza spoke the words no one wanted to hear. Whether she was advocating playing the game or not was still unclear, but she certainly didn’t want us forgetting our roles here. The twelve of us insignificant prisoners stood in silence, letting those awful words sink into our brains, while staring at the monstrous set-up designed to keep us inside. No one said anything for a very long time. All the hope and camaraderie we’d built up was now overwritten with distrust and despair...

 

**Prologue: Institutionalized with the Ultimates**

**THE END**

**Surviving Students: 16**


	4. Chapter One: The Phantom of the Killing Game

[ BGM: Beautiful Dead ](https://youtu.be/AZFBfV0nXjU)

 

Yoshino’s grim words hung over us all as we gave up on exploring the school’s entrance. We retreated to the dining hall, which was the most spacious place for all of us to sit and discuss our findings. Collin and Roy weren’t present, Alex had yet to return, and Evan was understandably absent. The twelve of us who _were_ there soldiered on without them, working to share all of the intel we had available.

 

JUSTINE: Well, you already know what my group turned up. How did your investigations go?

 

LEENA: We found the girls’ dormitory! You’ll be glad to know there’s private rooms for each one of us, unlocked by our respective e-handbooks.

 

ALEXIS: I wouldn’t exactly call them private. There are cameras in each room.

 

FELICIA: Indeed. I tried to point mine away from my bed and Monokuma appeared, warning me that the cameras are not to be trifled with. I don’t like the idea of being watched, but I’m also not keen on finding out what would happen if we disobeyed him.

 

ASH: … so he gets to watch everything? Like _everything_ , everything?

 

AXEL: Hmm… _everything_ , you say? He gets to witness all the ripe, forbidden fruit growing in our garden?

 

QUINTON: Holy shit, I wonder what we’d have to do to get access to those video feeds…

 

SOPHIE: You guys are pa-thet-ic. It’s no wonder you don’t have girlfriends.

 

QUINTON: Hey, how’d you know I don’t have a girlfriend?!

 

SOPHIE: I didn’t until just now. Let’s all gasp in unison at this shocking revelation.

 

QUINTON: You little bitch...

 

FELICIA: Boys will be boys, I suppose. If you’re all good, obedient little pets, then you may earn a private show that will make all the world envious of you.

 

ASH: Th-that would be a dream come true…! I-I just want you to know I’ve followed you on social media since they aired that special about your family on TV! I make sure to like every single picture... even the ones about saving the environment!

 

FELICIA: Oh-ho, I had an inkling you were one of my fabulous fanboys… your dedication shall eventually be rewarded.

 

SOPHIE: Don’t fall for it, you four-eyed moron. She’s clearly honeypotting you.

 

QUINTON: You’re just jealous because no one wants to see your “forbidden fruit.”

 

SOPHIE: …

 

SERGEANT: Anyway, if I may be so bold as to steer things back in a productive direction, my group explored the wing of the school adjacent to the girls’ dormitory. I’ll report on our findings since Alex is absent and Yoshino is… well…

 

YOSHINO: … Yoshino is what? Choose your next words carefully, Detective-kun.

 

SERGEANT: … clearly too important to perform such a menial task.

 

YOSHINO: Heh. Continue as you were.

 

QUINTON: Quality save, Sarge. You smooth, bald bastard.

 

SERGEANT: The layout of the other side of the school is similar to this, but the rooms serve different functions. There is an expansive garbage room in place of the dining hall, complete with multiple incinerators and other such equipment for disposing of trash.

 

ALEXIS: Ugh, we have to go _all_ the way over there to throw out our garbage…?

 

YOSHINO: Not necessarily. Monokuma appeared to give us a little tutorial as well.

 

SERGEANT: Someone will be assigned garbage duty each week. It’s then their sole responsibility to go around and dispose of all trash before night time each day.

 

QUINTON: What’s the fucking point of that?

 

SERGEANT: I imagine it’s to make it difficult to **dispose of evidence**. If anyone could just burn their trash whenever they wanted, it would grind our investigations to a halt.

 

VY: Except we won’t need to do any investigations because no one’s going to kill anyone, right? Everyone pinky swear it with me right now!

 

NADINE: I pray you’re right about that...

 

SERGEANT: Aside from the garbage room, there were bathrooms and a large warehouse on the girls’ dorm side. The warehouse had everything you could dream of. Non-perishable foods, utensils, tools, cameras, various other electronics, toiletries, over-the-counter medicine… you name it.

 

ASH: Did they have any sleep aids? I’ll be really cranky and difficult to deal with otherwise.

 

SOPHIE: You’re already difficult to deal with.

 

ASH: Since when?!

 

ALEXIS: Was there any make-up? The thought of you people seeing my natural complexion makes me cringe.

 

QUINTON: Why is nobody asking the real questions here? Were there any condoms and lube and shit?

 

LEENA: Aaahhhh! Wh-why are you asking _that_?!

 

SOPHIE: Okay, you know what? I _am_ going to fucking kill you. Right here, right now. I don’t even care if I get executed right after.

 

VY: Or... we could all just ignore him and then nobody has to die.

 

JUSTINE: Actually I think Sergeant should answer the question. It’d be good to know in case we’re the last humans alive and need to repopulate the earth, right?

 

ALEXIS: … and how exactly would condoms help with such an endeavor?

 

ALEX: Ah-ha, here you all are! I’ve rounded up the rest of the troops so we can have a ROUSING strategy discussion! … and nobody’s doing any repopulating on my watch. It’s UNWHOLESOME!

 

JUSTINE: Spoilsport.

 

Alex brought Roy and Collin into the dining hall with him. Our armored classmate didn’t seem to mind rejoining the group while the Ultimate Soldier remained pensive and reluctant. Alex did a quick head count and, once he was satisfied, stood on top of a table so he could see everyone clearly.

 

ALEX: Alriiiight! Since everyone is here, I’ll begin my BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!

 

LEENA: Everyone isn’t here, though. Evan is still… still… I can’t even bring myself to say it.

 

FELICIA: I hope he’s managed to find peace, wherever he is now.

 

ASH: You guys know he’s not dead, right?

 

ALEX: Whatever, this is CLOSE ENOUGH. Ahem, as your virtuous leader I’ve thoroughly inspected every suspicious nook and cranny of this school. I came to an inescapable conclusion at the end of my search... **escape from this institution is one-hundred percent impossible**.

 

[ BGM: Crazy Parallel World ](https://youtu.be/ruXmQhNTGTY)

 

ALEXIS: Well... that built up to the complete opposite of what I was expecting.

 

SERGEANT: You’re the last person I expected to hear that from. What, exactly, are you proposing we do going forward, then?

 

ALEX: We will remain here and live out the rest of our lives in GLORIOUS HARMONY! We must let go of all our worldly attachments and devote ourselves to a healthy and just coexistence. Fret not, for I shall personally facilitate our communal living arrangement so nothing goes awry!

 

SOPHIE: … you can’t be serious.

 

FELICIA: There’s absolutely no way I’m just ‘letting go’ of my attachment to the outside world. All my stuff is there.

 

ASH: I just finished organizing my game collection alphabetically! Was just about to start churning through my backlog, too… now I’ll never know why everyone told me not to play Doki Doki Literature Club.

 

AXEL: I have legions of adoring female fans awaiting my return to the spotlight. It would be ungentlemanly to leave them, how you say... high and dry?

 

SOPHIE: Don’t you dare describe what they would be otherwise...

 

LEENA: My uncle will be really worried if I don’t turn up for work…! I was so close to winning Employee of the Month for the ninth time!

 

NADINE: … (am I crazy, or does that number change every time?)

 

ALEX: None of those things matter anymore! Everyone needs to get with the program starting RIGHT NOW. This is the most effective way to ensure that villainous teddy bear doesn’t get what he wants!

 

VY: Wait, isn’t this _exactly_ what he wants…?

 

YOSHINO: What you’re saying makes a certain amount of sense, Alex, but how can you guarantee everyone will cooperate?

 

ALEX: Anyone who doesn’t will have to deal with ME! I’m the Ultimate Police Cadet! I’ll warn you now... objects in mirror are much stronger than they appear!

 

COLLIN: This is stupid... I don’t know how I let you talk me into this. Come on, Roy, we’re leaving.

 

ALEX: Oh no you’re not! I’m the leader and I haven’t finished explaining the rules yet!

 

With a thunderous thud, Alex leapt off the table and blocked Collin’s attempt to leave. His large frame was difficult for Collin to weave around, but the Ultimate Soldier wasn’t the type to back down when challenged. An extremely tense silence blanketed the group while two of the alpha males entered into a standoff. Collin attempted to pass one more time, but Alex moved to block his path.

 

COLLIN: Get out of my way.

 

JUSTINE: Um, maybe you should just let him go… it’s his choice if he wants to be part of the group or not. That’s why we paired Roy up with him, remember?

 

QUINTON: Yeah, fuck him if he doesn’t wanna be a team player.

 

SERGEANT: Nothing good will come of this. You should back down, Alex.

 

ALEX: Absolutely not! I won’t allow this reprobate to leave until he’s agreed to my terms.

 

COLLIN: I’ve entertained as much of your idiotic rambling as I can handle. Don’t we already have enough rules to follow around here?

 

ALEX: My rules are strictly to prevent the killing game from taking place. How can you not see that?!

 

COLLIN: If you want to stop the game then get out of my way. The killing might start right now if you don’t.

 

ALEX: And what’s that supposed to mean?!

 

COLLIN: I can do it. You all know that, right? I’ve killed fully-armed soldiers with my bare hands before… a bunch of unarmed students would be like taking candy from a baby.

 

With that threat, Collin reached down for a surprisingly large combat knife that had somehow been hidden in his right boot. Most of us, Alex included, froze in fear of what might happen.

 

LEENA: Was Collin carrying that around this entire time? That’s scary...

 

ASH: Yeah, seriously, what the hell? They took our phones away but let him keep _that..._?

 

FELICIA: Presumably because this makes the game more interesting.

 

ALEXIS: Interesting is not the word I’d use...

 

ALEX: P-Put the weapon away before I get angry, Collin. You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry.

 

COLLIN: Then get it through your thick skull that I’m not part of your merry little band. Keep getting in my way and you will feel this steel.

 

ALEXIS: Oh great, now he’s rhyming. We’re all doomed.

 

ALEX: You’ve only further cemented your place on my naughty list, Collin. Now I _know_ I can’t let you roam about unsupervised. I’ll neutralize you with force if necessary!

 

COLLIN: You just don’t get it, do you? I’m gonna--

 

Roy stepped between them at that point, shoving Alex back and seizing Collin’s knife-wielding arm. A now-enraged Collin easily broke free and turned his knife on the interloper instead, but it didn’t even put a dent in Roy’s armor. There was complete silence aside from the sound of his knife clattering against the floor. I had a hard time reading Collin’s expression with that visor masking his eyes, but he seemed to be feeling remorseful. Actually, no... it was as if he were **terrified of something**.

 

COLLIN: Roy…! I… I wasn’t thinking straight. I... I’m sorry.

 

FELICIA: No fucking kidding you weren’t thinking straight. If anyone else had been bold enough to step in they’d probably be _dead_ right now.

 

ROY: It’s okay, Collin, just... put the knife away. You know we’re not your enemies.

 

COLLIN: Actually, I _don’t_ know that. Forget this... I’m leaving. Anyone who follows me is gonna regret it.

 

Collin turned away and stomped off. We could tell Alex wanted to follow him, but he managed to hold himself back. Despite his bravado, he was clearly shaken up after having a knife pulled on him.

 

VY: Yeesh… talk about psycho with a capital “S”.

 

SOPHIE: Psycho doesn’t… actually, whatever. He’s the very definition of a loose cannon. It would be dangerous to act against him without a plan, however.

 

ROY: I can’t imagine he would harm anyone unprovoked. We really should just leave him be.

 

FELICIA: Oh, so you can _personally_ guarantee he won’t try to _murder_ us in our sleep with that giant knife? That makes me feel _soooo_ much better. I am _forever_ grateful to my literal knight in shining armor.

 

ROY: W-Well… I’m Roy.

 

JUSTINE: That’s your excuse for everything.

 

ALEX: I… I promise I won’t let any of you die. I won’t allow an incident like this to happen again… I stake my entire being on it!

 

QUINTON: You know that was your fucking fault, right? You’re the one who just couldn’t let him leave on his own terms.

 

ALEX: I was just doing what I thought was right. I... need some time to think things over. Let’s reconvene tomorrow at breakfast. I expect everyone to be present at 8 o’clock sharp.

 

ASH: Why does it have to be so early…?

 

LEENA: Wow, Alex seems really bummed out. I didn’t think I’d ever hear his indoor voice.

 

YOSHINO: He may act tough, but he was scared for his life there. He had no countermeasure prepared for the way Collin reacted.

 

NADINE: How do you know that?

 

YOSHINO: I could hear it in his voice.

 

JUSTINE: I have an idea. Nighttime runs from 10 PM to 7 AM, according to our e-handbooks… can everyone promise not to leave their rooms between that time?

 

YOSHINO: Not a bad idea.

 

VY: I don’t want to believe anyone would try something at night, but… better safe than sorry. 

 

SERGEANT: I concur. The less risks we take, the better. Quinton, can you follow that rule?

 

QUINTON: Why the fuck are you singling me out? Of course I can!

 

SOPHIE: It’s agreed then. No one leaves their rooms between 10 P.M. and 7 A.M. So make sure you eat, do your laundry, or whatever else outside of that time.

 

JUSTINE: Exactly. I’m counting on everyone to keep this promise, okay?

 

I left with the rest of the girls to the opposite side of the school and quickly found my assigned dorm room. I realized how exhausted I was from our rollercoaster of an orientation as soon as I saw my bed. The door automatically locked behind me, providing me with a slight feeling of comfort in this otherwise tense situation. I flopped face-down onto my bed, which was softer than I was expecting, and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

**ACT 1: The Phantom of the Killing Game**

**Daily Life**

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Morning ](https://youtu.be/9deRbbBf9jQ)

 

I was woken up the next morning to a rather disturbing alarm. Monokuma’s voice started blaring over the loudspeakers at 7 A.M. on the dot.

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!

 

I was upset that I’d have to wake up to that annoying voice every morning. Grumbling about it wouldn’t change anything, though, so I hopped out of bed and quickly went through my morning routine. I was pleased to find a change of clothes in my dresser drawer. There was both a pair of pajamas and another outfit that matched what I was wearing, right down to the socks and underwear. The exact replica of my outfit was a bit strange, since my T-shirt with the phrase ‘GENKI!’ on it was only on sale at a convention. Still, off with the dirty clothes and on with the clean ones, I thought. It was time to go meet everyone for breakfast.

 

I left my room and was greeted almost immediately by one of my classmates. As luck would have it, it was the one person I felt an actual connection with thus far.

 

JUSTINE: Morning, Nadine! Are you ready to continue our fight today?

 

NADINE: And what exactly are we fighting against?

 

JUSTINE: Whoever trapped us here, of course! We must convince everyone to form a **united front**!

 

NADINE: Right… can we do this united front business after breakfast, by any chance? I’m starving.

 

SOPHIE: Yeah, about that…

 

NADINE: Waaaggh! D-Don’t sneak up on me like that! I almost kicked you clear across the hallway…

 

SOPHIE: I didn’t sneak up on you. I exited my room and walked over here normally. Anyway, as I was about to say, have the two of you considered that whoever trapped us here might be **one of us**?

 

NADINE: That thought does concern me, yes.

 

JUSTINE: Say whaaaaat? Get out! I never considered that until right now, honestly.

 

SOPHIE: It’s been on my mind since we first gathered in the gym. It’s a common trope in mystery novels and games. X number of people are trapped in Y location for a prolonged period of time. At the end, it turns out that the mastermind was among the original X number of individuals and you should’ve realized it since day one. Then you get some shit ending where everyone dies from poison gas.

 

NADINE: Why does it have to be poison gas…?

 

JUSTINE: Are you saying someone might have dropped clues that they’re the mastermind already? That’s crazy. You’re crazy. We’re all friends, remember?

 

SOPHIE: I’m just stating a theory… and there’s no way everyone here will just want to be BFFs. Collin made it abundantly clear he wants nothing to do with us. And I’m certain some of the others, like Felicia and Yoshino, are only sticking around because there’s safety in numbers.

 

NADINE: I can’t deny that fact… it’s hard to trust everyone even though I want to.

 

JUSTINE: Don’t worry, that’s where Alex comes in. The people need a hero who can guide them through the darkness.

 

SOPHIE: But where, exactly, is he guiding us to? His brand of leadership, while good-intentioned, seems more like a **dictatorship**. If he continues to force his will on others, then Collin won’t be the only dissenter.

 

JUSTINE: Don’t worry, I’ll keep him in check. That’s my job as the Ultimate Vice-President!

 

NADINE: Did you just give yourself that title…?

 

SOPHIE: Anyway, let’s hurry over to breakfast before we get yelled at. Just don’t get too bent out of shape when I say ‘I told you so.’

 

I considered Sophie’s theory during our walk to the other side of the school, where the boys’ dorms and the dining hall were located. There was a pretty good turnout to our first breakfast meeting. In addition to Justine, Sophie, and myself. Alex, Leena, Vy, Alexis, Felicia, Yoshino, Quinton, Sergeant, Axel, and Roy were all present and accounted for.

 

ALEX: You’re late! LATE, I say! Next time I’ll assign you all laps around the school!

 

SOPHIE: Well, he seems to be back to normal… hooray for us.

 

VY: You call that a punishment?! I’ll be late every day if that’s the case!

 

SOPHIE: *sigh* You’re so special.

 

FELICIA: Where’s Ash? I was hoping to greet him with a morning whipping… you other boys don’t squeal as loudly as he does.

 

QUINTON: I rang his buzzer but that four-eyed fuckhead didn’t want to come out. Said he wasn’t leaving his room until he beat another level. I guess he was playing a game or some shit.

 

VY: Whoa, where did he find video games? I want to play!

 

YOSHINO: Hm… it is possible the warehouse contained some small electronic devices.

 

ALEX: His behavior is COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE! I shall drag him here even if I must huff and puff and blow his door down! Vice-President Justine will be in charge during my absence!

 

JUSTINE: Heh heh… told you guys.

 

NADINE: This just further supports my theory that you two share some sort of special bond or psychic link… oh my, are you two sharing your memories via the Morphogenetic Field?!

 

JUSTINE: I don’t know what a Morphtronic Field is, so no. And stop accusing me of being related to him, already! It’s embarrassing having you guys associate me with a goofball like him.

 

SOPHIE: … weren’t you just going on about how great he is?

 

SERGEANT: For future reference, the Morphtronic “field” is called Morphtronic Map. I know what you’re thinking and, yes, my keen detective work has happened to grant me a vast knowledge of nerd culture.

 

YOSHINO: I’m 110% certain that what you just said was a lie. Be honest now and admit to being a closet nerd, no one will judge you.

 

FELICIA: That’s not true. I will.

 

SERGEANT: ...

 

JUSTINE: I honestly have no idea what we’re talking about anymore.

 

AXEL: I have been lost since the beginning, if that is making you feel better.

 

LEENA: I’ll go and whip everyone up something to eat while we wait for Alex to get back! Sophie, would you care to assist me?

 

SOPHIE: Why me?

 

LEENA: Preparing food for your friends is one of the best ways to build rapport with them. It’ll be good for your development, I promise!

 

SOPHIE: … I hate you so much.

 

FELICIA: Don’t worry, I shall assist as well. Even I’m not cruel enough to leave someone alone with her for a prolonged period of time.

 

SOPHIE: I hate you slightly less.

 

JUSTINE: I shall also partake in constructing our breakfast! Prepare yourselves to witness the true talents of the Ultimate Prep Cook in action!

 

SOPHIE: Meanwhile, you’re the worst of them all.

 

FELICIA: Miss Vice-President, have you ever heard the phrase, “too many cooks in the kitchen”? We’ll manage without whatever enthusiastic approach you have toward preparing a meal, thanks. Ta-ta now.

 

Leena, Sophie, and Felicia disappeared into the kitchen. I found myself a little worried about how a meal made by those three, with their contrasting personalities, would turn out.

 

SERGEANT: So Felicia’s true goal in volunteering her services was to seek refuge from Justine’s exuberance. Heh... yet another case solved by the Ultimate Detective.

 

QUINTON: Why are you so proud of yourself all of a sudden? No one gives a fuck about who’s doing what.

 

SERGEANT: Do not ruin this moment for me. I shall celebrate my latest victory by absconding to the kitchen and brewing some delicious, pure black coffee.

 

QUINTON: Yeah, whatever. Go have a fucking ball, fuckball.

 

I was left to wait alongside Justine, Alexis, Vy, Quinton, Axel, Roy, and Yoshino. No one really seemed interested in talking and I was feeling too shy to initiate a conversation. After all, compared to each of these Ultimates, my talent seemed… inadequate, at best. Everyone I mentioned it to so far had just scoffed and talked about themselves instead. Thankfully, something soon happened to eliminate the awkward silence hanging over our group.

 

VY: Hey, look… Evan is back!

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Dead ](https://youtu.be/AZFBfV0nXjU)

 

We looked toward the entrance to the dining hall to see that the Ultimate CEO, Evan Scofield, had indeed returned to us. He seemed a bit more pale than usual but otherwise looked the same as when we last saw him. The entire group, sans Yoshino, rushed forward to greet our missing classmate.

 

AXEL: Welcome back to the land of the living, _mein Freund_. Am I using the correct expression?

 

ALEXIS: Yes… for once.

 

VY: Evan, Evan, tell us what heaven was like! Did you steal an angel’s halo to give me as a souvenir?

 

EVAN: ...

 

QUINTON: For the last goddamn time, he wasn’t dead! Still, I’m fuckin’ surprised to see you out and about so soon. I figured it’d take your pansy ass weeks to recover from that wound.

 

EVAN: Sorry to disappoint, but I’m tougher than I look. Don’t think for even one second that any of you will score an easy kill off of me.

 

ALEXIS: That’s the first thing you have to say to us? Typical.

 

VY: You don’t need to worry about that, though! We’ve decided we aren’t playing the killing game!

 

EVAN: Is that so...?

 

ROY: Are you certain you should be on your feet already? I can help you back to your room, if necessary.

 

EVAN: I’m fine. I was jolted awake this morning by an ear-grating announcement coming through the P.A. system. I didn’t recognize my surroundings, so I referenced the map in my e-handbook to discover I was in my assigned dorm room. I took some time to examine the surrounding areas before arriving here just now.

 

VY: These things have a map? Wow, they’re so handy!

 

ALEXIS: Could you please stop being impressed by every little thing that everyone says?

 

NADINE: Are you sure you’re okay? You keep gripping your shoulder like you’re in pain...

 

EVAN: Because I was _shot_ there, obviously. The bullet was removed but the wound won’t just magically heal overnight. I refuse to allow myself lag behind the rest of you because I made one rash mistake. I’m far too important for that.

 

QUINTON: It’s not a fuckin’ race, you arrogant dipshit.

 

YOSHINO: I would like to clarify something. You just said your bullet was surgically removed overnight and then you woke up in your dorm room? I have a hard time believing that.

 

EVAN: You doubt the authenticity of my story? Hmph, I suppose I shouldn’t have expected anything else from criminal scum like yourself.

 

YOSHINO: That’s not it. What I’m saying is there’s absolutely no way a little animatronic bear did that all on its own. Not only is someone likely controlling it, but **that person would have to be on the premises.**

 

ALEXIS: That’s a good point. Monokuma doesn’t even have fingers, just those cute little paws.

 

QUINTON: Did you just call that thing cute? You’re out of your fucking mind.

 

NADINE: (Hmm… what Yoshino is saying supports Sophie’s mastermind theory. Is it possible someone could’ve snuck off and tended to Evan’s wound after we split up last night…?)

 

EVAN: It is curious, but we have no way to verify what actually happened. I believe I was given an anesthetic to keep me unconscious throughout the ordeal. More importantly, I want to know what transpired during my absence. I briefly bumped into Collin and he mentioned that Alex has taken control of everything.

 

YOSHINO: That’s the gist of it, yes. Each of us, with the exception of Collin, have entered into a alliance of sorts. Like Vy mentioned, we will not be taking part in the killing game.

 

EVAN: That’s ridiculous. Anyone stupid enough to believe that will fall victim to the first person who decides they want to win this game. I’m shocked to see you all loafing around, acting like the best of friends, completely clueless if the person beside you is plotting your death or not.

 

YOSHINO: I agree, but--

 

JUSTINE: You’re the one being ridiculous! If we spend our all our time being suspicious and on edge, then someone really will walk right into Monokuma’s trap! Alex gave us his word that he’d work around the clock to prevent a killing... _that’s_ why we’re following him.

 

EVAN: And what if Alex is just saying all that to keep you docile while he plots the first kill?

 

[ BGM: Desire for Execution ](https://youtu.be/FHlKfNSiM2c)

 

What happened next wasn’t pretty. Without giving a second thought to her actions, Justine slapped Evan so hard across the face that it echoed throughout the entire dining hall. The impact seemed to aggravate his injury as well, causing him to collapse onto the ground in pain.

 

QUINTON: Oh shit, that was awesome! You fucking showed him.

 

VY: Justine... he’s injured! You can’t just beat him up...

 

JUSTINE: Like I give a damn! He’s the same as Collin, working day in and day out to disrupt our group’s harmony.

 

Roy moved to help Evan but the injured prodigy angrily swatted away the Ultimate Blacksmith’s extended hand, opting to get up on his own. He was seething in anger; clearly unhappy with the way the turn his little welcome back party had taken.

 

EVAN: If I’m the only rational thinker here then I’ll be operating on my own as well. I’ll sleep better without worrying about any so-called ‘friends’ stabbing me in the back.

 

ALEXIS: Justine, you should apologize before this gets any worse.

 

JUSTINE: Only if he apologizes first! He was way out of line there.

 

AXEL: Was he, though? It is unpleasant but... all possibilities should be kept in back of mind.

 

JUSTINE: Nope, not happening. I _know_ Alex would never do something so underhanded. Until Evan acknowledges that, he’s not my friend and I’m _not_ apologizing.

 

EVAN: So be it, then. Mark my words... you _will_ regret this.

 

Without any further ado, the Ultimate CEO turned and stomped away from the dining hall. Most of us were completely speechless for a while; we’d never dealt with a volatile situation like this before.

 

VY: Umm… I’ll go talk to him. He seems to like me, at least a little bit.

 

ALEXIS: Don’t you think that’s a bit risky, given his current state of mind?

 

VY: My ultimate talent is pretty much all about risk-taking. I’ll be fine… probably.

 

ROY: I-I will accompany you as well. Just to be s-safe…

 

NADINE: You’re really volunteering to walk around the school all alone with a girl? Yesterday you could barely even introduce yourself to one.

 

ROY: I... didn’t think of that… b-but now is the time to be brave, for the sake of my friends. Even if that means… b-being alone… with a… a... g-g-girl!

 

VY: You make it sound like I’m some sort of flesh-eating demon or blood-sucking vampire. By the way if that’s what you really were thinking then… heh heh, you’d be half-right.

 

ROY: … I’m Roy.

 

Vy and Roy exited the dining hall once she was done teasing him. I knew they’d be fine as long as they were together, but I was still left with an uneasy feeling. There was even more discord within our group now and we hadn’t even had breakfast yet. We still had no idea how to escape, why we were trapped here to begin with, or who we could trust. It didn’t help that Sophie’s theory about a possible mastermind amongst us kept echoing in my head.

 

NADINE: Ughh… I don’t like where this is going.

 

YOSHINO: Neither. We are even more scattered now… you could have handled that situation with more tact, Justine.

 

QUINTON: Fuck that noise. Rich boy had it coming.

 

ALEXIS: That kind of talk is exactly what’s going to cause more problems. You know that, right? I thought you were the Ultimate Public Speaker.

 

QUINTON: Yeah, I am. I publicly speak whatever’s on my mind so fucking deal with it.

 

ALEXIS: …

 

JUSTINE: I’m sorry, I just got so worked up when he started saying those things about Alex. He’s been working so hard to keep us together, after all...

YOSHINO: It’s not what Alex is trying to accomplish, but the way he’s doing it that’s a problem. Suggesting we live out the rest of our lives in this place without even giving us a choice… it’s preposterous.

 

NADINE: But according to Monokuma there’s only one way out…

 

YOSHINO: I’m well aware of what’s been told to us. Keep in mind that everyone else is, as well. Like Evan and Collin, everyone is going to have their own ways of dealing with this abnormal situation.

 

AXEL: We are, how you say in America… a powdered keg.

 

ALEXIS: … *sigh*

 

LEENA: Alright, everyone, breakfast iiiiiiis-- wait, why do you all look so gloomy? Ohmigosh, don’t tell me… do you all _hate_ breakfast…?! That’s it, isn’t it?!

 

If Leena had timed her goofy entrance a bit better, we might have avoided that entire awkward exchange with Evan. Regardless of the situation, we were all hungry so we wolfed down the rather extravagant breakfast that the Ultimate Waitress prepared for us. We ate mostly in silence until Alex returned, dragging a traumatized-looking Ash with him. We then updated everyone on what happened with Evan, which sent Alex into another tizzy. He said something about ‘setting him straight’ and left the dining hall immediately after eating.

 

The rest of us went our separate ways after that. I was left with a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, dreading that we wouldn't be living relatively peaceful lives for long at this rate...


	5. Daily Life Pt. 2

I didn’t want to get involved with Alex’s squabbles, so I took refuge from the ongoing drama in my dorm room. It didn’t take long for me to get bored, unfortunately. I was also concerned about how the others were doing, though I was hesitant to admit it.

 

NADINE: (I’m going to get a sore back if I lay around in bed all day. I wonder what I should do…)

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Days ](https://youtu.be/yNJ16NPp3q8)

 

**FREE TIME:**

 

I left my room to wander the halls. I took some time to investigate the girls’ side of the school for myself. The layout was exactly the same as the boys’ dorm, as Sergeant had described, but the contents of certain rooms were entirely different. There were eight dorm rooms clearly labeled for each of us girls and an ominous metal door at the far end of the hallway. Instead of a laundry room there was a school store, that seemed to have an assortment of Monokuma-themed items and other souvenirs for sale.

 

NADINE: (Why would anyone waste their money on this stuff…? I wonder what they actually sold in this store when the school was, well, a normal school. I definitely don’t recall Monokuma being the school’s mascot before this…)

 

I took a closer look at the items in the glass case and the randomized capsule machines. The price tags made no sense to me, not even after I squinted to ensure I was reading them correctly.

 

NADINE: (Wait, these prices are in… monocoins? Is that even a real currency?)

 

Annoyed, I left the school store and checked the next room accessible from the common area. Instead of a games room there was an AV room. It looked like it would be a great place to watch DVDs and stuff… if we had any, that is. Having stuff like that to help pass the time would be great, but it would probably distract us too much from what Monokuma wanted us to do.

 

NADINE: (We’d be less desperate to escape if we had entertainment and, thus, less likely to kill each other. Wait, what am I thinking…?)

 

I shook off those thoughts and approached the next room. It was a warehouse and appeared exactly as Sergeant described it to us yesterday. It was stocked floor to ceiling with all sorts of useful things. I thought some of these items might be dangerous, but there was no point dwelling on it.

 

NADINE: (I’d love to get rid of some of this stuff, but Monokuma would probably restock it. He supplied us with all of this junk for a reason…)

 

I helped myself to a few things before leaving the warehouse. I then made my way to the last mystery door which, if I recalled correctly, led to the garbage room. It must’ve been as large as the dining hall on the other side, since it had large double-doors at the entrance. I gripped the doorknobs with both hands and attempted to enter, but I quickly learned that it was **locked up tight**.

 

NADINE: (Right, only one student has the garbage room key each week. I wonder who’s on garbage duty right now…?)

 

I walked to the other side of the school. It felt a little unfair that the rooms I’d want to use the most, the dining hall, the games room, and the laundry room, were all on the boys’ side of the school. I sighed to myself before heading into the dining hall where I encountered Leena, the Ultimate Waitress, wiping down the tables we used earlier.

 

LEENA: Oh, hey Nadine! Were you looking for something to eat? I could fix you up a sandwich or a wrap _or_ a salad, if you have an aversion to bread. Not feeling lunch-ish yet? That’s okay, I can make pancakes and bacon! Or if you’re just thirsty I could brew you a cup of coffee! How do you like yours? You strike me as a double-double kind of girl.

 

I was at a loss following Leena’s enthusiastic barrage of questions. I got the impression she was keeping herself distracted by acting like she was working right now. That or she was like this all the time, which seemed a little… sad.

 

NADINE: I’m okay, thanks. I was just looking for a way to pass the time. Maybe I can help you clean up?

 

LEENA: Whoa…!

 

NADINE: Wh-what…?

 

LEENA: Nobody’s ever offered to help me clean before, not even at the restaurant! Are you sure you want to help? Like, really, really sure?

 

NADINE: (Hmm… should I hang out and help Leena clean for a while?)

 

I’d feel guilty backing out at this point so I helped Leena clean the tables, sweep the floors, and do the dishes. I found myself wondering who would do all of this stuff if Leena wasn’t part of our class. Maybe that was why she was dropped in here with us? I was probably just overthinking things, but it was bothering me now.

 

We stepped back to admire a job well done once we were finally finished.

 

LEENA: Whew! Thanks for all the help, I’ve never finished cleaning so quickly before!

 

NADINE: That still took like two hours… I’m totally exhausted. I play sports all the time but this was a completely different type of workout.

 

LEENA: Hehe, I’m in pretty good shape from doing this day after day. The other waitress at the restaurant just plays on her phone all day so I always end up doing double or triple the work...

 

NADINE: I’m starting to see how you earned your title. That’s totally not fair, though, how does she get away with that?

 

LEENA: Ugh, my uncle is the boss and he favors her for some stupid reason. On the other hand, he’s extra tough on me! He’s always like “girl, scrape the undersides of the tables!” or “girl, go outside and drag some customers in!” He finds a new way to embarass me every single day.

 

NADINE: Wow, why do you put up with all that? Can’t you find another part-time job? I had kind of a jerky boss at my last job so I just quit.

 

LEENA: Part-time job? Don’t put me in the same category as a slacker like _you_ . I’ll never accomplish anything working part-time. This is my _career_. I’ll endure anything thrown my way in order to prove I’m worthy of being the Ultimate Waitress. That’s how I earned employee of the month nine times last year! I’m going to keep using this title until I’ve earned the fame and recognition that I so desperately need.

 

NADINE: (Okay, what the hell, she practically transformed into a different person there. Also, the number of times _definitely_ changed again.)

LEENA: I wouldn’t expect you to understand. You probably didn’t have to work hard to get here at all. Why did you even apply to come to C.I.U. in the first place?

 

NADINE: I’m having a tough time remembering, but I think it’s because I was awesome at sports. Like, I was pretty much a local celebrity and decided I wanted to push myself even further. After talking it over with my parents I decided why not? I thought visiting a new country could be fun.

 

LEENA: You thought it’d be fun? That statement is an insult to every hard-working Ultimate here. I actually have a reason I needed to get accepted here and make my name known. There’s **someone I have to find** … no matter the cost.

 

NADINE: Does that “someone” also go to school here?

 

LEENA: I thought I’d find him here, but somehow I ended up trapped with the rest of you. It’s so frustrating. I need to get out of here… not just to find what I’m looking for, but also because I’m missing work! What if I get fired?! It would be like getting fired from my entire identity! Do you know what I mean?!

 

NADINE: I think you may be overreacting just a smidge… would your own uncle actually fire you?

 

LEENA: … maybe you’re right. I’m sorry you had to see me act like that, I just get so fired up when someone makes light of what I do for a living.

 

NADINE: It’s okay, being stuck here has us all a little on edge. Let me know if you ever want more help… or if you just feel like venting again. Just maybe vent to me and not at me next time.

 

LEENA: I don’t know if anyone could handle hearing what’s _actually_ on my mind. hehe. Maybe someday if I decide I really can trust you with my story. I went through so much just to get here… and my battle isn’t over yet.

 

NADINE: (That kind of took a weird turn, but I feel like Leena and I grew a little closer today. I wonder if she’ll ever trust me with her secrets…)

 

I returned to my room after that, but I quickly grew very conscious of how much time remained in the day. I had too much energy to just waste the rest of the afternoon sitting around.

 

NADINE: (Hmmm, there’s still time left in the day. What should I do…?)

 

**FREE TIME:**

 

I encountered Justine almost immediately after I entered the hallway. She was standing outside her room, stroking her chin and muttering to herself. I was curious to know what was bothering her, but she returned to her usual exuberant self as soon as she saw me.

 

JUSTINE: Hey Nadine! You’re in pretty good shape, right? Want to join my daily workout?

 

NADINE: (Hmm… can I actually keep up with whatever insane workout Justine has planned?)

 

I relented and followed Justine to the gym. We changed into gym clothes and began a rather rigorous training regimen. There wasn’t much in the way of standardized gym equipment aside from some weights, but we made do with what we had. We competed to see who could run the most laps, do the most push-ups, and who could last the longest at my most hated exercise of all: squats. We also had a rope-climbing competition, which Justine was frighteningly good at.

 

We decided to hit the showers after an afternoon of exhausting activities.

 

JUSTINE: Ha ha ha, I am victorious! Come on Nadine, you couldn’t even beat me once… that’s pretty sad.

 

NADINE: That’s because you’re clearly some kind of mutant. Grrr... I’m not used to losing so much.

 

JUSTINE: Well we’ll just need to repeat this daily until you can take me down. Think you’re up to the challenge?

 

NADINE: You’re on. Question though... why does the Ultimate Seamstress keep herself in such peak physical condition? I figured you’d spend most of your time in front of a sewing machine or something.

 

JUSTINE: Like I told you, I want to be the best at everything. I’ll never become the ultimate Ultimate if I’m not fit enough to beat every athlete at their own game.

 

NADINE: Well I guess that makes sense… you’re seriously impressive. I’ve never met someone so determined to keep improving themselves. I wish I could be more like you.

 

JUSTINE: In what way?

 

NADINE: I’d say I’m lacking a bit in confidence, if I had to put it into words. I mean, I know I’m athletic but I’ve never really considered myself the best at anything. I always feel like a wallflower, no matter what crowd I’m with…

 

JUSTINE: Not the best at anything? You’re the Ultimate Kickboxer, for crying out loud!

 

NADINE: For the last time, it’s the Ultimate Kickball Player… this is exactly what I’m talking about!

 

JUSTINE: Shhh... there’s no time for petty squabbles right now. I require your assistance posthaste.

 

NADINE: Uh, okay… but we _are_ revisiting this later.

 

We got dressed and exited the changing rooms into the gymnasium. It was kind of surreal using the facility for its actual purpose considering what happened on the first day. This was where we first heard Monokuma announce the killing game and where Evan got shot. I noticed the floor was spic-and-span now, the blood had been cleaned up without a trace. I was really curious as to who did that…

 

I followed Justine to the door that led to the main gate. She stopped just shy of the door, however, acting as if she were waiting for something. She also did the exact same thing yesterday, now that I thought about it. The mood seemed to shift in a much more serious direction now that we were standing here.

 

[ BGM: Desire for Execution ](https://youtu.be/FHlKfNSiM2c)

 

JUSTINE: Nadine… can I trust you with my **greatest secret**?

 

NADINE: Umm, yes? This seems very out of the blue.

 

JUSTINE: I’ve been thinking about who I could confide in regarding this. Now, I know you idolize me and think I’m the most talented being to ever walk this earth…

 

NADINE: …

 

JUSTINE: … but the truth is I actually have one weakness. Actually, it’s more of a **phobia**. It’s difficult for me to admit since it’s so ridiculous and embarrassing… can you guess what it is?

 

NADINE: (Hmm... based on how she acted yesterday, I’d have to say it’s…)

 

    A: Heavy Artillery

    B: Quinton

    C: Doorknobs

    D: Commitment

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

NADINE: Well, based on the way you tensed up, I’d say it’s a **fear of doorknobs**. You couldn’t seem to open this door on your own.

 

JUSTINE: Got it in one. I have a crippling fear of doorknobs for some godforsaken reason. Maybe something traumatic happened to me when I was a kid? Like I was haunted by the ghost of an angry doorknob or something?

 

NADINE: … what.

 

JUSTINE: Anyway, it’s fortunate that the doors to our dorm rooms open electronically. The dining hall and the warehouse have shutters instead of doors, but there are certain places in this school I simply can’t access. That’s why I need a friend I can trust to help me out with this unique disability of mine.

 

NADINE: Well I totally don’t mind helping you out. Is there a reason you need to go to the entrance hall, though? I mean, that’s where we found those scary guns…

 

JUSTINE: I want to check something. You can be my sidekick on this mission!

 

NADINE: (Yeah, a sidekick you wouldn’t even be able to go on the mission without…)

 

I opened the door for Justine and we entered the creepy hallway leading to the school’s blocked-off front door. There were rows of lockers on each side of the hall that we ignored yesterday. I figured they were here for students to stash their stuff on their way to class. Surprisingly, these lockers seemed to be what Justine was interested in.

 

JUSTINE: Did you have a locker combination you always used when you went to high school?

 

NADINE: Yeah, I suppose I did…

 

JUSTINE: I want to test a theory. Let’s go through all these lockers and try our combinations on them.

 

NADINE: What, why? We’ve never even been to this school before… that sounds like a massive waste of time.

 

JUSTINE: Compared to the otherwise important things we could be accomplishing in our confinement?

 

She had me there. I sighed loudly, ensuring she was aware of my reluctance to go along with her plan. I helped for a while, starting on the opposite side of the hallway and trying my usual combo on locker after locker. My fingers started hurting after a while and had that gross metal smell on them. However, right when I was about to call it a day…

 

NADINE: Whoa! Justine, this one clicked…!

 

Justine ran over to observe as I somehow got the locker open. We peeked inside… and what I saw blew my mind.

 

[ BGM: DISTRUST ](https://youtu.be/FiDYT4LaSJY)

 

It was my stuff. _All_ of my stuff. I was in complete and utter disbelief. I practically staggered away from the door before I managed to get a grip on my emotions. This didn’t make any sense. Why were my belongings inside an unfamiliar locker that opened with a combination only I would know?

 

JUSTINE: Is this your, er… Pretty Pony ✩ Powerforce backpack?

 

NADINE: Shut up. O-Oh, I mean... yes, it is. I’ve had it since I was a kid, okay? It’s not weird… you’re weird!

 

JUSTINE: Hey, I wasn’t judging you. I actually have a wallet with Sailor Jupiter on it.

 

NADINE: Pretty Pony ✩ Green is way more powerful than Sailor Jupiter! Her lightning powers are _so_ strong that she’d vaporize that poser, the rest of Sailor Scouts, and the entire Negaverse in one shot!

 

JUSTINE: … I suppose everyone has a dark side, huh?

 

NADINE: Ahem… so what the heck is all my stuff doing in here? It’s not just my backpack, either. Some of my collectibles, my diary, photos of my family… these are all my belongings without a doubt!

 

JUSTINE: So my theory was true… our suspense-genre situation totally just went sci-fi on us. I’m thinking that **the entrance exams aren’t the only memories we’re missing**.

 

NADINE: You mean, like, maybe we already attended classes here and don’t remember it...? Actually, there _are_ some textbooks in here I don’t recognize…

 

JUSTINE: It might be the same case for all of us.

 

NADINE: This is crazy. I’ll go and tell the others while you check the remaining lockers, okay?

 

JUSTINE: Wait... I don’t think that’s a very good idea. The killing game is still ongoing and we’re _trapped_ in here with them. Remember what Collin was hiding on his person?

 

NADINE: That… *gulp*... that big knife.

 

JUSTINE: What if he has more weapons stashed away in his locker? Or what if one of the others has something even more dangerous. The more resources that the other players have access to, the lower our own chances for survival are.

 

NADINE: But we all agreed not to take part in the killing game, didn’t we? You’ve been the most vocal person about that aside from Alex… I’m surprised to hear you suspecting others.

 

JUSTINE: Well, yeah, of course I say all that stuff to try and keep the group’s morale high. The truth is that **we can’t trust anyone here** … but I told you about my phobia and I know about about your Pretty Pony ✩ Powerforce obsession, so I’d say we’re pretty tight.

 

NADINE: I-It’s not an obsession! Can you please _never_ talk about that again? If you do then I promise not to tell anyone about the lockers.

 

JUSTINE: Deal. It’s getting kinda late but I’m going to stay here and look for my stuff. Feel free to go back ahead of me.

 

NADINE: Will you be okay getting out of here on your own?

 

JUSTINE: If you could leave the door propped open for me then you’d be the best sidekick I’ve ever had. If I somehow get stuck I’ll just message you on your e-handbook.

 

NADINE: Wait, we can _message_ each other on these things?!

 

Justine gave me a quick rundown on how to use the handbook’s messaging app before I left. I propped the door open behind me, praying no one would notice and catch her going through the lockers. I didn’t exactly want to keep our discovery a secret, but Justine was right that we could never be too careful.

 

NADINE: (I think it’s safe to say that Justine and I grew a lot closer today. It’s nice to finally have a real friend in this freaky school...)

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Dead ](https://youtu.be/AZFBfV0nXjU)

 

I returned to my room and spent some time contemplating what I’d just learned. It was so bizarre finding my belongings stashed away in that locker. I didn’t bring my backpack back to my room with me; I’d have to explain where I got it from if anyone spotted me. I told myself that I’d go investigate again when I had the time. I was particularly interested in reading my diary. If Justine was right about us losing memories of attending school here, then maybe it contained some entries from my future self. I mean... my past self.

 

Whatever, you know what I mean.

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

Some time passed and it was late evening before I knew it. A familiar sound rang throughout the school just as I was contemplating dinner, filling me with unease.

 

*DING DONG BING BONG*

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Attention, attention, this is a school announcement. Everyone please gather in the gym immediately! And, in case you were wondering, attendance is man-da-tory… so hurry up, ya slowpokes!

 

NADINE: (That’s all he had to say? Okay… guess I’d better get my butt over to the gym.)

 

I had a bad feeling about this sudden announcement. Part of me wanted to just ignore it, but that was undoubtedly a bad idea. It was definitely dangerous to ignore anything that psychotic bear told us to do. I exited my room and almost bumped into Justine and Vy whispering to each other in the hallway. It took a few seconds for them to notice me and they sure seemed surprised when they did.

 

VY: O-Oh, l-look, it’s Nadine! H-Hi Nadine... l-lovely weather we’re having today, isn’t it? I mean, I know we’re trapped inside but when I close my eyes I can feel a light breeze and see all the stars in the sky above me you know what I’m saying right just imagine it and tell me what constellations you see!

 

NADINE: Uhhh… (What reality does this girl live in again…?)

 

JUSTINE: You can just ignore her. She drank ten energy drinks and is on the verge of short-circuiting.

 

NADINE: ... you two _did_ hear the announcement, right? Why are you just hanging around here in the hallway?

 

VY: Noreasonatall!

 

JUSTINE: … what she means to say is, yes, we did hear it. We were making our way over to the gym but, um, you should feel honored because we waited for you. Still, I wonder what that bear wants with us now...

 

NADINE: Whatever it is, I’m certain it’s not anything good.

 

We didn’t waste any further time and headed straight to the gym. Most of our group was already present by the time we arrived. Everybody else showed up shortly after. All sixteen of us were gathered in the gym again, just like yesterday afternoon.

 

ALEX: Alright, what evil scheme must I foil this time?!

 

QUINTON: None of us fuckin’ know yet, genius.

 

SOPHIE: Well, there’s at least _one_ of us who might have a clue…

 

FELICIA: What’s that supposed to mean?

 

JUSTINE: *sigh* Sophie has this crazy theory that one of us could be the mastermind behind all of this.

 

ALEX: That’s preposterous, we’ve all been trapped here together! Why would someone willingly trap themselves in a building cut off from the outside world?

 

LEENA: Yeah, the idea that one us could be the mastermind is… well...

 

EVAN: … extremely likely. The thought occurred to me as well. I’m sure I’d have figured it out already if you weren’t all so insufferable to be around.

 

SERGEANT: No one told you to go off on your own, you know. The more divided we are, the less likely that we’ll catch onto the traitor if there is one.

 

EVAN: I’m well aware of that. However, aren’t you supposed to be the Ultimate Detective? How come you haven’t figured out who the mastermind is already?

 

SERGEANT: We’ve only been here two days. There’s also no guarantee there even _is_ a mastermind.

 

EVAN: But you must at least have an idea, right? I can tell there’s something you’re itching to say.

 

SERGEANT: Well… speaking purely objectively, I’d say the most likely candidate is **Sophie**.

 

SOPHIE: What the hell... why me?!

 

FELICIA: Maybe because you have yet to tell us what your ultimate ability is. Or anything else about yourself, for that matter.

 

LEENA: That’s because she doesn’t remember, though!

 

EVAN: So she claims. We all met for the first time yesterday so we took each other's words at face value, but any one of us could be lying. I could have introduced myself as the King of England and you’d all have eaten it up.

 

ALEXIS: You do know there _isn’t_ one, right...?

 

QUINTON: There isn’t?! Then who’s banging the Queen?

 

ALEXIS: ...

 

JUSTINE: Wow, Evan. You just have to cause a new problem every time you open your big mouth, don’t you? Why can’t you just play nice with the other kids?

 

EVAN: Because I’m superior to the rest of you. I don’t live in a make-believe world where everything is sugar and rainbows. You need to re-evaluate the way you approach our situation.

 

VY: Re-evaluate…? But that would mean…

 

EVAN: Treating everyone here like an enemy rather than a friend, yes. Because that’s exactly what we are to each other.

 

ALEX: That sort of talk is exactly what’s going to spark an incident! I don’t care what your title is, you’re disturbing the peace and I won’t hesitate to subjugate you IF NECESSARY!

 

EVAN: Hmph, and what peace is that? Your incompetent Vice-President has already been picking fights with me.

 

JUSTINE: That’s because you’re always being a--

 

COLLIN: Can you all quiet down for a moment? _It’s_ going to arrive soon.

 

NADINE: What’s going to-- oh, right... I almost forgot why we came here.

 

[ BGM: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson ](https://youtu.be/CIn1bhBEbng)

 

As if that was his cue, Monokuma sprang out from beneath the stage and took his seat atop the podium. Our infighting came to a halt now that we were faced with our true enemy. In the end, our problems with each other were nothing compared to how we felt toward the one that trapped us here.

 

MONOKUMA: Why, hello, hello! What a coincidence running into all of you here! Did you come to settle your disagreements with a friendly game of dodgeball? Or maybe… someone’s come to confess their feelings to me? Uwaaah, I hope it’s Sophie!

 

SOPHIE: …

 

ALEXIS: You _know_ why we’re here, so stop beating around the bush and tell us what’s going on.

 

YOSHINO: Yes, why have you summoned us? We have done nothing out of the ordinary and I would prefer to hear your voice as little as possible. The daily announcements are already enough for me to consider _seppuku_.

 

ASH: I thought you were a yakuza, not a samurai...

 

MONOKUMA: Your doing nothing out of the ordinary _is_ what’s out of the ordinary! I brought you here to kill each other, not to shuffle around day after day like this is a freakin’ retirement home! I have to say, as your headmaster, I’m more than a little disappointed at your lack of gumption.

 

QUINTON: Why the fuck did you think we’d start killing each other for no reason? Do even you have a brain in that ugly little container you walk around in?!

 

MONOKUMA: No reason? I already gave you a reason… it’s so you can return to the outside world! What better reason could there be?!

 

ALEX: We’ve chosen an alternative option to the one you presented us, villain! No one here is giving into your demands so we’ve been making ourselves COMFORTABLE!

 

MONOKUMA: Really? No one? Are you sure about that? Really? No one? Are you sure about that?

 

ALEX: ...

 

VY: Umm, did anyone else hear that twice?

 

NADINE: Yes. Why are you repeating yourself like that…?

 

MONOKUMA: Because I’m not sure if you twerps can actually hear what I’m saying or not! Because I’m not sure if you twerps can actually hear what I’m saying or not!

 

FELICIA: Cease that stupidity right this instant and just tell us what you’re so giddy about. If this is a waste of our time, then I swear... Ash will get such a vigorous whipping that he won’t be able to move for a week.

 

ASH: Why me?!

 

MONOKUMA: Weellllll… Captain Piggly-Wiggly over there seems pretty confident no one’s willing to get their hands dirty, but he obviously **has no idea what happened last night**!

 

[ BGM: Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson ](https://youtu.be/Yy0JuVXTcUw)

 

FELICIA: What do you mean…?

 

ALEX: Yes, what happened?! Out with it, you fiend!

 

MONOKUMA: Puhuhu… one of your buddy-buddy classmates was lurking around trying to crack everyone’s doors open, that’s what! Each of you were blissfully unaware because your rooms are **soundproof** , buuuuut… why would someone want to do that, huh? Huuuuh? Who has a guess? Anyone? Anyone? Bueller? Come on, put your tiny brains together and you should be able to figure it out!

 

SOPHIE: You can’t be serious…

 

EVAN: Hmph, the answer is obvious. This mystery person was checking to see if anyone was stupid enough to leave their door unlocked. Similar to how a burglar ‘cases’ a location before attempting a robbery… or a **murder** , in this case.

 

ALEXIS: So you think… someone’s planning a kill?!

 

VY: W-Was one of us that close to dying last night…?

 

EVAN: That’s what it sounds like. Someone in this very room has already decided they’d gleefully sacrifice the rest of our lives to save their own. I was right to doubt your inane camaraderie.

 

LEENA: Oh my god...

 

AXEL: Please do not be making the sad faces, my lovelies. Evan’s theory is not making sense. Our doors lock automatically, no? Last night I had forgotten to swipe my handbook and smashed my handsome face.

 

ROY: So that’s why I heard a bunch of German swear words last night...

 

SERGEANT: Then it’s possible they were trying to find a way to get past the electronic locks on our doors. Assuming this scheming bear is telling the truth, of course.

 

MONOKUMA: I always tell the truth! The only time I don’t is when I report my income to my ex-wife! Puhuhu… don’t tell her it’s in the upper six-digits, okay?

 

ASH: You make _that_ much running this place?! … are you hiring someone to manage your network, by any chance?

 

FELICIA: Don’t ask him for a job, you snivelling spineless snail!

 

ASH: Aiiieeee!

 

VY: Never mind that... bears can get married now?!

 

MONOKUMA: It’s 20XX for cryin’ out loud, we bears have the right to get married, vote, and anything else you furless two-legged freaks do! We’re people too, you know.

 

ALEXIS: … no you’re not.

 

ALEX: I refuse to believe a single word of this! None of us would resort to sneaking around at night like that… everyone here is a unified force for JUSTICE!

 

FELICIA: Would you learn how to read the room? It’s abundantly clear everyone is _not_ on the same page.

 

ALEX: Well it doesn’t matter even if it's true! Like I said, I absolutely refuse to allow a murder to take place under my watch! You can all sleep peacefully with me around.

 

FELICIA: Whatever you say, you delusional doofus.

 

SOPHIE: I have a question for the bear. Did you really summon us here just to deliver that friendly warning?

 

MONOKUMA: Who said this was going to be a Q&A session?! Maybe I’ll tell you if you get on all fours and pant like a dog that’s been off its leash in the sun for a few hours.

 

SOPHIE: ...

 

QUINTON: Jesus, man… how fucked up are you?

 

LEENA: Don’t do it, Sophie! You need to keep your dignity intact for when you get married!

 

SOPHIE: … what I’m saying is this animatronic animal almost certainly has more unpleasantness in store for us.

 

MONOKUMA: I can’t believe you’d suspect a cute mascot character of having an ulterior motive! I just want to make sure none of my beloved students are caught with their pants down.

 

YOSHINO: Liar. You gave us that information to rile us up and make us suspicious of each other. It is a tactic we use every day in the yakuza.

 

ASH: It’s quite disconcerting how often you casually reference your criminal activities...

 

MONOKUMA: You’ve got me all wrong, Yoshi! I just want to help nurture your young minds until you’re ready for the **graduation ceremony** ! Buuuut… she’s right, I do have some more **juicy information** for you. Upupu... I’ve decided to add a **special perk** exclusively for the first student to become blackened!

 

VY: A special perk…?

 

SOPHIE: Ugh, it’s just as I thought.

 

LEENA: See, Sophie? If you don’t give into their demands you still get what you want eventually. I’m proud of you for being strong!

 

SOPHIE: Oh my god, would you shut up already?

 

JUSTINE: Guys, we shouldn’t listen to this. Let’s all get the heck out of here before he tells us something we can’t unhear.

 

EVAN: Leave if you want, but I’m not going anywhere. I intend to remain fully appraised of anything that might give someone an advantage over me.

 

SERGEANT: I agree. It would be foolish to willingly ignore vital information, whether it’s good or bad for us.

 

JUSTINE: … fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.

 

MONOKUMA: It’s not like I would’ve allowed you to leave anyway. So, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the **Plus One Rule!** Taaa-daaaa!

 

ROY : The Plus One Rule…?

 

COLLIN: I don’t like the sound of this.

 

MONOKUMA: The Plus One Rule, henceforth referred to as the +1 Rule™ for short, specifies that the blackened who successfully graduates may **bring one other student with them** ! That’s right, it’s a two-for-one deal! Are you afraid of that lonely feeling that always comes along with murdering all your friends? Well, fret no more, because you and one lucky recipient will be able to **leave the academy together**! This limited-time offer is brought to you by your gracious host and headmaster: Monokumaaaa!

 

QUINTON: The fuck…? So we’d only have to off fourteen people instead of fifteen to escape? That’s a pretty fucking lousy deal!

 

ALEXIS: He’s right. How would that incentivize anyone to play your stupid game?

 

MONOKUMA: Puhuhu... you fiery redheads shouldn't assume everything for everyone. Perhaps one of your classmates has that special someone they’d sacrifice everything and everyone to protect!

 

ASH: But we all just met for the first time yesterday… it takes a lot longer than that to clear someone’s character route and unlock their true ending.

 

FELICIA: None of us have the sort of bond you’re referring to. We’re practically all strangers… and those of us who _do_ know each other don’t get along very well.

 

EVAN: Indeed. This was a colossal waste of our time.

 

ALEX: See? None of my loyal subjects will resort to villainy, no matter what bait you dangle in front of them! Accept defeat and turn yourself in, Monokuma! You have the right to remain silent!

 

MONOKUMA: Puhuhu… puhuhuhuhuhuhu!

 

[ BGM: Weekly Despair Magazine ](https://youtu.be/CSXNnQSERxE)

 

Monokuma disappeared immediately following that, but his menacing laughter seemed to linger for much, much longer. The sixteen of us stood in place, baffled at how his little presentation would be a motive for us to kill each other. Yoshino was correct about Monokuma’s making us wary of each other, however. Everyone was cautiously glancing around, trying to determine who was sneaking about last night.

 

FELICIA: So... does anyone have something they’d like to confess?

 

ALEXIS: Who would willingly confess to something like _that_?

 

ASH: Yeah, it would totally trigger a bad end--aiiieee!

 

FELICIA: I’m sick of you constantly comparing everything to video games. Keep your references to yourself or you’ll get another lashing just like that one.

 

ASH: Y-Yes ma’am…!

 

NADINE: (Yeesh, talk about whipped. Literally.)

 

YOSHINO: Randomly questioning everyone shall not get us anywhere. We should drop the subject.

 

QUINTON: I bet it was Collin, that shifty, knife-wielding motherfucker.

 

COLLIN: ...

 

YOSHINO: … what did I _just_ say?

 

ALEX: ENOUGH! I, too, am displeased with Collin operating on his own but this behavior is unacceptable! It’s unfair to randomly cast blame on someone for an act that we cannot verify actually took place or not.

 

COLLIN: That’s right. Listen to your leader and get back in line with the other sheep.

 

QUINTON: Why you piece of--

 

Sergeant stepped in and clamped his arm around Quinton’s mouth, effectively silencing him. I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn’t keen on seeing yet another fight break out. Alex continued attempting to take charge of the situation, but even he could see that some of us were growing paranoid. Thankfully, Sergeant was seemingly able to keep a cool head no matter what.

 

SERGEANT: I think it would be best if we retire to our rooms until morning comes around. Everyone is worked up and that could easily affect our judgment.

 

ALEX: I couldn’t have said it better myself. Do you agree, Vice-President?

 

JUSTINE: Huh? Oh, yeah… that’s right.

 

EVAN: Hmm, you seem much more subdued compared to this morning. Haven’t found an opening to begin spouting self-righteous idiocy yet? Or did you just lose your will to argue against the inevitable?

 

VY: Evan, could you _please_ try not provoking people? You promised me earlier…

 

EVAN: I promised no such thing. You were having a conversation with yourself by that point.

 

JUSTINE: I don’t have the energy for you right now… I guess I’m just tired. Sergeant is right, we should head to bed. Everyone, please remember the promise we made not to leave our rooms after 10 P.M.

 

SERGEANT: Of course.

 

AXEL: _Ja._ That is going without saying.

 

FELICIA: I certainly don’t want to be caught by our prowler in the middle of the night. You have my word.

 

EVAN: Hmph… even I can respect the logic behind that rule.

 

VY: Yay, everyone’s agreeing for once! It’s a miracle!

 

ALEXIS: And yet it shouldn’t be so difficult...

 

JUSTINE: Alright, then, have a good night, everyone.

 

There wasn’t really anything left to be said at that point, so we gradually returned to our respective dorms.

 

[ BGM: Darkness Time ](https://youtu.be/07sdBb7dSrw)

 

*DING DONG BING BONG*

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Attention everyone, the time is now 10 P.M. and night time is in effect. Good night, sleep tight... don’t let the bed bugs bite!

 

NADINE: (I must’ve snored right through that announcement last night. How is anyone supposed to sleep tight after listening to that bear’s stupid voice…?)

 

Despite my inner complaints, I surrendered to sleep without much difficulty. My slumber only lasted a few hours, however, before a peculiar growling sound woke me up. I jolted upward in an instant, anxiously glancing around to locate the source of the disturbance. It took a few seconds more before I realized it was the sound of my own stomach.

 

NADINE: (Ugh, that’s right, I forgot I skipped dinner. So hungry…)

 

I temporarily gave up on sleep and got out of bed. I wanted to get a snack, but the dining hall was off-limits at night. I remembered that the warehouse had lots of non-perishable food items and it was much closer than the kitchen, anyway. I was hesitant to break the promise we made to stay in our rooms but this was an emergency.

 

NADINE: (It’s just a quick trip to the warehouse to grab some granola bars or something… it’ll be fine. I’ll be in and out before anyone knows it.)

 

I slipped out my door, taking care to look down the hallway before proceeding. All the other girls’ doors were closed, thankfully. I wanted to avoid any misunderstandings that could arise if I were spotted sneaking around. Once I was certain I was alone, I breathed a sigh of relief and turned…

 

SOPHIE: What are you doing?

 

NADINE: Eiiyaaaahhhhh!

 

I screamed and fell on my butt. Sophie watched my embarrassing display with a very judgmental look on her face. I barely stepped away from my door and I’d already been caught red-handed.

 

NADINE: S-S-Sophie! Don’t sneak up on me like that… you almost gave me a heart attack!

 

SOPHIE: I didn’t sneak. You walked right in front of me and started contorting strangely in the other direction.

 

NADINE: I wasn’t “contorting strangely.” I was surveying the area… stealthily.

 

SOPHIE: Uh-huh, just don’t quit your day job playing soccer or whatever.

 

NADINE: It’s kickball, thanks. What the heck are you doing out here, anyway? It’s _way_ past nighttime.

 

SOPHIE: I could ask you the same question. I went to the dining hall to grab a snack but it’s locked up tight. That announcement wasn’t kidding about it being off-limits at night.

 

NADINE: Well you’re lucky it was or you would’ve violated one of the game’s rules.

 

SOPHIE: Don’t you lecture me, we’re _both_ violating the rules right now.

 

NADINE: But the rule to stay in our rooms at night isn’t enforced by Monokuma, we came up with it ourselves. I’m also hungry so I was going to grab some food from the warehouse really quick.

 

SOPHIE: Right… the warehouse. That’s a thing that I totally remember existed. Do you think they have candy in there?

 

NADINE: I’m pretty certain I saw some boxes like that. There seemed to be pretty much _everything_ in there.

 

SOPHIE: I’ve decided I shall accompany you. No need to thank me, I just want to make sure you get there and back to your room safely.

 

NADINE: Oh, I didn’t realize it was Truth Day today. Thank you for sharing your inner feelings with me.

 

SOPHIE: Quit with the snark and let’s go before someone annoying like Leena or Alex catches us.

 

NADINE: They’re the last two I’d expect to be breaking our little rule, but you’ve got a point.

 

That was how I found myself wandering around after-hours with Sophie. I felt really anxious about being out this late even with her accompanying me. All the lights were on as per usual, but the hallways somehow felt bigger, emptier, and creepier. I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was about to jump out at us, despite the rational part of my brain trying to convince me otherwise. It didn’t take long for us to pass through the enormous common area and arrive at the door to the warehouse. There was no door to the warehouse, so we walked right in and got straight to foraging.

 

SOPHIE: You weren’t kidding… this place is huge. I can’t even reach most of these shelves.

 

NADINE: That’s because you’re the shortest person here.

 

SOPHIE: Do you have a death wish or something? Hurry up and find me some candy.

 

Chuckling to myself, I made my way over to the sections of the warehouse that primarily contained foodstuffs. We had hit the mother-lode, I told myself. There were all sorts of boxed and canned goods that could easily last us for months. Crackers, cookies, dried fruit, granola bars, instant noodles, the list went on and on. I perused for some candy as per Sophie’s request while she investigated another area.

 

NADINE: So, I know this has been kind of a sore topic for you, but you really can’t remember your ultimate talent?

 

SOPHIE: Nope. It’s really frustrating, ever since I woke up in this building it’s felt like that part of my memory is missing. I totally get why everyone thinks it’s suspicious but it still pisses me off.

 

NADINE: I don’t think it’s such a big deal, really. We all seem to have some gaps in our memories. I don’t remember how I even got here, for instance.

 

SOPHIE: It’s a huge deal, actually. If whoever trapped us here found a way to block out parts of our memories, don’t you think they might’ve done that for a reason?

 

NADINE: I… guess so. I hadn’t thought that deeply about it.

 

SOPHIE: Then why would they block out more of my memories than everyone else’s? It’s odd, though. Even if I can’t remember, _he_ should...

 

NADINE: He who? Why would someone else remember your talent?

 

SOPHIE: Oh, I was just thinking out loud. Ignore that and continue searching for candy, minion.

 

NADINE: (... how am I supposed to ignore a clearly suspicious comment like that?)

 

I dropped the subject when I finally found the object of Sophie’s desires. There were some boxes near the back wall labelled the names of different candies and sugary snacks. I opened one and found tons of vacuum-sealed packages containing jelly beans.

 

NADINE: Score! Sophie, I found all the candy! You’d better pace yourself, though... there’s enough here to give you a heart attack.

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

NADINE: … Sophie?

 

[ BGM: Living to the Fullest ](https://youtu.be/yC2oSp7pIRU)

 

No response. That’s odd, I thought. I left the candy and went searching for my apparent partner-in-crime. I squeezed between some tight shelving, heading to where I’d last heard her voice. I was confronted by a bizarre and completely unexpected sight when I arrived in the next aisle over.

 

Sophie was there alright, sprawled out and face down on the floor. A cloaked figure loomed over her with its back pointed toward me. I froze, unsure of what to do and wondering if they had noticed me yet. I was just shouting about candy so they certainly knew I was elsewhere in the warehouse. I searched around for anything I could use as a weapon. There was a fire extinguisher on the floor; it was heavy but I’d have to make do with it. I quietly reached down for it, praying I wasn’t too late to save Sophie from her attacker.

 

???: YoU ShoUldN’T bE hERe.

 

The shadowy figure must have been using a voice synthesizer, because I could hardly make out what they were saying. I couldn’t tell if the voice belonged to a man or a woman, but the eerie, unnatural sound paralyzed me with fear. They turned to face me as I stood still, petrified like a deer in the headlights. A white mask covered their face, while their body shape was impossible to make out since they were draped in multiple layers of black cloth. I could tell this person, if they _were_ a person, was definitely much bigger than me.

 

???: YoU’Ve bRokEn thE RuLeS…!

 

NADINE: We… we didn’t mean any harm… we’ll head straight back to our rooms, I promise.

 

???: NO eXcUseS. RuLeBreAKeRs WiLL bE PuNIsHeD!

 

NADINE: W-Who are you…?

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

???: … ThE PHaNToM.

 

A gloved hand extended from their cloak, revealing a taser in their hand. I cringed at the brightness of the voltage sparking from it. I tried to run but the mystery person struck me square in the back with their weapon. The last thing I remembered was feeling excruciating pain… and then everything went black.


	6. Daily Life Pt. 3

*DING DONG BING BONG*

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!

 

I groaned at the sound of the Monokuma announcement, rolling over in protest and refusing to leave my bed. Wait a second, I thought. My bed? I propped myself up and tried to get my bearings, but an intense headache made that task quite difficult. I could tell I was in my room, at least, but everything was a blur apart from that. The last thing I remembered was…

 

[ BGM: Despair Syndrome ](https://youtu.be/R6yxfg89y2Y)

 

~ ~ ~

 

**???: YoU’Ve bRokEn thE RuLeS…!**

 

**NADINE: We… we didn’t mean any harm…**

 

**???: NO eXcUseS. RuLeBreAKeRs WiLL bE PuNIsHeD!**

 

**NADINE: W-Who are you…?**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**...**

 

**???: … ThE PHaNToM.**

 

~ ~ ~

 

NADINE: (Oh my gosh that’s right, I was attacked by… whoever the heck that was. Wait... if I’m here, then what about Sophie?!)

 

Fueled by concern for my friend, I fought off the feeling of grogginess and leapt out of bed. I was still wearing the same clothes as last night, which was actually kind of a relief. I bolted for my door and flung it open. As if it was becoming a routine by now, I bumped into a freshly-awakened Justine in the hallway. I tried to run past her, but she was agile and managed to catch me in my panicked state.

 

JUSTINE: Hey, whoa, what’s the big rush? Would it kill you to say good--

 

NADINE: Sophie!

 

JUSTINE: Good Sophie? Is that some new inside joke I missed out on? Good Sophie to you too, Nadine!

 

NADINE: Grrr… no! I need to check on Sophie! I need to make sure the phantom didn’t kill her!

 

JUSTINE: Phantom? Uhh… did you have a bad dream or something? You’d better explain what’s going on, because you’re saying a lot of really suspicious stuff.

 

NADINE: Can’t I explain later?! Let me go!

 

JUSTINE: Not until you tell me what’s happening. That’s a direct order from your Vice-President!

 

FELICIA: My, my... you two sure are getting awfully physical first thing in the morning. I know we’re all cooped up and sexually frustrated, but can you at least molest each other behind closed doors? I could serve as a coach if you’d like.

 

NADINE: That’s not what’s happening! Felicia, can you please make her back off?! I need to check on Sophie!

 

The hedonistic woman smiled as she studied us, showing no sign that she would intervene. Then, faster than either of us could track with our naked eye, she struck Justine’s hand with a single crack of her whip. The Ultimate Seamstress recoiled in pain, giving me an opportunity to escape toward Sophie’s door. I slammed my fist against it repeatedly and, when that didn’t work, I began mashing my palm against the doorbell. Justine and Felicia had gathered behind me, watching my seemingly futile performance with bewilderment.

 

NADINE: Sophie! Sophie, are you there?! Please answer the door… please! Come on…!

 

FELICIA: Please do keep in mind that those doors are soundproof. Perhaps we could request that Monokuma open it for us?

 

NADINE: Auuugh! I’ll kick this stupid door down if I have to!

 

I kicked the door as hard as I could, succeeding only in knocking myself backward onto the floor. Then, just as I was on the edge of losing all hope, a frazzled-looking Sophie finally opened the door.

 

[BGM: Beautiful Morning](https://youtu.be/9deRbbBf9jQ)

 

SOPHIE: For the love of… why can’t you people just let me sleep in for once?!

 

NADINE: Sophie...! I’m so glad you’re okay!

 

SOPHIE: Aaah! Yes, yes, I’m okay so stop hugging me already!

 

NADINE: Sorry, I’ve just never felt so anxious before in my life... I’m not letting go until I’m sure this isn’t a dream!

 

SOPHIE: Mmrrghhh… fine. I’m… ugh, I’m glad you’re okay, too.

 

FELICIA: Oh my, she tamed Sophie before I even got a crack at it. Looks like your sub has matured into an independant dom, Justine.

 

JUSTINE: ...

 

SOPHIE: My head is still spinning. I have no idea how I got back into my bed... I literally just woke up to the racket you were making. What the hell happened to us last night...?

 

JUSTINE: Wait... _last night?_ Did you two break the rule we made?

 

SOPHIE: Oh crap.

 

NADINE: *sigh* … yes, we did. We’re sorry.

 

FELICIA: Well, well… it sounds like the two of you owe us an explanation. Make it snappy or I start whipping.

 

We convinced them to let us put off our explanation until breakfast. Once everyone was gathered, sans Collin, we gave them a full rundown on what happened to us. The majority of our peers were perplexed and concerned by our tale, to say the very least.

 

EVAN: “The phantom”...? That almost sounds too stupid to be true… are you sure you aren’t making this up?

 

NADINE: That’s literally what he introduced himself as before he tased me. I think it was a he, at least.

 

ASH: Sounds like one of those rare spawns that’ll K.O. you immediately if you trigger a battle.

 

SOPHIE: That’s pretty much exactly what happened. I was attacked from behind before I even knew what was happening. Nadine is the only one who actually saw this phantom character.

 

NADINE: I was so afraid he was going to kill you… actually, now that I think about it, why didn’t he? Why did we wake up in our rooms?

 

SERGEANT: Indeed. He would have had a perfect opportunity to murder one of you and frame the other for it. His actions contradict the purpose behind this killing game.

 

ALEX: Perhaps this suspicious individual is FRIEND, not foe!

 

QUINTON: Then why the fuck does he run around wearing a mask, tasering people?! That’s some fucking Five Nights at Freddy's shit right there.

 

ASH: ... I think you meant to liken it to Freddy Krueger, not Five Nights at Freddy’s. They couldn’t be more different from each other. You’re trying to reference the Nightmare on Elm Street and, honestly, that’s still not an apt comparison.

 

QUINTON: Jesus… get off my case, you nitpicky nerd. I meant it’s like some fucking serial killer bullshit.

 

AXEL: I-I am most certain there is no serial killer in our group. That would be, how you say... like a chance of lightning?

 

ALEXIS: Ugh, it’s way too early for one of these headaches you give me...

 

VY: Umm, where did this mystery person even get a taser to begin with? That’s not something you’d normally find in a school…

 

SERGEANT: That is a good question. I did not see any equipment like that during my search of the premises.

 

ROY: Could they have found it before anyone else did and hidden it away?

 

FELICIA: Somehow that seems… unlikely. Perhaps it was one of their possessions they retained when we woke up here? Similar to my whip and Collin’s combat knife.

 

AXEL: Oh, don’t be forgetting my guitar.

 

ROY: And my armor.

 

ASH: And my axe!

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

ASH: … no? Really...? No one appreciates a perfectly timed Lord of the Rings reference...?

 

LEENA: Oh, I love that show! The girl with the three dragons is my favorite!

 

ASH: You people are killing me…

 

ALEXIS: It’s also possible this phantom character isn’t a participant of the game at all, but an outside party keeping an eye on us. Like… a creepy hall monitor of some sort.

 

NADINE: He said we’d broken the rules, though. Going out at night time isn’t an official rule in our e-handbooks.

 

YOSHINO: That stupid bear was quite particular about there only being sixteen of us trapped here. A surprise seventeenth person lurking around would completely change the dynamic of this game.

 

JUSTINE: Well, none of this would’ve happened if you didn’t go out at night to begin with. You promised you wouldn’t.

 

NADINE: I’m sorry… I just wanted to grab a quick snack. I thought it would be harmless.

 

SOPHIE: Well, I’m not sorry. I’m _still_ suffering from a serious sugar withdrawal because we got attacked, damn it.

 

JUSTINE: …

 

LEENA: You really should eat healthier, Sophie. You’re still growing!

 

SOPHIE: Y-You don’t need to keep bringing up the fact that I’m not a freakishly tall amazon like the rest of you! I swear you were all raised in a lab that’s attempting to replace human females with disproportionate fembots!

 

VY: I’m barely any taller than you, though...

 

EVAN: Here’s another theory for you all to consider... perhaps Nadine was the one who attacked Sophie and invented this phantom character as a cover story.

 

[ BGM: DISTRUST ](https://youtu.be/yC2oSp7pIRU)

 

VY: Evan…

 

NADINE: That’s not true at all! Why on earth would I do that?!

 

EVAN: You were going to **murder Sophie** and then lost your nerve. How does that sound?

 

SOPHIE: ...

 

LEENA: Nadine, how could you…?!

 

NADINE: Th-that’s not what happened! He’s just rambling on about his own little made-up world, like always.

 

ALEX: INDEED! That is a baseless accusation, Evan, and you know it! Nadine is one of us!

 

EVAN: Yes, she _is_ one of us. She’s a participant in the killing game, capable of telling lies and committing crimes just like everyone else. If she _were_ the phantom, that would also make her the most likely culprit behind the attempted break-ins. We could neutralize the threat right now if you’d all remove your rose-colored glasses.

 

NADINE: What the hell. Did you join us this morning just so you could start rocking the boat again?

 

SOPHIE: Yeah, when did you even get here?

 

EVAN: I’m here seeking refuge from the, how did Alex put it... “suspicious” individual wandering these halls. Safety in numbers, as they say.

 

QUINTON: Man, does it hurt being such an inflamed asshole all the time? Do you need a special cream for that shit?

 

YOSHINO: His theory is one to be considered, just as all others are.

 

EVAN: See? Even criminal scum acknowledge that my voice must be heard.

 

YOSHINO: … no amount of “safety in numbers” will be able to protect you if you keep addressing me in such a manner.

 

ALEX: This is all nonsensical slander! Don’t you agree, Vice-President?!

 

JUSTINE: Well, Nadine and Sophie _did_ go behind our backs and sneak out, so... who knows. He could be right.

 

NADINE: Justine…!

 

VY: Wait, did we cross into an alternate reality where Justine and Evan actually agree with each other…? This is scarier than anything Monokuma’s done so far!

 

ASH: D-Do you think we could be in a Fractured Dimension?!

 

ALEXIS: Seriously, how do you guys have the energy for your stupidity first thing in the morning?

 

ALEX: Harumph. If only **Justi-Girl** were here to apprehend this “phantom” character for us... then we could put this silly debate to rest for good.

 

JUSTINE: Well that would certainly be convenient, now wouldn’t it?

 

NADINE: Umm, this may be a dumb question, but… who is Justi-Girl?

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

[ BGM: Finding Peace Party ](https://youtu.be/One782vERzc)

 

ALEX: Seriously?! You don’t know?! Do you live under a rock?! Now you sound suspicious, EVEN TO ME!

 

AXEL: Despair not, my lovely silk flower, for I am also never hearing of this “justice girl” before.

 

NADINE: (Great, I just put myself in the same category as Captain Cologne. Wait, silk flowers are fake... did he just insult me?!)

 

VY: Ooh! Ooh! It’s finally my turn to explain something! I want to make sure I get this right. Justi-Girl is a hero of justice! Oh, and she’s also a girl!

 

NADINE: I _never_ would’ve guessed that.

 

VY: Well you need to get with the times, Nadine. Get rid of the cheap old movie projector you’ve been viewing the world with and upgrade to glorious 4K! Justi-Girl is a famous vigilante who’s been taking down criminal syndicates left and right! She’s on the news pretty much _every day_ , how have you not heard of her?! Were you born yesterday or something? Huh? Were you?

 

NADINE: ...

 

YOSHINO: I will admit she has been quite a thorn in the side of the Omoshi Family…

 

VY: Well of course she has! She’s taken down members of the yakuza, the mafia, the triads, the Russian mob, the Mexican cartel, the illuminati, the Myrmidons, the Faith of the Seven, Hydra, the Hand, the First Order, the Borg, the Espada, the Dark Masters, the Black Knights, Umbrella Corporation, and even the Red Ribbon Army!

 

NADINE: Uhhh... did you start making stuff up in the middle of that?

 

VY: No!

 

EVAN: Yes.

 

SERGEANT: The media has drummed up hype around her, making it sound as if she possesses actual superpowers. That’s scientifically impossible, of course, but she’s undeniably efficient at what she does. I was once hired to uncover her identity but I couldn’t find even a single clue…

 

ASH: She has solved cases and apprehended dangerous criminals that even the police couldn’t catch. I heard it’s possible that she’s unofficially working with some higher-ups...

 

ALEX: Any time she’s sighted she chants her mantra and makes a graceful escape, leading to many urban legends about her! Equal parts just and beautiful, she has certainly earned the name Justi-Girl!!

 

AXEL: She sounds like a most exciting female icon. I would like to feature her in my next music video... I wonder if she has boyfriend?

 

VY: You wouldn’t have a chance with her! Her popularity is on a completely different level than a wannabe rockstar like you! You should go back to slumming with your groupies in your mosh pit or whatever the heck it is you do I have no idea I’ve never been to a concert before but I ride a motorcycle so that makes me cool right?

 

QUINTON: Could you calm the fuck down? Your run-on sentences are giving me a brutal headache.

 

AXEL: Oof, shot down before even beholding the object of my desire…

 

ROY: Hmm… I wonder who constructed her armor. If she’s in the market for an upgrade, I’d love the opportunity to assist a “hero of justice.”

 

LEENA: That’s such an uninformed comment to make. Justi-Girl only wears her three signature items: her Justice Helmet, her custom-made battle suit, and, most importantly, her flowing green cape! Armor would just slow her down. Geez, Roy, don’t you know anything?

 

SOPHIE: Yeah, Roy, don’t you know anything?

 

ROY: … I-I’m Roy.

 

NADINE: Wow, so she takes down bad guys and still manages to evade the police? She sounds very cool... no wonder you guys like her so much.

 

VY: Of course we do! I’m part of her official fanclub online!

 

EVAN: Even I’ve heard of her. I’m continuously shocked someone as ignorant as you manages to get herself dressed in the morning, Nadine. How did you become an “ultimate”, again? What were your test scores like?

 

NADINE: You know I don’t remember...

 

FELICIA: I’d like to remind you all that this is _reality_ and we can’t expect so-called superheroes to come to our rescue. We have a phantom roaming the halls at night who has, most likely, tried to break into all of our rooms. Everyone needs to stay vigilant.

 

ALEX: Worry not for no one is more vigilant than I, Alex! I was merely daydreaming when I mentioned Justi-Girl. Ha ha ha, don’t you agree that it’s good to have heroes?!

 

JUSTINE: Oh, you guys never know… there _was_ an applicant called the Ultimate Superhero. Perhaps she’s concealed herself amongst us, waiting for the perfect chance to vanquish evil.

 

VY: Please don’t play with my heart like that…

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Days ](https://youtu.be/yNJ16NPp3q8)

 

I listened to the Justi-Girl fanclub gush about their hero for a while longer before I assisted Leena with the breakfast cleanup. Sergeant helped us out, which was nice. Everyone else had dispersed by the time we finished so I returned to my room. I fiddled with my e-handbook for a little while, reviewing the rules and regulations enforced upon us. I keep thinking about the +1 Rule™ Monokuma gave us last night. It directly contradicted Rule #4, which stated **that only one blackened student could graduate.** Murdering our classmates to escape was unthinkable no matter how many perks he added. There was absolutely no way I’d ever do it.

 

Unfortunately, that meant I was stuck here for the foreseeable future. Sitting around in my room wasn’t helping to stave off boredom, either. I was still mad about Evan accusing me of being the phantom, but thankfully no one seemed to believe him. I slapped my palms against my cheeks to snap myself out of it and headed to see what was going on today.

 

**FREE TIME:**

 

I wandered out of my room and into the common area, trying to decide how to pass the time. I didn’t see any of the other girls hanging around. They were probably on the other side of the school, either in the games room or the dining hall. The mysterious door to the garbage room caught my attention again, like it were calling to me. I walked over and jiggled the handle, but it was still shut tight. I seethed in frustration; there was nothing more annoying than wanting to know what was behind a locked door.

 

ALEX: Heh heh heh, I sense someone is thinking about justice!

 

NADINE: Aaah! Don’t sneak up on me like that!

 

ALEX: A great leader would never resort to underhanded tactics such as “sneaking.” How dare you besmirch my good name like that! Why, I was even singing the justice song as I approached!

 

NADINE: … (I _really_ need to be more aware of my surroundings. Kind of glad I missed the “justice song”, though.)

 

NADINE: Oh, are those trash bags in your hands? I guess that means the person on trash duty this week is…

 

ALEX: Yours truly, of course. Now prepare to BEHOLD the Ultimate Police Cadet in action!!

 

I did as instructed and watched as Alex opened the doors to the garbage room. It was huge, as expected, and contained a massive incinerator for disposing of trash. There were other sections for recycling and composting, but Alex headed straight for the incinerator and powered it on. I couldn’t smell the burning garbage, thankfully. It was a very state-of-the-art facility. Once he was finished, Alex locked the room back up and proudly dusted his hands off.

 

ALEX: So, what did you think of that? Did you note my diligence in completing my chores?! Heh heh heh... if you have the time I’ll teach you a thing or two about justice!

 

NADINE: (Can I handle hanging out with someone like Alex for a prolonged period of time…?)

 

I took Alex up on his offer since I had nothing better to do. I listened to him go on about topics such as “adhering to the code of justice” and “resisting the temptations of the flesh” for what seemed like an eternity. The amount of energy he poured into his preaching was very impressive, if nothing else.

 

ALEX: … and that about sums up our first lesson. Any questions?

 

NADINE: I have about a hundred, but I’ll start with something I’ve been wondering for a while. What happened to you to make you… the way you are?

 

ALEX: The way I am? Oh, you mean an exemplary role model of virtue and goodness for youths all over the globe?!

 

NADINE: … well, sure. But I mean, you seem to be really strict with yourself and, by extension, everyone around you. I know you mean well but you tend to come off a little… strong.

 

ALEX: Of course I’m strong, I exercise at least five times a day! A healthy body is necessary for maintaining a healthy mind!

 

NADINE: F-Five times? That’s insane… but still totally not what I was talking about. Maybe I was wrong to think we could have a normal conversation…

 

ALEX: Worry not, my bright-eyed acolyte, for I have indeed grasped the intent behind your words. An agent of justice such as myself is groomed, not bred, so you wish to know how I rose to greatness.

 

NADINE: More or less, yes.

 

ALEX: Hrmmm… if I had to sum it up in brief, I’d say it could all be traced back to **my father** . He was a **famous cat burglar** , you see. He was known for pulling off some of the most brazen heists in history. No matter where he sent his calling card, be it to a famous museum or a fiercely-guarded government compound, he always got away with his prize.

 

NADINE: Oh wow… I never would have imagined you’d be related to someone like that.

 

ALEX: As a child I was oblivious to his actions, even though he would often disappear for weeks at a time. On one such occasion, when I was around twelve, **he** **never returned**.

 

NADINE: Did he get caught?

 

ALEX: I do not know, but I was angry when I learned the truth and acted out in various ways as adolescents do. I could not bear the knowledge that my father was taken from me as a result of his various misdeeds. That was when my **master** stepped in and set me straight. Under his strict tutelage, I strove to become a man that had nothing in common with the infamous thief I once called father.

 

NADINE: That’s… actually kind of an incredible story. And what about your master? Where is he now?

 

ALEX: Perhaps it’s best that we save the next part of my epic saga for another time. I have imperative chores that must be completed before dinner. Thank you for talking with me, Nadine. If I’m being honest, I was... beginning to think that everyone dislikes me.

 

NADINE: (I feel like I understand Alex a little better now. I’ll definitely try to be more patient with him going forward…)

 

NADINE: Oh, actually, before you go, I had a favor I wanted to ask. It’s something only you can help me with, actually.

 

ALEX: Would you say it’s a job that only a hero could do?!

 

NADINE: Er… sure, why not?

 

ALEX: Then I’m in, for no one in this school is more heroic than I! What do you require of me, citizen?

 

I explained my theory about the warehouse to Alex. He was immediately onboard and helped me gather any items that we deemed could be dangerous. This included razor blades and other sharp objects, various over-the-counter medicines like sleeping pills, and anything that could be used to bind someone such as rope. We utilized his access to the garbage room to dump it all into one of the incinerators. We agreed to check the warehouse the following morning and went our separate ways after that.

 

I spent the rest of the afternoon lazing about in my room. I was starting to feel comfortable in it, for better or for worse. I thought about finding Justine to join in her daily workout, but she seemed pretty mad that I broke the night time rule. I figured it was best to give her some space for now. Still, I was really curious if she’d discovered anything else in the lockers yesterday.

 

I played with my e-handbook a bit more and tried out the messaging app for the first time. I sent some emojis to Leena, who responded about ten minutes later with a bunch of question marks. It seemed as if she was also unaware of the app prior to that. I started thinking maybe I should just let everyone know the next time we grouped up.

 

Later that evening, at around 7 P.M., I heard my doorbell ring.

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Dead ](https://youtu.be/AZFBfV0nXjU)

 

NADINE: (Now who could that be…?)

 

I was greeted by Justine’s grinning face as soon as I opened the door. I was initially caught off-guard, as she’d made it clear this morning that she was upset about me breaking the nighttime rule. That seemed to be forgotten as she let herself into my room, clearly eager to have a private discussion about something.

 

JUSTINE: Hey hey, how’s my bestest pal doing today?

 

NADINE: I’m good... I watched Alex take out the garbage and then had a nap. It’s been a super productive day.

 

JUSTINE: Don’t be lazy! You’ll lose energy if you just lounge around day after day. If that happens then how will you fight in the war against Monokuma?!

 

NADINE: You aren’t seriously planning to fight back against that thing, are you…? You know he’s probably listening to us, right?

 

I indicated the ceiling-mounted camera in my room, but she didn’t seem bothered by it at all.

 

JUSTINE: Who cares? He must know there’s no way we’re gonna remain caged like birds forever. I’m trying to gather everyone up for a party-slash-strategy meeting, but I need your help.

 

NADINE: My help? With what? You’re the Ultimate… everything, according to you.

 

JUSTINE: I’m honored that you have such faith in my abilities, but there are some things even I’m not the best at… yet. I hope this startling revelation doesn’t sour your extremely high opinion of me.

 

NADINE: … so what do you need my help with?

 

JUSTINE: Well I’ve been convincing everyone to head to the party at around 8. Even Evan agreed to come after some coaxing. There’s one person holding out on us though…

 

NADINE: Let me guess… it’s Collin.

 

JUSTINE: Wow, how’d you figure that out so fast?! Are you psycho?!

 

NADINE: … I hope you meant to say psychic. Collin is the only one who refuses to spend time with the group, so he was the obvious suspect. Also I technically haven’t agreed to attend your little strategy party yet.

 

JUSTINE: You have to come! I’ve decided to forgive you for breaking the rules last night, so the least you can do is help me out here. It’s your duty as my faithful sidekick!

 

NADINE: (Aha, I knew she was going to bring that up. Still, this is a better alternative to having her pissed at me...)

 

NADINE: Okay, then... this feels like a bad idea but let’s go talk to Collin. Hopefully he’s in a good mood…


	7. Daily Life Pt. 4

[ BGM: Beautiful Dead ](https://youtu.be/AZFBfV0nXjU)

 

Against my better judgment, I let Justine drag me over to the boys’ dorm. I was glad she wasn’t mad at me anymore, but still nervous about the two of us confronting Collin. She marched right up to Collin’s door, clearly marked with his nameplate, and rang the doorbell without any hesitation. We waited a few moments with no response before pressing it again. And again. And again.

 

NADINE: It’s been like twenty minutes. Can we give up already?

 

JUSTINE: I just know he’s hiding in there...

 

NADINE: Maybe we need to accept that he doesn’t want to hang out with us. In the end it’s his choice… we’re a democracy, not a dictatorship.

 

JUSTINE: I refuse to leave anyone behind. Besides, Collin is absolutely crucial to the success of my plan. The way he’s shut himself off from the rest of us is extremely suspicious, though... could he be the mastermind Sophie mentioned?

 

NADINE: It’s _waaay_ too early to jump to that kind of conclusion...

 

Suddenly the door next to us opened to reveal one grumpy-looking dude wearing a visor. He didn’t seem very impressed with us, which I completely understood.

 

COLLIN: Don’t you two have anything better to do than ring my doorbell all night?

 

JUSTINE: Well it worked, didn’t it?

 

COLLIN: … I’m going to dismantle that thing.

 

NADINE: Umm, before you do… we were hoping you’d join us for dinner. Justine says she needs to discuss something that will affect all of us.

 

COLLIN: Not interested. Bye.

 

Justine slid her foot forward to stop the door before Collin could slam it. Just like she did with me earlier, she slipped past him and let herself into the room. He seemed rather taken aback and pursued her, leaving me to hold the door open. She began pacing around his room, inspecting things without any approval whatsoever.

 

COLLIN: What the hell are you doing? Quit going through my stuff.

 

JUSTINE: I’m just performing a routine spot check to make sure you’re not up to anything strange in here. Hmmm… you’ve got cameras in your room just like everyone else, so it’s unlikely that you’re the mastermind. I guess that would’ve been too easy, huh?

 

COLLIN: Do you really think your supposed mastermind would give themselves away like that? Now, if you’re satisfied, get out.

 

JUSTINE: Nope, I’m not budging until you agree to join us for dinner. What have you been eating this whole time, anyway? That half-empty box of protein bars that obviously came from the warehouse?

 

COLLIN: They were the only thing in there that didn’t seem like complete garbage.

 

JUSTINE: The box says they’re ‘nutrition’ flavored…

 

COLLIN: … okay, you’ve made your point. I’ll join you this _once_ , but make sure that loudmouth justice nazi stays away from me.

 

JUSTINE: Ha ha, worry not... I’ve already dealt with him so he should be on his best behavior. Now come on, it’s time for both of you to behold the handiwork of the Ultimate Party Planner!

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Days [Piano Arrangement] ](https://youtu.be/cQhi57ZyBmc)

 

At first I thought Justine was bragging as per usual, but the event in the dining hall was a sight to behold. There was an incredible-looking feast spanning multiple tables in addition to a startling amount of balloons, streamers, and other decorations. I figured she must have gotten all of these things from the warehouse. Collin and I exchanged bewildered looks upon entering; it felt like stepping into another world. Mostly everyone else was already in attendance and chatting amongst themselves. Looking at this scene out of context, one might never suspect we’d been confined here against our will.

 

NADINE: Wow, I never imagined it would be this… elaborate. Everything looks delicious!

 

COLLIN: I believe this is what’s called the “power of positive thinking.” By brightening the environment, Justine is helping them temporarily forget about the killing game.

 

NADINE: I guess it’s possible for us to have a good time in here, after all.

 

COLLIN: Perhaps, but... I have a bad feeling about this.

 

NADINE: Aren’t you the type who has a bad feeling about everything?

 

COLLIN: Well, yes, but--

 

ROY: Collin…! I’m… surprised to see you here. I was worried you’d live out the rest of your days in your room.

 

COLLIN: It’s not so bad in there. I’ve been keeping myself busy. I dismantled my dresser and carved one of the wooden legs into a statue of a rabbit.

 

NADINE: What’s with you and dismantling things?

 

ALEXIS: That’s how you were passing the time? I’m... honestly speechless.

 

ASH: It kind of comes as a relief, actually. I was worried you were attempting to invoke cthulhu or create a portal to the netherworld.

 

COLLIN: And how, exactly, did you get that impression of me...?

 

LEENA: Oh, I want to see the bunny rabbit! Did you bring it with you?

 

COLLIN: No. What purpose would it serve at a dinner party?

 

LEENA: Poo… well maybe I can come to your room later tonight and you can show me!

 

COLLIN: … maybe.

 

SOPHIE: No.

 

COLLIN: That is what I meant to say.

 

AXEL: Perhaps, _fraulein_ , you’d rather visit my room and I can serenade you with my latest--

 

SOPHIE: Also no.

 

LEENA: Oh Sophie, why are you always scaring the boys away from me? Are you trying to keep me all to yourself?

 

SOPHIE: What? No, that’s not it at all. You’re just way too trusting and these men are all… filthy. Especially Ash.

 

ASH: What the heck did I do?!

 

FELICIA: Take ownership of your own disgusting existence for once!

 

ASH: Aiiieeeee! I-I’m sorry...!

 

QUINTON: … how many times are we gonna have to see this dumb motherfucker get his ass whipped?

 

SERGEANT: I imagine it’ll be in the triple digits before long.

 

LEENA: Aww, Sophie, you’re concerned about me! See? I was right, you’re opening your heart up to others already! Let’s commemorate this breakthrough with a big hug!

 

SOPHIE: Get away from me, you grinning psychopath!

 

NADINE: I have to hand it to you, Justine... everyone seems to be in a much better mood. When did you start planning this?

 

JUSTINE: Well, everyone seemed down after breakfast so I started putting things together not long after that. I got Leena, Vy, and Alex to help with the food while Felicia, Alexis, and Roy decorated. It was a team effort!

 

ALEX: It’s a perfect representation of how our group should act in this situation! United, coordinated, and working toward a shared goal!

 

YOSHINO: Those phrases all mean roughly the same thing. I will admit, though, that this atmosphere is relatively pleasant compared to earlier.

 

EVAN: Even I’m inclined to agree... but we’re not here strictly to relax, now are we?

 

VY: Could you pleaaase just lighten up for once? Here, let me pour you some of the special fruit punch I made.

 

QUINTON: I think that punch might be a little too special… fuck, how much booze did you add in here?

 

VY: I poured every last drop of every bottle we found in the warehouse into it. Is that not good? I don’t drink so I wouldn’t know.

 

QUINTON: That’s the fucking worst-- ugh… I’m… gonna be sick…!

 

FELICIA: If you don’t drink then what’s in that cup you’re holding?

 

VY: Oh, this is just iced tea. I was completely monopolizing the mix for myself… until Leena found my secret stash, that is.

 

LEENA: Well, I found a unmarked tin of suspicious-looking powder that read “DRINK ME AND DIE” so I started questioning people about it…

 

EVAN: I didn’t realize you were so… passionate when it came to your favorite beverages.

 

VY: Hee hee, I just wanted to make sure it lasted for a long while. We don’t know how long we’re going to be stuck here!

 

LEENA: On that note, I’ll go get you a refill! I’m going to get Quinton some water before he chokes to death.

 

SOPHIE: Would that really be such a bad thing…?

 

ROY: I-I would like one as well…

 

JUSTINE: Roy, you’ve gotta have more confidence if you ever want a girlfriend. Shout your words right from your diaphragm, like a man!

 

ALEX: Yes, you should be more boastful LIKE THIS! Then everyone will know YOU’RE THE MAN IN CHAAAARGE!

 

ROY: … I-I-I’m Rooooy!!

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

JUSTINE: Well, that was… umm...

 

SOPHIE: Sad.

 

JUSTINE: Yeah. Really sad.

 

ROY: ...

 

EVAN: Ahem, returning to my original topic, I’d like to ask our “vice-president” what we’re _really_ doing here. There’s certainly an ulterior motive behind our gathering... she said as much when she invited us.

 

NADINE: True, you said this was a “strategy meeting.”

 

JUSTINE: Eheheh... I was hoping that chat could wait until later. There’s still so much food we haven’t eaten!

 

SERGEANT: So you’re saying we won’t want to eat the food after we’ve heard what you wish to discuss?

 

JUSTINE: … I should’ve known I couldn’t get anything past the Ultimate Detective.

 

FELICIA: There wasn’t much to “detect” there. You’ve being incredibly suspicious all evening. It doesn’t suit you.

 

JUSTINE:  Fine… I wanted to talk to everyone at once because **this affects all of us**. I’ve been thinking about what we can do about our situation here. Being trapped inside for so long isn’t healthy and our attempt to live a communal life together is, well… going to keep getting more difficult with sixteen vastly different personalities in the mix. We’ve come into conflict with each other several times already and it hasn’t even been a week.

 

YOSHINO: That is quite true. Some of us don’t know how to play nice.

 

EVAN: You can quit staring at me while you say that.

 

YOSHINO: I wasn’t “staring” at you.

 

EVAN: …

 

YOSHINO: …

 

FELICIA: There’s a perfect example of what you’re referring to. Continue.

 

JUSTINE: Monokuma might actually get what he wants if we keep having these little spats with each other. So what I’m proposing is… **a jailbreak**.

 

[ BGM: DISTRUST ](https://youtu.be/FiDYT4LaSJY)

 

ALEX: ...

 

ALEXIS: Did you _really_ just suggest that? That’s crazy talk right there.

 

ASH: Yeah, there’s no way Monokuma wouldn’t find out about it. He’s probably listening right now.

 

JUSTINE: Is he? Or am I blasting music so loud that he can’t hear what we’re talking about?

 

EVAN: So there’s an actual purpose behind the racket that’s been assaulting my eardrums. Rather clever, for you.

 

SERGEANT: I’ll echo the concerns that this is not a sound idea. Have you considered the repercussions of such an act?

 

JUSTINE: Yes. The likelihood of everyone making it out is slim. Once we find our way out, someone will probably need to stay behind and hold off Monokuma. I’m going to be very straightforward here… I think the Ultimate Soldier would have the best chance of pulling it off.

 

COLLIN: ...

 

ALEX: Justine…! Are you actually suggesting for someone to sacrifice themselves? I cannot believe you!

 

JUSTINE: I’m only suggesting this because it’s going to prevent _even more_ casualties in the long run.

 

ALEX: ...

 

EVAN: Did you fail to notice how that insipid bear can make weapons spring forth from any surface? **It controls everything in this building**.

 

FELICIA: We have no idea if that’s the full extent of its abilities, either. This would most likely end with Collin’s death and the rest of us being subjected to some awful punishment.

 

JUSTINE: Well I wasn’t asking the three of you. I’m asking Collin if he’s willing to do this for us.

 

COLLIN: I don’t believe I can defeat that thing on my own or I’d have tried already. I’m good, but… not _that_ good.

 

ROY: I-I could stay behind and back Collin up. Bullets and other weapons won’t easily penetrate my custom-made armor.

 

ALEXIS: I’d like to start a petition to ban anyone from using the word “penetrate” going forward.

 

SOPHIE: I’ll sign.

 

ROY: ...

 

COLLIN: You sure you’re willing to take that risk, Roy? Keep in mind that I still haven’t agreed to this yet.

 

ROY: I want to keep everyone safe. I know we’ve only been friends for a short time, Collin, but... I’ve got your back.

 

COLLIN: Huh. I… I don’t know what to say.

 

LEENA: Aww… I didn’t realize Roy was such a sweetheart!

 

VY: I know! Doesn’t it just make you want to hug him?

 

FELICIA: I’ll do more than just hug him if he gets us out of here and survives.

 

JUSTINE: That goes double for me.

 

ROY: … I-I’m Roy.

 

Roy became embarrassed by the sudden female attention he was receiving and closed the faceplate of his armor.

 

QUINTON: This is fucking painful. The only guy to successfully amass a harem is too chicken-shit to do anything with it.

 

ASH: Life really is unfair sometimes...

 

SERGEANT: I’ll assert once again that this is a bad idea. How are you even proposing we escape from this irksome confinement?

 

JUSTINE: Through the front door, of course!

 

SERGEANT: How?

 

JUSTINE: We’ll just power right through!

 

SERGEANT: Again, how?

 

AXEL: Have you been forgetting about the giant machine guns? They will blast us into _wiener schnitzel._

 

JUSTINE: I found something that gave me an idea, it’ll just take some time for me to put it together. I’ll explain when we meet up for breakfast in the morning.

 

SERGEANT: … if you say so. I insist we vote on it once we’ve heard this “idea” of yours, however.

 

JUSTINE: There’s no need to be cheeky by repeating my words in quotation marks like that. You won’t pass up this chance, trust me. So, Collin… are you in?

 

COLLIN: Give me the night to think about it, I guess. It’s not like I have much else to live for anyway…

 

SOPHIE: Why are you so emo all the time? Who hurt you? Show me on the chart where the bad person touched you.

 

COLLIN: Save your breath. I’m not telling you anything about my backstory.

 

SOPHIE: That just makes me want to know even more…

 

ALEX: ...

 

YOSHINO: You have been surprisingly quiet throughout this turn of events, Alex-san. I figured you would have all sorts of objections, considering **it was you who suggested we live a communal lifestyle** in the first place.

 

ALEX: I… er… am strongly against this, but… I don’t want to go against the wishes of the group. We will leave it to a vote just like Sergeant said.

 

SOPHIE: Wait... _what?_ That’s the polar opposite of how you’ve been acting up until now. I’ve come to expect you to start a fight every time we meet up... don’t start disappointing me now.

 

QUINTON: Yeah, what the hell is going on with you?

 

ALEX: Perhaps justice is less black and white than I originally thought…

 

NADINE: … (what does he mean by that?)

 

VY: Well… Monokuma is also black and white, so maybe that’s a good thing?

 

EVAN: Why do you even bother making such pointless contributions to our group discussions?

 

VY: Rude…! I can say… whateveerrrrr… I… h-hey… wh-whatshhappeninggg…?

 

[ BGM: New Classmate of the Dead ](https://youtu.be/O4MA78DV3W8)

 

Vy collapsed mere seconds after her speech slowed to an incomprehensible slur. There was a loud crash as she fell face-first onto the table before her. Everyone was froze in place as they tried to process this extremely random, yet shocking, event. Justine was the first to jump into action, shoving Evan out of the way as she hurried to the Ultimate Stunt Driver’s side.

 

EVAN: W-Watch where you’re going…!

 

JUSTINE: Vy…? Oh my god, what happened to you?!

 

SERGEANT: Step aside, I’ll check her for--

 

JUSTINE: Keep your filthy hands away from her! Stay back... all of you!

 

Sergeant hesitantly backed away following Justine’s heated outburst. We did nothing but watch as Justine fervently checked the younger girl’s temperature and pulse. I could tell Vy was still breathing, but seeing the most energetic member of our group like this was certainly disturbing. Justine’s reactions filled me with a certain of dread as well; I’d never seen her get _this_ worked up before.

 

LEENA: Is she…?

 

JUSTINE: I-I don’t know. She seems to be breathing, but…

 

FELICIA: Quit acting like an overprotective beast protecting its young and allow me to examine her. I have some... experience with this sort of thing.

 

Justine cast a threatening look toward Felicia, like an angry dog baring its fangs, but composed herself soon after. She nodded slowly, allowing another girl to check on our collapsed friend’s condition.

 

ALEXIS: Shame on you, Evan. Why were you being such a twat to her? You really need to start thinking about what you say to people.

 

EVAN: I… I wasn’t… this isn’t my fault! She just… happened to collapse in the middle of our exchange. I had nothing to do with it.

 

JUSTINE: Wow, could you _try_ sounding more suspicious? Why don’t you make our lives easier and fess up already?

 

EVAN: … I don’t need to deal with this. I’m going to bed.

 

FELICIA: Well, as far as I can tell she’s just exhausted… she is sleeping quite soundly. I have no idea why she would suddenly collapse like this, though. Is she anemic, by any chance?

 

ASH: Uhhh… isn’t she the one who’s always rolling around at the speed of sound?

 

QUINTON: Yeah, I doubt she has any fucking problems like that.

 

SERGEANT: Did she perhaps eat anything strange? What about the beverage she was drinking? Did anyone else have some?

 

LEENA: Umm, I don’t think so… she’s the only one who requested iced tea. I made it for her myself, so I’d know.

 

SERGEANT: Hmm…

 

JUSTINE: I’m going to take Vy back to her room so she can get some rest. I think the rest of us should turn in early tonight, too.

 

AXEL: But… it is only 8:30…

 

FELICIA: We’ll need lots of rest if we’re going through with Justine’s plan tomorrow. We may need to delay it, though, depending on Vy’s condition.

 

LEENA: W-Wait, what about all the mess from the party? It wouldn’t be very Ultimate Waitress-y of me to leave it all out...

 

FELICIA: We can clean it up in the morning or... never. It won’t be any concern of ours if we do indeed break out of here. Is that okay with you, oh glorious leader?

 

ALEX: Hmm? I’m sorry, what did you say...?

 

FELICIA: … we’re going to need to figure you out in the morning, as well.

 

SERGEANT: Then let’s adjourn for the night. Everyone stay safe and pray for Vy’s quick recovery.

 

[ BGM: Darkness Time ](https://youtu.be/07sdBb7dSrw)

 

I returned to my room following the group’s decision to retire early. I flopped down on the bed, letting out an exasperated sigh as I did. I was really worried about Vy, but it was probably best to leave her in Justine’s care for now. I didn’t really notice until earlier, but the two of them seemed to have grown rather close over the last few days.

 

NADINE: (I wonder what they were talking about the other night when I caught them in the hallway…)

 

I was too restless to relax, so I spent a while thinking about that and other things. Justine’s jailbreak idea seemed extremely radical and out of the ordinary for her. If I’d had any idea what she was planning I would’ve asked her more about it. I wondered what caused her to come to that decision. The fact that Alex remained mostly quiet about it was even more strange. Up until tonight, he had been adamant that we live together here and forget about escaping.

 

NADINE: (Justine mentioned earlier that she’d talked to Alex… I wonder what she said to him? Her asking Collin to sacrifice himself was surprising as well. Maybe I just didn’t know her as well as I thought…)

 

I glanced at the clock and saw it was 9:15. I thought about heading over to Justine’s room to ask her about what’s been going on. Then I remembered what happened the last time I went out at night. I certainly didn’t want to bump into the Phantom again, but… Justine’s room was only across the hall. I could risk it, right?

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

Of course I’d talked myself into it. It wasn’t technically nighttime yet, anyway. I cracked my door open and peered into the hallway. Felicia and Alexis were out there chatting. I didn’t feel like explaining myself so I waited for them to finish. I couldn’t really hear what they were saying, but Alexis seemed rather bent out of shape about something. I’d say a good five minutes or so passed before they returned into their rooms. I tiptoed across the hallway and, once I was certain no one was standing behind me this time, I began ringing Justine’s doorbell.

 

I rang it a number of times with no answer. I stood there for the better part of ten minutes, ringing away and wondering why she didn’t answer. I figured maybe she was still with Vy in her room so I starting ringing her doorbell instead. Still no answer.

 

NADINE: (Weird... did she fall asleep already? Is she planning to go through with this jailbreak thing tomorrow after all? I was thinking maybe she came up with that plan to get our group to focus on a common enemy, but I have no idea what’s going on in her head…)

 

I gave up and strolled back toward the common area. I found my eyes were attracted to the warehouse once again. I wondered if perhaps any of the stuff Alex and I incinerated had been replaced yet. I checked the clock on my e-handbook before proceeding.

 

NADINE: (It’s only 9:30, so I’m not breaking any rules by being out and about right now. Maybe I will take a peek, after all.)

 

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me out of the common area. I struggled against my surprise captor, but they were much stronger than I was. They kept their hand clamped over my mouth until we were in the A/V room and then promptly released me. I was angry, however, so I turned and kicked the person halfway across the room.

 

COLLIN: Ow. I... suppose I deserved that.

 

NADINE: Wait, _you’re_ the one who pulled me in here?! What gives, Co--

 

COLLIN: Shhh.

 

After shushing me, Collin directed my attention back toward the common area. We had a perfect view of the warehouse’s entrance from within the A/V room. The lights were turned off, as well, meaning anyone else was unlikely to see us. I waited patiently for a moment or two before becoming irritated again and bombarding the Ultimate Soldier with questions.

 

NADINE: Why are you here? Why are we watching the warehouse? Do you want me to kick you again?

 

COLLIN: Part of being an effective soldier is patience, you know.

 

NADINE: I’m _not_ a soldier.

 

COLLIN: Well act like one and be quiet. Look… there he is.

 

I glanced back out toward the common area again and saw a very familiar figure. It was the phantom, wearing the same white mask and draped in robes that completely obscured their form. Collin was fixated on the shadowy figure until it disappeared from sight. It was headed down the hallway that lead to the gymnasium and, eventually, the boys’ side of the school.

 

NADINE: What… the… hell…?

 

COLLIN: This is my second time encountering that thing. I had a run-in with it last night, as well.

 

NADINE: Wait… Sophie and I weren’t the only ones attacked by the phantom?

 

COLLIN: So it calls itself the phantom… interesting. Where did you first encounter that spectre?

 

NADINE: Right there in the warehouse. We were getting a snack but he showed up and zapped us with a taser. My next memory after that is waking up in my room with a killer headache…

 

COLLIN: I was in the laundry room around 2 A.M. when I encountered it. It killed the lights and struck me with something bright, which must have been the taser you saw. The next thing I remember after that was…

 

NADINE: Waking up in your room?

 

Collin slowly nodded. He seemed ashamed to admit he lost a fight, but it just reinforced my fears that the phantom was someone seriously skilled. On the other hand, I was somewhat relieved that someone other than me had seen the phantom. This would definitely shut Evan up if he accused me again.

 

NADINE: I guess you were doing all your chores in the middle of the night because you were avoiding everyone?

 

COLLIN: Yeah, and that thing is cramping my style. I don’t know what its agenda is but I’m going to follow it.

 

I looked at my e-handbook again, it was already after 10 P.M. I’d be breaking our rules by staying out any later, but I was also curious about the phantom’s movements.

 

NADINE: Maybe I should come with you and--

 

COLLIN: No, you should return to your room. That thing hasn’t killed anyone but who knows what it might do if it's backed into a corner. I don’t want any more blood on my hands…

 

NADINE: Any “more”…?

 

COLLIN: …

 

NADINE: Wait, before you go, are you really thinking of going through with the jailbreak plan tomorrow? You don’t… need to sacrifice yourself, you know. Your life does have meaning, even if you keep saying it doesn’t…

 

COLLIN: That’s a nice thing to say. You also sort of helped me realize something just now.

 

NADINE: Oh? What’s that?

 

COLLIN: You probably won’t listen to me if I tell you to go back to your room. I’m sorry about this, but it’s for your own good.

 

And, before I even knew it, I’d been knocked unconscious for the second night in a row.

 

  * \- -



 

[ BGM: Beautiful Morning ](https://youtu.be/9deRbbBf9jQ)

 

*DING DONG BING BONG*

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!

 

I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed. I had a major headache and I felt a lump forming in the back of my head where Collin had struck me. I wasn’t overly upset about it, though, since he was absolutely right that I wasn’t going to listen to him. I stumbled through my morning routine and exited my room to go to the breakfast meeting. As was becoming the norm, the first person I ran into was Justine. She seemed energetic as always and waved me over to walk with her.

 

JUSTINE: Good morning, Nadine! Ready to give it your all today?

 

NADINE: Oh, good morning! I... guess I am…

 

JUSTINE: You don’t seem as energetic as usual. Did you sleep alright?

 

NADINE: Yeah, I just have a bit of a headache. I’m also really nervous about this plan of yours… are you sure we should be doing this?

 

JUSTINE: Oh pish-posh, it’ll be fine. Leave that kind of worrying to those in charge! Maybe you’ll feel better after you get some breakfast in you.

 

NADINE: If you say so...

 

We made our way to the dining hall as per usual. We were the first ones to arrive, but it wasn’t long before the others started showing up.

 

AXEL: Guten tag!

 

SERGEANT: Good morning.

 

QUINTON: Morning, shitheads.

 

LEENA: Good morning! I’m so excited to see what today has in store for us!

 

SOPHIE: Ugh… can you dial it down? I can’t stand morning people.

 

ASH: Me either. I only got like three hours of sleep… I wish we didn’t have to meet so early.

 

LEENA: What were you doing up so late?

 

ASH: Oh, you know… stuff.

 

FELICIA: Heh. I hope you were thinking about this perfect body of mine, at least.

 

QUINTON: I know I certainly was!

 

SOPHIE: Good grief, you’re all disgusting.

 

It was actually a relief to see everyone acting like their usual selves. We waited around, chatting about nothing in particular for the next few moments, but no one else showed up. It was just Sophie, Justine, Leena, Ash, Felicia, Sergeant, Quinton, Axel, and myself.

 

SERGEANT: So this is it for today? Just nine of us?

 

JUSTINE: Where is everyone? We were supposed to go over the plan… don’t tell me they decided to run away!

 

QUINTON: And where the fuck would they run to?

 

SOPHIE: I think you need to realize that no one wants to go along with your stupid plan.

 

JUSTINE: ...

 

LEENA: Umm… I guess I’ll go start prepping breakfast? Felicia, would you mind giving me a hand?

 

FELICIA: Very well. I suppose someone needs to be there in case you light yourself on fire again.

 

LEENA: Don’t be mean. That’s only happened three times, I’ll have you know.

 

ASH: That’s once for each day we’ve been here...

 

Leena and Felicia adjourned to the kitchen while the rest of us waited in the dining hall for the stragglers. I was a bit worried about Collin, but he never joined us for breakfast anyway. I made a mental note to go visit him after we were all done.

 

SOPHIE: I get why Vy is late and I don’t expect Collin to join us, but usually Alex, Yoshino, Alexis, and Roy are right on time. Evan showed up yesterday too.

 

QUINTON: Rich boy’s probably still butthurt about Justine accusing him of messing with the Ultimate Spaz last night.

 

SERGEANT: Speaking of Vy, is she doing alright?

 

JUSTINE: Yeah, she said she just feels really tired. She’s a trooper, though, so she’ll be along when she feels up to it.

 

AXEL: It was very unlike her to be collapsing in such a manner...

 

SERGEANT: Indeed. I’m going to examine the contents of her cup since yesterday’s mess was left out. Just to ensure no foul play was involved.

 

QUINTON: You mean, like... you think someone fuckin’ roofied her?

 

SERGEANT: I can’t say for certain yet.

 

QUINTON: Shit, man…

 

SOPHIE: I’m going to be very angry if that turns out to be the case.

 

Alexis suddenly stormed into the dining hall. Her fists were balled up and her face was red with anger. We had no idea what she was on about but, needless to say, she had our attention.

 

ALEXIS: Alright, which one of you jerks was it?! I want the culprit to fess up right now!

 

AXEL: Who did what, my sweet--

 

ALEXIS: Oh give the fake flattery a rest, you fraud! You _know_ what I’m talking about! Was it you?! Or maybe it was one of the other guys... is that honestly what you all think of me?! I’m not Felicia or Justine, for crying out loud!

 

JUSTINE: Hey... I don’t know what you’re talking about but that was clearly an insult.

 

SERGEANT: Alexis, why don’t you just calm down and calmly explain--

 

???: Kyaaaaaaahhhhh...!!

 

[ BGM: Living to the Fullest ](https://youtu.be/yC2oSp7pIRU)

 

A shrill, bone-chilling scream echoed throughout the dining hall. I broke out in goosebumps long before I even realized it was coming from the kitchen. Alexis’s issue was quickly forgotten as everyone’s focus shifted to what sounded like a much more serious matter.

 

NADINE: Wh-what the heck was that…?

 

SOPHIE: It sounded like Leena...

 

QUINTON: Did she fucking burn herself a fourth time or some shit?

 

FELICIA: Ugh, what the fuck is this…?! Guys, get in here… right now!

 

SERGEANT: … doesn’t sound like it. Come on, let’s go.

 

My legs seemed to lock into place when I attempted to move along with my friends. I quickly realized it was because I was deathly afraid of what I might discover. Our group had gotten along rather smoothly thus far aside from a few quarrels; it even felt like we were more unified than ever after last night. I kept that last thought in my head as I finally managed to get my legs working, choosing to believe there was no way the worst-case scenario had unfolded.

 

I dashed to the entrance of the kitchen, pushing past my classmates’ rigid bodies to see what caused Leena’s initial scream. Like them, I broke into a cold sweat when I saw what was waiting for us in there.

 

It turned out I was wrong to have hope in my heart.

 

Very, _very_ wrong.

 

[ BGM: Despair Pollution Noise ](https://youtu.be/kuGHonrmJmA)

 

Hunched over on the otherwise spotless floor, leaning against the kitchen island, was a body. An actual dead body was right there in front of me. There was no mistaking our former classmate’s condition; the massive knife jutting out of his chest and the amount of blood soaked through his clothes left no room for doubt.

 

We had discovered the corpse of Alex Burrel, the Ultimate Police Cadet. An awful sensation shook me to my core, like a cold hand tightening its grip on my soul. I felt it right then and there; any hope we had of escaping from this place had just died... along with him.

 

**CHAPTER 1: The Phantom of the Killing Game**

 

**DAILY LIFE: END**

 

**DEADLY LIFE: BEGINS**


	8. Deadly Life Pt. 1

**DEADLY LIFE - PART 1:**

 

[ **BGM: Weekly Despair Magazine** ](https://youtu.be/YkFdW2p1bM8)

 

We would never ever forget the grim scene before us, no matter how much we wanted to. The dead body of Alex Burrel, the Ultimate Police Cadet, was on the ground in front of us. He wasn’t breathing, he wasn’t moving… it was as if all his usual energy had been stolen from him. Never again would get to boss us around or give one of his boastful lectures about justice. He’d never be able to finish telling me that story about how he was shaped into the person he was.

 

Those thoughts combined with the sight in front of me was enough to make me feel sick. Knowing that I wasn’t alone was probably the only reason I kept myself from totally freaking out.

 

NADINE: Alex...

 

LEENA: H-H-He was already like... _this..._ when we got here...

 

SERGEANT: Th-this is unbelievable…

 

ALEXIS: He’s really dead…? How did this happen?! _Why_ did this happen…?

 

ASH: This isn’t real… this isn’t real… this isn’t real…

 

FELICIA: Oh, it’s real alright... and it’s absolutely sickening.

 

QUINTON: How the fuck could it be him, of all people? He was one tough son of a bitch! Why the fuck is he suddenly dead?!

 

SOPHIE: He’s not just “suddenly dead”... he was **murdered**.

 

AXEL: Murdered? No, no, surely this is... how you say... play-acting, yes? It is very humorous. Good job, Alex… ha ha, you can get up now.

 

SOPHIE: ...

 

AXEL: Hmm… it seems he is ever committed to being the group prankster.

 

QUINTON: That wasn’t his personality at all, you fucking moron!

 

AXEL: B-But surely there is no way a murdering would occur in our group. It... must... be a _punking_ , like on your American television shows.

 

Suddenly, as if to completely shut down Axel’s ridiculous theory, a P.A. announcement sounded throughout the school.

 

*DING DING DING DING*

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Attention all students, a body has been discovered in the kitchen! After a short period of time, which you may use however you like, a class trial will take place!

 

NADINE: What was that announcement about…?

 

SERGEANT: Do you recall the school regulations? That announcement will play whenever three or more students discover a dead body. It wouldn’t be fair to the other participants if they were out of the loop.

 

QUINTON: You seem pretty calm and composed considering we just found a goddamn body!

 

SERGEANT: Well this isn’t my first time seeing a dead body. I’ve done fieldwork in my profession, after all.

 

LEENA: W-Well it’s my first time seeing one…! I… I don’t think I can stay here…

 

SOPHIE: Just hang on for now. We can decide how to proceed when everyone else gets here.

 

Everyone fell silent after listening to Sophie’s instructions. It was then that I realized one person had yet to speak up about our dreadful discovery. I managed to pry my eyes away from the body and spotted Justine still standing in the kitchen doorway. Her reaction to the horrific sight seemed far more intense compared to everyone else’s. She was white as a ghost, muttering incomprehensibly to herself in a state of what I assume was shock.

 

NADINE: Um, Justine? Are you alright...?

 

JUSTINE: Why… was it… Alex...? This… shouldn’t have happened...

 

I felt like she hadn’t even heard me. I didn’t have time to probe further, however, as our absent classmates arrived at the scene after hearing the announcement.

 

YOSHINO: I smell blood… so there actually _was_ a murder.

 

VY: Th-th-this is _awful_! Alex…!

 

EVAN: Hmph. So Alex got himself killed, did he? That’s what happens when a blowhard like him tries being the center of attention all the time.

 

ROY: Please don’t speak about him like that. He was our friend.

 

COLLIN: So it really happened… the Killing Game is officially afoot now.

 

[ BGM: Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson ](https://youtu.be/Yy0JuVXTcUw)

 

MONOKUMA: That’s right, kids!

 

ASH: Waaaaagh! I-I-It… _it_ appeared!

 

Sure enough, Monokuma showed up from out of nowhere to make light of our situation. The atmosphere changed as the hateful black-and-white bear stood atop one of the kitchen counters, commanding our attention. I had a feeling we wouldn’t be allowed any time to mourn Alex considering how quickly he arrived.

 

MONOKUMA: Puhuhu… looks like someone gave into their darkest urges and stabbity-stabbed him dead, right here in the kitchen! What was all that junk he kept saying about not letting anyone die? Guess he wasn’t counting himself! Nyahaha!

 

EVAN: How do you… manifest yourself like that?

 

MONOKUMA: The same way a fat man manages to squeeze down your chimney to steal your momma’s milk and cookies! It’s a trade secret.

 

ALEXIS: Well... good timing, I suppose. Tell us what happened right this instant.

 

MONOKUMA: That’s for me to know and you to figure out, sugar-tits. Have you ever had a teacher who just hands out answers to an exam?

 

ASH: Actually, I had this one professor who--

 

MONOKUMA: Hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY! I’m talkin’ here! What kind of idiot answers rhetorical questions from a talking bear? Geez, four-eyes, no wonder everyone makes fun of you behind your back.

 

ASH: … that doesn’t really happen, does it?

 

AXEL: Fret not, _mein Freund_. I’m certain no one is making fun of your back.

 

SOPHIE: I kinda do, actually.

 

FELICIA: Me too. In fact, I was just telling Yoshino what a loser you’ve been up until now.

 

YOSHINO: Her account has allowed me to grasp how truly pathetic you are. You should be ashamed of yourself.

 

ASH: *sigh* I’m starting to wish I could trade places with Alex...

 

ROY: Women sure can be cruel…

 

MONOKUMA: Anyhoo, you lot don’t have time to stand around making fun of this dorkus. Like I was saying, it’s time for you to put your heads together and **investigate this murder**. You only have so much time until the class trial starts, after all!

 

JUSTINE: How do we know _you_ didn’t kill him, you evil little--

 

MONOKUMA: Bzzt! Wrong! I’m not gonna sit here and let some scantily-clad ninja trash-talk me in my own school! How could you accuse your beloved headmaster of such a thing? I’d never get my own hands dirty, it’s right there in the regulations!

 

SERGEANT: It’s true that rule #7 states you won’t directly commit a murder, but what guarantee do we have that you’ll adhere to them?

 

MONOKUMA: If there’s anything you can trust in this place, it’s the school regulations! Besides, have you ever met a bear that lies?

 

EVAN: I don’t know about the bear bit, but the regulations certainly exist for a reason. If there were no rules then nothing would stop this thing from slaughtering us all on a whim. There would be no point to all these theatrics and playing this “game” in the first place.

 

ASH: I’ve never played a game like this…

 

YOSHINO: While we are on that topic... _why_ are you making us play this game? Is it for your own sick enjoyment? Or... is there perhaps some greater purpose?

 

MONOKUMA: You’ll need to survive the class trial if you wanna learn anything else! Because if you don’t, then only the blackened will survive the trial while the rest of you receive your punishment! Puhuhuhu!

 

SOPHIE: That laugh is getting _really_ annoying.

 

MONOKUMA: Okay, without further ado, check your e-handbooks for a special present from yours truly. It’s... drum roll please… **the Monokuma File**! Taaa-daaa~!

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

MONOKUMA: Um, helloooo? I expect a little more appreciation when I hand you kids a freebie. Where’s all the pep and energy you had before?!

 

QUINTON: Someone just fucking died, remember?!

 

MONOKUMA: Oh right, I almost forgot about that!

 

QUINTON: You little asshole...

 

NADINE: So... what’s a Monokuma File?

 

SERGEANT: If I had to guess, I’d say it contains information about the murder. Everyone here is a complete amateur when it comes to investigating a crime scene… aside from myself, of course.

 

LEENA: So we have to… _investigate_ Alex’s _body_? Ugh... nope, no way. Count me out.

 

ASH: Same here... I can’t even look at all that blood without feeling sick. I thought playing all those violent video games would make it easier, but...

 

ALEXIS: Yeah, I’m totally swiping left on this. He… he was our friend up until we found him here!

 

FELICIA: Why don’t the three of you go and die somewhere out of my sight, then. That’s what you deserve for being absolutely useless.

 

LEENA: I-It’s not that I don’t want to help, it’s just--

 

SERGEANT: It’s understandable if you’re unable to stomach this. Keep in mind that there could be clues anywhere in the school… I’ll be counting on the rest of you to find them while I do my work here.

 

EVAN: Good point. I doubt it’s as simple as “the policeman was killed in the kitchen with the knife.”

 

SOPHIE: Shouldn’t we assign a second person to stay at the crime scene? If, and I’m not saying he is, Sergeant were the murderer... he’d be able to freely tamper with evidence while the rest of us are scurrying around.

 

SERGEANT: That is a very reasonable suggestion. Any volunteers to keep me company?

 

QUINTON: I’ll stick around. Guess I gotta desensitize myself to this shit sooner or later. Plus I like using cutlery to reflect light off your bald-ass head when I’m bored.

 

FELICIA: … I’m going to stay too, just to make sure you don’t waste time doing something so idiotic.

 

MONOKUMA: Sounds like you’ve got it all under control, but will it be as simple as you make it sound? Just remember... the clock is ticking! Nyahahaha!

 

Monokuma disappeared without a trace after leaving us with that reminder. Everyone else left to search elsewhere, leaving Sergeant, Felicia, Quinton, Axel, Yoshino, and myself in the kitchen. I was still unsure of how I could contribute to the investigation, but I couldn’t just look away from Alex’s murder. I sharpened my focus by slapping my palms against my cheeks.

 

This was going to be one of the most difficult things I’d done in my life, but I had to uncover the truth behind my friend’s death. Not just for me, or for him... but for the sake of everyone still alive!

 

[ BGM: BOX 15 ](https://youtu.be/dEIZvCOtikQ)

 

**_INVESTIGATE_ **

 

NADINE: Okay, I guess we just have to do this… where do we start?

SERGEANT: First things first. Let’s have a look at what information is contained within this Monokuma File app on our e-handbooks.

 

Each of us pressed the Monokuma icon that appeared on our handbooks. Yoshino cleared her throat, drawing attention to the fact that she couldn’t read along with us. Her e-handbook was just a simple tablet like the rest of ours, meaning it had no braille option for her. We knew she didn’t want to be treated differently, but this was a rather cruel joke on Monokuma’s part.

 

QUINTON: Maybe someone should read it out loud. You know... for no particular reason whatsoever.

 

FELICIA: Very well. “The victim was Alex Burrel, the Ultimate Police Cadet. The murder occurred the night prior to the body discovery. The cause of death was a single stab wound with a knife. The victim went into shock from the trauma and died immediately.”

 

NADINE: That’s all it says? There... wasn’t much in there that we didn’t already know.

 

SERGEANT: On the contrary, I believe it contained some very interesting clues.

 

NADINE: … would you mind sharing those clues?

 

SERGEANT: I don’t intend to hold anyone’s hand throughout this investigation. I suggest that, instead of relying on me, you use your own brain to consider how each new fact changes the shape of the case. Now, let’s inspect the body.

 

NADINE: (I feel like I just got scolded by a teacher or something. He’s right, though... I should figure things out for myself.)

 

**_Truth Bullet Obtained:_ **

 

  * **_**_Monokuma File:_** _The file says Alex died immediately from a single stab wound. He was killed before midnight last night… does knowing this help point to his killer?__**



 

 

QUINTON: Sooo... how the fuck does one even inspect a body, anyway?

 

SERGEANT: Fret not, I’m always prepared for such an occasion.

 

QUINTON: That statement freaks me out even more than the fucking dead body!

 

Sergeant pulled out a flashlight and, to our collective disgust, began performing such activities as inspecting Alex’s mouth and eyes. I know I said I wouldn’t look away from his death, but this was a bit beyond what I could handle.

 

NADINE: Umm… so while he does that, why don’t we check out the rest of the kitchen?

 

FELICIA: I already have. It appears that **none of the kitchen equipment is missing**. Which is rather odd considering the knife sticking out of our esteemed leader’s body.

 

NADINE: Do you have to keep referring to him so sarcastically…?

 

QUINTON: That doesn’t add up, though. Where would someone find a knife in this shithole other than in the kitchen? Maybe _you’re_ the one that fucking stabbed him and now you’re lying to cover it up. Case closed, bitches.

 

FELICIA: Oh, please. I’d never get my own hands dirty like that. I’d manipulate one of you thirsty boys into doing the deed and taking the fall for me.

 

QUINTON: Well that’s fucking great.

 

NADINE: Are we even sure a kitchen knife was what killed him, though? That **knife looks way too big** to be a mere kitchen knife. I mean, have you ever cut vegetables with a knife that huge?

 

QUINTON: I’ve never cut vegetables in my life.

 

NADINE: Right, I forgot you’re a blender fanatic.

 

QUINTON: Damn right. If he’d been killed with a blender I’d have this shit figured out already.

 

NADINE: I’m... really glad he wasn’t.

 

FELICIA: I took a full inventory of the kitchen while preparing food the other day, so I’m certain of what I said. Ask Leena if you don’t believe me… that sad creature has probably spent more time here than in her own room.

 

**_Truth Bullet Obtained:_ **

 

  * **_**_Kitchen Knife Set:_** _Felicia claims all kitchen knives are present and accounted for. So where did the murder weapon come from…?__**



 

 

QUINTON: So _she’s_ the killer, then…!

 

YOSHINO: Could you refrain from randomly accusing everyone whose name comes up in passing? I shall have you forcibly removed from my presence if you plan to continue being a nuisance.

 

QUINTON: You and what army? You can’t just snap your fingers and summon trash mobs while we’re stuck here!

 

YOSHINO: I do not require assistance to deal with the likes of you.

 

SERGEANT: Enough, already. Felicia’s account of the kitchen knives is accurate. I’ve counted them each and every day while preparing my morning coffee. And my afternoon coffee… and my evening coffee.

 

YOSHINO: Perhaps the “great detective” should investigate how likely his coffee-drinking habits are to give him a heart attack.

 

AXEL: _Achtung_! My friends, I believe I have observed a most important clue… but I am not knowing what it is.

 

NADINE: Oh… right. You’re here.

 

Axel directed our attention to a vent overlooking the kitchen. There was a small but conspicuous piece of green cloth sticking out from the vent grating. It was currently too high for any of us to reach, however.

 

FELICIA: Well, I’ll be… there certainly is something up there. I’m amazed you spotted that considering you’re wearing those douchey sunglasses indoors.

 

AXEL: Never be underestimating the powers of a sensational musician, my deadly yet irresistible lotus flower.

 

FELICIA: If I whip you until you’re _almost_ dead, and you bleed out all on your own, do I still become the next blackened?

 

AXEL: If you really want to be using that whip, perhaps I shall invite you to a private-- aiiieee!

 

Felicia whipped the Ultimate Rock Star before he could even finish soliciting her. He dropped his suave act rather quickly, responding on command as she pointed toward the door.

 

FELICIA: Go fetch us a ladder, you imbecilic, tasteless, ugly creature! If your discovery ends up being even halfway useful I’ll consider letting you lick the bottom of my boot clean before I crush your skull with it!

 

AXEL: R-R-Right away, _meine Queen_ …!

 

QUINTON: Holy shit. She just went fucking psycho there… I’m terrified and also a little aroused.

 

NADINE: I’m just terrified...

 

YOSHINO: If you don’t kill that ridiculous musician by the time this is over, I may just do it myself.

 

FELICIA: Great! Then you’d be voted guilty and I won’t have to strain my eyes looking at either of you ever again.

 

YOSHINO: ...

 

SERGEANT: Well, I’m just about finished with my cursory investigation of the body. There’s only so much I can do with the tools I have on-hand.

 

QUINTON: I wish I could unsee most of the weird shit you just did…

 

SERGEANT: The Monokuma file appears to be correct about a **single stab wound to the chest** being the cause of death. The body is quite cold, meaning **this wasn’t a fresh kill.** Also, the relatively calm expression on his face leads me to believe **he died without a struggle**. Plus, apart from the body itself, this kitchen is quite clean.

 

We took a moment to consider the area around the body. All the items on the counters were relatively undisturbed. There was even a neatly-organized row of salt, pepper, and other spices atop the kitchen island Alex’s body rested against.

 

SERGEANT: Here’s something else to consider: he still has e-handbook on him, but **his keys are gone**.

 

**_Truth Bullet Obtained:_ **

 

  * **_**_State of Alex’s Body:_** _There is a knife sticking out of his chest but otherwise no evidence of struggle. Also, his keys were apparently stolen off his corpse.__**



 

 

QUINTON: What the fuck did he have keys for? All the doors open electronically with our handbooks.

 

SERGEANT: That only applies to our private dorms. How have you not figured out how things work around here yet?

 

FELICIA: Wasn’t Alex bragging about being assigned garbage duty or something? They were most likely the **keys for the garbage room** . There’s an **incinerator** in there, isn’t there?

 

NADINE: Aha, the garbage room...! It always comes back to the garbage room! I bet there’s loads of clues in there.

 

SERGEANT: I concur, but there’s still something else that bothers me about this crime scene. Nadine, could you tell me what it is?

 

NADINE: Umm… hmm… now that you mention it, I find the blood splatter rather curious. I feel like… there should be more of it? Although I’m kind of glad there isn’t.

 

SERGEANT: I knew you had a keen eye for detail. You might make a fine detective yourself, one day… or a capable assistant, at the very least.

 

FELICIA: Wait, what’s wrong with the amount of blood? Captain Justice is totally drenched in it.

 

NADINE: But isn’t it strange that there’s no blood on the floor or anywhere else, for that matter? **He should’ve bled a lot more** considering he was stabbed in a vital artery.

 

YOSHINO: You’ll have to remind me, but did the Monokuma File not state his death was immediate? One of my family’s hitmen taught me that post-mortem blood loss is minimal in most cases.

 

QUINTON: How can you talk about shit like that with a straight face?

 

SERGEANT: I have a few theories but I need more information. I’ll remain here and wait for Axel to return with the means to inspect that vent. In the meantime, my new assistant, why don’t you go check on the others’ progress?

 

NADINE: Umm… you’re talking to me?

 

SERGEANT: I don’t see anyone better suited to the task. Everyone seems to like you, more or less, and I’ve deduced that you’re the least likely to be the killer.

 

YOSHINO: I agree with that assessment. You should have the most luck drawing useful information from the others… including the killer.

 

NADINE: A-Alright then… I’ll do my best.

 

With those encouraging words in mind, I left the kitchen and returned to the common area. This was the same side of the school that contained the games room, the laundry room, and the boys’ dorms. I hated coming all the way to the other side of the school to do my laundry, but it was better than wearing dirty clothes. I shook my head to rid myself of frivolous thoughts; I couldn’t afford to become distracted right now.

 

I decided to check Alex’s room first when I noticed something shiny out of the corner of my eye. It turned out to be Roy’s armor, which made him stand out like a sore thumb. He was standing in the hallway of the dorms with Evan and Sophie. I approached the unusual trio and decided to see what they were doing.

 

NADINE: Hey guys, what’s up?

 

EVAN: We were just discussing our strategy for this investigation. My first thought, obviously, was to search the victim’s room. Heh heh… if you need a moment to marvel at the genius intuition of the Scofield Corporation’s future CEO, I’ll allow it just this once.

 

NADINE: … (I had the _exact_ same idea, but I guess I shouldn’t tell him that.)

 

SOPHIE: It was something of a process but we managed to drag Roy over here to help us break into the room.

 

ROY: W-Why do I have to do it…?

 

SOPHIE: Isn’t it obvious? You’re wearing a freakin’ full suit of armor, you’re our best option for a human battering ram.

 

ROY: Th-that’s not why I… w-wear it…!

 

NADINE: Aww, come on, Roy. Don’t you want to help with the investigation?

 

ROY: … I’m Roy.

 

As if that statement was somehow meant to answer my question, Roy took a few steps away from the door. We all moved aside as he geared up to smash into our deceased friend’s living quarters. However, just as Roy began to charge…

 

MONOKUMA: Stoooooooooopppp! Time out, time out, TIME OUUUTTT!

 

… Monokuma’s voice startled him so much that he tripped, creating an enormous ruckus as his armored body collapsed into a heap on the floor. The two-toned bear appeared immediately after that. He stood between us and the door, his arms outstretched like a goalie trying to prevent us from getting past.

 

EVAN: What is the meaning of this? Do not disrupt my investigation, you ursine irritant.

 

MONOKUMA: You’d better check yourself before you wreck yourself, ya pinhead! Didn’t you learn anything from my demonstration on the first day?

 

EVAN: Hmph, I certainly don’t need a reminder of that. We’re not violating any rules here, however... so you’re the one who should “check yourself.”

 

SOPHIE: There’s no rule in the e-handbook stating we can’t break into locked rooms. It’s for the investigation and we need to know if there are any clues in there. We’re doing _exactly_ what you want us to do, for once.

 

MONOKUMA: I just wanted to impart some knowledge before everyone’s knight in shining armor gives himself a concussion! **All bedroom doors are automatically unlocked during the period between a murder and a class trial.** So you don’t need to break in... just open the damn door!

 

EVAN: Well, what do you know… it _is_ open. I guess we didn’t need you after all, Roy.

 

ROY: … will someone please help me up?

 

MONOKUMA: This time try controlling your destructive urges so we can all enjoy a safe, peaceful investigation. Later, losers!

 

Monokuma vanished as quickly as he appeared. Once we got Roy sorted out we headed into Alex’s room. It was a normal room just like everyone else’s, for the most part. Sophie opened his closet and voiced her confusion regarding the contents soon after.

 

SOPHIE: Uhhh, was Alex a big hockey fan or something?

 

NADINE: I don’t recall him saying two words about it. Why?

 

SOPHIE: He’s got tons of sports paraphernalia in here. **Hockey sticks, safety vests, kneepads, helmets** … where did he get all of this?

 

ROY: Th-there’s lots of that stuff in the gym’s equipment room. C-Collin and I checked it out on our very first day here.

 

SOPHIE: Yeah, okay, but why was he hoarding so much of it in here?

 

NADINE: Hmmm… it’s a mystery within a mystery!

 

SOPHIE: I want less mysteries, not more.

 

EVAN: I believe I’ve uncovered something even more interesting. I found _this_ in his wastebasket.

 

Evan handed me a crumpled up, half-torn piece of paper. I realized it was a vital clue as soon as I looked at it. The words on it were practically scribbles, probably so the handwriting couldn’t be traced back to whoever wrote it. It read:

 

“DEAR ALEX

COME SEE

KITCHEN AT 9:50

I HAVE SOME

IMPORTANT

COME OR ELSE”

 

NADINE: What the heck… is this even a real note? I mean… the grammar is atrocious.

 

EVAN: It’s clearly an important clue, considering the importance of the one who found it. I wonder why it’s torn in half, though...

 

SOPHIE: It could’ve been written on a torn piece of scrap paper to begin with?

 

EVAN: Perhaps, but I feel there’s more to it than that… we may find the other half later. I’ll hold onto it for now.

 

**_Truth Bullet Obtained:_ **

 

  * **_**_Torn Note:_** _Found in Alex’s trash can. Has an ominous message calling him to the kitchen at 9:50 P.M. Seems to be unevenly torn in half...__**



 

 

We went our separate ways after determining there was nothing else to find in Alex’s room. I was actually feeling a little shaken up after reading that ominous note. It meant that not only was the murder premeditated, but

Alex willingly responded to its summons. I was mulling over those thoughts when I heard a rumbling sound while passing back through the common area. I traced it to the laundry room and peeked my head in. To my surprise, I discovered the racket belonged to a washing machine. Leena and Alexis just sitting there... doing their laundry and chatting away.

 

LEENA: Oh, hey Nadine! Want me to toss a load in for you while we’re at it?

 

NADINE: Wait… are you two doing your laundry at a time like this?

 

ALEXIS: Why, yes. How do you expect me to help investigate if I don’t have clean clothes?

 

NADINE: What you’re wearing right now looks clean enough to me...

 

ALEXIS: I considered that, but I couldn’t take my mind off the unwashed garments back in my room. I’d be completely out of luck if I needed a sudden change of clothes!

 

LEENA: Oh, and I figured I wouldn’t be of much use in the investigation anyway... so I decided to use this time to do chores.

 

NADINE: Right. Well, I’m glad you two have your priorities straight. Did you at least check this room for clues?

 

LEENA: Not at all!

 

I almost collapsed out of sheer exasperation. Their lack of concern for our situation bordered on terrifying. There they sat, acting like they didn’t have a care in the world while I ran myself ragged looking for clues. I was suddenly overcome with frustration, which I let out by kicking the dryer nearest to me. Leena and Alexis were both so startled that they leapt up from their seats. Childish as it was, I felt a little bit better after scaring them… despite my foot being rather sore from the act.

 

ALEXIS: Please warn us before you do something like that again. I almost spilled my tea!

 

NADINE: Who cares about your tea?! One of our friends is dead and you two aren’t even pitching in to try and help catch the killer!

 

LEENA: Whoa… Nadine, look!

 

NADINE: I’m not falling for that one. You’re gonna run away as soon as I turn around or something.

 

LEENA: No, no... look inside the dryer you kicked!

 

NADINE: What…?

 

I turned to see what Leena was pointing at and was greeted with a rather disturbing sight. I supposed the door flew open after I kicked it, revealing some sort of **large** **black cloth** stuffed inside. Even more shocking, however, was the fact that it was completely drenched in **blood**...


	9. Deadly Life Pt. 2

[ BGM: DISTRUST ](https://youtu.be/FiDYT4LaSJY)

 

Leena assisted me with removing our newfound clues from the dryer. There were several black cloths, each one roughly the size of a bedsheet, tightly crammed inside. We uncovered a few extra hidden items once we fully unraveled the blood-soaked textiles, as well. There was a **padded vest** , **elbow pads** , **knee pads,** and what appeared to be a modified **hockey mask**. The three of us stood in stunned silence for a moment, trying to comprehend this treasure trove of evidence we somehow stumbled upon.

 

ALEXIS: Why is all this stuff in here? This is some quite damning evidence to leave in such an easy-to-find spot.

 

LEENA: Hey, hold on a second… do you guys think this stuff is related to the murder?!

 

NADINE: ...

 

ALEXIS: …

 

NADINE: You’re right, Alexis, I can’t believe there are so many clues just shoved in here. These sheets are absolutely drenched in blood...

 

LEENA: Oh...! Maybe the killer used them to clean up after themselves? That’s what the Ultimate Waitress would do, after all.

 

NADINE: … so are you saying you’re the killer?

 

LEENA: N-N-No...! I was just saying I admire their sense of cleanliness! I don’t endorse their murderous lifestyle choices in the slightest!

 

ALEXIS: Why go to all that trouble, though? Alex was clearly murdered where we found his body in the kitchen. I don’t see what the act of mopping up blood is supposed to accomplish.

 

NADINE: I don’t get it either… yet. All this safety equipment must be related to the murder, too. I feel like I’ve seen this kind of junk somewhere else before...

 

**_Truth Bullet Obtained:_ **

 

  * **_**_Bloody Sheets:_** _These large black sheets were found stuffed a dryer, drenched in blood. Curiously, there was safety gear normally used for floor hockey or similar sports wrapped within.__**



 

 

ALEXIS: Maybe the killer was wearing it? If the murder was premeditated then they were most likely wearing protection.

 

NADINE: …

 

ALEXIS: What’s wrong? Oh bollocks, is my accent slipping out again? I try bloody hard to keep it in check, too...

 

NADINE: N-No, nothing like that. I was just dreading an inevitable joke about “protection” but then I remembered none of the boys are here. It’s rather nice, actually.

 

ALEXIS: If you thought it then you’re no better than they are. Perhaps we ought to scoop out your brain and put it through a wash cycle.

 

LEENA: Hey Nadine, aren’t you glad now that we were in here doing our laundry? We never would’ve found these clues if you hadn’t gotten mad at us!

 

NADINE: I suppose that’s one way to put a positive spin on this. Good work, I suppose.

 

LEENA: Yay, we were useful after all! Alexis, don’t you feel better now?

 

ALEXIS: I’m still quite miffed, actually.

 

NADINE: Oh yeah, why were you so angry earlier? You looked like you were ready to kill someone when you stormed into the dining hall.

 

ALEXIS: Some anonymous sleazy guy tried to invite me to a secret rendezvous last night! Can you believe it?!

 

NADINE: Well… yes. You’re extremely attractive with nice, full--

 

ALEXIS: That’s not the kind of person I am, okay?! But _someone_ clearly thinks otherwise. I swear I’ll find the lowlife degenerate who assumed I’m just some tramp and string him up by his testicles!

 

LEENA: Umm… that seems a little harsh. Why not a good old-fashioned slap across the face?

 

ALEXIS: The punishment must match the crime. Just like how Alex’s murderer shall be rightfully executed for what they’ve done.

 

NADINE: You can’t even compare-- actually, how did they solicit you while keeping their identity secret, anyway?

 

ALEXIS: I found a note that someone must’ve slipped in my pocket during the party last night. I was so worked up that I vented to Felicia for like half an hour, but she just kept saying “go get it, girl” over and over again. Whoever was trying to call me out would’ve had better luck with her.

 

NADINE: What did you end up doing with the note?

 

ALEXIS: I threw it away in one of the trash cans in the common area. Why are you so concerned with that note, anyway? We should be using our time  to think up what horrors we can inflict upon the one who wrote it.

 

NADINE: You never know what might turn out to be a clue…

 

LEENA: Wow, you sound like a real detective trying to solve a real murder!

 

NADINE: There _was_ a real murder!

 

Exasperated, I left those two to finish their chores and returned to my investigation. I decided to check for the note Alexis mentioned once I exited the laundry room into the common area. There were a couple garbage bins and it was kinda gross going through them, but I really wanted to see if my hunch was correct.

 

NADINE: (Nothing… no note. That just furthers my suspicions that it’s related to the murder somehow. I believe I’ve checked everything there is to see on this side of the school. I’ll head over to the girls’ side and see what I can find.)

 

**_Truth Bullet Obtained:_ **

 

  * **_**_Note Received by Alexis:_** _Alexis received a note inviting her to a secret rendezvous. She said she threw it away in the common area, but I couldn’t find any trace of it. Something’s up.__**



 

 

[ BGM: BOX 15 ](https://youtu.be/dEIZvCOtikQ)

 

I moved to the girls’ side of the school to continue my search. I was primarily concerned with checking out the warehouse to verify the results of the experiment Alex and I performed yesterday. Sure enough, **every item we destroyed in the incinerator had been restocked.** I perused through them to see if anything was missing. The only oddity I found was that **two bottles of sleeping pills were gone from the shelf.**

 

NADINE: (Hmm… I’m fairly certain these two bottles were gone prior to the restock, too. I wonder why Monokuma didn’t put them back… was it maybe because someone had already helped themselves to them? I should determine exactly who those people were…)

 

**_Truth Bullet Obtained:_ **

 

  * **_**_Sleeping Pills:_** _Two bottles of sleeping pills were missing from the warehouse before and after the restock. There has to be a meaning behind this...__**



 

 

I left the warehouse and set my eyes on the garbage room located across the common area. Why didn’t the killer use the incinerator to destroy the items we found in the dryer? I had to know. I made my way over there, but was disheartened to learn the garbage room was locked up as tight as ever. Determined, I took hold of the doorknobs and rattled them as hard as I could. My endeavor ultimately succeeded in nothing apart from making my hands hurt.

 

NADINE: (I thought the doors were supposed to be unlocked for our investigation? Wait... Monokuma only said it was the dorm room doors, didn’t he? How am I supposed to get this thing open, then?!)

 

COLLIN: Nadine. So you also think the garbage room is suspicious.

 

NADINE: Aaah! Don’t sneak up on me like that, I almost kicked you into orbit!

 

COLLIN: Hasn’t that joke run its course by now?

 

NADINE: Is this all you have to say for yourself? Don’t you think there’s something else you should be leading with?  


COLLIN: I just greeted you, which is more consideration than I give most of the others. What else would you like me to say?

 

NADINE: You call that a greeting?! You should be apologizing for what happened last night, you camouflaged creepazoid!

 

COLLIN: You want me to apologize for keeping you out of harm’s way? Fine. _I’m sorry._

 

NADINE: Geez, since when are you such a smart-ass…? Blah, I _know_ it was for my own good, okay? My head is just still aching from where you hit me…

 

COLLIN: Then allow me to fetch you some Tylenol once our investigation is concluded.

 

NADINE: I-It’s fine… did you manage to catch the Phantom?

 

COLLIN: I’m ashamed to admit I lost his trail rather quickly. I checked most of the areas that were still unlocked past 10 P.M., but I couldn’t find a single trace of him. I eventually gave up around midnight and returned to my room.

 

NADINE: And you didn’t see anyone during that time?

 

COLLIN: Not a soul.

 

NADINE: (That tidbit seems… important, somehow. I’ll make a note of it.)

 

**_Truth Bullet Obtained:_ **

 

  * **_**_Collin’s Account:_** _After Collin and I sighted the phantom, he checked every area still accessible after nighttime. He didn’t find anyone, so where did the mysterious spectre go…?__**



 

 

NADINE: Well at least you didn’t get zapped again. So what have you been doing up ‘til now?

 

COLLIN: I’ve been trying to verify something, but I’m not making much progress. I’d probably get an answer by inspecting Alex’s body personally, but I’d prefer not to draw extra attention to myself. I am certain, however, that **we’ve been ensnared in a sinister individual’s web of deceit.**

 

NADINE: I have no idea what you’re alluding to, as usual.

 

COLLIN: On another note... I believe I know how we can gain entry into the garbage room.

 

NADINE: Are you going to use your Ultimate Soldier powers to shatter the door with a single punch?! I’ve always wanted to see someone do that!

 

COLLIN: No. Look.

 

Collin pointed to a small object on the floor not far from where we were standing. I felt embarrassed for not noticing it before now. There was a single key resting conspicuously upon the tiled floor **.** I picked it up and exchanged suspicious glances with my unlikely ally. “There’s no way it’ll be that easy to get the door open,” I thought.

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

It turned out it was that easy. The door unlocked with a single turn of the key, allowing us to access the sparse yet massive waste disposal facility.

 

NADINE: What the heck was the key doing on the floor out there? That has got to be the most bizarre clue we’ve uncovered yet.

 

COLLIN: Perhaps Alex dropped it during his final garbage run?

 

NADINE: Sergeant did mention it was missing from his body. I just can’t imagine Alex doing something so... careless.

 

COLLIN: Wild speculation won’t get us anywhere. Just remember this detail for later. I’m certain it will be important.

 

NADINE: Right…

 

**_Truth Bullet Obtained:_ **

 

  * **_**_Garbage Room Key:_** _Should have been in Alex’s possession but was found lying on the floor just outside the garbage room. Who dropped it there and why…?__**



 

 

COLLIN: I’m rather curious to see if the incinerators were used to burn any evidence. Go and take a look.

 

NADINE: Why do I have to do it? Why does everyone just tell me to do everything…?

 

I grumbled and went to inspect the incinerators despite my complaints. Each incinerator had a computer panel that both operated the machine and kept a detailed record of its usage. Maybe it was because I was expecting to find a huge clue here, but I found myself very disheartened by the time I was done checking them all.

 

NADINE: This doesn’t make any sense… **the incinerators haven’t been used since yesterday morning.** I know for a fact Alex burned trash then because I was with him, but I was certain they would’ve been used last night as well.

 

COLLIN: That is weird. Is it possible the killer deleted the record somehow to throw us off their trail?

 

NADINE: I can think of one person who can confirm that for us…

 

It didn’t take us long to track that person down. We dragged the Ultimate Computer Hacker out of his room and put him to work inspecting the incinerator control panels. I checked the rest of the garbage room in the meantime, but there weren’t any clues in the recycling or composting bins. There was a hatch in the floor that stuck out like a sore thumb, but the garbage room key didn’t seem to work on it.

 

NADINE: I guess there’s no way the killer stashed anything down there. I wonder where this hatch leads to…

 

COLLIN: Probably straight to Hades, where I’ll likely end up once I’ve accomplished my life’s mission.

 

NADINE: Do you have to be so… intense all the time?

 

COLLIN: Yes.

 

ASH: Okay, I’ve finished checking out the control panels. These babies are sealed up tight so I can’t see how anyone would’ve been able to fiddle with them. I then played around with the options and settings, trying every trick in the book to gain admin access or modify the logs...

 

COLLIN: Get to the point already.

 

ASH: R-right… all of my attempts failed. **I’m certain that the incinerator records are one-hundred percent accurate.** They’re most likely running on an old OS with only the most basic functions built-in. Whoever built this place must’ve designed them like that to prevent us from messing with them.

 

NADINE: Wow. I’ve never heard you sound knowledgeable about something before.

 

ASH: I got into this school for a reason, okay?! I really wish I hadn’t applied now, though… I’ve got a serious case of “I knew I should’ve stayed home today.”

 

COLLIN: No one cares about your regrets. So, to summarize, there’s no way the killer made use of these incinerators to burn evidence. Also... this would mean Alex didn’t burn any trash last night, so **that’s not what he was doing** before he was murdered.

 

NADINE: What do you mean by that?

 

COLLIN: I’m saying that **Alex was likely roaming about with a different objective in mind**.

 

NADINE: A different objective in mind…? That doesn’t sound like Alex at all. Still, I guess the incinerators really have nothing to do with the crime. I don’t know why I was so certain we’d find a clue here.

 

COLLIN: Perhaps our lack of discoveries here is a clue in itself.

 

NADINE: Hmmm, maybe…

 

**_Truth Bullet Obtained:_ **

 

  * **_**_Incinerator Logs:_** _Ash confirmed the incinerators hadn’t been used since yesterday morning when Alex burned trash. Why weren’t they used to destroy evidence…?__**



 

 

ASH: Sooo... can I go now? You guys interrupted a very important speedrun I was trying to complete before the Class Trial begins.

 

NADINE: Wait, you’re still here?

 

COLLIN: I thought you left like five minutes ago.

 

ASH: One minute hasn’t even passed since I explained the incinerators! Why do people keep forgetting I exist?!

 

NADINE: Actually, before you go... I have a question for you. Did you take any of the **sleeping pills** from the warehouse prior to yesterday? I recall you mentioning you had insomnia.

 

ASH: Well, it’s not so much insomnia as it is being addicted to playing video games until the sun rises, which I’m not sure has a scientific name yet so--

 

COLLIN: The point. Get to it.

 

ASH: Y-yes, I grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills along with some other stuff on the first night.

 

NADINE: Only one bottle, right?

 

ASH: Uh-huh. Why am I suddenly getting the third degree here? I didn’t do anything wrong.

 

NADINE: Collin, can you head back with him and make sure he’s telling the truth? I promise this is important.

 

COLLIN: Very well. I cannot conclude my own investigation so I might as well assist with yours.

 

ASH: What?! I don’t want _him_ coming back to my room with me! Can’t you send Felicia or Alexis instead…?

 

NADINE: It shouldn’t matter who it is if you have nothing to hide. So yeah… go and have fun, you two.

 

We went our separate ways after that. I felt like we didn’t have much time left before the trial started, but I was determined to investigate until the very end. It was then that I realized I’d hadn’t run into Justine at all during my investigation. I grew concerned, especially since she was the only person here who I actually considered a friend, so I headed to the girls’ dorms in search of her.

 

I happened upon Vy in the hallway of the girls’ dorm. She was standing just outside Justine’s room, so it was inevitable that our paths crossed. Her body language conveyed that she was uncomfortable, so I quickly approached and checked up on her.

 

NADINE: Hey Vy, what’s wrong?

 

VY: Y-You mean aside from us discovering our classmate’s dead body and having to investigate his murder?

 

NADINE: Well… yes.

 

VY: Sorry… I’m just a little on edge right now. Justine won’t come out of her room. I’ve been ringing the doorbell for a while but she won’t answer or anything. I’m getting really worried about her...

 

NADINE: That’s... unlike her. Have you tried messaging her using the e-handbook?

 

VY: Wait, you can message on these things?! No one told me that!

 

I thought back to my earlier investigation with Evan and the others while my curious classmate fiddled with her e-handbook; Justine’s door was likely unlocked just like the rest of the dorm rooms. Before I revealed that fact, however, I had a few questions for Vy about her own odd behavior.

 

NADINE: Sooo… what happened with you last night, anyway? Are you feeling okay?

 

VY: Huh? Uh, yeah... I guess. I’m pretty groggy, but that’s ‘cause I slept so much longer than usual. Wait, what do you mean by “last night”?

 

NADINE: You don’t remember what happened toward the end of the party?

 

VY: Um, I remember Justine sharing her big plan to get us out of here. I was hoping we’d all make it out alive, but now after what happened to Alex...

 

NADINE: (What the hell? She doesn’t remember passing out and scaring us all half to death? Is she lying…? No, what reason would she have to do that? _Everyone_ saw it, after all.)

 

**_Truth Bullet Obtained:_ **

 

  * **_**_Vy’s Account:_** _Vy doesn’t seem to recall anything that happened toward the end of last night’s party. What’s the explanation for this…?__**



 

 

VY: Are _you_ feeling okay? You’ve been acting really weird since you got here.

 

NADINE: I’m just trying to figure things out. By the way, Monokuma told us all the bedroom doors are unlocked during an investigation. So…

 

I pushed on Justine’s door but, to my surprise, it didn’t open. Determined, I cracked my knuckles and pushed again but the door refused to budge. I tried kicking it open when I began getting frustrated, succeeding only in knocking myself onto my rear end.

 

NADINE: Owww....

 

VY: Um, was that supposed to work?

 

NADINE: Yes... I thought maybe one of my lucky kicks would do the trick. I don’t understand why it isn’t opening. It worked when we went into Alex’s room earlier.

 

VY: Maybe it only applied to the victim’s room?

 

NADINE: Maybe, but…

 

I walked over to the next room, Sophie’s, and was able to open the door without any problems. Vy was now every bit as perplexed as I was; I could sense the same foreboding feeling washing over both of us. My mind immediately jumped to the worst-case scenario after that.

 

NADINE: She seemed particularly upset over Alex’s death, more so than anyone else here. You don’t think she-- no, she wouldn’t… would she?

 

VY: D-Don’t joke about that…

 

NADINE: M-Maybe we should split up and--

 

*DING DONG, BING BONG*

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Ahem, attention all students. Erm… how do I say this…? I’m getting impatient, so why don’t we just move on to the main event? It's time for the long awaited… Claaaass Triaaaal!

 

[ BGM: Weekly Despair Magazine ](https://youtu.be/YkFdW2p1bM8)

 

NADINE: (Damn, we’re out of time already…? I still don’t have any idea who the killer is!)

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Now then, allow me to appoint a proper location for the proceedings. Everyone please report to the gymnasium so we can get this show on the road!

 

VY: Huh? The trial is going to be held in the gym? I thought they were called _class trials_ because they’re held in a classroom.

 

NADINE: Actually, they’re called that because our entire class will be taking part in them. I think.

 

VY: Oh, that makes sense! I always forget we’re considered a class since we haven’t actually attended any.

 

NADINE: I can’t argue with that. Let’s get going, though. I don’t wanna find out what happens if we’re late.

 

VY: B-But Justine could be--

 

NADINE: She might already be already there. Let’s go see.

 

We exited the girls’ dorms and trekked over to the gymnasium. Almost everyone else was there waiting for us... everyone except Justine. Her unusual absence sent a chill down my spine; what if something really had happened to her?

 

EVAN: It took the two of you long enough to arrive. Were you having a nap?

 

NADINE: We literally headed straight here after the announcement. How the heck are you all so fast?

 

YOSHINO: I imagine that most of us just want to get this over with.

 

VY: Umm… has anyone seen Justine? She’s the only one not here yet…

 

SERGEANT: That’s odd. Come to think of it... she did seem rather disturbed earlier, didn’t she?

 

QUINTON: Yeah, she turned even whiter than I am!

 

ROY: I didn’t see her even once throughout the investigation. M-Maybe I’ll go look for her…

 

COLLIN: Not a good idea. Monokuma ordered us to come here, it’s in our best interest not to leave until he tells us otherwise.

 

ROY: B-But...

 

YOSHINO: There is no need for that. I hear footsteps. She is most certainly coming our way.

 

Sure enough, Justine finally arrived at the gymnasium alive and well. She seemed to be doing better than the last time we saw her; the color of her face and her posture had returned to normal. She was also quite surprised to discover the rest of us here ahead of her.

 

JUSTINE: Am I... the last one here? This is a first, isn’t it?

 

EVAN: I’d also prefer if it were the last. Precious moments of my life were wasted waiting for you to meander over here. Where, exactly, were you dawdling about?

 

JUSTINE: W-Well… I… just locked myself in my room the entire time. I didn’t even want to come to the trial but Monokuma made me.

 

ALEXIS: Of course he did. Why did you think that you’d be exempt from the rules?

 

VY: Never mind that, are you okay? We tried ringing your doorbell so many times and you didn’t answer. I was so worried about you!

 

JUSTINE: Sorry, I… I just wanted to be alone for a bit. I guess... seeing a dead body was too much of a shock to my system.

 

LEENA: I can understand that...

 

EVAN: Hmph. I didn’t take you for the squeamish type.

 

NADINE: (Was it seeing a dead body that caused such a shock to her system? Or... was it something to do with _who_ the deceased was…?)

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Puhuhu... the gang’s finally all here! Now, if you could all please step away from the center of the room…

 

We reluctantly did as we were told. The entire room suddenly started to rumble just before the gymnasium floor split apart at the center. Our ears were assaulted by the sounds of machinery whirring and clicking into place. A solitary, rickety-looking elevator rose up from the opening once the rumbling subsided.

 

ROY: How far down does this thing go…? I… I don’t do well with small spaces.

 

FELICIA: Relax, tough guy. It looks big enough to fit all of us.

 

QUINTON: Man, what kind of fucking school has transforming floors and hidden elevators and shit...?

 

SOPHIE: The same kind that features ceiling-mounted machine guns and talking stuffed animals, I’d say.

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Okay then! Please board the elevator in front of you, which will take you to the courtroom! It’s there that all of your fates will be decided… puhu! Puhuhuhuhuhu!

 

COLLIN: I suppose it’s time to confront our destiny, then.

 

NADINE: (A class trial where everyone here is a suspect…)

 

[ BGM: Living to the Fullest ](https://youtu.be/yC2oSp7pIRU)

 

I glanced around at the classmates I’d bonded with over the past several days. Justine. Vy. Sophie. Quinton. Sergeant. Roy. Collin. Ash. Felicia. Alexis. Evan. Axel. Leena. Yoshino. I couldn’t help but cast suspicion upon each of them as my gaze darted from one face to the next.

 

NADINE: (Is the person who murdered Alex... really one of us…?)

 

One of them had blood on their hands, the rest of us just weren’t able to perceive it yet. I trembled slightly, though I did my best to hide my fear from the others.

 

ASH: Are we actually getting on that thing?! I’ve never attended a real trial before! I-I’ve never even been called for jury duty!

 

YOSHINO: Calm down. This is not a real trial, it is a “class trial.”

 

ASH: What’s the difference?!

 

SERGEANT: All of us are on trial, yet we are also the jury. Each of us will have a hand to play in the outcome. After all… Monokuma said we would be voting on who we believe the killer is.

 

QUINTON: I got an idea, then! Why don’t we just get this shit over with by voting rich boy off the island?

 

EVAN: Do you remember nothing of what we’ve been told? If we vote for the wrong person then everyone _except_ the blackened will perish.

 

QUINTON: Well, fuck. I hope you _were_ the killer, then, cuz I’m sick of your permanently constipated-looking face!

 

FELICIA: Heh, I’m inclined to agree.

 

EVAN: I’m surrounded by short-sighted imbeciles...

 

LEENA: I-I hope none of us were the killer… th-then no one else would need to die. It’s bad enough that we already lost Alex...!

 

SOPHIE: That’s something only _you_ would say. Unfortunately, one of us is most certainly a killer… which means someone needs to pay for their crime.

 

LEENA: B-But that only happened because we got stuck in this crazy place… no one would’ve killed anyone otherwise!

 

SERGEANT: Murder is still murder, no matter how you try to justify it. We will not let this criminal get away with what they’ve done.

 

ALEXIS: Even if it means we’re doing exactly what Monokuma wants?

 

SERGEANT: He has provided us with a compelling reason to see this through. Right now we need to be focused solely on the trial… we can figure out our next move _if_ we survive.

 

YOSHINO: Indeed. Now let us board the elevator.

 

A lump formed in my throat as everyone started piling into the elevator that sprouted up before us. Everything about this situation was still so foreign to me; it was as if I’d been completely whisked away from reality. Justine noticed my apprehension and approached me, though she seemed to be doing her best to avoid eye contact.

 

JUSTINE: Are you... scared?

 

NADINE: Of course. I keep wishing none of this was even happening in the first place. I want you to be honest with me, though… what happened to you earlier? Why did you lock yourself in your room?

 

JUSTINE: …

 

NADINE: Is it something to do with Alex’s death? You’ve been asking strange ever since we found his body.

 

JUSTINE: I… I really wish Alex hadn’t died. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to come to terms with it. I… I wanted to escape this place together with him.

 

NADINE: Was he someone important to you?

 

JUSTINE: He was-- well, it doesn't matter what he was anymore. He’s dead and, regardless of this trial’s outcome, my life as I know it ended alongside his. This… feels like the last day before the end of the world.

 

NADINE: You’re scaring me, Justine… you can’t just give up like that. You still have the rest of us… you still have me! I… I don’t think I’d have made it this far without you...

 

JUSTINE: … th-thanks. Just promise me one thing, Nadine. Promise me you’ll bring Alex’s killer to justice... no matter what. No matter what you have to compromise.

 

NADINE: Th-that’s--

 

QUINTON: Would you two hurry the fuck up already?! You can gossip about your periods and other girl shit later!

 

JUSTINE: Promise me.

 

NADINE: I… I promise...

 

There was nothing else that needed to be said, apparently. Justine turned away so I followed her onto the elevator. The doors automatically closed, locking the fifteen of us within. Aside from a slight rumbling noise, there was dead silence from our group as the metal box descended into the depths of the school.

 

I was unsure of what to expect at the other end of this ride, but my rising anxiety convinced me it would be nothing short of a living hell...


	10. Class Trial Pt. 1

After a lengthy elevator ride, the fifteen of us arrived at a large chamber deep beneath the school. Gaudy red and gold-colored drapes decorated the subterranean room; they were so tacky I felt like I strained my eyes looking at them. Sixteen podiums were arranged in a circle at the center of the room, one for each of us. I found my spot, which happened to be between Roy and Yoshino, and anxiously awaited judgment.

 

The scene was tense. The circular set-up of the courtroom meant everyone could clearly observe the others’ reactions. If a student showed any hesitation, it would be child’s play for the other participants to pounce on them. No one seemed eager to get started; no one wanted to face the reality that one of us had actually murdered our classmate. It didn’t matter what we wanted, though, since Monokuma seemed intent on keeping things going at his own brisk pace.

 

The hateful little bear popped out of the floor and landed in a judge’s chair overlooking the trial ground, meaning that the proceedings were about to commence.

 

And so the curtain was about to lift on our first case. We all faced punishment if we couldn’t determine who murdered Alex Burrel, the Ultimate Police Cadet. He was a boisterous and steadfast soul, perhaps to a fault, but he tried his best to prevent the Killing Game from taking place. Losing the moral compass of our group so early on was a devastating blow to our collective integrity. I told myself that, at the very least, I would carry on his will. I would avenge his death by catching his murderer and preventing another senseless killing like this from ever taking place.

 

My battle to find the truth and restore justice was about to begin… in our first deadly Class Trial!

 

[ BGM: Trial Underground ](https://youtu.be/_2mHIL_akuM)

 

**PRE-TRIAL PREP:**

 

**_Review your truth bullets. These will be your primary weapons in the upcoming class trial. Do you have all the evidence you need to catch the killer…?_ **

 

 

  * **_**_Monokuma File:_** _The file says Alex died almost immediately from a single stab wound. He was killed before midnight last night… does knowing this help point to his killer?__**



 

 

 

  * **__Kitchen Knife Set:_ _Felicia claims all kitchen knives are present and accounted for. So where did the murder weapon come from…?__**



  * **__State of Alex’s Body:_ _There is a knife sticking out of his chest but otherwise no evidence of struggle. Also, his keys were apparently stolen off his corpse.__**



  * **__Torn Note:_ _Found in Alex’s trash can. Has an ominous message calling him to the kitchen at 9:50 P.M. Seems to be unevenly torn in half…__**



  * **__Bloody Sheets:_ _These large black sheets were found within a dryer, drenched in blood. Curiously, there was safety gear normally used for floor hockey or similar sports wrapped within.__**



  * **__Note Received by Alexis:_ _Alexis received a note inviting her to a secret rendezvous. She said she threw it away in the common area, but I couldn’t find any trace of it. Something’s up.__**



  * **__Sleeping Pills:_ _Two bottles of sleeping pills were missing from the warehouse before and after the restock. There has to be a meaning behind this...__**



  * **__Collin’s Account:_ _After Collin and I sighted the phantom, he checked every area still accessible after nighttime. He didn’t find anyone, so where did the mysterious spectre go…?__**



  * **__Garbage Room Key:__ _ _Should have been in Alex’s possession but was found lying on the__** ** _ _floor just outside the garbage room. Who dropped it there and why…?__**



 

 

 

  * **_**_Incinerator Logs:_** _Ash confirmed the incinerators hadn’t been used since yesterday morning when Alex burned trash. Why weren’t they used to destroy evidence…?__**



 

 

 

  * **_**_Vy’s Account:_** _Vy doesn’t seem to recall anything that happened toward the end of last night’s party. What’s the explanation for this…?__**



 

  


**CLASS TRIAL**

  


[ BGM: Class Trial - Dawn Edition ](https://youtu.be/6V9HlkkT-tg)

 

MONOKUMA: Let’s begin with a basic explanation of the class trial. Your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out “whodunnit” then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person… then I’ll punish everyone **besides** the blackened and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!

 

JUSTINE: Ugh...

 

NADINE: Is the killer really one of us…?

 

MONOKUMA: Of course!

 

EVAN: So we’re actually going through with this farce? Hmph, what a waste of my time.

 

FELICIA: You’re welcome not to participate if you’d rather be executed. Actually feel free to do just that. This place is hardly big enough for two superstar prodigies, anyway.

 

EVAN: …

 

SERGEANT: I have a question before we begin. What’s with that… ominous portrait of Alex in the empty seat?

 

MONOKUMA: I’d feel bad if he were left out, the class trial is for everyone to participate in after all! His portrait will be there to fill in for him. Maybe you can pretend your entire class is still together if you squint hard enough!

 

ASH: That’d be easier to do if you didn’t paint a big red ‘X’ over his face…

 

MONOKUMA: You think I painted that? I don’t even have thumbs!

 

ROY: Then who did it…?

 

MONOKUMA: Not telling! Puhuhuhu…!

 

QUINTON: Alright, so who’s the killer?! You’d better fess the fuck up right now before I beat the shit out of you!

 

ALEXIS: And how are you planning to do that without knowing who it is?

 

QUINTON: Shit, I didn’t think of that…!

 

ALEXIS: Are we really going to be able to solve the mystery with this group…?

 

SERGEANT: Worry not for I am here. I’ll use all my experience as the Ultimate Detective to reveal the killer’s identity.

 

LEENA: I-It definitely wasn’t me, I promise...!

 

SOPHIE: The first person to deny it usually ends up being the killer, you know.

 

LEENA: Oh, I didn’t mean to sound so suspicious…! But it _really_ wasn’t me!

 

SOPHIE: … you’re still doing it!

 

I wanted to get us back on track, but a lump formed in my throat when I tried to talk. I’d never had to speak in front of so many people before and I never imagined I’d have to in such a high-stakes situation. I eventually gathered my courage to speak, or rather squeak, the words out.

 

NADINE: Umm… maybe we should begin the debate? We won’t get anywhere arguing back and forth like this.

 

QUINTON: That’s exactly what a fucking debate is, you--

 

Sergeant clobbered Quinton across the head to shut him up. I couldn’t help but grin at the sight.

 

SERGEANT: She has a point. We need to determine who the killer is before time runs out. Actually, I’ve been wondering, exactly how much time do we have?

 

MONOKUMA: Time runs out when I get bored, so make sure to keep things entertaining! I want to see lots of gusto, vigor, and chutzpah in your arguments!

 

VY: What the heck is chutzpah…?

 

EVAN: Very well, let’s get on with it. Even I’m slightly curious to learn who was brazen enough to commit murder so soon after our arrival.

 

NADINE: (Alright, Nadine. Time to get your head in the game. If I notice something strange and I don’t point it out… then everyone’s lives will be in danger!)

 

[ BGM: Trial Underground ](https://youtu.be/_2mHIL_akuM)

 

**Your first Nonstop Debate is about to begin. Would you like to hear more?**

 

NADINE: Wh-what?

 

**I asked if you’d like to know more about-- oh, I suppose I never properly introduced myself. I’m the Tutorial. Now that you’ve reached the Class Trial phase of the story, I’ll be checking in on you from time to time.**

 

NADINE: Uhh… this is so not normal. Please tell me I’m hallucinating… wait, that’s not good either.

 

**As the protagonist of the story, you’re the only one that will be able to hear my voice. If this is your first time playing Danganronpa, I suggest you listen closely to my sage advice.**

 

NADINE: I’m the what? Dangan...what?

 

**...**

 

NADINE: Um… fine. Tell me about Nonstop Debates.

 

**As you progress through the Class Trial, you will participate in numerous Nonstop Debates. In this phase, your classmates will speak one after another without pause. If you spot a lie or a contradiction in anything someone says… you can refute it with one of your Truth Bullets.**

 

NADINE: Truth bullets are… the evidence I gathered during the investigation, right? How the heck do I use them to refute anything?

 

**Only Truth Bullets relevant to the debate will be loaded into your cylinder at the beginning of each Nonstop Debate. Pay close attention to everyone’s assertions, the bolded phrases represent possible weak spots in their arguments.**

 

NADINE: Possible weak spots? Meaning… those are the areas of the argument I should focus on?

 

 **Correct. There will only ever be one lie or contradiction at a time, meaning there will also be** **_false_ ** **weak spots sprinkled throughout. Blast through the correct weak spots with the applicable truth bullet to present your argument and keep the Class Trial moving forward!**

 

NADINE: Okay... sounds simple enough. I’m sure I’ll get the hang of it.

 

**Oh, one more thing... for this first Nonstop Debate there will only be one Truth Bullet and one weak spot to help ease you in. Once you successfully advance the argument, the words BREAK! will appear and the next phase will begin.**

 

**I wish you the best of luck. Over and out.**

 

NADINE: Thanks, I guess.

 

JUSTINE: Um, Nadine, are you feeling alright? You’ve been talking to yourself for over a minute now…

 

NADINE: …

 

JUSTINE: ...

 

NADINE: … no I haven’t.

 

QUINTON: We all fucking heard you!

 

MONOKUMA: Enough chit-chat! Let the Class Trial commence!

 

[ BGM: Discussion -BREAK- ](https://youtu.be/88RNU7oWrDE)

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE: How was Alex killed?**

 

**Loaded Truth Bullets:**

 

  * **_**_State of Alex’s Body_**_**



 

 

**_…_ **

 

**_…_ **

 

**_..._ **

 

**_Make your argument!_ **

 

SERGEANT: Well then… it seems we’re tasked with finding the culprit of this heinous crime. Does anyone have suggestions on where to begin?

 

LEENA: Why don’t we make sure everyone’s on the same page first? Ahem... the victim was Alex Burrel, the Ultimate Police Cadet! F-Felicia and I discovered his b-b-body on th-the kitchen floor this morning.

 

FELICIA: Everyone already knows that.

 

QUINTON: Yeah, don’t waste our time with that shit.

 

LEENA: Aaah! I-I’m sorry…!

 

YOSHINO: I believe it would be more prudent to discuss the murder weapon. We need to be certain exactly _how_ Alex met his end.

 

ALEXIS: Isn’t it obvious just from looking at the body? The cause of death was clear as day.

 

AXEL: “The cause of death was clear as day”... that could make for lovely lyrics in my next hit single. May I have your permission to use it?

 

ALEXIS: No.

 

AXEL: What if I were to pay royal--

 

ALEXIS: _No._

 

AXEL: ...

 

VY: Looks like that’s the end of that conversation!

 

YOSHINO: Good. To rephrase my earlier question, I want to understand how someone managed to kill Alex in the first place. As Leena just stated, he was the _Ultimate Police Cadet_ … surely he should have been capable of defending himself.

 

LEENA: Oh, that’s a good point! I said something useful after all!

 

SOPHIE: … don’t let it go to your head.

 

QUINTON: What is the fucking point of this? He was obviously fucking stabbed in the fucking chest with a fucking knife! Anyone with two eyeballs and a brain could tell you that!

 

ALEXIS: Thank you for that... eloquent summary of events.

 

SERGEANT: I find it difficult to believe it’s as clear-cut as that. The murderer must have used a specific method to get the drop on him.

 

LEENA: I mopped the kitchen floor yesterday… maybe he slipped and fell? Then the knife dropped off the counter and... st-st-stabbed him! Ohmigosh, wouldn’t that make me the blackened?! I… I just incriminated myself…!

 

QUINTON: There’s no fucking way that’s what happened!

 

AXEL: Ah, my lovely Leena, you must be calming down now. Perhaps I shall sing soothing lullabies for you?

 

LEENA: I’m not a baby! I’m just saying i-if it really was an accident, then no one needs to be executed…

 

EVAN: Keep clinging to that inane theory if you’d like... meanwhile, I’ll be over here in the real world. Alex was murdered in cold blood. It was not an accident.

 

ASH: Then... the only remaining possibility is that the culprit snuck up behind him. Yeah, that’s it… **it was a knife-based sneak attack!**

 

VY: That makes sense! Even the Ultimate Police Cadet wouldn’t be able to defend against an attack he didn’t see coming!

 

FELICIA: I suppose that’s… plausible… but does it really make sense with what we saw?

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

NADINE: (Okay, everyone’s volunteered their theories about how Alex was murdered. This one seems pretty straightforward… just recalling **the state of Alex’s body** demonstrates how **that person** is incorrect!)

 

NADINE: I’m sorry, Ash... but _you’re wrong_!

 

**BREAK!**

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

[ **BGM: Class Trial - Solar Edition** ](https://youtu.be/RlZFghhPucM)

 

ASH: What?! How am I wrong? I’ve never been wrong about anything in my entire life!

 

ALEXIS: Now that’s _definitely_ wrong.

 

NADINE: Think back to the **[State of Alex’s body]** when we found it… the knife was sticking out of his chest, not his back. There’s no doubt that **he was stabbed in the front**.

 

ASH: Oh... is that right? I-I didn’t get a good look at the body since everyone was crowded around it. Heh heh, sorry.

 

QUINTON: If you didn’t even _look_ at the body, then why are you offering up your bullshit suggestions?! Don’t you ‘heh heh, sorry’ us, you fucking four-eyed fuck!

 

ASH: W-Well you were all throwing out your own guesses, so I kinda got swept up in the moment and--aiiieee!

 

FELICIA: The intensity of each subsequent lashing will increase with every insipid comment that comes out of your mouth. Stop wasting our time.

 

ASH: Hold on, time out! How come she’s allowed to have a whip in the courtroom? Shouldn’t that be against the rules?!

 

MONOKUMA: Weeellll... normally it would be but watching the crap get beaten out of you is pretty much my new favorite sport! I’ve got a lot of money on her drawing first blood by the ten minute mark. Puhuhuhu… don’t let me down, poindexter!

 

ASH: You’re the worst! You are absolutely the worst! You’re worse than that spineless judge from--aiiiie!

 

FELICIA: That’s intensity level two.

 

MONOKUMA: Cha-ching!

 

EVAN: So if Alex wasn’t stabbed from behind, how do you propose the culprit got him? He should have been more than capable of defending himself and, as has been pointed out, there were no signs of a struggle at the scene of the crime.

 

VY: So a sneak attack _was_ possible, then!

 

NADINE: (Okay, Nadine, you can figure this out. If Alex wasn’t attacked from behind and yet somehow died without a struggle, then he must’ve been struck from…)

 

  1. The front
  2. Above
  3. Below
  4. Within



 

…

 

…

 

…

 

EVAN: Well? Answer the question, already.

 

NADINE: … I’ve got it! He was attacked from **above**! There was a vent positioned directly above where we found his body. It’s possible the culprit hid in there and dropped down on him with the knife!

 

SERGEANT: No, it’s more than just possible. I’d wager that’s exactly what happened.

 

AXEL: I am also agreeing with young Nadine. The evidence is scrap cloth in vent, yes?

 

JUSTINE: A scrap of cloth...?

 

EVAN: Elaborate. This is the first I’m hearing of this.

 

SERGEANT: We checked the vent overlooking the kitchen during our investigation. A scrap of cloth was stuck there. It likely ripped off while the culprit replaced the grate during their getaway.

 

NADINE: Yes, the culprit must’ve entered and left the crime scene through the vent. That’s also why Alex didn’t have a chance to defend against his attacker!

 

VY: Oh snap, that was some quality dramatic build-up right there. What happens next? Tell me, tell me!

 

EVAN: You know you’re supposed to be a participant in the trial and not just a spectator, right? This isn’t one of your T.V. dramas.

 

VY: Hehe… oh yeah!

 

JUSTINE: Okay, but how does that get us any closer to solving this mystery? All we know is the killer jumped on him with an oversized knife... that doesn’t really narrow it down, does it?

 

QUINTON: Holy shit… yes it fucking does! Guys, I... I figured out who the culprit is!

 

[ BGM: Class Trial - Turbulent Edition ](https://youtu.be/nQHd7EKRlyo)

 

JUSTINE: Y-You figured it out just from that?!

 

ALEXIS: Oh please do share with the class. You _are_ the brains of this group, after all.

 

QUINTON: Heh heh heh, I’m glad someone here acknowledges my genius. Think about it... Alex was **stabbed** with a giant-ass **knife** , right? I don’t have to elaborate any further than that, do I? We’ve got our very own knife-toting asshole right here in the courtroom!

 

NADINE: You must mean…

 

LEENA: He’d have to be talking about…

 

ROY: You aren’t seriously suggesting...

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

COLLIN: … you’d better not be accusing me.

 

QUINTON: I sure as shit am! You’re the only one here who carries a knife around like a fucking psychopath! Don’t think everyone’s forgotten about the little incident where you fucking tried to _stab_ Alex on the first day! I bet you went out last night to finish what you started!

 

ALEXIS: That… actually makes some degree of sense. I don’t have any words to describe how shocked I am right now.

 

EVAN: I want to disagree solely based on who is volunteering the theory, but let’s see how this plays out.

 

COLLIN: …

 

FELICIA: Do you have nothing to say for yourself? Can we take your silence as an admission of guilt?

 

QUINTON: Of course we can, because he’s the fucking _murderer_!

 

COLLIN: ...

 

JUSTINE: So _you’re_ the one that killed Alex…? I hope you’re ready to face justice… both before and after you’re in the grave!

 

SERGEANT: I feel it’s too early to decide for certain. We need to discuss this at length.

 

YOSHINO: Yes, let us hear what Collin has to say for himself.

 

COLLIN: ...

 

NADINE: (Whoa, everyone’s suddenly ganging up on Collin and deciding he’s the murderer. Is this really okay...?)

 

**I know this is sudden, but there’s a new element being added to Non-Stop Debates. Would you like to hear about it?**

 

NADINE: Aaaugh!

 

**I’m sorry, did I startle you?**

 

NADINE: Yes! Stop doing that…!

 

**Going forward, multiple Truth Bullets will be loaded into the cylinder. However, there is still only one correct clue to match with the applicable weak point. Blast through the correct weak point with the applicable Truth Bullet to score a prize!**

 

NADINE: What’s the prize…?

 

**Not being executed for choosing the wrong culprit, of course. Now good luck and have fun!**

 

NADINE: Fun… right.

 

JUSTINE: Seriously, Nadine, are you okay?

 

ASH: The way you keep muttering to yourself is super freaky. Do you perhaps have the spirit of an ancient pharaoh living in your head?

 

NADINE: Heh heh heh… heh.

 

[ BGM: Discussion -BREAK- ](https://youtu.be/88RNU7oWrDE)

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE: Collin Accused!**

 

**Loaded Truth Bullets:**

 

  * **_**_Monokuma File_**_**


  * **_Kitchen Knife Set_**


  * **_Collin’s Account_**



 

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

**_Make your argument!_ **

 

JUSTINE: Collin, you stand accused of murdering our great and noble leader! How do you plead?

 

COLLIN: ...

 

AXEL: Guilty, Guilty, Guilty! Which is, coincidentally, the name of my first hit single to go platinum.

 

LEENA: Oh! I love that song! _~ He strangled his wife in their bed, now march him to the gallows and off with his head! ~_

 

SOPHIE: Wait, that’s an _actual_ song lyric? What the hell.

 

QUINTON: That’s the kind of shit you’re popular for?! What kind of fucked-up alternative foreign snuff fetish rock metal genre does that even fall into?

 

AXEL: I am, how you say, “smashing the ground” with my music.

 

QUINTON: That’s not how _anyone_ fucking says _anything_!

 

SERGEANT: I’m less concerned about the lyrics themselves than I am Leena’s enthusiasm for reciting them. I worry about today’s youth.

 

VY: Uh, aren’t you also part of “today’s youth”...?

 

EVAN: Is it possible for this group to stay on topic for a single consecutive minute? Collin, we’re awaiting your defense.

 

COLLIN: …

 

FELICIA: I _was_ wondering where the murder weapon originated from. If your combat knife wasn’t used in the crime then you’ll have no problem whipping it out right now.

 

COLLIN: ...

 

QUINTON: Well, well, looks like you can’t back up your tough guy attitude this time around. Or maybe you got stage fright since a hot chick asked you?

 

ASH: If Felicia tells you to whip it out then you whip it out, man!

 

LEENA: Wait, _what_ is he supposed to whip out…?

 

ROY: I’m certain that the knife wasn’t Collin’s… **the knife must have come from the kitchen**. Collin has no reason to murder anyone.

 

JUSTINE: Trying to escape from this school isn’t a good enough reason for you?

 

ROY: W-Well--

 

ALEXIS: I’d be more likely to believe you if Collin didn’t make a point about how easily he could kill any of us on the first day. Sorry, but your best mate is the most likely suspect here.

 

AXEL: It seems this case is, how you say… “like closing a book.”

 

ALEXIS: If there is a God, why did he choose to torture us by allowing you to make it through birth with your vocal chords intact…?

 

NADINE: (Okay, the Truth Bullet I need to use on the weak spot here is obvious, but I’m a little worried about how the argument will shift once I do. Still... I don’t really have a choice, now do I?)

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

NADINE: I’m sorry, Roy... but you’re wrong!

 

ROY: I am…?!

 

NADINE: There’s absolutely no way the murder weapon came from the kitchen. The **[Kitchen Knife Set]** is proof that the kitchen equipment remained undisturbed during the crime!

 

FELICIA: Indeed. The kitchen equipment was left exactly as I remember it. None of it was used in the murder.

 

ROY: I-I-I… I’m Roy.

 

QUINTON: We fucking know who you are already!

 

SERGEANT: The knife we found in Alex’s body was indeed too large to be a run-of-the-mill kitchen knife. This solidifies my suspicions that Collin’s knife was the murder weapon.

 

VY: Collin, did you really kill one of our friends? I… I can’t believe you!

 

COLLIN: ...

 

NADINE: (Hmm… that’s odd. I blasted Roy’s contradiction to smithereens, but the debate is still ongoing. I guess there’s more to address here…)

 

JUSTINE: Would you say something already? Your constant ellipses are driving me nuts!

 

COLLIN: Someone must have **stolen my knife** and used it to murder Alex. That’s all I have to say.

 

VY: And you decided to wait until _now_ to tell us?! That’s like the most suspicious thing I’ve heard in my entire life!

 

FELICIA: Hold on. We may be making too many assumptions here.

 

JUSTINE: What do you mean?

 

FELICIA: I want to catch the killer as much as everyone else, but does anyone honestly think Collin would use his personal weapon to murder the victim?

 

ASH: That’s a good point. It would place him at the crime scene and make him the prime suspect.

 

SOPHIE: True, true… that seems more like something Leena would do.

 

LEENA: It’s a good thing **I decided not to be the killer** , then!

 

ASH: Don’t act proud of yourself when she was clearly insulting you!

 

JUSTINE: You guys are giving up way too easily. It’s obvious Collin is the only one who could’ve done it!

 

ROY: H-How d-d-do you figure that? I-I’ve spent the most time with Collin and I d-don’t believe he would make such a glaring o-o-oversight….!

QUINTON: Hey look, Collin, your _boyfriend_ is standing up for you. Can you prove he has an alibi, you armored asshole?!

 

ROY: … w-well… no. I returned to my room for the night shortly after 8:30. I didn’t see anyone else until this morning, Collin included.

 

QUINTON: Then it’s settled, Collin **would’ve had all night to murder** Alex’s justice-loving ass after we went to bed early!

 

COLLIN: …

 

NADINE: (Okay, it’s time to put a stop to this. The more they talk about it, the more I’m certain Collin _isn’t_ the murderer. I have the evidence to prove it, too... but I’ll start by correcting Quinton’s flawed logic.)

 

NADINE: I’m sorry, Quinton... but you’re wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

[ **BGM: Class Trial - Solar Edition** ](https://youtu.be/RlZFghhPucM)

 

QUINTON: What is your fucking deal?! I’m getting sick of hearing you say that over and over.

 

MONOKUMA: Puhuhu… you’d better get used to it. These protagonist-types are always looking for any excuse to shout their catchphrase!

 

EVAN: Protagonist? Her? She’s a mere background character, hardly visible in the shadow of my greatness.

 

NADINE: ...

 

LEENA: It would be so cool to be the protagonist of something... I wonder if I could ever make it as one.

 

SOPHIE: No one wants to see that.

 

FELICIA: Anyway, Nadine, you think Quinton’s obviously wrong theory is wrong? I hope you’ve got some proof to back up your boasting.

 

NADINE: Yeah, I do. We just need to refer back to the **[Monokuma File]** to prove Alex wasn’t just randomly murdered at any time overnight. It states very clearly that the murder occured _yesterday_. Even more importantly, though, it proves that Quinton has no idea what he’s talking about!

 

QUINTON: What?! Say that to my face!

 

NADINE: I just did!

 

ROY: Wait, so... does this prove Collin didn’t do it?

 

COLLIN: ...

 

YOSHINO: I have a question for the accused… why are you being so quiet? You have barely said anything since this whole knife debacle started. It’s only making you appear more suspicious, you know.

 

COLLIN: I don’t feel like wasting my energy on this nonsense. If you think I’m guilty then vote for me and get us all killed in the process. At least in death I may finally be able to rest...

 

ASH: That’s dark, man.

 

ALEXIS: You’ve seriously got some screws loose, you know that?

 

JUSTINE: He still seems like the most likely suspect to me. Alex’s soul is crying out for vengeance, you know... and it’s waiting to feast on Collin’s guilty conscience!  


NADINE: But I just explained how--

 

QUINTON: **NOW HOLD ON A FUCKING MINUTE!**

 

**_BREAK!_ **


	11. Class Trial Pt. 2

[ BGM: Class Trial - Odd Edition ](https://youtu.be/gXHwsEVvFxM)

 

QUINTON: Bitch, you still haven’t done shit to convince me that fuckin’ Emo McGee over there ain’t the killer! I’m the Ultimate Public Speaker, damn it, and you’re gonna listen to every word I speak... publically!

 

NADINE: You still want to argue? Seriously?!

 

QUINTON: Fucking right I do, you stuck-up little know-it-all!

 

NADINE: St-stuck up…?

 

**Were you surprised by Quinton’s sudden argument? Just between you and me... I was also surprised!**

 

NADINE: I’m  _ more _ surprised when a disembodied voice suddenly starts speaking to me...

 

**Sometimes your classmates are too headstrong to be convinced by your reasoning. In this case, they’ll put their honor on the line and challenge you with everything they’ve got.**

 

NADINE: Ugh, so then what am I supposed to do...? He’s not listening to anything I say...

 

**When this kind of argument surfaces… you will enter into a one-on-one debate called a Rebuttal Showdown. The flow is simple, you need to hold your ground against your opponent’s argument and refute their logic when they show an opening.  The more they’re forced to change their argument, the more** **_weak spots_ ** **they’ll create. Keep refuting them until they divulge a contradiction you can cut through with your Truth Blade!**

 

NADINE: Truth  _ Blade _ ? What…? 

 

**You don’t know what a Truth Blade is...? Er… I suppose that probably should have been mentioned at the beginning. I’ll make certain that whoever designed this tutorial is publically humiliated for their error.**

 

NADINE: ...

 

**Ahem, Truth Bullets are referred to as Truth Blades during a Rebuttal Showdown. You’ll be given a piece of evidence to wield as a Truth Blade, similar to how Truth Bullets are pre-loaded for you during a Non-Stop Debate. And, well… that’s pretty much it. It’s mostly just a change in name, but wouldn’t you agree that the change in** **_feeling_ ** **makes it more exciting?**

 

NADINE: Um, I guess…? I’m so lost. I still barely even know what a  _ Truth Bullet _ is, other than some abstract term that refers to evidence I have.

 

**Think of it like this. During a Non-Stop Debate you’re like a sniper, watching multiple opponents scurry about the battlefield while you wait for your chance to take the headshot. During a Rebuttal Showdown you’re getting up-close and personal with your classmate, which shifts the battle to dynamic melee combat. Wait for the fatal flaw in their argument, the chink in their armor so to speak, to appear... and use that opening to run them through with your Truth Blade!**

 

NADINE: Okay... I think I get it. I’ll rebuff his argument until he screws up and then cut him down with my blade of truth!

 

**You just might make it through this, after all. Go get ‘em, tiger!**

 

JUSTINE: Seriously, Nadine… why do you keep talking to yourself? I’m getting really worried about you.

 

ASH: She also just said something about cutting people... 

 

EVAN: The stress of the Class Trial must’ve caused her to snap. She’s clearly gone crazy.

 

NADINE: I’m not crazy…  _ you’re _ crazy!

 

EVAN: That’s exactly what a crazy person would say.

 

QUINTON: Crazy or not, you’d better get ready... ‘cause here I come!!

 

[ BGM: Rebuttal Showdown ](https://youtu.be/aoSKrtqg00o)

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN: VS. QUINTON**

 

**Wielded Truth Blade:**

 

  * ****Torn Note****



 

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**...**

 

**_Fight!_ **

 

In that instant it felt like everyone else’s presence disappeared. Only Quinton and I remained, two opponents facing off on a metaphorical battlefield. I didn’t have time to question the strange way I was suddenly perceiving the world around me; my focus was centered solely on my opponent and he wasn’t about to back down without a fight. I readied myself, knowing I’d need to counter-attack with some truly irrefutable logic to convince someone as hard-headed as him.

 

QUINTON: Alright, toots, you might as well bend over ‘cause Papa Quinton is about to spank your ass!

 

QUINTON: Here’s how all this shit went down!

 

QUINTON: Collin is the only murderous motherfucker who could’ve killed Alex!

 

QUINTON: He’s the  _ Ultimate Soldier _ , do you even know what that means?! He’s been trained to be a  _ killing machine _ ! 

 

QUINTON: It would’ve been nothing for him to  **beat a stocky moron like Alex in a fight** and drive a knife through his chest!

 

...

 

NADINE: (Okay, I can do this… there’s no  **fatal flaw** in his argument  _ yet _ , so I just need to fire back with some of my own logic!)

 

NADINE: It’s true that Collin’s Ultimate Soldier training would likely give him the edge in a fight...

 

NADINE: But there was  _ no need _ for the killer to possess the skills required to overpower Alex…!

 

NADINE: Do you remember the state of the crime scene? I would hope so, since you were investigating it the entire time!

 

NADINE: **There was no struggle prior to Alex’s murder** .

 

NADINE: He was taken by surprise, so  _ anyone _ could be a suspect...!

 

...

 

QUINTON: You’re gonna have to do better than that to convince me!

 

QUINTON: It’s so fucking simple to figure out how the crime must’ve gone down… I had all this shit figured out since the beginning!

 

QUINTON: Soldier-boy must’ve climbed into the vent and  **waited for his chance** …

 

QUINTON: Then he dropped down on Alex with the knife as soon as he entered the kitchen!

 

QUINTON: Alex would have died without a struggle in that case!

 

...

 

NADINE: Okay and, once again, there’s no way Collin did any of that!

 

NADINE: As you keep emphasizing, Collin  _ is _ the Ultimate Soldier…

 

NADINE: … so  **why would he need to sneak around in the vents** if he wanted to kill somebody??

 

NADINE: That seems like a lot of extra work for someone trained to be a “killing machine”!

 

…

 

QUINTON: ...

 

QUINTON: Well, fuck if I know!

 

QUINTON: Maybe he didn’t want the crime to reek of his handiwork… yeah, that's it!

 

QUINTON: So he thought he was clever and decided to kill Alex in a way nobody would suspect!

 

QUINTON: Then  **he got rid of everything that could incriminate him…** and went back to his usual, pathetic life!

 

…

 

NADINE: (It’s working! I’ve changed the flow of the argument and now he’s filling in the gaps of his logic on the fly. I just need to push a little bit more and I’ll have him right where I want him!)

 

NADINE: Okay, assuming Collin  _ was _ the killer for a moment…

 

NADINE: And that he wanted to disguise his crime like you say...

 

NADINE: If he  _ really _ wanted to get rid of everything that incriminated him…

 

NADINE: … then why would he leave his own knife sticking out of the victim’s body?!

 

NADINE:  **That would immediately make him the prime suspect!**

 

...

 

QUINTON: … m-maybe he’s just that fucking stupid!

 

QUINTON: I bet he  _ forgot _ to remove the knife from the body when he left the crime scene...

 

QUINTON: … then he couldn’t go back to get it because it was already past 10 P.M.

 

QUINTON: The dining hall is locked past 10 P.M., so his plan to hide his crime overnight fucked him over instead!

 

QUINTON: That’s why he’s making up that bullshit about the knife being stolen!

 

QUINTON: **He wasn’t able to burn it with the rest of the evidence!**

 

...

 

NADINE: The last person to use the incinerator was Alex, on the morning of the murder!

 

NADINE: Trash duty wasn’t completed last night…

 

NADINE: ... because Alex was killed in the middle of making his rounds!

 

NADINE:  **The incinerator was never activated to dispose of evidence** , I investigated that myself!

 

...

 

QUINTON: B-Big fucking deal...

 

QUINTON: None of this changes the fact that Collin doesn’t have his fucking knife on him!

 

QUINTON: We confirmed that the murder weapon definitely wasn’t a kitchen knife, remember?!

 

QUINTON: It was the same combat knife Collin was waving around the other day! 

 

QUINTON: Unless you can  _ prove _ he has an alibi or that his knife really was stolen, I’ll never believe he isn’t the killer!

 

QUINTON: **But you can’t prove either of those things, can you?!**

 

NADINE: (There it is… my chance to shut him up for good!)

 

NADINE:  **I’LL CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!**

 

**_BREAK!_ **

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**...**

 

[ **BGM: Class Trial - Future Edition** ](https://youtu.be/AjiB9jk8iEc)

 

My reality returned back to normal once I perceived the fatal flaw in Quinton’s argument. I stole a quick glance around the courtroom; all eyes were on me, waiting for me to put Quinton in his place.

 

QUINTON: Damn, woman... you don’t know when to give up, do you?

 

NADINE: You’re the one who doesn’t know when to give up! I can prove without a shadow of a doubt that out of everyone here, **Collin could not be the killer!** Now, before I explain, everyone agrees that the murder happened before 10 P.M. last night, right?

 

YOSHINO: That is the only conclusion that makes sense. The Monokuma File states the murder occurred before midnight and the dining hall is closed after 10 P.M. every night. Considering where we found his corpse, Alex must have been murdered before 10 P.M.

 

LEENA: Whoa, I never would’ve figured that out!

 

QUINTON: ...

 

NADINE: Okay,  _ now _ I can prove Collin’s alibi. The  **[Torn Note]** we found in Alex’s trash can called him out to the kitchen at 9:50 P.M. This means **Alex was murdered within that ten-minute interval!**

 

ALEXIS: 9:50 P.M….?

 

QUINTON: What’s your point?! How does this prove that G.I. fucking Joe over there wasn’t the one who shanked him?!

 

NADINE: Because he was with  _ me _ that entire time, that’s how!

 

QUINTON: B-But… er, well… then fuck me, I guess.

 

VY: He gave up so easily!

 

SERGEANT: That was quite a thorough rebuttal. You’re showing great promise, my apprentice.

 

ROY: I knew it. I knew there’s no way Collin would kill someone.

 

ASH: Umm… didn’t he already admit that he’d killed a bunch of people before he came here?

 

ROY: … I’m Roy.

 

JUSTINE: What were the two of you doing together just before 10…? Don’t tell me... it was a steamy midnight rendezvous?!

 

NADINE: What…? No! We were keeping tabs on the Phantom’s movements from the A/V room. We saw him lurking around and waited to see if we could get the jump on him or something.

 

COLLIN: Also, it couldn’t be a midnight rendezvous if it was at ten o’clock. Get your facts straight.

 

NADINE:  _ That’s _ the part you finally decide to speak up about?! I just argued in your defense for like ten minutes straight!

 

COLLIN: I know. Thank you.

 

NADINE: ...

 

SOPHIE: I’d almost forgotten about the Phantom. If he was active last night, doesn’t that make him the most likely suspect?

 

ASH: But we have no idea who he is, or if he’s even a he. It’s 20XX, after all… we shouldn’t assume its gender.

 

VY: Maybe it simply identifies as an ethereal being? 

 

EVAN: Let’s focus on one ridiculous mystery at a time. So... we all agree that Quinton wasn’t the killer, then?

 

QUINTON: Yeah, I guess-- wait, you meant to say Collin, right?!  _ I’m _ Quinton, bitch!

 

EVAN: I can’t be bothered to remember the names of loudmouthed fools who waste my time with baseless theories and pointless theatrics.

 

NADINE: It wasn’t a complete waste of time, though. Quinton’s stubbornness helped me recall a few aspects about the crime that I found odd. In particular, he brought up the topic of the incinerator... I think we should talk more about that.

 

SERGEANT: Hmm... I see where you’re going with this.

 

ASH: But we didn’t find anything when we investigated the incinerator, right? What’s the point of discussing it?

 

JUSTINE: Yeah. There’s no way it could be related to the crime, is there?

 

NADINE: You can’t be too sure… 

 

VY: Umm, I’m totally following what you’re all talking about but, like, why don’t you explain anyway…? For everyone else’s sake, of course.

 

EVAN: Could you  _ please _ try to keep up? She’s referring to whether or not the garbage room’s incinerator played a part in last night’s crime.

 

VY: There’s an incinerator in this building?! Th-the culprit could’ve used it to burn all the evidence! 

 

EVAN: …

 

MONOKUMA: Puhuhu… young and dumb is just the way I like ‘em! You twerps’ve got the topic for your next debate, so get crack-a-lackin’! I’m starting to doze off over here!

 

NADINE: (Monokuma’s losing patience with us. Why is he suddenly rushing us along, though? I have a bad feeling about this, like I’m going to regret getting to the bottom of this mystery…)

 

[ BGM: Discussion - HEAT UP ](https://youtu.be/b0RKidkav6o)

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE: The Incinerator**

 

**Loaded Truth Bullets:**

 

  * **_**_State of Alex’s Body_**_**


  * **_Garbage Room Key_**


  * **_Note Received by Alexis_**



 

 

_ … _

 

_ … _

 

_ … _

 

**_Make your argument!_ **

 

ASH: Okay, so... we just need to discuss the incinerator, right? 

 

EVAN: Even a plebian like you should realize how suspicious it is that the incinerator wasn’t used. There’s no better place to get rid of incriminating materials… like the threatening note Alex received, for example.

 

LEENA: I agree, it’s really  _ really _ suspicious! Like, why didn’t they burn the bloody garments we found stuffed in the dryer?! We never would’ve found them otherwise...

 

ALEXIS: And what about the knife sticking out of the body? That should’ve been burned as well.

 

SERGEANT: I believe that, at least,  **was intentionally left behind to frame Collin** for the murder. The points about the other evidence are perfectly valid, however.

 

YOSHINO: Those points are indeed peculiar… does anyone have an explanation for these oddities?

 

AXEL: Maybe the killer was not knowing about the incinerator?

 

ROY: I’d say that’s unlikely…

 

VY: Umm,  **I didn’t know about it until a minute ago** …

 

EVAN: …

 

VY: B-But I’m not the killer! Honest!

 

LEENA: Oh,  _ now _ I hear how suspicious that sounds...

 

SOPHIE: Well, Alex was kind of the clumsy type… maybe he dropped it after he did his rounds for the last time?

 

FELICIA: He was also diligent, if nothing else. I can’t see him leaving something so important unattended for that length of time.

 

SERGEANT: That very same key was hanging from Alex’s belt during the party last night. It was certainly in his possession just before the murder. 

 

VY: Wow, the Ultimate Detective notices everything… so cool!

 

EVAN: Hmph, I’d have noticed too if I were there.

 

ALEXIS: … you  _ were _ there.

 

COLLIN: We checked the computerized access panels that operate the incinerators. It hadn’t been used since the morning of the murder, meaning Alex failed to complete his trash duties after dinner.

 

ASH: Oh and, before anyone asks,  **the incinerator panels definitely weren’t tampered with.** I couldn’t hack them no matter what I tried.

 

MONOKUMA: That’s right! The game wouldn’t be very fair if the blackened could cover their tracks so easily. You aren’t getting inside my equipment without consent, kiddos!

 

SOPHIE: I’d like you  _ sooo _ much better if I could rip your voice box out, you know that? 

 

MONOKUMA: Oh my sweet, innocent Sophie… keeping your feelings pent up like that is unhealthy, you know. Just be straightforward if you secretly want seven minutes of heaven with this perfect plush body of mine… puhuhu.

 

SOPHIE: I swear the next thing going in that incinerator will be  _ you _ .

 

MONOKUMA: Promises, promises… 

 

SERGEANT: Anyway, the key was most certainly taken with a purpose in mind but then discarded for reasons unknown. 

 

JUSTINE: Is this incinerator business really that important? Maybe it wasn’t used because **it’s just unrelated to the murder** ? It was  _ Quinton _ who brought it up, after all.

 

QUINTON: Oh, fuck off. I was just going with my gut to help catch the killer. 

 

ALEXIS: I believe Quinton had good intentions even if his methods, word choices, and sense of style were questionable.

 

QUINTON: Did you really need to add that last bullet point…?

 

JUSTINE: Still... if someone wanted to frame Collin by stealing his knife out of his nightstand, don’t you think they’d cover their tracks better? He still seems like the most likely candidate to me.

 

AXEL: But would Collin also not hide his tracks if he was out murdering?

 

COLLIN: …

 

ALEXIS: Oh, look, he’s clammed up again.

 

YOSHINO: It seems we are unable to reach a consensus regarding the relevance of the incinerator, after all. Perhaps we should move onto the next topic of discussion.

 

SERGEANT: I suppose, if everyone agrees that’s for the best.   
  


NADINE: (No... I feel like this topic is integral to solving our little mystery. I just need to think back on what everyone’s said thus far. There were a  _ lot _ of potential weak spots, but only one real contradiction…)

 

NADINE: Hold on a moment, don’t move on just yet…! 

 

YOSHINO: Oh? Do you have something meaningful to add?

 

NADINE: Yeah, I do. I’m sorry, Justine... but you’re wrong! 

 

**_BREAK!_ **

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

[ BGM: Living to the Fullest ](https://youtu.be/yC2oSp7pIRU)

 

JUSTINE: I am?! How am I wrong…?

 

NADINE: Just recalling where we found the  **[Garbage Room Key]** this morning proves the  **garbage room is somehow related to the murde** r. In fact… you could say it’s the “key” to solving this mystery!

 

EVAN: Not a bad pun coming from you, I’ll give it a six out of ten. Normally, you’d get a seven but I don’t believe your social standing warrants a score that high.

 

ALEXIS: No one asked for your rating system.

 

FELICIA: You sound like you’ve figured something out, Nadine. I hope your intuition is better than Quinton’s, at the very least.

 

QUINTON: How long is everyone going to shit on me for that…?

 

MONOKUMA: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy… I feel like things are finally about to get interesting! I can tell because my Kuma-senses are tingling!

 

NADINE: The key was stolen off of Alex’s body and ended up on the floor just outside the garbage room. And yet the incinerator wasn’t used to burn evidence, leaving a whole trail of clues behind that led us here. I… I can only think of one reason for the culprit’s behavior here.

 

SOPHIE: It seems Nadine has a new suspect in mind. Tell us, then... how does the discarded garbage room key point to Alex’s killer?

 

NADINE: …

 

FELICIA: Why are you hesitating? Just tell us, already.

 

NADINE: I… um… I just realized… that I don’t want to. Maybe… maybe I’m wrong. No, I  _ have _ to be wrong...

 

SOPHIE: What…? Why are you suddenly changing your tune?

 

NADINE: ...

 

SERGEANT: I apologize, my protégé, but if you don’t tell them... then I will. I believe we’ve arrived at the same conclusion. You must remember that everyone’s lives are forfeit if you try to protect  **that person** .

 

EVAN: That’s right. Spit it out right this instant.

 

NADINE: O-Okay, just let me compose my thoughts. I… I think the  **real killer** slipped up earlier. They provided us with a new detail about the crime that hadn’t been divulged yet. That, combined with the incinerator not being used despite the culprit having access to the key, leaves us with only one extremely likely suspect.

 

VY: Y-You can’t mean...

 

FELICIA:  _ Now _ I see where you’re going with this...

 

JUSTINE: Well I sure as hell don’t! Who was it, then? Who killed my br-- err, I mean… who killed Alex?!

 

QUINTON: It  _ was _ Collin, wasn’t it?! I knew it!

 

ALEXIS: Give it a rest, already...

 

NADINE: There’s no doubt left in my mind. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Alex’s killer was definitely…

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

**CHOOSE A SUSPECT:**

 

**_Who killed Alex?_ **

 


	12. Class Trial Pt. 3

[ BGM: Class Trial - Future Edition ](https://youtu.be/DxlxuccNJPs)

 

NADINE: There’s no doubt left in my mind. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Alex’s killer was definitely…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

...  


NADINE: **Justine!** It… it could only have been you.

 

JUSTINE: … excuse me?

 

QUINTON: Holy shit… I did not see that coming.

 

EVAN: The bear was right, this _is_ starting to get interesting…

 

JUSTINE: I don’t think I heard you quite right, Nadine… or maybe you said the wrong name by accident? There has been a lot of pressure on you, after all.

 

NADINE: I know exactly what I said, thank you very much.

 

JUSTINE: …

 

VY: N-Nadine…! How can you accuse her of that...? It’s… it’s _Justine_ , you know? I don’t know how else to put it!

 

JUSTINE: I couldn’t have said it better myself. Is this your idea of a joke? I thought we were friends.

 

NADINE: I… I thought so too. I really, _really_ wish I was joking, but... there are so many clues that point to you. I’m so certain, in fact, that if it turns out to be anyone else, I’ll… I’ll eat my e-handbook!

 

ASH: Th-that sounds pretty certain to me…!

 

MONOKUMA: Oh boy, I’ll make sure you follow up with that promise! I bet there are all sorts of creeps who’d love to see that… myself included!

 

NADINE: ...

 

LEENA: Uhhh… is anyone else deeply disturbed right now?

 

SOPHIE: Just ignore him. Explain yourself, Nadine. What makes you think someone who acts like a Looney Toons character with attention-deficit disorder is capable of plotting a murder?

 

MONOKUMA: Hey! I told you I’ll never get directly involved in--

 

SOPHIE: I was referring to Justine.

 

MONOKUMA: Oh, carry on then. ^_^

 

JUSTINE: Gee, thanks. But she has a point… give us one good reason you think I’m the killer!

 

NADINE: I’ll give you _two_ good reasons! I started to realize it when Quinton mentioned the incinerator. Alex was on trash duty this week and had the _only_ key to the garbage room on his person. If someone murdered him, they’d have unlimited access to the incinerator and could burn all the evidence. There’s no reason not to do it!

 

ASH: But the fact still remains that the killer didn’t do it…

 

AXEL: Perhaps they were extra-confident and thought they could be making us all into fools?

 

NADINE: No, the killer didn’t use the incinerator because...

 

    A- They didn’t know about it

    B- They dropped the key

    C- They couldn’t open the door

    D- They’re afraid of fire

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

NADINE: I’ve got it! The reason is simple: **they couldn’t open the door** because of their phobia. Justine has a very unique fear many of us have witnessed firsthand… **she’s deathly afraid of doorknobs** ! That very fear would make the garbage room one of the few places in this school that she **cannot enter**.

 

JUSTINE: Nadine...! You weren’t supposed to tell anyone about that…! We… we made a promise.

 

NADINE: … I’m sorry, but--

 

JUSTINE: You can’t just apologize your way out of this!

 

QUINTON: Oh snap, that’s right…! Remember how she totally spazzed when we wouldn’t open a door for her?

 

SERGEANT: Justine must suffer from ostiumtractophobia, the fear of doorknobs. Such an irrational fear could result in a panic attack where all sense of reason flies out the window.

 

ALEXIS: I’m curious as to why you’ve memorized the scientific name for that exact phobia...

 

SERGEANT: Because I’m always prepared, that’s why.

 

ALEXIS: Oh, right. Sure… let’s go with that.

 

EVAN: So if someone with said phobia attempted to overcome their fear to cover up a crime... it’s highly possible they would freak out and leave evidence behind. Say, for example, accidentally dropping an important key on the ground whilst fleeing the scene.

 

JUSTINE: ...

 

ROY: That’s not enough evidence to decide Justine is the murderer, though...

 

SERGEANT: There’s more. Educate them, my protege.

 

NADINE: Right, um… Justine also said something very strange during the last debate. **She mentioned that Collin’s knife was stolen out of his nightstand.** I don’t recall that tidbit of information being brought up before.

 

YOSHINO: True. That fact was not on the record until she said it.

 

COLLIN: That’s because I never told anyone. I stopped keeping the knife on my person after… my little episode on the first day. I didn’t want to do something I’d regret if Alex tried pressuring me again.

 

ALEXIS: Which he most certainly would have, knowing him.

 

COLLIN: Since then I’ve kept it in the drawer of my nightstand where I could reach it in an emergency. I didn’t notice it was gone until this morning, however… and the body was discovered before I could reconcile its whereabouts.

 

SOPHIE: Okay, but how would Justine have stolen the knife from your room in the first place? All our doors are automatically locked as soon as we close them.

 

FELICIA: True, she wouldn’t have had access to Collin’s room. Unless there was something steamy going on between the two of them, of course.

 

JUSTINE: Uh, ew. Mountains of muscle like Roy or Sergeant are way more my type, TYVM. You can climb right on up and--

 

SERGEANT: We don’t need to hear about your fantasies right now. You’ll cause poor Roy to melt to death in that armor of his.

 

ROY: … I-I-I’m Roy…!

 

QUINTON: Calm the fuck down, you jittery fuckin’ virgin.

 

COLLIN: Actually, Justine is the _only_ person who would’ve had an opportunity to steal it. Nadine knows what I’m talking about.

 

NADINE: I do…?

 

COLLIN: ...

 

NADINE: (When did Justine steal the knife…?)

 

    A- On the first day we arrived

    B- While something steamy was going on

    C- She had Monokuma steal it

    D- When we invited Collin to the party

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

NADINE: That’s it…! She stole it **when we invited Collin to the party!** She told me we were going to convince him to attend, but her true goal must’ve been to steal his knife!

 

COLLIN: Justine barged in and started rummaging through my stuff, claiming it was a “spot check.” I didn’t find it suspicious at the time because it was _her_ , but in hindsight--

 

JUSTINE: That’s all it was. I wanted to prevent you from losing your temper and killing anyone so I took the knife. I gave it to Alex for safe disposal… and somehow he ended up getting killed with it.

 

EVAN: That sounds a little _too_ convenient, if you ask me. We have no way to corroborate that story since the other party is deceased.

 

JUSTINE: I… I was just doing my job as vice-president. Alex asked me to help keep everyone safe, so I did. I’ve been nothing but devoted to keeping our group together since we arrived here. I would never kill anyone…you guys believe me, right?

 

LEENA: I… I want to believe you. You’ve been so kind to me…

 

ROY: I also believe in Justine. Sh-she’s been h-helping me come out of my shell.

 

SOPHIE: … and yet you haven’t removed your _actual_ shell even once.

 

QUINTON: Even if that phobia shit makes sense, I still can’t picture Justine as the killer. This is fuckin’ crazy talk.

 

AXEL: It is all, how you say... baseless conjunction.

 

ALEXIS: … *sigh*

 

ASH: She has the Student Council President trope, so I’d say that gives her the benefit of the doubt.

 

EVAN: The logic behind the accusation makes sense, but Justine being the blackened defies all expectations. I will need to hear her defense before I cast my vote.

 

ALEXIS: Hey, I just thought of something... is it possible Alex _knew_ a murder was going to take place? He was acting really weird last night.

 

FELICIA: He was _very_ quiet compared to his usual self. At the time I appreciated it, but if he had foreknowledge of a crime he should’ve shared it with us.

 

YOSHINO: And cause mass panic? That would have been a terrible idea. He was a more capable leader than some of you give him credit for.

 

SOPHIE: He probably intended to deal with it himself and got killed in the process.

 

EVAN: Perhaps he had already received that threatening note we found? That would be enough to unsettle anyone… except me, of course.

 

JUSTINE: Okay, I’m putting the brakes on the speculation train right here. I’d never do something like write Alex a threatening note... I can prove it, too.

 

SOPHIE: How are you going to prove something like that?

 

JUSTINE: I don’t care how many coincidences there are, there’s no way I would _ever_ harm Alex. This information may come as a bit of a shock, but… okay, brace yourselves... **Alex was my brother.**

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

[ BGM: Finding Peace Party ](https://youtu.be/One782vERzc)

 

NADINE: Um... I’ve known that since day one. I even asked you if you were related several times and you were obviously lying when you denied it.

 

EVAN: Indeed. The two of you shared many identical features. You both had the same glossy black hair and were of mixed Chinese/Caucasian descent.

 

FELICIA: Not to mention you were in sync all the time.

 

ASH: I’d have been more shocked if you weren’t related, actually.

 

JUSTINE: Whaaaaat? You… you all knew already?! B-But we have different last names…

 

SERGEANT: It was still the easiest mystery I’ve ever solved. You obviously used different last names to conceal your relationship from us. Let me guess… you used your father’s last name while Alex’s took your mother’s. Is that far off the mark?

 

JUSTINE: …

 

SERGEANT: Heh, yet _another_ mystery solved by the Ultimate Detective.

 

QUINTON: Well this is news to me… the victim was her _brother_?! There’s no way she’s the fucking killer, then!

 

LEENA: I had absolutely no idea… that’s so sad! I’m sorry for your loss, Justine...

 

AXEL: This is quite an eventful shock.  


SOPHIE: Well... the food chain in here is certainly making itself apparent.

 

QUINTON: The _fuck_ does that mean?!

 

VY: Okay, I’ve had just about enough of everyone accusing Justine! I… **I can prove she didn’t do it!** She didn’t murder her brother… there’s no way!

 

EVAN: Oh? And where is this coming from all of a sudden? What do you know that the rest of us don’t?

 

VY: W-Well… I… um… Justine?

 

JUSTINE: It’s okay. You can tell them.

 

VY: A-Alright, so--

 

FELICIA: For the record, I’m already ninety-nine percent convinced Justine is the blackened. You’ll be receiving an equivalent number of lashes if this ends up being a waste of time.

 

VY: I-It’s not a--

 

EVAN: This has dragged on for far too long already. We were close to reaching a conclusion before you decided to speak up.

 

VY: B-But, I… um...

 

YOSHINO: Speak. Immediately. Someone from the Omoshi Clan will pay your family a cordial visit if you continue stalling.

 

VY: …!

 

COLLIN: Perhaps all of you should back off and let the poor girl talk.

 

SERGEANT: Yes, take your time and compose your thoughts. We’re in no rush.

 

MONOKUMA: Except, you know... there’s a freakin’ _time limit_ on this trial! How come you punks keep forgetting that?! Do I gotta tattoo it on someone’s face or something?!

 

ASH: Why do I have a feeling that’ll be me…?

 

SERGEANT: … maybe don’t take _too_ long.

 

VY: Well… er… you see, it's because... **J-Justine and I were… s-s-sleeping together!** Th-that’s how I know she’s not guilty!

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

SERGEANT: … I see.

 

QUINTON: Ohhh, now everything makes sense! You can prove her alibi because the two of you were… wait… WHAT?! _You were fucking sleeping together?!_ What the fuck?!

 

LEENA: S-S-Sleeping together?! Like… “that kind” of sleeping together?

 

SOPHIE: What other kind is there…?

 

EVAN: Ahem. Well, that’s... not what I was expecting to hear. Not even in my wildest dreams…

 

ALEXIS: Err... are you alright, Evan? I’ve never seen you so… spaced out.

 

EVAN: The future CEO of the Scofield Corporation is always okay! Always. My personage has ascended far beyond all base desires and curiosities of the flesh.

 

ALEXIS: Uh-huh...

 

MONOKUMA: Puhuhu… I’ve been waiting for this very moment! Everyone who wants to learn more can grab video copies edited by yours truly from the school store. They’ll be available after the trial for the low, low price of only 999 Monocoins!

 

JUSTINE: Y-You’re kidding... right?

 

QUINTON: What the fuck are Monocoins and how do I get them?!

 

EVAN: And what’s the conversion rate to real-world currency? I can have any amount immediately transferred from the Scofield Corporation’s personal spending account!

 

ALEXIS: … um, guys, Evan just totally broke character. I don’t even know what’s happening anymore!

 

MONOKUMA: Don’t worry, your huggable headmaster will steer things back on track! Does this steamy revelation _actually_ change anything about the case as you know it?! Sounds like it’s time for another Nonstop Debate... we can return to fun time later!

 

SOPHIE: … I do not like the sound of “fun time.”

 

NADINE: (Everyone’s distracted by Vy’s big reveal, but does she really have proof Justine isn’t the murderer? She seems pretty sure of herself… but I won’t back down no matter how tough this gets…!)

 

[ BGM: Discussion - Heat Up ](https://youtu.be/b0RKidkav6o)

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE: Justine’s Alibi**

 

**Loaded Truth Bullets:**

 

  * ****Vy’s Account****


  * **Collin’s Account**


  * **Bloody Sheets**



 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

  


**_Make your argument!_ **

 

SERGEANT: Alright, this time around we need to establish the relevance of Vy’s testimony. I believe this puts the ball in your court, young lady.

 

VY: Oh, I totally play sports so I totally get your analogy! I’ll… I’ll do my best!

 

QUINTON: No one gives two fucks about sports! We need details about this shit that was going on right under our noses… _sexy_ details!

 

ASH: It could be, err… an important clue to solving the mystery! Yes, that’s it. I’ll just be over here quietly taking notes and perhaps doing some illustrations.

 

FELICIA: I’m bursting with curiosity as well. Do you have your own unique finishing move? If so… I’d be most grateful if you could teach it to me.

 

VY: Aaah! Th-they’re way more focused on this than I was expecting...

 

SOPHIE: Would you freaks stop making her uncomfortable with your creepy questions? This is important, damn it.

 

JUSTINE: And no one’s going to be illustrating anything if I snap their arms off!

 

ASH: Eep...! Angry Justine is scarier than regular Felicia!

 

ROY: … isn’t that how things are supposed to be?

 

YOSHINO: Vy, explain this so-called alibi to us and be as succinct as possible. We require no further distractions at this point in the trial.

 

SERGEANT: I agree. You don’t need to share any of _those_ details with us, but we need to hear how this rules Justine out as a suspect.

 

VY: W-Well... **we’ve been sleeping in the same room since the first night.** I got scared that something bad was going to happen so I went to her in the middle of the night for comfort…

 

QUINTON: You went to her, you say...

  
ASH: In middle of the night, you say...

 

EVAN: For comfort, you say…

 

VY: ...

 

FELICIA: Well... you’re certainly lucky the Phantom didn’t get you.

 

SOPHIE: I’m quite certain the Phantom didn’t manifest until day two. No one reported on him before Nadine and I had our little incident with him.

 

COLLIN: I also encountered him for the first time on the second night… and **I was out and about every night.**

 

JUSTINE: Great, _more_ rulebreakers.

 

NADINE: (Right, the existence of the Phantom is another mystery that needs solving… I wonder if I have any clues that points toward their identity.)

 

VY: I-I was able to get to her room safely... it’s only a few doors away from mine. I never saw any phantom-esque individuals when I snuck over, either.

 

ALEXIS: Well the girls’ dorm isn’t exactly a big place. It’s just one hallway with eight rooms.

 

YOSHINO: I have yet to grasp how this absolves Justine from suspicion of the crime.

 

VY: O-Okay, my point is I’m a _super light_ sleeper, **so there’s no way I wouldn’t notice Justine leaving the room** … that’s how I’m 100% sure she’s _not_ the murderer!

 

ASH: So if you didn’t wake up, does that mean last night you two didn’t-- aiiieeee! That one _really_ hurt!

 

FELICIA: Stay focused or you’ll find out what intensity level four feels like.

 

ASH: L-Like you’re one to talk…!

 

FELICIA: *glare*

 

ASH: T_T

 

JUSTINE: Well... there you guys have it. **Vy has no reason to lie** , so can we drop this ridiculous theory that I murdered my own brother?

 

AXEL: Absolutely, _fraulein_. I am most sorry you became the target of pointy fingers.

 

NADINE: (Would Vy really not have noticed if Justine left the room after she went to sleep? I feel like there’s a very obvious contradiction there…)

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

NADINE: I’m sorry, Vy... but you’re wrong!

 

VY: H-How am I wrong?! _You’re_ wrong!

 

SOPHIE: What kind of elementary school response was that…?

 

NADINE: If you’re as light a sleeper as you claim then you’d have something to tell us about last night. Well, do you?

 

VY: L-L-Like what…?

 

NADINE: Why don’t we ask Justine? Do you know what Vy should’ve heard last night after you brought her to back to the dorms?

 

JUSTINE: Err… I really don’t know what you’re getting at here. I went straight to bed and was sound asleep the entire time.

 

NADINE: That’s a lie and **[Vy’s Account]** proves it. She said she doesn’t recall _anything_ happening after the party last night. If the two of you were _really_ in your room... **you’d have heard me, ringing the doorbell to check up on you!**

 

**_BREAK!_ **

 

[ **BGM: Class Trial - Solar Edition** ](https://youtu.be/RlZFghhPucM)

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

SERGEANT: So, you rang the accused’s doorbell last night? It certainly is peculiar that she wouldn’t recall that fact…

 

JUSTINE: It’s really not that peculiar if you think about it. **We retired to Vy’s room instead of mine** … that’s why neither of us heard it.

 

VY: …!

 

LEENA: Oh...! Well it’s no wonder you didn’t hear it, then. What a relief...

 

NADINE: Yet another lie to add to the pile. Now they’re just stacking higher and higher, not unlike a Jenga tower that’s about to topple over!

 

JUSTINE: What…?

 

QUINTON: Man, I hate that fucking game! Couldn’t you use a different analogy?!

 

NADINE: (How do I know Justine’s lying about being asleep in Vy’s room…?)

 

    A- I perceived her tell

    B- Vy’s reaction gave it away

C- I rang Vy’s doorbell as well

    D- Everything she says is a lie

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

NADINE: That’s it…! I _know_ it’s a lie because **I personally rang Vy’s doorbell as well!** You have no excuse for not hearing my attempt to check in on you last night!

 

JUSTINE: I… er…

 

ALEXIS: I hate to play Devil’s Advocate, but was anyone with you when these doorbell-related events occurred? You could be lying to set Justine up, for all we know.

 

NADINE: W-Well… no, but--

 

VY: Yeah, why are you so determined to make Justine the murderer? Don’t tell me what I did and didn’t notice. She was right there when I woke up this morning… I’m _positive_ I would’ve noticed even the slightest disturbance.

 

NADINE: Normally, yes, I’m sure that’s true. But you had a little incident last night, didn’t you?

 

VY: Incident…? What incident…?

 

SERGEANT: Nadine is referring to the little episode where you collapsed. I’m becoming more and more convinced that was an intentional ploy to force our party to disperse early…

 

ROY: What would be the purpose behind that…?

 

SERGEANT: Well, this is still conjecture, but perhaps it was so **we would all return to our rooms prior to nighttime**. The killer could then summon Alex before 10 o’clock without worrying about prying eyes. Alex is then murdered in the kitchen where there’s no chance of his body being discovered until morning.

 

ASH: Right, because the dining hall is locked past 10 P.M. Whoever planned this sure is devious…

 

NADINE: That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you guys. Vy and Justine--

 

VY: **YOU WON’T LEAVE ME IN THE DUST!**

 

**_BREAK!_ **

 

[ **BGM: Class Trial- Odd Edition** ](https://youtu.be/gXHwsEVvFxM)

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

VY: You think I’m lying for Justine’s sake?! Give me a break… I’d never even _consider_ being an accessory to a murder. I’m not that much of a daredevil!

 

FELICIA: Well, _someone_ suddenly grew a backbone…

 

SOPHIE: It’s the only explanation that makes sense, Vy… this will keep getting worse for you if you aren’t honest with us.

 

VY: Nadine is making this all up to try and pin the murder on Justine... I think she’s the one who really did it! She’s the one who keeps accusing her! She could be lying about ringing the doorbell!

 

NADINE: Ugh…! Th-that’s not what I’m trying to do… you think I’m actually enjoying this?!

 

VY: I won’t let you keep misleading everyone! You’re trying to frame her, Nadine, and I’m not listening to anything you have to say from here on!

 

NADINE: (Wait a second… does Vy not remember what happened? At first I thought she might be an _accomplice_ , but perhaps **she’s also a victim** in all of this…)

 

MONOKUMA: Here comes a new challenger! Vy against Nadine, mono-et-mono, duking it out for the first time ever brought to you live on MKTV! Who will survive this brutal bout in the ring?! Find out in this neeeext... Rebuttaaaal Showdoooown!

 

VY: There’s no way you can keep up with me! Let’s go! Bring it on! To battle! Enguarde!

 

QUINTON: Calm the fuck down…

 

ALEXIS: You were acting exactly like this not twenty minutes ago, you know.

 

NADINE: (Damn, I need to bring her to her senses before she distorts the truth and ruins everything I’ve proved so far! And there’s only one way to do that…)  


[ BGM: Rebuttal Showdown ](https://youtu.be/aoSKrtqg00o)

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN: VS. VY**

 

**Wielded Truth Blade:**

 

  * ****Sleeping Pills****



 

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

**_Fight!_ **

 

I had that strange feeling again, like everyone else’s presence disappeared in an instant. Only Vy and I remained, two opponents facing off on a metaphorical battlefield. She was so worked up that I knew I’d have difficulty reaching her with my words. Still, I _had_ to convince her... because all hope was lost if everyone accepted her story as the truth.

 

VY: Nadine, I used to think you were a nice person, but now I’ve seen your true colors!

 

VY: I’m going to turn the tables on you right now!

 

VY: Like I’ve said so many times, there is absolutely no way Justine left the room last night!

 

VY: I was there the entire time, and **I remember everything perfectly**!

 

NADINE: Do you really, though…?

 

NADINE: I hate to do this to you... but I’m going to figure out what happened no matter what!

 

NADINE: If your memory is so good…

 

NADINE: ... then you won’t have a problem **recounting what happened** toward the end of the party to me!

 

VY: Hah! That’s all you’ve got?!

 

VY: This’ll be the easiest dare I’ve taken on in my life!

 

VY: Everyone showed up to eat food and socialize! Even Collin and Evan were hanging out with us!

 

VY: Then Justine unveiled her awesome plan for all of us to escape the school!

 

VY: She laid out the details and Collin said he needed to think about it overnight!

 

VY: Then... we… uh, **we immediately returned to our rooms** so we could rest up for today!

 

VY: I woke up right next to Justine, just like every other morning!

 

NADINE: You don’t sound very sure about that...

 

NADINE: Which is no surprise, because that’s not what happened at all!

 

NADINE: Everyone here saw when you suddenly collapsed and scared the crap out of us!

 

NADINE: We were worried sick about you, but Justine was being overprotective and barely gave us any time to check your condition!

 

NADINE: She decided we should go to bed early and she **then carried your unconscious body back to the dorms.**

 

NADINE: You don’t remember because you were completely out cold!

 

VY: Wh-what…? Your story doesn’t make any sense!

 

VY: Why would I have passed out?!

 

VY: I don’t have any pre-existing medical conditions or history of collapsing like that!

 

VY: And I’m sure you don’t need me to prove I’m in peak physical condition!

 

VY: I ate the same food as everyone else and I didn’t drink any alcohol, either!

 

VY: **All I drank was iced tea!**

 

VY: Iced tea doesn’t make you sleepy, Nadine! _Everyone_ knows that!

 

VY: You’re grasping at straws to cover up your own crime, I’m sure of it!

 

NADINE: (There it is… her confidence in her inaccurate account is finally making sense to me now. It’s time to finish this…!)

 

NADINE: **I’LL CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!**

 

**_BREAK!_ **


	13. Class Trial Pt. 4

[ Class Trial - Resurrection Edition ](https://youtu.be/lnUHIlvUXhY)

 

NADINE: I’m sorry to be the one to break this to you, Vy, but… the reason you collapsed is because  **your iced tea was drugged with sleeping pills** ! That’s also why your memory is a jumbled mess!

 

SERGEANT: Indeed. I did find trace elements of a foreign substance when I investigated your drink.

 

VY: What…?! Y-You’re lying…!

 

NADINE: Answer this truthfully... did anyone know you don’t drink alcohol prior to the party?

 

VY: W-Well… j-just Justine, b-but… Leena was the one who prepared the iced tea for me. Maybe she--

 

LEENA: I didn’t do anything except add water! I just performed my Ultimate Waitress duties like always… did I do something wrong?

 

SOPHIE: Not necessarily. In fact, you may be able to help shed light on this mystery for us. When did Vy ask you to prepare her drink?

 

LEENA: Ummm… I’d say it was around 8 P.M., just before Nadine arrived at the party with Justine and Collin. She told me where she was keeping the school’s supply of iced tea mix;  **it was hidden in the kitchen the entire time.**

 

NADINE: I investigated the warehouse and found that  _ two _ bottles of sleeping pills were missing. Ash, you’re certain you only took one for your insomnia, right?

 

ASH: Yeah, that’s right. I figured I could always go get more whenever so I decided not to be greedy. 

 

FELICIA: Unlike a certain someone with her iced tea mix.

 

VY: ...

 

COLLIN: I checked Ash’s room like you told me to. He only possessed one bottle of sleeping pills as far as I could tell. The bottle was almost full, too, so he couldn’t have been the one who drugged Vy.

 

ASH: That’s exactly what I kept telling you from the start!

 

NADINE: My next question is for Monokuma… you replaced all of the dangerous materials that Alex and I tossed in the incinerator, right? Two bottles of sleeping pills were still missing after everything was restocked this morning… does that mean you replaced everything except what people had already taken?

 

MONOKUMA: Er… well… that’s kind of a sensitive topic… you really shouldn’t have made me do all that extra work restocking the warehouse! I know there’s no regulation against it, but I’ll be real pissed if you pull a stunt like that again!

 

FELICIA: So you didn’t restock two bottles of sleeping pills because people had already helped themselves to them? Since you keep insisting this is a game, then I believe the correct terminology is that they would have already been “in play.”

 

ASH: Wait, you  _ do _ know gaming terms? I think I’m gonna faint...

 

MONOKUMA: *sigh* … yes… that’s precisely what I did. Now buzz off, I’m not the one on trial here!

 

VY: W-Well… maybe Ash--

 

SOPHIE: And how would he have found out what your drink of choice was? You just stated **that only Justine knew prior to this trial.**

 

VY: Ummm… I… I… need to think about that…

 

SERGEANT: Justine would have had ample time to tamper with your powdered drink mix; she was in the kitchen all day making preparations for the party, after all. This would render you unconscious for the entire night… making you believe nothing out of the ordinary happened upon waking up to familiar conditions.

 

NADINE: Justine was merely  _ using _ you to create an alibi for herself. Murder isn’t the only crime she committed last night… she also fed you, an unsuspecting victim, a large dosage of sleeping medication!

 

QUINTON: That’s fucked up…!

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

VY: J-Justine… is that true…?

 

JUSTINE: … of course not! How can you believe anything they’re saying?! They have no proof I took those pills. 

 

NADINE: Yeah, because we were never able to check your room… since you  _ locked yourself in there _ during the entire investigation.

 

JUSTINE: Well too bad for you! Everything you’re saying is all conjecture,  **there’s no evidence!**

 

YOSHINO:  **We don’t need evidence to vote for you, though.** Do not forget that we are, in essence, a jury. If more than half of us are convinced you are guilty... then the guillotine shall drop down on your neck regardless of evidence.

 

EVAN: Everything is pointing to you so far. We’ve discussed several scenarios that only you could’ve orchestrated.

 

LEENA: I still really don’t want to believe it was Justine who did it. Justine has been one of our ringleaders since we arrived! I owe a lot to her… and don’t forget that the victim was her own brother!

 

AXEL: Y-Yes... all evidence is circumstantial, at best. I believe that is how you are supposed to say it.

 

NADINE: But two or three pieces of circumstantial evidence start to form a  _ pattern _ , wouldn’t you agree?

 

FELICIA: It all makes sense to me. Good work, Junior Detective.

 

NADINE: Seriously, you don’t need to call me that...

 

ASH: I… I definitely need more proof. I mean, there aren’t any respawn points or 1-UPs here… at least I don’t think there are.

 

QUINTON: We can’t fuckin’ afford to vote for the wrong person, that’s for sure. The world’ll never hear all the great ideas kickin’ around in my head if I get killed off here!

 

ALEXIS: Yes, what a shame that would be.

 

SERGEANT: This is bad. We’re split right down the middle… how are we going to--

 

MONOKUMA:  **HOLD ON!!!**

 

[ BGM: Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson ](https://youtu.be/Yy0JuVXTcUw)

 

MONOKUMA: Puhuhu… puhuhuhuhuhu…!

 

JUSTINE: Why are you interrupting at a time like this?

 

MONOKUMA: You’re all finally getting a taste of the  **despair** that comes along with the Killing Game. It sounds like we’ve got a bad case of a  **split opinion** … and you all know what that means!

 

EVAN: How would we have any earthly idea what that means? This is the first time we’ve set foot in your tacky kangaroo court.

 

MONOKUMA: You always cut me so deep with your words, Moneybags. I-Is it because, deep down… you’ve realized you have feelings for me? “Monokuma hurts me physically and emotionally, but I’m becoming accustomed to it. I don’t know how to cope with my body’s urges… so I hurt him back.” Something like that?

 

ASH: Sounds like you’re writing a tacky slash fic...

 

EVAN: Keep your absurd conjecture to yourself.

 

MONOKUMA: Puhuhu… alright, kiddos. Since we’ve got a split opinion, it’s time for your very first  **Scrum Debate!** It’s time to unveil the Ultimate University’s very own  **Morphenomenal Trial Grounds!**

 

LEENA: Morphing Trial Grounds…?

 

ASH: Alright, It’s Morphin’ Time! … sorry, I’ve been waiting my entire life to use that phrase in a real-life scenario.

 

ROY: Don’t apologize. That was awesome.

 

YOSHINO: So what, exactly, is happening here?

 

MONOKUMA: During a Scrum Debate, you’ll be split into two teams and argue your opinions against each other! Each team needs to carefully consider the  **key words** in the other’s argument and  **counter them** to prove their own point. This could be considered the make-or-break point of your class trial… the winning team will have major influence going forward!

 

ALEXIS: So we need to convince the other team of our stance on the topic…

 

SERGEANT: That does sound like the best way to settle things. Everyone pick a side and get ready to rumble.

 

EVAN: Hmph, crushing the competition’s spirits is an everyday occurrence when you’re in charge of a megacorporation. This will be child’s play.

 

FELICIA: I thought you weren’t  _ actually _ in charge yet… but, yes, let’s remind these peons why we stand on top of the world.

 

NADINE: (I feel like I’m one of the bad guys here... but all hope is lost if we can’t convince Justine’s supporters. I may not like it but, just like Evan said, we need to shatter their illusion of Justine and make them face reality!)

 

QUINTON: Alright! You’re going down, Collin, you mopey emo bitch!

 

COLLIN: Do you even know which side I’m on...?

 

[ BGM: Scrum Debate ](https://youtu.be/uUvQ5RlFV6A)

 

**SPLIT OPINION:**

 

Monokuma pulled out a comically large key and inserted it into a mechanism before his judge’s chair. As if he were activating a wind-up toy, he turned it and the trial grounds indeed began to morph. Each of the podiums we were standing at unlocked from their positions on the floor and began gradually rising toward the ceiling. My mind was blown when I glanced down and saw our podiums had effectively turned into floating platforms; there was no discernable physical support carrying us skyward.

 

I didn’t really have time to process the phenomenon, unfortunately. As we rose upward I noticed that the computer screen embedded within my podium suddenly flared to life. It displayed the words “CHOOSE A SIDE” with two options to choose from. My eyes quickly darted up from the screen, where I observed my classmates transfixed on the same choice being presented to them.

 

A few of them pressed the touchscreen immediately, knowing for certain which stance they were taking. Others hesitated, plagued with indecisiveness. Once I overcame my shock of the situation unfolding around me, I found I was left without any hesitation at all. Our podiums changed course once they reached their desired altitude and everyone had made their selection.

 

We were split into two sides with radically different opinions, facing off against each other in a dizzying skyward arena. I could faintly hear Monokuma’s annoying laughter in the background, mocking the pawns in his game, as we began our most decisive argument yet...

 

**_IS JUSTINE THE CULPRIT?_ **

 

**JUSTINE IS** **NOT** **THE KILLER:**

  * Leena, Vy, Justine, Roy, Axel, Quinton, Alexis, Ash



 

**JUSTINE IS THE KILLER:**

  * Nadine, Evan, Felicia, Sophie, Yoshino, Collin, Sergeant



 

…

 

…

 

...

 

**_DEBATE SCRUM START!_ **

  
  


AXEL: I have difficulty believing such a  **beautiful** woman could be murdering one of our classmates. Say it isn’t so…!

 

FELICIA: Take it from me, rocker boy... the  **beautiful** ones can be the deadliest of them all.

 

...

 

LEENA: B-But what if we’re making a mistake? Justine’s been like a big **sister** to all of us… I don’t think we could’ve made it this far without her!

 

SOPHIE: You fell for her big **sister** act because you’re all too trusting. We’re exposing her for what she really is.

 

...

 

VY: I’m still having trouble believing Justine left the room while I was  **asleep** . I… I definitely would have woken up!

 

EVAN: We’ve been over this, you were  **asleep** because you were drugged. You were being used… let it go and move on, already.

 

...

 

JUSTINE: But there’s no **proof** I stole the knife that killed Alex. You’re going to get us all executed if you keep carrying on like this!

 

COLLIN: I never disclosed to anyone that I started storing the knife in my nightstand. That was all the  **proof** we needed to suspect you.

 

…

 

ROY: It’s easy to  **assume** you’d have changed your knife’s hiding place, though. You’ve made it clear that you’re the cautious type.

 

SERGEANT: We didn’t  **assume** anything. Justine stated where the knife was taken from as if it were a cold, hard fact. She betrayed herself with her own words.

 

...

 

ASH: Justine would’ve seen the knife during her spot-check of Collin’s room, though. In that case her knowledge could be completely  **unrelated** to the crime, couldn’t it?

 

EVAN: No one’s buying that they’re  **unrelated** . Her intention was clearly to frame Collin, the most believable suspect, for the murder. The very presence of the combat knife would implicate him.

 

...

 

QUINTON: But there’s no fucking way she’d know I’d flip out and accuse that shit-head. It was my  **idea** to go after Collin, not hers... I’m calling shenanigans!

 

YOSHINO: Actually... Justine was the one who put that  **idea** in your head. She got you all riled up by suggesting the killer brought their own knife. You were being manipulated by her just like everyone else.

 

...

 

ALEXIS: Even if everything is exactly as you’ve outlined, what  **motive** would she have to commit murder? It seems a little… no,  _ very _ far-fetched that she’s behind all of this.

 

FELICIA: Did you forget about the  **motive** given to us by Monokuma? Think about what she admitted to before Vy threw us way off-course... that was the only push she needed to begin concocting her little scheme.

 

...

 

JUSTINE: Hah, that’s some shaky logic right there! You’re referring to the  **+1 Rule™** , right? How do you propose that drove me to commit murder?!

 

NADINE: I think I finally  _ can _ explain how you were driven to this point. You didn’t originally set out to murder Alex last night… you were planning to use the  **+1 Rule™** to save him!!

 

**FULL COUNTER!!**

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

[ Class Trial - Space Edition ](https://youtu.be/AREKf-kVwLQ)

 

The opposing team seemed to be at a complete loss for words; their argument had been completely crushed by our decisive rebuttals. Monokuma deemed the Scrum Debate to be our victory and lowered the podiums back down so we could continue the Class Trial. Almost everyone who’d taken the opposing stance had fallen silent, the only one still possessing the energy to protest was  **Justine** herself.

 

JUSTINE: This is absurd! If I wanted to save my brother with the +1 Rule™, like you claim, then why would I pull a 180 and  _ murder _ him instead?! You’re out of your mind!

 

NADINE: The exact specifics of that aren’t clear to me yet, but I’m certain Alex was murdered with Collin’s knife so you could pass the blame onto him. You drugged Vy so she’d vouch for your alibi and failed to dispose of important evidence because you couldn’t enter the garbage room… it all points to you!

 

JUSTINE: No. No!  _ NO! _ I… I would never want to murder my own brother...! He was the only person in the world I looked up to...  **he was all I had** ! 

 

VY: I… I still really don’t want to believe she did it…

 

LEENA: Don’t you think she’s a victim, too? She… she just lost her brother!

 

ASH: Yeah, I mean… why kill her own brother when there were 14 other potential targets? Something just isn’t adding up here.

 

FELICIA: That’s a good point, but it also doesn’t mean she didn’t do it. Didn’t we just prove that you all need to be more objective?

 

ROY: I refuse to vote against her under these conditions, even if you did win the Debate Scrum. I just can’t see how such a good-natured person could commit such a terrible crime.

 

SOPHIE: Ugh, now we’re just going in circles.

 

EVAN: I’ll admit the foundations are shaky but I don’t believe our deductions are far off. None of her shrill objections would matter  **if we had a way to place her at the scene of the crime...**

 

AXEL:  _ M-M-Mein gott…!  _

 

ALEXIS: I’m almost afraid to ask, but have you realized something?

 

AXEL: Er, well… I don’t really want to be mentioning this, but… remember  **that thing** we find in kitchen?

 

EVAN:  **That thing** …?

 

SOPHIE: I know this is difficult for someone as mentally enfeebled as you, but could you please be a little more specific?

 

AXEL: … I… I... do not want anyone to be getting into trouble.

 

FELICIA: Are you covering for her? I will cleave you in half with my whip if you don’t spit it out right now.

 

SERGEANT: He doesn’t need to say anything else, I know what he’s referring to. We found a  **scrap of green cloth** stuck in the vent overlooking the kitchen. It was  **directly above where we found the body** , to be exact.

 

QUINTON: Who gives a fuck about some stupid cloth? It’s a red herring and you all know it!

 

ALEXIS: Wouldn’t it be a green herring in this case?

 

SOPHIE: You know... sometimes the things you say don’t match your personality at all.

 

ALEXIS: I’m not a one-dimensional character, okay?

 

JUSTINE: If no one wears green, then it’s obviously not related to my brother’s murder! Look at me… shorts, fishnets, and black top all day every day since we arrived here! And before anyone asks... my sheets, pajamas, and gym clothes are the same school colors as everyone else’s!

 

MONOKUMA: Black and white are the best colors there are! They’re not technically colors, but I digress… I want you kids looking as stylish as me!

 

ALEXIS: You are  _ not _ stylish in any way, shape, or form. A rug made from your hide wouldn’t even sell for a dollar.

 

MONOKUMA: Oof… right in the feelings!

 

EVAN: Is there really no one that cloth could belong to? A piece of evidence  _ that _ conspicuous has to be important.

 

VY: …

 

EVAN: Is there a reason you’re squirming about all of a sudden? Something you’d like to say, perhaps?

 

VY: N-No…

 

NADINE: (A green scrap of torn cloth… it _has_ to be related to the murder. Justine is right that it doesn’t match up with anyone’s outfits, though. Even if it’s not necessarily someone we’ve met in person... **I feel like** **we heard about someone who uses green as their signature color** …!)

 

SERGEANT: I’m going to borrow your intuition here, my protege. Is there  **a certain individual** this piece of cloth could belong to?

 

NADINE: Umm… well, based on everything we’ve learned over the past few days, it would have to be...

 

  1. The mastermind
  2. The Phantom
  3. Justi-Girl
  4. Alex



 

…

 

…

 

…

 

NADINE: That’s it...! That piece of green cloth  _ does _ belong to Justine after all… or rather, it belongs to  **Justi-Girl!**

 

JUSTINE: ...

 

LEENA: J-J-Justi-Girl!? She’s here? Where?! I need to get her autograph ASAP!

 

ASH: Me too! And if I could have her Justice Kick me through a wall, that’d be gr--aaiiiieee!

 

FELICIA: How about a Justice Whipping instead?

 

SERGEANT: Hmmm, so  _ that’s _ what happened… 

 

QUINTON: Have you finally got this shit figured out, Sarge?

 

SERGEANT: Justine must have masqueraded as Justi-Girl on the night of the murder to keep her identity secret. This ended up working against her in the end... since part of her costume, presumably her cape, was torn when she made her departure from the crime scene. Heh, yet another case solved by the Ultimate Detective.

 

JUSTINE: Umm, hello? Can we come back down to reality for a second? Why would the Ultimate Superhero be trapped in here with us? She’s probably busy taking down the mob or foiling a--

 

VY: She’s definitely trapped in here with us.

 

JUSTINE: What…? How could you possibly know that?

 

VY: Because you’re her. 

 

JUSTINE: …!

 

VY: You’re the legendary vigilante… and you’re also… Alex’s killer…!

 

JUSTINE: Wh-what are you saying all of a sudden? There’s absolutely no evidence--

 

VY: I saw you, remember? When I headed to your room on the first night, I saw a caped figure slip through your door ahead of me. I was super worried when I rang your doorbell, but... you were totally aloof when I asked you about it. I put two-and-two together pretty quick, since there was a lot of buzz on the forums about the Ultimate Superhero supposedly being part of our class…

 

SERGEANT: But she introduced herself as the Ultimate Seamstress to keep her identity safe.

 

NADINE: Yeah… and she also has a tendency to call herself the “Ultimate” of anything she feels she’s proficient at. Justine is actually an Ultimate Student with many different personas in her head… including that of the Ultimate Superhero!

 

JUSTINE: Ugh…!

 

ASH: So… you’re saying she has some variation of  **Dissociative identity disorder** ? Couldn’t that mean she might not be  **legally guilty** of any crimes she’s committed?

 

YOSHINO: That might be true in the outside world, but…  **we are only concerned with identifying Alex’s killer** , regardless of the circumstances.

 

EVAN: Vy... if you knew Justi-Girl was here this entire time then why didn’t you speak up about it sooner? 

 

VY: At first I was excited to learn that Justine was actually my heroine so I kept her secret to myself. I assumed she was out patrolling at night to keep us safe, but now I realize…

 

COLLIN: That she was most likely the one trying to break into our rooms on the first night. Monokuma was telling the truth after all.

 

JUSTINE: Nnnghh…!

 

MONOKUMA: Hey, I haven’t lied to you kids even once! Although who can say whether that’s a good thing or not…? Upupu.

 

EVAN: Vy’s account settles it then. Justine dressed up as her alter-ego, waited for Alex to appear in the kitchen and subsequently murdered him. A quick search of Justine’s room would most likely reveal this costume and--

 

JUSTINE: Stop right there, evildoer! 

 

EVAN: Wh-what...?!

 

JUSTINE: There’s no need for that. Behold… for it’s time for me to reveal my final form!

 

[ BGM: Justice For Our Prime Suspect! ](https://youtu.be/GcvxqTd3FEI)

 

Evan practically choked on his own phlegm following the dramatic interruption. Then, in what seemed like a flash, she spun around and donned the iconic outfit of  **Justi-Girl** . Now sporting a ridiculous all-green ensemble consisting of tights, a cape, and a motorcycle helmet, Justine placed her hands on her hips and let out a hearty laugh. 

 

JUSTINE: Ha ha ha! As always, I have arrived in the nick of time! For as long as there is evil in this world, justice shall forever be on its heels. And I, the emissary of justice, am here to set things back on their proper course. I am Justi-Girl and I’ll end your reign of terror!

 

ASH: Whoa... that was freakin’  _ awesome! _

 

LEENA: Sh-she did the entire monologue! She’s the real deal…!

 

AXEL: Your fans were correct, Justi-Girl, it is magnificent to behold you. I am so smitten that, for a limited time only, I will allow you to join my VIP fanclub for twenty percent off regular price!

 

QUINTON: That’s a really shitty deal, you fuckin’ scam artist!

 

EVAN: So, Justi-Girl, I assume we can take this as a confession? Your actions have just confirmed--

 

JUSTINE: Slanderous scum! You presume that I, the envoy of justice, would commit such a vile crime? This is not a confession, no… this is how I shall prove my innocence!

 

EVAN: Could you please refrain from interrupting me? Your asinine monologues are dwarfed in importance by the words of a prodigy like--

 

JUSTINE: It is you who should refrain from speaking, villain, lest I shatter your jaw with a Justice Uppercut! This courtroom… no, this  _ world _ is my stage and I’m not about to share it with the likes of you!

 

EVAN: Grrr… insufferable woman…!

 

FELICIA: Is anyone else suddenly starting to like her a lot more?

 

SERGEANT: How does this little skit prove your innocence, Justine? You’d better have a very good counter-argument for--

 

JUSTINE: I’m not Justine, you addle-brained thug. I am Justi-Girl, the ambassador of justice, and I won’t allow your misdeeds to continue. Everything will be made clear once I’ve testified before you. There’s a giant chink in your logic’s armor… and I’m about to shatter it to smithereens! 

 

SERGEANT: A-Addle-brained…? Me?!

 

ALEXIS: Wow, she shut both Evan  _ and _ Sergeant down. She’s certainly not to be trifled with.

 

ASH: I’ve never felt so conflicted in my entire life. This is so cool but also, like, really bad... right? 

 

SOPHIE: Well, if Justine actually  _ can _ prove we’ve been barking up the wrong then we’re back to zero leads so... yes, this is bad.

 

NADINE: Where’s the hole in our logic? As much as I’d love to be wrong, I don’t see how anyone other than you could be the culprit.

 

JUSTINE: Fufufu… you are thinking with your brains instead of feeling with your hearts. Justice is not about cold calculations, but about doing what feels right. You’re a hundred years too early to be accusing me of anything!

 

COLLIN: Could we actually have missed something…?

 

YOSHINO: She’s planning to challenge us about why she would choose Alex as the victim. Sorry to spoil the surprise, but I was getting bored of all the melodrama.

 

JUSTINE: Hey, no spoilers! Though we all know the hero wins in the end, anyway!

 

ASH: Unless this is the episode where a new enemy faction is being introduced. Then we need to wait for a gold or silver-colored Justi-Girl to appear, right?

 

JUSTINE: Right! … wait, no! I never lose!

 

MONOKUMA: I’m with Blind Betty over there, this act is gettin’ reaaaal stale real fast. I’m putting my furry foot down. Is Justi-Girl the Ultimate Superhero or the Ultimate Big Fat Liar? Will you be able to confidently vote for her? Hash it out... and keep it interesting!

 

ALEXIS: Why are you so fixated on everything being interesting…?

 

SERGEANT: That doesn’t matter right now. It’s time to make our last stand.

 

NADINE: (We’ll run out of time if we can’t prove Justine’s motive for killing Alex, but did she really have one? I need to figure out exactly  _ how _ things went down and  _ why _ Alex ended being the victim, quick...!)

 

JUSTINE: So it all comes down to this… a final battle of good versus evil! LET JUSTICE COMMENCE!


	14. Class Trial Pt. 5

[ BGM: HYPER FINAL T.A. ](https://youtu.be/RHiSuHcm35Q)

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE: The Motive**

 

**Loaded Truth Bullets:**

 

 

  * ****Torn Note****


  * **Kitchen Knife Set**


  * **Letter Received by Alexis**


  * **Bloody Sheets**



 

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

  
  


**_Make your argument!_ **

  
  


JUSTINE: Cease and desist, villains, for Justi-Girl has finally arrived to shine light on your crimes. 

 

SOPHIE: That’s nice, but the only crimes we’re interested in are the ones  _ you’ve _ committed.

 

JUSTINE: You dare accuse me, the guiding light of justice, of defecting to evil? Well that just won’t fly in my book… and I wrote the Foreword in the official Tome of Justice!

 

EVAN: All you’ve done thus far is spew catchphrases and random nonsense. What makes you think we’ll listen to anything you say at this point?

 

JUSTINE: Because I have a heaping helping of logic to feed you, so open wide! First of all, what makes you believe a paragon of goodness like myself would  _ ever _ resort to the vile act of murder?

 

ROY: W-Well... e-everyone seems certain that the addition of the +1 Rule™ is what set all of this into motion.

 

ALEXIS: Originally we thought no one in this group had a “special someone” they’d kill to protect, but that’s only because  **you and Alex hid your relationship from us** .

 

COLLIN: That was the shove you needed to come up with your murder plan. You planned in advance to lure your target to the kitchen where you could hide the body overnight and frame me in the process.

 

YOSHINO: If you have an excuse for that, now would be the time.

 

JUSTINE: Hah! The very suggestion that the +1 Rule™ could’ve been a motive is ludicrous.  **There’s no evidence suggesting I attempted to lure Alex to the kitchen!** Even if it  _ were _ true, I would’ve used that rule to save Alex... not murder him! Why would I plot to murder a man I’ve admired and idolized my entire life? Justi-Girl was born from a desire to make his dreams come true!

 

YOSHINO: What do you mean by that?

 

JUSTINE: I became Justi-Girl, the Ultimate Superhero, to earn both his admiration and respect. I have fought night after night, seeking out crime upon crime, apprehending one evildoer after the next, all in the name of my big brother and his brand of justice!  **Earning his approval was all that mattered to me** , I would’ve done anything to stop him from becoming a victim!

 

ASH: *sniff* That’s… so beautiful…! All my big brother does is beat me up…

 

FELICIA: Interesting. So there  _ is _ precedent for your masochism.

 

AXEL: I have had change of heart after hearing your story,  _ fraulein _ . You may join my fanclub for… *sniffle*... fifty-percent off…!

 

QUINTON: That’s still a shitty fuckin’ deal, shit-fucker!

 

LEENA: **It sounds like you didn’t have any reason to murder Alex…** you really loved your brother, didn’t you?

 

JUSTINE: More than anything in the world! Listening to him praise Justi-Girl, even though he didn’t know it was me, was the greatest high I ever experienced! You should’ve heard how excited he was when I blew up a getaway boat full of bank robbers!

 

ROY: Umm… what happened to the robbers...?

 

JUSTINE: Ha ha ha… everyone died!

 

ASH: That’s some rather extreme justice…!

 

YOSHINO: I have some unsettling news. I’ve listened carefully and I don’t detect a hint of insincerity in her words. I believe she’s telling the truth.

 

SOPHIE: Ugh, how can you idiots be falling for this? She  _ has _ to be the murderer… we’re screwed if she isn’t!

 

SERGEANT: Even I must admit though, everything she’s saying makes perfect sense. I can’t think of any conceivable reason why she would choose Alex as the victim. This is the biggest contradiction to our reasoning thus far.

 

QUINTON: If even  _ you _ don’t think she did it, then what the fuck have we been doing up ‘til now?!

 

VY: Is it actually true, Justi-Girl? Are you really not Alex’s murderer…?

 

JUSTINE: I would never plot to kill my brother! Now you all need to move on from this silliness and welcome me back into your heart!

 

NADINE: (This is tricky… but I agree that Justine hasn’t told a single lie thus far in the debate. However, all her points are about  **why she wouldn’t have plotted to kill Alex** . What I think I have to prove is...  **why she ended up killing Alex anyway** .)

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

JUSTINE: Are you all satisfied now? Fwoosh, justice wins the day yet again!

 

NADINE: No, I’m not satisfied at all. I’m sorry, Justine... but you’re wrong!

 

JUSTINE: It’s not Justine, it’s Justi-Girl! Come on Nadine… I expect you of all people, to be be able to keep it straight!

 

NADINE: Fine then, “Justi-Girl”... you claim you never intended to lure Alex to the kitchen, but how do you explain the  **[Torn Note]** he received?!

 

JUSTINE: What...?  **I never wrote a note addressed to Alex!**

 

NADINE: (She didn’t break even after I pointed out her inconsistency? I guess a superhero is stronger than the average opponent... but something still sounds off with what she just said.)

 

JUSTINE: Are you falsifying evidence now? How low are you willing to go to pin this murder on me?

 

ASH: Nadine, you can’t falsify evidence… you’ll lose your attorney’s badge for seven years!

 

NADINE: I’m not falsifying anything! We found a crumpled-up note in Alex’s trash can and I  _ know _ she wrote it. 

 

JUSTINE: You don’t know what you’re talking about, fiend! Show me this so-called note, then!

 

EVAN: Very well, I still have it in my possession. It’s an odd scripture that reads as follows:

 

“DEAR ALEX

COME SEE

KITCHEN AT 9:50

I HAVE SOME

IMPORTANT

COME OR ELSE”

 

JUSTINE: Look at that atrocity… it doesn’t even use proper grammar! We were taught much better than that at Justice Academy.

 

EVAN: The poor grammar furthers my suspicions that you wrote it, honestly.

 

YOSHINO: We have already determined Justine had no motive to kill Alex, bringing up this note over and over again won’t change that fact.

 

QUINTON: But then why the fuck does this note exist in the first place?!

 

SOPHIE: That’s the question of the day, isn’t it?

 

NADINE: (Okay, I think I’ve got her now. She’s not lying  _ per se _ , but her weak rebuttal has helped me figure out where one piece of evidence fits into the puzzle…)

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

NADINE: I’m sorry, Justi-Girl, but yet again... you’re wrong! Or rather, you’ve been carefully dancing around the truth. 

 

JUSTINE: Say that again, you slanderous malcontent!

 

NADINE: Sure... you didn’t write anything addressed to Alex, but what about this  **[Letter Received by Alexis]** ? I bet you recognize it, because… fwoosh, you’re the one who tried to lure her out last night! 

 

**_BREAK!_ **

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

[ BGM: Class Trial - Resurrection Edition ](https://youtu.be/lnUHIlvUXhY)

 

JUSTINE: Th-that’s ridiculous…! I-I didn’t--

 

ALEXIS: Wait a tick… this  _ is _ starting to sound familiar. Evan, let me see that stupid note!

 

EVAN: It’s not “stupid”, it’s important evidence found by an esteemed--

 

FELICIA: Oh my god, stop jerking yourself off and just give her the damn note.

 

EVAN: Hmph. I’ll have you know I won’t tolerate such disrespect once the Scofield Corporation assimilates your off-brand, mismanaged husk of a company.

 

ALEXIS: Aaah...! What the hell?!

 

SERGEANT: I’m assuming the contents of that note look familiar?

 

ALEXIS: You’re damn right they do. This… this  _ is _ the note I found in my pocket last night! Grr… I hope you  _ die _ , Justine, you bloody cunt!

 

LEENA: *gasp* A-Alexis…!

 

FELICIA: Oh dear.

 

QUINTON: Damn, Lexi... you can’t just randomly drop the C-word like that! Even I don’t keep that one in my lexicon.

 

SOPHIE: … I don’t know if I’m more shocked by what Alexis said or that you know the word “lexicon.”

 

ASH: Well, Alexis certainly has it in her “Alexi-con,” heh-- ow!

 

FELICIA: Silence.

 

JUSTINE: H-How dare you refer to me with such a vulgar word! Justice shall rain down and wash you back down the drain you crawled out of!

 

MONOKUMA: Bzzt, time out, time out! Alright kids, we need to have serious talk about your language. You hurt this poor, innocent bear’s ears… 

 

JUSTINE: Such language is not permitted, correct? Remove her from the courtroom immediately! Or perhaps a punishment--

 

MONOKUMA: … and I liked it! Now we’ve got a  _ real _ class trial going on! Puhuhuhu!

 

JUSTINE: Wait...  _ what _ ?!

 

SERGEANT: Alexis, could you please elaborate on what you know about that note?

 

ALEXIS: Yes! That note is what had me all bent out of shape this morning! I thought one of the boys was trying to threaten me into hooking up, so  **I ripped it in half and threw it in the trash** . I went to bed very angry last night.

 

QUINTON: Did you, by any chance, take your frustration out on yourself?

 

ALEXIS: Congratulations, your name is now just beneath Justine’s on my revenge list.

 

EVAN: Amusing as this is, could you put plotting revenge on hold for a moment and tell us what the full note said? 

 

ALEXIS: Well, if I recall correctly it was like this: 

 

“DEAR ALEXIS,

COME SEE ME IN THE

KITCHEN AT 9:50 PM SHARP.

I HAVE SOMETHING VERY

IMPORTANT TO SHOW YOU.

COME OR ELSE.”

 

SOPHIE: I can see why you didn’t want to go… it’s like the real-life equivalent of receiving a PM online from a guy who wants to “show you” something.

 

QUINTON: Don’t fucking lie to us, no one wants to show you anything.

 

SOPHIE: That’s it, now you’re on  _ my _ revenge list too.

 

QUINTON: Shit. That officially marks the one-hundredth revenge list I’ve been added to.

 

VY: Why the heck do you have so many enemies?!

 

FELICIA: I’m certain I could list one-hundred reasons why if I had the time.   
  


LEENA: So the note stated to meet ten minutes before night time… what would happen if they were still in there when the dining hall was locked?

 

FELICIA: I presume the body would have remained hidden until morning, giving the killer plenty of time to clean up the evidence. But… wouldn’t that violate a rule?

 

MONOKUMA: Technically a corpse is not considered a student so, no, it wouldn’t violate any rules. Anyone else would have to be out before 10 P.M. though… or they’d wind up in detention.

 

ASH: That… sounded really ominous.

 

ROY: Indeed. What kind of university has detention…?

 

SERGEANT: Alexis, at precisely what time did you receive this note?

 

ALEXIS: Someone must’ve slipped it into my pocket while we were having dinner. I discovered it just after the party ended… so around eight-thirty.

 

AXEL: Alex was discovering half a note and believed it was meant for him? That is… most unfortunate.

 

EVAN: A ridiculous misunderstanding that only occurred because the names of the intended victim and actual victim are so similar.

 

SERGEANT: Yes, this changes things significantly. Alexis was the intended victim. All of Justine’s excuses specifically revolved around the fact that she wasn’t plotting to kill Alex.

 

JUSTINE: It’s Justi-Girl, not Justine! And besides... how do you propose Alex happened upon this note? We all went to bed at eight-thirty, so why would he have been wandering around after that? He was the most diligent person in our class!

 

NADINE: Because Alex was on garbage duty, remember? He decided to make his nightly rounds after most of us went to bed. He would’ve found the note during that time… with his name written right on it!

 

JUSTINE: Urk…! 

 

FELICIA: Looks like you delivered some major damage with that one. Good work, Junior Detective.

 

NADINE: Please stop calling me that…

 

QUINTON: Shit, it’s looking like Justi-Girl really did do it. I can’t believe I wasted so much of my life writing fanfiction about her...

 

ASH: You wrote Justi-fics too?! What pairings did you use? Where was it posted? How many reviews do you have?! It better not be more than me... 

 

QUINTON: Does it really fucking matter anymore?! 

 

JUSTINE: Fret not, my loyal fans… I’m not down and out just yet! Justi-Girl used a Max Potion. Justi-Girl recovered all of her HP!

 

LEENA: Uh-oh… she just regained all of her health! 

 

ASH: She can do that?! We’re doomed!

 

SOPHIE: Stop being stupid. Natural selection is gonna get the two of you if you don’t.

 

LEENA: Cool, I never get selected for anything!

 

SOPHIE: … I have a sudden urge to tear my own face off.

 

JUSTINE: You fiends aren’t giving my brother enough credit. Alexis said she threw  _ both _ halves of the note in the trash, didn’t she? It may have caught his attention but Alex would’ve realized the note wasn’t meant for him! Wouldn't he have discovered the other half as well?

 

EVAN: Maybe, but that doesn’t change the fact that  _ you _ wrote it.

 

JUSTINE: It changes  _ everything _ , there’s  _ no way _ he would have fallen for that! 

 

EVAN: Actually, it doesn’t.

 

JUSTINE: Actually, it  _ totally _ does!

 

EVAN: Arrrghhh… someone take over before I also tear my own face off.

 

MONOKUMA: Oh boy, I’ve never ran a killing game full of faceless students before! I’d better start prepping a trial ground for the final… face-off! Nyahaha!

 

SOPHIE: You be quiet.

 

VY: Well, what if… Alex went to the kitchen anyway, even though he knew the note wasn’t meant for him? He kept saying that he wouldn’t let anyone become a victim on his watch. **Maybe he went to try and** **keep Alexis out of danger**.

 

JUSTINE: Vy…! Are you... betraying me?

 

VY: If you’re really innocent then it shouldn’t matter what I say, right?

 

JUSTINE: W-Well, yes, but--

 

ALEXIS: So Alex died trying to protect me…? Even though I was so mean to him all the time…

 

COLLIN: That’s the kind of person he was. He and I may not have gotten along, but I respect that he stayed true to his creed.

 

JUSTINE: Exactly! That’s exactly the kind of person Alex was and also exactly why I’d never, ever,  _ ever _ kill him! If he’d entered the kitchen instead of Alexis I never would’ve lowered the knife! Never ever ever… so you all can just  _ shut up _ , okay?! 

 

FELICIA: Justine’s squirming has become exhausting to watch. Perhaps we should settle this properly with another Nonstop Debate?

 

MONOKUMA: I was just about to say the same thing! Perhaps you’ll be sitting in this chair one day, Felicia! 

 

FELICIA: Like I have the time for such nonsense. 

 

EVAN: One would think you have all the time in the world, based on your company’s recent performance in the stock market.

 

FELICIA: Why do you want to die so badly?

 

NADINE: (Justine’s all but admitted she’s the culprit at this point, but she seems adamant that she’d never hurt Alex. Maybe… what if...?)

 

[ BGM: HYPER ULTRA FINAL A.A. ](https://youtu.be/L4y82f6tu5s)

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE: Why was Alex the victim?**

 

**Loaded Truth Bullets:**

 

 

  * ****Collin’s Account****


  * **State of Alex’s Body**


  * **Incinerator Logs**


  * **Bloody Sheets**


  * **Letter Received by Alexis**



 

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

**_Make your argument!_ **

 

JUSTINE: Alright, I don’t know how many times I have to say this but… there’s absolutely no way I’d ever murder my brother! Not in this lifetime, not in a million years, not even if there was a plot-twist where I learned he was the puppetmaster behind all the supervillains I put away!

 

ASH: That  _ would _ be quite a twist! Oh, oh, and then you learn that all his criminal activities were so he could pay your medical bills! Think of how conflicted you’d be!

 

JUSTINE: That does sound awful…!

 

SOPHIE: Wait... so she’d be a superhero that also has a terminal illness? You’re a terrible writer.

 

ALEXIS: Did anyone else just hear her say she fought  _ actual _ supervillains during her career as Justi-Girl?

 

JUSTINE: Of course I did! My arch-nemesis was this giant, armored viking who went on a spree of bank robberies! I also battle a Russian assassin who shot telekinetic blasts from her sunglasses!

 

NADINE: That all sounds way too stupid to be true…

 

EVAN: Ahem. I have yet to understand why we’ve transitioned into yet another Nonstop Debate. It’s painfully clear that Justine was the killer, no matter how much she denies it.

 

JUSTINE: It’s Justi-Girl, not Justine, and we’re still debating this because I’m  _ not _ the culprit! The sooner you all realize that, the better off we’ll be. We can still escape from this cursed school together, you know!

 

SOPHIE: Except a blackened student has to go first… or none of us are getting out of here.

 

COLLIN: None except the blackened, of course.

 

YOSHINO: That will not be happening. I am certain Justine is lying this time around.

 

SERGEANT: How are you so certain?

 

YOSHINO: I detected a distinct change in her heart rate during her last statement, also her inflection was much more aggressive than normal. I think she is also desperately trying to believe her own lies.

 

ASH: You can tell just from  _ that _ ? Yoshino too OP, plz nerf.

 

JUSTINE: Shut up! I’d never hurt him… so just shut up already! I’m not listening to you anymore! Agents of justice are deaf to the slanderous words of evildoers!

 

VY: Justine, what’s happened to you…?

 

QUINTON: She’s fucking flipped her lid, that’s what. She’s in full-on denial mode now. 

 

SERGEANT: She clearly doesn’t want to accept what she’s done. We need to nudge her along until we get the full truth from her.

 

NADINE: The full truth, huh? I’ve been thinking about this for a while, but... perhaps we should focus on  _ how _ Alex came to be the victim instead of  _ why _ .

 

ROY: Wh-what do you mean by that…?

 

SERGEANT: Justine insists she never plotted to kill Alex, yet he ended up dead anyway. Why is that? If we can answer this simple question then everything else will fall into place.

 

QUINTON: Shit, you almost sounded like a real detective there.

 

SERGEANT: I  _ am _ a real detective.

 

LEENA: So it’s a brain-teaser, huh? I’ve never been very good at these…

 

ALEXIS: Really? I feel like we should already know the answer. It’s, like, tugging at my brain but... I can’t place it.

 

LEENA: Weird, I don’t feel anything tugging at my brain…

 

SOPHIE: That’s because you barely have one.

 

JUSTINE: Like I keep saying over and over, it’s inconceivable that I would even  _ consider _ murdering my brother! If I  _ was _ waiting to kill Alexis and  _ Alex _ entered the kitchen  _ instead _ then I  _ never _ would’ve dropped down on him with the knife! … in theory, of course.

 

EVAN: Oh yes, of course.

 

QUINTON: Justi-bitch was waiting in the vent so she could surprise her victim, right? Maybe she didn’t realize it was Alex from up there?

 

FELICIA: It wasn’t that high up, you imbecile.

 

LEENA: Maybe… there’s another reason she didn’t realize it was Alex? Like, he was wearing different clothes or something?

 

QUINTON: That sounds really fucking stupid to me! Alex was always prancing around in his lame-ass police cadet uniform… I didn’t see him change even once!

 

YOSHINO: Neither did I.

 

QUINTON: …

 

YOSHINO: …

 

QUINTON: Sarge, is she luring me into a trap?   
  


SERGEANT: Yes. Whatever you do, don’t take the bait.

 

ALEXIS: Actually… maybe Leena isn’t far off here. During the investigation we found--

 

JUSTINE: Would you just shut up already? It doesn’t matter what he was wearing! Even if he had different clothes or a disguise on, I’d know if it was my only brother! He had his cadet uniform on when we found the body,  **so that must’ve been what he was wearing when he died!**

 

QUINTON: That’s what I just fucking said, didn’t I?!

 

LEENA: I’m sorry! I guess I said something irrelevant again...!

 

NADINE: (There it is…! It took a while but there’s  _ finally _ a weak spot in her argument. All I have to do is destroy the contradiction here… and I’ll have the final piece of this puzzle that will complete this mystery!)

 

JUSTINE: It sounds like you scoundrels are out of ideas so I’m declaring this to be my victory! Debate over! Justice triumphs once again! Wahahaha!

 

MONOKUMA: Hey, you don’t get to decide that!

 

NADINE: Justice  _ is _ going to triumph, but it won’t be your twisted version of it. I’m sorry, Justine… but you’re wrong yet again!

 

**_BREAK!_ **

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

[ BGM: Climax Reasoning ](https://youtu.be/VeFxiQ1ihtI)

 

JUSTINE: Wh-wh-what now?! Don’t you know when to give up? Even the bravest heroes know when they’re outmatched...

 

NADINE: I don’t know the first thing about giving up, that’s how I got accepted to this crazy school in the first place! First off, Leena... you didn’t say anything stupid. You’re actually a genius.

 

LEENA: I am?

 

SOPHIE: She is?

 

FELICIA: Oh, this is going to be good.

 

LEENA: Yes, because  **Alex wasn’t wearing his police cadet uniform** when he was murdered. He was wearing  **something else** … and that’s the reason Justine didn’t recognize him last night!

 

JUSTINE: Nonsense! I’d always recognize my brother, even if it was just his silhouette! I’ve lost so many hours just staring at those broad shoulders of his… 

 

ASH: Uhh... isn’t it a little late to be adding the brother complex to your character profile?

 

FELICIA: So what, pray tell, was Alex wearing at the time of the murder?

 

LEENA: Alex was wearing…

 

A- His pajamas

B- Roy’s armor

C- The Phantom’s garb

D- A Monokuma costume

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

NADINE: Alex was dressed up as  **the Phantom** ! Alexis, Leena, and I found these  **[Bloody Sheets]** stuffed in one of the laundry room dryers. If he draped them around himself…

 

SOPHIE: Wait… what?!  _ He _ was the Phantom?!

 

LEENA: Wow! I’ve never heard you sound so surprised before!

 

SOPHIE: Because I  _ am _ surprised… that do-gooder doofus was the one who attacked us?!

 

JUSTINE: No! He was a force for justice, not some creepazoid who stalked about at night!

 

NADINE: We found various sports equipment wrapped within the sheets as well. Knee Pads, elbow pads, a safety vest… all of which would prove useful if you wanted to subdue people by force. We found similar equipment stashed away somewhere else, too.

 

ROY: A-Aside from the gym e-equipment room, we found some in Alex’s c-c-closet…

 

COLLIN: His frame would’ve completely obscured with that equipment on and those sheets draped around him. The phantom  _ was _ dressed quite similarly…

 

JUSTINE: Someone… someone must’ve planted those to frame him!

 

NADINE: The hockey mask also matches the one the Phantom was wearing. This leads me to believe that  **Alex was the Phantom this entire time** ! Remember what weapon he used to knock us out? Sophie, Collin, and I all fell victim to it.

 

SOPHIE: He had a  **taser** … and the only way he could get his hands on something like that…

 

FELICIA: … is if he was the  **Ultimate Police Cadet** . So... similar to how I retained my whip upon waking up in this school, Alex must’ve had a taser in his possession.

 

JUSTINE:  _ Anyone _ could’ve brought a taser in here! It’s not hard to believe that someone like Evan or Collin might have one.

 

VY: But…  _ why _ was Alex the Phantom? Why would he go around at night hurting people? I thought he was a good guy… was he secretly corrupt just like Justi-Girl…?

 

YOSHINO: He was not corrupt. It was quite the opposite, actually.

 

NADINE: After hearing Monokuma’s story about someone trying to break into our rooms on the first night, **he assumed the identity of the Phantom to** **protect us**. He wanted to scare us into staying in our rooms during nighttime.

 

EVAN: … and if he caught someone during his patrols, he would subdue the rulebreaker and return them to their room. This is evidenced by the fact that the three witnesses who encountered him all survived. He wasn’t out to murder anyone.

 

AXEL: So… if I am following correctly… Justine was not knowing the victim was her brother because…

 

NADINE: … because he knew a murder was going to take place. He found the note Alexis threw in the trash and went out to  **stop the murder** . Justi-Girl was hiding in the vent, waiting for her intended victim. She believed the Phantom was Alexis and struck to kill immediately!

 

SERGEANT: She only had a ten-minute interval to do the deed and clean up the crime scene before the dining hall was locked. Time was of the essence.

 

QUINTON: No fucking way…

 

JUSTINE: No fucking way is right! I… I didn’t do it…! I didn’t kill my brother… I… I wanted to save him! Why… why did he end up dead?! I refuse to accept any of this! He’s not dead, he’s… he’s still alive! That’s right, he’s still alive because  _ I didn’t kill him _ ! You’re all going to die instead!

 

VY: Justine…

 

ROY: N-Nothing she’s saying is making sense anymore….

 

ALEXIS: This is getting really pathetic. Can we just put her of her misery already?

 

SERGEANT: Perhaps it’s time for us to go over the facts of this case from the very beginning. Even Justi-Girl will be forced to face the horrible truth if we do.

 

FELICIA: Sounds like you’re up, Junior Detective.

 

NADINE: Me again, huh…?

 

JUSTINE: She’s  _ not _ a detective, she’s not fit to be  _ anyone’s _ sidekick! That backstabber is nothing but a fraud… a nobody who was rejected from the Ultimate University over and over until they lowered their standards enough to let her in! You can’t listen to  _ anything _ she says!

 

NADINE: … Justine, I’m going to go over everything we’ve put together so far. If you still have any objections, feel free to bring them up afterward. But I hope you can finally accept the role you played in Alex’s death when I’m done.

 

JUSTINE: Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!

 

NADINE: I’m going to prove your crimes... 

 

JUSTINE: SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP--

 

NADINE: …. and put an end to this terrible tragedy!

 

**Closing Argument:**

 

[ BGM: Climax Return ](https://youtu.be/BeADIKWpWks)

 

**_THE MOMENT OF TRUTH_ **

 

**Act One:**

 

NADINE: It all started two nights ago, when Monokuma announced the  **+1Rule™** . Most of us scoffed, thinking no one would commit murder for the sake of people they just met. Unbeknownst to us at the time, two of our classmates were actually  **related** . One of those individuals saw the +1Rule™ as an opportunity to save the big brother they idolized. This fanatical devotion to their sibling is what led them to  **murder** .

 

NADINE: The culprit prepared for their plan the following day. They started by planning a big party as an excuse to get everyone in one place. There was a bit of prep work to be done before that, however. First, they swiped a bottle of **sleeping pills** from the warehouse and ground them into Vy’s **drink mix**. Next, the culprit enlisted my help in coaxing Collin out of his room. They entered under the pretense of performing a routine spot-check, **stealing Collin’s combat knife** in the process. These underhanded acts were performed to **trick Vy into providing an alibi** and **frame** **Collin for the murder** , respectively.

 

NADINE: Once all sixteen of us gathered in the dining hall, the culprit made a big show of unveiling a strategy for us to escape our confinement. The plan was, in reality, **a complete sham** designed to keep our attention until Vy collapsed from drinking her  **iced tea mixed with sleeping medication** . The culprit used this as an excuse to  **usher everyone off to bed early** , giving them more freedom to finish preparing for their crime before night time.

 

**Act Two:**

 

NADINE: Our quick-fingered perpetrator slipped a  **threatening note into Alexis’s pocket** during the party, calling her out to the kitchen at precisely 9:50 P.M. Alexis assumed it was one of the guys blackmailing her into a hookup and ripped the note in half,  **tossing it in the trash** . Unfortunately...  **Alex decided to perform trash duty** before heading to bed and discovered the note. I believe that, based on the way he was acting at the party,  **he sensed something was off about the culprit** and predicted she was going to try something. He took the half of the note he found and **headed to the designated meeting place instead of Alexis** .

 

NADINE: Meanwhile, the culprit  **assumed the guise of Justi-Girl** to keep her identity secret while undertaking the crime. Everyone’s favorite vigilante was now prepared to commit an act that was the complete antithesis of her namesake. Unbeknownst to her,  **she wasn’t the only one suiting up at the time.** Alex also had a secret identity...  **he was the menacing phantom roaming our halls at night.** Collin and I witnessed the Phantom not long before the murder, but we had no idea it was Alex at the time. 

 

NADINE: In a rather bizarre turn of events, we had a costumed superhero out to commit murder and a fearsome villain trying to prevent it. What happened next can only be described a tragedy.  **The culprit climbed into the laundry room vent** , which connected to the kitchen, and waited to descend upon her target with the stolen knife. She must have been surprised when the Phantom entered, but had no reason to believe it was anyone other than her intended victim. She dropped down,  **killing Alex with a single strike.**

 

**Act Three:**

 

NADINE: I can only imagine the culprit’s reaction upon unmasking the Phantom and realizing what they’d done. Their unstable state of mind must’ve been why they  **made so many mistakes covering up the crime.** They still attempted to cover their tracks, nonetheless. Alex’s Phantom costume was removed and  **his key to the garbage room was stolen** . Nighttime would’ve been fast approaching by this point, putting a time limit on their actions. To avoid breaking Monokuma’s rules the culprit left the same way they came in: through the vent. In their hurry, however, they left a vital clue behind...  **a small piece of their cape was torn off** while they replaced the vent grate.

 

NADINE: After emerging into the connecting laundry room,  **the culprit stashed Alex’s bloodied costume in one of the dryers** . Getting rid of his costume was crucial to their plan; if we learned Alex was the Phantom then we’d easily see through the culprit’s argument that she’d never harm him. They wanted to use the garbage room to dispose of the evidence, but there was a barrier preventing them from doing so:  **the culprit had a crippling fear of doorknobs.** Still, they must’ve tried to overcome that fear and failed... something akin to a  **panic attack** caused them to  **drop the garbage room key** while fleeing the scene.

 

NADINE: The culprit was unsuccessful in framing Collin since he was with me during the determined time of the murder. Furthermore, they had no recollection of me ringing their doorbell several times which meant they lied about being in their room. It seems our culprit was much better suited to heroism than villainy, as proven by the sloppy trail of clues left behind. 

 

NADINE: Wouldn’t you agree...  **Justine Li, the Ultimate Superhero?**

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Justine angrily slammed her fist against the podium until it clearly hurt too much to continue doing so. She let out a long sigh before removing her helmet, revealing her tear-soaked face to us. She looked utterly defeated as she craned her neck back to stare at the ceiling, completely devoid of the energy or bluster we’d come to expect from her.

 

JUSTINE: Well… you proved it. I hope you’re happy. 

 

NADINE: Justine, I--

 

JUSTINE: Save it. I think, on some level, this is the outcome I wanted. You fulfilled my final wish in a way… I never could’ve lived with the guilt of what I’ve done.

 

NADINE: Justine…

 

JUSTINE: What they say is true... there’s no such thing as justice, after all.

 

**CLASS TRIAL: COMPLETE**


	15. Chapter One: END

[ **BGM: Class Trial - Dawn Edition** ](https://youtu.be/cOtvk2-dgHY)

 

MONOKUMA: Puhuhuhu... it sounds like you’ve all reached your verdict! At last we’ve reached the long-awaited  **Voting Time!**

 

ROY: V-V-Voting Time…?

 

MONOKUMA: Everyone pay attention to the panels at your podiums. It’s time to cast your votes for who the blackened is! Majority rules, so take everything you’ve learned during the trial into account when casting your vote. Oh and, just a reminder,  **make certain you vote for someone** … you wouldn’t want to be punished for something so minor, would you?

 

JUSTINE: …

 

MONOKUMA: Alright, let’s get excited! Will you make the right choice… or the dreadfully wrong one? What’s it gonna be? Whaaat’s it gooonnaaa beeeeee?! Oh boy, oh boy, I can’t wait to see!

 

I glanced down at the panel on my podium. I’d used it earlier to choose my side during the Debate Scrum, but it was showing a completely different screen now. It was a voting panel with sixteen different names to pick from; even Alex’s name was included. I gulped down my hesitation and shakily held my hand over the name I knew was the correct one.

 

Then I pressed it, sealing the culprit’s fate.

 

Our attention was directed to a large monitor overlooking the trial ground. All of our faces flashed across it, like a roulette, gradually slowing down until finally landing on Justine’s school photo. Fanfare played from the speakers while sparklers and streamers rained over us, forcing this dreadful moment to look like a cheerful celebration.

 

MONOKUMA: Oh boy! It looks like you all got it right! The blackened student in this case, the one who murdered Alex, was…  **Justine Li** , the Ultimate Se--er, the  **Ultimate Superhero** !

 

[ BGM: Weekly Despair Magazine ](https://youtu.be/YkFdW2p1bM8)

 

SOPHIE: Tch… it really  _ was _ her.

 

VY: I… I still can’t believe it. Justine… how… how could you?!

 

FELICIA: You hid the fact that you had a brother in our class. You lied about your ultimate talent to us. Just how many secrets were you keeping?

 

JUSTINE: I was accepted into CIU as the Ultimate Superhero, I only said I was the Ultimate Seamstress to keep my identity safe. It said my real ultimate talent when my e-handbook was powered on, so I didn’t let anyone see it.

 

NADINE: So that’s why you took charge and handed out everyone’s handbooks yourself...

 

QUINTON: Why the hell did you think you could get away with murder in here?! People idolized you, you fucking fraud! “Ultimate Superhero,” my ass... I’m gonna burn all my Justi-Girl merch once we get out of here! Even the body pillow I ordered online!

 

SERGEANT: Dude. TMI.

 

JUSTINE: …

 

ASH: This is almost too depressing for me to put into words, but what makes it even worse…

 

LEENA: … i-is that she ended up  **killing her own brother** . 

 

YOSHINO:  **Fratricide.** An unforgivable crime only ever committed by the worst of humanity. Your so-called idol is nothing more than another murderous monster slithering around in human skin.

 

JUSTINE: I… didn’t mean to…

 

EVAN: You didn’t mean to what? You didn’t mean to murder Alex? Even if he hadn’t shown up, **you still intended to** **murder someone last night**. You planned so meticulously for it, after all. Let’s not act like this was some heat-of-the-moment decision.

 

JUSTINE: I just wanted to get Alex out of here… I didn’t even care about my own life. I knew there was no way he’d ever do it himself. The  **+1Rule™** was the only way to save him!

 

FELICIA: Yes, Monokuma dangled that motive in front of you like bait and you ate it right up. Don’t you think it’s suspicious that he gave a motive that would affect so few of us? The only people in our class it could possibly motivate would be Alex and yourself.

 

JUSTINE: Is that true…? Did you know my relationship with my brother was why I’d act on the motive?!

 

MONOKUMA: Puhuhuhu...! You’ll never know, now will you?

 

JUSTINE: Ugh…!

 

QUINTON: Fuckin’ evil little bastard…

 

LEENA: Justine! You said we all needed to stick together, remember? What happened to that?! Alex was the official leader but… but I felt like you were really the one taking care of us.

 

JUSTINE: … it was all a lie. I figured I’d be a less likely suspect if everyone trusted me.

 

LEENA: No way...

 

VY: W-Well… what about us? Was that a lie too?

 

EVAN: Think about it. If everything  _ had _ gone according to her plan, she’d be escaping with Alex right now. The rest of us would be on the chopping block…  _ including you _ .

 

VY: Ugh…! Aaaah! This… this can’t be real…!

 

ROY: Sh-sh-she was really going to kill all of us… I can’t believe we were fooled by her…

 

COLLIN: Even I’m shocked she was the one who kicked off this killing game. I was right to segregate myself from all of you.

 

AXEL:  _ Ach _ , to think one of our classmates would become a murderer! And…  _ her _ , of all people!

 

JUSTINE: I’m… I’m sorry, guys. I know apologizing doesn’t fix anything, but… this place is  _ insane _ . It made me think things I’ve never thought before, do things I’d never even consider on the outside… 

 

YOSHINO: Yes, this is a truly disgusting environment. I know everyone is busy condemning Justine, which is fine, but…

 

NADINE: The  _ real _ culprit is right over there.

 

MONOKUMA: Who? You mean  _ moi _ ?

 

NADINE: Justine never would’ve done any of this if you didn’t trap us in here! You… you made a good person into a murderer!

 

MONOKUMA: I didn’t do anything except care for you all like a loving parent! I give you food, I give you shelter, I tell you when to get your butts to bed… and you treat me like I’m the devil! Kids these days…

 

FELICIA: You  _ are _ the devil.

 

MONOKUMA: Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black? Listen, I may be many things, but I ain’t the one responsible for this. All I did was give her a little nudge in the right direction… she came up with that evil scheme all on her own! She just couldn’t ignore that little voice in the back of her head that told her to kill!

 

ASH: How is that any different than what they just said…?

 

[ BGM: Desire for Execution ](https://youtu.be/FHlKfNSiM2c)

 

JUSTINE: No, he’s… he’s right. I didn’t have to do any of what I did, but I did it. It doesn’t matter why anymore. The reality is… that… Alex is dead because of me…! 

 

ALEXIS: Just answer me this, Justine... why did you choose me as the intended victim?

 

JUSTINE: … you just seemed like you’d be easy to kill. That’s all.

 

ALEXIS: Th-that’s it…?!

 

NADINE: ...

 

MONOKUMA: See? There’s no such thing as heroes in this world! Let that be a lesson to you all!

 

JUSTINE: That’s right… Justi-Girl was never a “true” hero like the public thought she was. She was born purely from a desire to gain my brother’s approval. Once she was out of the public’s eye she performed some… less than heroic deeds. As long as Alex couldn’t see… we just did whatever we wanted.

 

LEENA: L-Like what...?

 

JUSTINE: I... I don’t want to ruin your image of your heroine for you.

 

ASH: I’d say it’s a little late for that...

 

JUSTINE: I rarely ever condone her actions, but I am unfortunately still responsible for them. This has forever been my curse.

 

SOPHIE: That’s your… Dissociative Personality Disorder, right? 

 

JUSTINE: Yeah. I’m usually aware of what’s happening but sometimes I slip into different personas that become more dominant. When the helmet goes on, Justi-Girl takes over.

 

EVAN: Where did you get that superhero costume from, anyway?

 

QUINTON: That’s her signature costume, dumbass. We went over this at least twice already!

 

EVAN: I  _ know _ that, you imbecile. I’m asking how she smuggled it into the school. She certainly didn’t wake up wearing it, one of us would have noticed that immediately.

 

QUINTON: Oh. Fuck, that’s actually a pretty good question.

 

FELICIA: I didn’t see any sewing materials she could’ve used to make a new one, either.

 

JUSTINE: Well…

 

Justine left us in suspense for some time as she contemplated her answer. She gave me a knowing glance, like she expected me to know, before averting her gaze from the rest of the group.

 

JUSTINE: It’s a secret.

 

EVAN: Hmph. Determined to be a thorn in my side until the very end, I see.

 

SERGEANT: Were you also the one who tried to break into our rooms on the first night? We believe Alex created his Phantom persona in response to that, after all.

 

JUSTINE: Nope.  **That wasn’t me.**

 

VY: But I saw you sneaking back into your room on the first night, remember? It… it had to have been you!

 

JUSTINE: I was doing something unrelated. I never attempted to break into anyone’s rooms. What reason would I have to lie at this point?

 

LEENA: Th-that means… wait, what does it mean?

 

FELICIA: The culprit behind the attempted break-and-enters on the first night is still at large. There’s still someone in our group who has, or had, the  **intent to kill** .

 

QUINTON: Well that fucking sucks.

 

ROY: Th-that can’t be true, can it…?

 

JUSTINE: So what happens now? You’ve pretty much heard my entire backstory, so I’m guessing...

 

MONOKUMA: You guessed correctly, it’s  **Punishment Time** !

 

[ BGM: Living to the Fullest ](https://youtu.be/yC2oSp7pIRU)

 

VY: P-Punishment Time…?!

 

SERGEANT: Yes, the punishment of the blackened student. Justine is going to be executed for what she did.

 

QUINTON: Shit, I almost forgot about that…!

 

MONOKUMA: You’ve all read the rules! If the blackened student is exposed during the trial they, and they alone, will face punishment! You were correct when you selected Justine as the culprit, so now it’s time to watch all your hard work pay off!

 

SOPHIE: That’s not why we did it, it was ‘cause  _ we _ don’t want to die.

 

YOSHINO: It is the same thing. Our survival equates to the death of Justine. The rules state we cannot have one without the other.

 

LEENA: Sure, I’m upset that she betrayed us… but I don’t want her to  _ die _ because of it!

 

AXEL: Yes, was it not because of her, uh... Disassembled Personality Disorder? Surely you can be making exception this time around.

 

MONOKUMA: An exception? Are you saying you’d like to die in her place? Puhuhuhu… because that could be arranged! Nyahaha!

 

AXEL: W-Well no, but... it is ungentlemanly to harm a woman… 

 

MONOKUMA: Ungentlemanly? I’m a  _ bear _ , ya freakin’ moron! There’s nothing “gentlemanly” about me!

 

NADINE: It wasn’t entirely Justine’s fault, though. Her Justi-Girl persona took over and carried out the act. Isn’t there any kind of… technicality that can get her out of this?

 

EVAN: Are you proposing we keep a known murderer living in this confined space with us? Because I, for one, am not comfortable with that.

 

ROY: C-Collin’s a soldier and Yoshino’s a Y-Y-Yakuza… what’s the difference?

 

FELICIA: The difference is they didn’t  _ murder _ one of our  _ classmates _ in cold blood. Alex would still be alive if not for her actions.

 

SOPHIE: Why do you two  _ only _ agree when it comes to this kind of stuff?

 

ALEXIS: I don’t want her around anymore, either. I say off with her head.

 

LEENA: Alexis…! H-How can you say something like that…?

 

ALEXIS: Gee, I don’t know... maybe because she tried to  _ kill _ me. I’m not the type to forgive and forget. 

 

LEENA: I totally thought we were vibing but you’ve got a dark side, don’t you…?

 

ALEXIS: Well, doesn’t everyone?

 

MONOKUMA: My, oh my, it looks like some of you are more bloodthirsty than others. It doesn’t matter either way, though...  **no one’s allowed to break the rules, not even me** ! There are no technicalities or loopholes to exploit within them! The sooner you punks get that through your heads, the easier your lives will be!

 

JUSTINE: Look, all of you can stop arguing over me. This is the outcome I secretly wanted since before the trial began. I… I want to go.

 

NADINE: Justine…! 

 

VY: No…!

 

JUSTINE: I do have one last request, though. Please remember me as an example of what  _ not _ to do… and don’t let a senseless killing like this happen ever again. Alex wanted us to accept our lives here so no one would have to die. I… I think that would make him happy. 

 

ROY: I-I promise I’ll do my b-best to keep everyone else said,

 

FELICIA: Careful now… that’s dangerously close to what Alex said. Don’t go making promises you can’t keep.

 

ROY: … I’m Roy.

 

MONOKUMA: Normally I prefer when they squirm and beg a bit more but, without further ado, it’s time for what everyone’s been waiting for! 

 

AXEL: P-Please do not do this!

 

LEENA: Yes, this is… it’s… it’s evil!

 

MONOKUMA: I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Justine Li, the Ultimate Superhero!

 

NADINE: Justine, you can’t just give up! At least… at least try to run or something! There’s still so much we haven’t talked about yet… 

 

JUSTINE: I know... it’s okay. I’m going to see my brother now.

 

NADINE: …!

 

MONOKUMA: IIIIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!

 

[ BGM: Punishment feat. Puppet Girl ](https://youtu.be/iHTyPzvC77w)

 

The podiums lowered into the floor, leaving us in what was now an incredibly empty, open room. Though she acted tough, Justine began trembling as the anticipation ate away at her. She anxiously looked around, exchanging terrified glances with each of us as she awaited punishment. After some time, and without any warning... it happened. 

 

A chain with a metal collar attached shot out of the wall, making its way through the crowd before clamping around Justine’s neck. She was dragged through the opening in the wall before any of us knew exactly what was happening. Without thinking, Roy, Vy, and myself gave chase, but we were far too slow to make a difference. All we did was give ourselves front row seats to something truly terrifying.

 

A massive TV screen on the wall above us flared to life, providing an uninterrupted view of the “special punishment” Monokuma had mentioned.

 

**_"HERO’S LAST STAND"_ **

 

**Ultimate Superhero:** **  
** **Justine Li’s**

**Execution: Executed**

 

Justine was dropped into a chamber decorated like a movie set. There were multiple wooden backdrops and cardboard cutouts of buildings representative of a major urban center. The most prominent building in view was that of a bank. Multiple Monokuma robots, dressed like burglars, were trotting out of the financial institution in an organized line: each one of them carried large sacks of money overhead which they tossed into a truck.

 

Justine picked herself off the ground, which was painted like a street, and took notice of the staged bank robbery. Her Justi-Girl helmet dropped onto the floor beside her, which she hesitantly retrieved. Her heroic instincts seemed to kick in the moment she placed the helmet over her head. She leapt into action, literally knocking the stuffing out of the black-and-white bears. A few of them shot at her but she deftly evaded the bullets, pulverizing them one after the other.

 

Suddenly, the vehicle they loaded the money into transformed into a giant Monokuma-themed robot. Justine seemed shocked at first, but held her ground as the mechanical monstrosity loomed. The robot sprouted a shoulder-mounted machine gun, firing the previously-loaded gold coins at our heroine. Justine leapt around the set, dodging the coins and looking for her opening to attack. Eventually the Mono-Bot tired of shooting coins to no avail and launched a deadly rocket punch instead.

 

In what could only be described as a superhuman feat, Justine snatched the thruster-powered claw out of the air. She spun on her heel before hurling it back at the robot, taking its head clean off. She turned toward the screen, striking a heroic victory pose with a peace sign, as the decapitated robot collapsed behind her…

 

… and exploded, incinerating her right before our eyes.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

It felt like an eternity before any of us moved or said anything. Even those who advocated her execution were frozen in shock. Unlike with Alex, where we simply discovered his body, we witnessed Justine’s violent demise in real time. The video we’d just seen was undisputable; her flesh had been burned down to the bone, she was dead and she was never coming back. We were engulfed with a dreadful feeling I couldn’t quite describe. Perhaps it was the  **despair** Monokuma kept telling us we’d experience...

 

Eventually, the hateful bear broke the silence in his usual inappropriate way.

 

[ BGM: Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson ](https://youtu.be/Yy0JuVXTcUw)

 

MONOKUMA: WOOHOOOO! That was EXTREEEEEMEEE! It’s been a while since I felt  _ such _ a rush, how about you guys?!

 

ASH: Ugh…! Aaaagh… th-they really killed her!

 

LEENA: Oh my gosh. W-Was that for real…?!

 

VY: Justine…! J-Justine!! No…

 

EVAN: How barbaric...

 

QUINTON: Fucking hell… that was overkill, man…!

 

MONOKUMA: Oh waaah waaah. Cry about it all you want, just remember that  **she brought this on herself** . If she hadn’t wanted to get her brother out of here so badly, all sixteen of you would still be enjoying your communal lives together!

 

FELICIA: You have a rather twisted understanding of what “enjoyment” is...

 

NADINE: Why… why are you doing this to us? Justine was our friend…  _ you _ were the one who coerced her into doing this!

 

MONOKUMA: Is this one of those things where someone repeats a lie over and over again until they believe it? Believe me, kiddo, that little liar had it coming!

 

SERGEANT: It’s true, she did deceive us… multiple times, in fact.

 

VY: And that means she deserved to be executed?!

 

SERGEANT: That’s not what I said.

 

QUINTON: That’s  _ exactly _ what you just fucking said.

 

MONOKUMA: Oh, I wouldn’t be so hard on her for that... Justine wasn’t the only one pulling the wool over your eyes. In fact… don’t you all have secrets you’re hiding?!

 

NADINE: What…?

 

AXEL:  _ Was _ …?

 

YOSHINO:  _ Nani _ …?

 

ASH: … you guys are doing that on purpose, right?

 

MONOKUMA: Whether you remember or not is a different story, but  **each of you has something you don’t want the others to know** . Certain secrets that would most likely turn your classmates against you… could that be why I’m “doing” this to you? Puhuhu.

 

EVAN: What sort of secrets are you referring to...? 

 

QUINTON: Yeah, like, are they on the same scale as Justine’s secret identity? Or just shit like how Sophie pisses her bed every night?

 

LEENA: Oh Sophie…! Would you like help changing your sheets each morning?

 

SOPHIE: I do  _ not _ do that! And you’re a waitress, not a maid!

 

LEENA: I’m expanding my skill set, okay?!

 

MONOKUMA: Sorry, but we don’t have that kind of cliffhanger prepared for today! Perhaps I’ll consider telling you… after the  **next Class Trial** ! Puhuhu… puhuhuhuhuhu! 

 

Monokuma disappeared after that, leaving us to bask in the aftermath of Justine’s execution. I knew it was exactly what the little fiend wanted, but I couldn’t help myself from suspiciously gazing around at my remaining classmates. Leena, Ash, Sophie, Axel, Felicia, Evan, Vy, Yoshino, Sergeant, Quinton, Alexis, Roy, and Collin… was one of them hiding a dark secret from the rest of us? And who went around on the first night trying to break into everyone’s rooms? Part of me didn’t want to know the answers…

 

But, unfortunately, it would come to light much sooner than I thought. And, when it did, an irreparable fissure would split through our group…

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

**CHAPTER ONE: The Phantom of the Killing Game**

 

**END**

 

**Surviving Students: 14**

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **


	16. Report Cards: Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write up some student report cards based on the ones the main characters kept in the game. These will double as a recap since there's been such a long hiatus between chapters. Enjoy!

**Student Report Cards (as written by Nadine):**

 

**Surviving Students- 14**

 

**LEENA BOOKER** : The Ultimate Waitress

 

Age: 20

Height: 5’6”

Weight: 112 lbs

Chest: 33 in.

Blood Type: A

Date of Birth: December 16

Likes: Cooking, cleaning, bad music, Sophie

Dislikes: Lazy people

Special Notes: Has a bit of a hidden temper 

 

**First Impressions:** Leena comes off as a bit of a klutz, but she takes her work very seriously. She’s been taking good care of us by volunteering to prepare meals and help with chores. She claims to have won Employee of the Month at her Uncle’s restaurant multiple times, but the number keeps changing.

**Chapter One:** I spent some time helping Leena clean up during our first week here. She told me about how hard she worked to get into CIU and became irate when I was nonchalant about my own entry application. She mentioned there was someone in the new world she had to find, no matter the cost. She wasn’t interested in helping with the murder investigation and used the time to do laundry instead. 

 

**SOPHIE BRIANTE** : The Ultimate ???

Age: 17

Height: 5’2”

Weight: 101 lbs

Chest: 31 in.

Blood Type: A

Date of Birth: December 23

Likes: Candy

Dislikes: Crowds, hugs

Special Notes: Can’t seem to remember her Ultimate Talent

 

**First Impressions:** Sophie is a rather standoffish individual who becomes easily irritated by the likes of Leena or Quinton. She was the first to suggest that one of us could secretly be the mastermind behind the Killing Game. I’m convinced she’s hoarding a large stash of candy in her room. She and I seem to get along most of the time.

**Chapter One:** Sophie was annoyed when Sergeant suggested she’s the most likely candidate to be the mastermind because of her amnesia. She and I went on a midnight snack run to the warehouse where we were knocked unconscious and returned to our rooms by The Phantom. She was on my side for most of the trial, especially during critical moments like the Scrum Debate.

 

**FELICIA ADDAMS** : The Ultimate Animal Tamer

Age: 21

Height: 5’7”

Weight: 123 lbs

Chest: 36 in.

Blood Type: B

Date of Birth: April 7

Likes: Animals, the environment, biology

Dislikes: Anyone who defies her

Special Notes: Carries a whip everywhere

 

**First Impressions:** If you looked up sadist in the dictionary, you’d probably find a picture of Felicia. She has a dominating personality which, combined with her statuesque figure, makes it easy for her to exert control over the boys. Her father is an influential force in the new world; he funded the construction of CIU and controls a conglomerate that rivals the Scofield Corporation. I kind of wish I could be assertive like Felicia, though perhaps a bit less spoiled.

 

**ALEXIS LYNN-CARLYLE** : The Ultimate Fashion Blogger

Age: 20

Height: 5’7”

Weight: 122 lbs

Chest: 37 in.

Blood Type: O

Date of Birth: December 30

Likes: Fashion, long baths, getting her nails done

Dislikes: Wearing the same outfit twice, bugs, Axel

Special Notes: She often plays the straight man to our classmates’ antics

 

**First Impressions:** Originally hailing from the United Kingdom, fashionista and trendsetter Alexis Lynn-Carlyle has a legion of fans that follow her escapades online. She is rather critical of the rest of us, especially Axel, but is one of our more level-headed classmates. She often goes out of her way to let us know she’s not promiscuous. 

**Chapter One:** Alexis was targeted for murder by Justine, who slipped a threatening note into her pocket during the party. Thinking it was a boy inviting her to a late-night rendezvous, Alexis tore up the note and tossed it into the trash. This unfortunately led to Alex finding it and his subsequent death. Alexis recognizing the torn note later in the trial helped us back Justine into a corner.

 

**VY NGUYEN** : The Ultimate Stunt Driver

Age: 18

Height: 5’3”

Weight: 105 lbs

Chest: 31 in.

Blood Type: AB

Date of Birth: December 14

Likes: Dares, competition, video games, superheroes

Dislikes: Alcohol

Special Notes: Likes to go off on tangents

 

**First Impressions:** Vy is one of the most hyper people I’ve met; I don’t think anyone in our class can match her energy. She gained a following by posting her death-defying stunts online which led talent agents to recruit her for movies. She definitely says what’s on her mind without thinking, though she sometimes goes overboard and makes stuff up. She seems to be the only person who can make Evan begrudgingly cooperate with us.

**Chapter One:** It turned out that Vy had been sleeping in the same room as Justine since day one. Justine spiked her drink with sleeping pills on the night of the party; this was done so Vy wouldn’t notice Justine’s absence during the murder. Vy was convinced of Justine’s innocence but I helped her see the truth, painful as it was. She reciprocated by helping unmask Justine as Justi-Girl, which led to her eventual defeat.

 

**YOSHINO OMOSHI** : The Ultimate Yakuza

Age: 19

Height: 5’4”

Weight: 92 lbs

Chest: 30 in.

Blood Type: B

Date of Birth: April 19

Likes: Reading, the family business

Dislikes: Noisy people

Special Notes: Blind, but otherwise has heightened senses

 

**First Impressions:** Yoshino is… intense, for lack of a better word. Her father is the patriarch of an infamous Yakuza clan in Japan. I’m not entirely sure how being an “Ultimate Yakuza” earned her admission to CIU, but I get the impression that no one wants to cross her family. She doesn’t throw any punches while speaking to us and hardly bats an eye when bringing up controversial topics such as death or murder. However, she has also proved herself to be insightful and reliable in high-stakes situations.

 

**NADINE ANNE-RICCI** : The Ultimate Kickball Player

Age: 19

Height: 5’6”

Weight: 110 lbs

Chest: 33 in.

Blood Type: A

Date of Birth: February 5

Likes: Sports, video games, cartoons, cosplay

Dislikes: Homework

Special Notes: It’s me!

 

**First Impressions:** Where do I even start? I mostly floated through high school without much interest in anything but my hobbies. My best quality was my athleticism and I somehow became famous locally for dominating kickball tournaments. I was actually rejected from CIU a few times before they finally accepted my application. I arrived for my first day and, before I knew it, I was an unwilling participant in this Killing Game. Did they accept me just to throw me in this crazy place…?

**COLLIN HALLEY** : The Ultimate Soldier

Age: 20

Height: 5’9”

Weight: 148 lbs

Chest: 31 in.

Blood Type: O

Date of Birth: February 5

Likes: Being alone, dismantling things, Roy

Dislikes: Not being alone

Special Notes: Constantly references his troubled past

 

**First Impressions:** As the Ultimate Soldier, it seems that Collin is no stranger to life-or-death situations. He has a hardened countenance which doesn't even crack under pressure. I get the impression that he knows more about our situation than he’s letting on. He doesn’t like to hang out with us, saying our lives will be in danger if we associate with him. Roy seems to be an exception to that rule, as Collin says he doesn’t look like he would die easily.

**Chapter One:** When Alex attempted to force Collin to cooperate with us, Collin lashed out at him with a combat knife. Roy intervened and, thankfully, no one was hurt. A few days later, however, that same knife would be found as the murder weapon sticking out of Alex’s body. I believed in Collin, even when he refused to talk, and managed to prove Justine stole it in an attempt to frame him.

 

**ASH HARVELLE** : The Ultimate Computer Hacker

Age: 20

Height: 6’1”

Weight: 157 lbs

Chest: 32 in.

Blood Type: A

Date of Birth: March 6

Likes: Computers, anime, video games, Felicia

Dislikes: Waking up early

Special Notes: Easy target for everyone to pick on

 

**First Impressions:** I honestly almost forgot who this was. Ash doesn’t command much of a presence, he’s the kind of person who lurks just outside the inner circle and struggles to be included. He likes lazing about in his room so he’s often among the last to show up to meetings, if he even bothers to show up at all. He’s had a crush on Felicia ever since seeing her in a commercial so that’s… great. He’s very skilled with electronics and computers so maybe he’ll get his chance to shine later on? 

 

**EVAN SCOFIELD** : The Ultimate C.E.O.

Age: 19

Height: 5’6”

Weight: 141 lbs

Chest: 32 in.

Blood Type: A

Date of Birth: January 28

Likes: Leadership, puzzles, Vy

Dislikes: The rest of us, especially Felicia

Special Notes: Isn’t actually C.E.O. yet

 

**First impressions:** This guy. Evan is one of the rudest, most dismissive people I’ve ever met and doesn’t seem to care about anyone. He’s been raised to have impossibly high standards thanks to his being the heir to the Scofield Corporation. They are a multi-billion dollar enterprise that has some sway with who gets admitted to CIU. He mostly keeps his distance from the group but seems to get along with Vy.

**Chapter One:** Evan was shot by Monokuma during the entrance ceremony as an example to the rest of us. He made a miraculous recovery and rejoined the next day. He came into conflict with the group, especially Justine, several times throughout the first week. He was surprisingly helpful during the first trial, however, and backed me up in proving Justine’s guilt.

 

**ROY DAVENPORT** : The Ultimate Blacksmith

Age: 19

Height: 5’9”

Weight: 159 lbs 

Chest: 37 in.

Blood Type: AB

Date of Birth: February 6

Likes: Sports, crafting, Collin

Dislikes: Being close to girls

Special Notes: Wears a full suit of armor at all times

 

**First Impressions:** Roy may be the only guy here I actually feel comfortable around. He’s quiet, thoughtful, and respectable. He wears armor of his own design that is said to be unbreakable. He seems to have a paralyzing phobia of girls, though he tries to power through it when necessary. He splits his time between hanging out with Collin and the rest of us, acting as sort of a liaison between us. I think he had a crush on Justine, as he mentioned she helped him come out of his shell a bit. 

 

**AXEL MOSKAU** : The Ultimate Rockstar

Age: 21

Height: 6’0”

Weight: 157 lbs 

Chest: 32 in.

Blood Type: A

Date of Birth: January 28

Likes: Women, himself, music, wearing sunglasses indoors

Dislikes: Associating with other men

Special Notes: Struggles with the English language

 

**First Impressions:** I don’t really know how I feel about Axel. He reeks of cheap cologne and hair gel, not to mention his pickup lines are loaded with terrible grammar. He’s the lead guitarist of a German rock band called No Mercy that has gained some worldwide recognition. He apparently enrolled in CIU to break into the new world’s music scene. His outlandish appearance and mannerisms really turn me off, but Leena seems to be a fan. Gross.

 

**QUINTON KENNY** : The Ultimate Public Speaker

Age: 20

Height: 5’8”

Weight: 147 lbs 

Chest: 36 in.

Blood Type: O

Date of Birth: June 12

Likes: Smoothies, pop-tarts, fads, being the center of attention

Dislikes: Collin

Special Notes: There’s nothing special about him

 

**First Impressions:** Talk about abrasive, Quinton is without question the most foul-mouthed person I’ve ever met. It’s almost impressive that he somehow finds a way to work an F-bomb into all his sentences. I have no idea how he’s considered the Ultimate Public Speaker. Ash mentioned he has a video blog that I can’t imagine myself ever listening to. Despite all of that, he doesn’t exactly seem like a bad person… maybe his parents never spanked him as a child? Ugh, I know he’d say something gross if he read that.

**Chapter One:** Quinton was convinced that Collin was Alex’s murderer based on the set-up. It was difficult to bring him in line but also gave me good practice for the following arguments. He reminded us that the incinerator went unused during the crime, which helped me oust Justine by linking it to her fear of doorknobs.

 

**SERGEANT** : The Ultimate Detective

Age: 24

Height: 6’4”

Weight: 268 lbs 

Chest: 48 in.

Blood Type: A

Date of Birth: August 2

Likes: Coffee, crime scenes

Dislikes: ???

Special Notes: I have no idea what his last name is

 

**First Impressions:** Sergeant lives up to his title of Ultimate Detective; I don’t think we’d be able to complete any investigations without his skill. He has apparently already worked in his field, but enrolled in CIU so he could come to the new world. He refers to me as his protege. Whenever the group starts bickering, it’s usually Sergeant who ends up mediating. He hangs around Quinton a lot and helps to keep him in line.

 

**Deceased Students- 2**

 

**JUSTINE LI** : The Ultimate  Seamstress Superhero

Age: 22

Height: 6’0”

Weight: 134 lbs 

Chest: 36 in.

Blood Type: B

Date of Birth: October 14

Likes: Competition, sewing, her brother

Dislikes: Rude people, Evan

Special Notes: Was actually the superheroine known as Justi-Girl

 

**First Impressions:** Justine is an overall positive, energetic, and enthusiastic person. She was chosen by Alex to be the Student Council Vice-President and worked to maintain order in the group. On the first day she took the time to personally introduce me to our other classmates. I grew quite fond of her and we spent a lot of time together during our first week here. 

**Chapter One:** Justine and I discovered that the lockers in the Main Hall actually belonged to our class, though we had no memory of ever owning them. When Monokuma announced the +1Rule™, she became consumed with the thought of saving her brother and began plotting a murder. She obtained her famous Justi-Girl costume from her locker to disguise herself while committing her crimes.

However, in a cruel twist of fate, it was Alex who ended up dead because he walked into her trap dressed as the Phantom. Grief-stricken, she left a sloppy trail of clues behind that led us to the horrible truth. It turned out she was actually the Ultimate Superhero rumored to be in our class and Alex was her brother. I think, on some level, she trusted me to catch her… and pleaded with us to never repeat her mistakes.

 

**ALEX BURREL** : The Ultimate Police Cadet

Age: 22

Height: 6’2”

Weight: 210 lbs 

Chest: 40 in.

Blood Type: B

Date of Birth: August 16

Likes: Justice, responsibility, donuts

Dislikes: Rulebreakers

Special Notes: Last name was actually Li; Justine’s brother

 

**First Impressions:** Exuberant. Boastful. Overbearing. Those are some of the words I’d use to describe the Ultimate Police Cadet. On the other hand, I could also say he was caring, protective, and responsible. As our elected Student Council President, Alex did what he thought was best to keep us safe even if it meant he’d lose popularity points.

**Chapter One:** I spent some time with Alex where I learned he acted the way he did because his father was a master thief. Concerned when Monokuma told us someone tried breaking into our rooms on the first night, he created the identity of the Phantom and stalked the halls past the 10 PM curfew. He would knock any rulebreakers unconscious and return them to their rooms, including Collin, Sophie, and myself. He caught wind of Justine’s plan to commit murder, but ended up becoming the victim himself when he went to stop it...


	17. Chapter Two: Politics, Pillow Fights, and Despair

*DING DONG BING BONG*

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Morning ](https://youtu.be/9deRbbBf9jQ)

 

I didn’t feel like getting out of bed at all today. The previous day’s trial left me exhausted, both physically and emotionally. I was wide awake well into the night, replaying Justine’s brutal execution over and over in my mind. I kept telling myself it could have been worse, that at least it was over instantly and she didn’t suffer. That thought didn’t make it much easier to stomach, unfortunately.

 

I somehow managed to drag myself out of bed and through my morning routine. I finished showering and donned an outfit identical to the one I wore yesterday. It was the last change of clothes I had in my drawer, which meant I wouldn’t be able to put off doing laundry for much longer.

 

I half-expected to bump into Justine like usual after exiting my room. Instead, I was greeted by a silent, empty hallway that reminded me it would never happen again...

 

I slowly made my way over to the dining hall and was greeted by a much smaller group than usual. My only other classmates who turned up were Sophie, Felicia, Axel, Quinton, Sergeant, Roy, and Yoshino. That made eight out of fourteen of us which, honestly, wasn’t a very good turnout.

 

NADINE: Hey guys…

 

FELICIA: Good morning.

 

AXEL: _Guten morgen._

 

ROY: H-Hello...

 

SERGEANT: Good morning, my protégé. Hmm… my keen detective skills are telling me this will be our entire group for today.

 

QUINTON: No shit, Sherlock.

 

SOPHIE: Heh. How long have you been waiting to say that one?

 

QUINTON: Since, like, the first ten minutes we got here.

 

FELICIA: It’s quite unusual for Leena and Vy to be absent from our morning meetings. Alexis is usually in attendance as well. It feels eerily quiet.

 

YOSHINO: I must say that I appreciate the lack of noise and nonsense thus far.

 

SOPHIE: It’s not just quiet because a few people are hiding in their rooms, though. It’s also because our two biggest loudmouths are… well...

 

YOSHINO: Dead?

 

There was an awkward pause after Yoshino finished Sophie’s sentence. No one seemed to want to discuss what happened to our two fallen classmates. She continued talking despite the shift in mood, however.

 

YOSHINO: There is no reason to keep dancing around the topic. We all saw what happened and we should face it head on.

 

QUINTON: How the fuck did _you_ see anything?

 

YOSHINO: Ah, another astute observation from the Ultimate Public Speaker. As a reward, which of your fingers would you like removed first? Or maybe I should just slice off your entire hand?

 

QUINTON: Try me, you blind bi--

 

In what seemed like a flash, Yoshino stepped inward and thrust her open palm against Quinton’s throat. He dropped to his knees, clutching his neck while gasping for air. Having made her point, Yoshino turned her back to him and took a seat at a nearby table.

 

ROY: H-How did you do that…?

 

YOSHINO: Just because I am blind does not mean I am helpless. I merely followed the sound of his voice and cut it off at the source.

 

SERGEANT: Well that was sufficiently frightening. Let’s refrain from mouthing off to our resident Yakuza from now on, shall we?

 

QUINTON: Acckk… y-yes sir.

 

FELICIA: Yeesh. This group will collapse like a house of cards without someone keeping everyone in line. Alex and Justine sort of had a handle on things, as much as I hate to admit it.

 

NADINE: Are you saying we should vote for a new leader...?

 

SERGEANT: Let’s save that discussion for when the entire group is together. Besides, I have a feeling _he_ is going to show up soon.

 

ROY: H-He who...?

 

MONOKUMA: I think he means me!

 

[ BGM: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson ](https://youtu.be/CIn1bhBEbng)

 

QUINTON: F-F-Fucking shit! Kill it with fire!

 

MONOKUMA: Is that how you greet your headmaster first thing in the morning? I got up early juuuust to visit you guys, you know… skipped leg day at the gym too! Puhuhu.

 

SERGEANT: You should never skip leg day.

 

QUINTON: Where the _fuck_ did you come from, anyway?!

 

MONOKUMA: Well, it all started when a mama bear and a papa bear decided they loved each other very much...

 

QUINTON: Ugh, never mind. I should know better than to ask you shit by now.

 

SOPHIE: Hah. That’ll teach you to be… you.

 

MONOKUMA: Puhuhu… so how are we feeling today, kids? Are you all pleased as peacocks to see your favorite mascot again?! Are you chipper as chipmunks to start a the next chapter of your school life?

 

NADINE: You know we’re not. How do you think we’re feeling after what you put us through yesterday?

 

MONOKUMA: Huh? Huuuuuuh? Maybe I need to get my ears cleaned… I don’t think I heard you quite right. What *I* put you through? Sounds like someone’s got a bad case of Blameothersforallyourproblems-itus!

 

AXEL: That is sounding quite serious, Nadine. Perhaps you should visit doctor?

 

NADINE: … it’s _your_ fault we had to do that class trial that ended with Justine getting executed. So, yes, I blame you!

 

MONOKUMA: Why don’t you take a long look in the mirror before you say something like that again, sweetcheeks. I didn’t _make_ her do anything! She committed murder all on her own because she wanted out of here! You’re the one who exposed her and got her killed off!

 

NADINE: Nnghh… that’s not--

 

SERGEANT: I suppose that’s true in a sense, but you’re the one who provided this enclosed space, gave her a motive, and carried out her execution.

 

AXEL: _Ja_ , Justine would never have been committing wrongdoings if you were not trapping us here.

 

MONOKUMA: Bzzzt! Wrong again, Zeppelin! Do you really think she was so innocent? **She got exactly what she deserved** , if you ask me!

 

SOPHIE: No one asked you.

 

ROY: Wh-what do you mean by that?

 

MONOKUMA: That’s for me to know and you to not find out. I’ve got another problem with all your accusations, too! I ain’t the one who trapped you all here... **one of you orchestrated all of this!**

 

[ BGM: Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson ](https://youtu.be/Yy0JuVXTcUw)

 

NADINE: Ah…!

 

SOPHIE: So I _was_ right… **there** **_is_ ** **a mastermind hiding among us.**

 

QUINTON: The fuck? _You_ were actually right about something?!

 

SOPHIE: … die.

 

YOSHINO: I had a feeling this was the case. Alex and Justine were against that theory, but with them gone…

 

SERGEANT: We can plan ahead with the certain knowledge that a member of our group can’t be trusted. This is by far the worst case scenario, however.

 

ROY: How so? Isn’t the K-Killing Game already designed to make us distrust each other?

 

SERGEANT: It makes this “game” unfair. One of us has extra privileges and can most likely utilize Monokuma to shift things in their favor. Why, they could set an innocent person up as the blackened and we’d be none the wiser. I’m certain my keen detective’s instinct would pick up on it, but if the trial were rigged--

 

MONOKUMA: You don’t need to worry about that, Baldy. I ensure my games are 100% fair for all players involved. _None_ of the sixteen participants have access to any additional resources… that’s a Monokuma guarantee!

 

SOPHIE: That guarantee is worth as much as a three dollar bill…

 

AXEL: So it is worth exactly three dollars?

 

SOPHIE: Why are you so talkative today?

 

QUINTON: So who the fuck is this mastermind, then?! Don’t leave us hanging, you toy store bargain-bin reject!

 

MONOKUMA: Sorry to disappoint, but **even I dunno who the mastermind is**! I wasn’t provided that information so I’m treatin’ you all exactly the same. All I gotta say is... they must have some serious balls to subject themselves to this!

Puhuhu!

 

FELICIA: Indeed. They must be incredibly stupid to not reveal their identity to you… they could easily end up as the victim of a murder or execution.

 

ROY: I-I really hope there aren’t any more of those. We should try to live peacefully like A-Alex and Justine wanted.

 

QUINTON: I think we know that’s not fucking happening by now.

 

SERGEANT: Hmm…

 

YOSHINO: What is it? I can tell you have something to say.

 

SERGEANT: Sometimes I forget how sharp your hearing is. I was just thinking... perhaps they didn’t reveal themselves to Monokuma **because they don’t remember they’re the mastermind?**

 

AXEL: How could that be happening? It seems to be a poor likeness, _herr_ detective.

 

SOPHIE: … I think he means to say it seems unlikely. Where the heck is Alexis? She’s usually the one translating your nonsense.

 

SERGEANT: We’ve each allegedly lost our memories from the time we took the entrance exam until we woke up here. Who knows what we’ve forgotten during that timespan?

 

NADINE: That seems a little farfetched...

 

QUINTON: Yeah. If someone had the resources to set all this shit up, you’d think they’d fuckin’ _remember_ it. This must’ve taken years upon years of planning.

 

YOSHINO: Well, what if we are missing years upon years worth of memories? We are completely cut off from the outside world with no idea what is transpiring out there. We could be one-hundred years in the future for all we know.

 

SOPHIE: …

 

QUINTON: What the fucking fuck… is that true, bearface?!

 

MONOKUMA: Hoo hoo, mum’s the word on that one. I think I’ve given you inquisitive brats enough information as a reward for surviving the first class trial. You know what you gotta do if you wanna learn more.

 

ROY: … survive another class trial…?

 

FELICIA: That means someone would have to die again, you know.

 

YOSHINO: Actually, _two people_ would need to perish… the victim and the blackened.

 

ROY: I-I’d rather not know in that case...

 

NADINE: I agree. There must be another way…!

 

MONOKUMA: Well, you’re welcome to try uncovering the answers yourself if you want. I’ve unlocked the second floor of the school for you lucky ducks! Search and search to your heart’s content… until you succumb to despair and repeat the cycle all over again! Nyahahah!

 

With that, Monokuma disappeared back to wherever he came from. He said he was giving us those answers as a reward, but it was really just causing us to grow more suspicious of one-another. We took a moment to collect our thoughts and process the new information.

 

[ BGM: Living in a Lazy Parallel World ](https://youtu.be/QwikiW7UILQ)

 

AXEL: Well... that was most unpleasant.

 

ROY: I feel like he just gave us more questions than answers.

 

FELICIA: That was exactly the point. He wants to keep us intrigued enough to seek out the answers… and another tragedy will eventually unfold all on its own.

 

SOPHIE: Could we really be missing years’ worth of memories? Is that why I don’t even remember my ultimate talent…?

 

SERGEANT: That is my current hypothesis, yes. I don’t have enough evidence to say it’s the truth yet.

 

FELICIA: That’s completely ridiculous. I don’t look or feel any different... I’m even wearing the same clothes as before.

 

NADINE: Same here. I wear this shirt all the time so I’d know if something was off.

 

QUINTON: Do you only ever wear one fucking outfit? Yeesh.

 

SOPHIE: What’s with you and that shirt, anyway? ‘Genki’? What does that even mean?

 

ROY: I-I th-think it was a main ch-character from an old anime...

 

NADINE: Yeah, totally not the same Genki.

 

YOSHINO: Like most Japanese phrases it has multiple meanings. You would most commonly hear it used in anime to describe a girl with an abundance of energy. Picture someone really loud, always waving their arms around, trying to steal attention from the main character…

 

SOPHIE: That sounds more like Justine to me. I think you’re having an identity crisis, Nadine.

 

NADINE: …

 

FELICIA: Come now, you can’t get instantly depressed every time her name is mentioned. She’s going to come up in conversation _a lot_. Nothing will ever be the same around here again because of her.

 

QUINTON: Man, I still can’t believe it was her that killed Alex. I mean, if a goody-two-shoes superhero pulled all that shit then who the fuck can we trust?!

 

YOSHINO: No one. I have been saying that since the very beginning.

 

SERGEANT: I am concerned about our absent classmates. I fear they may be unable to cope with what happened… this could lead to them becoming unstable.

 

FELICIA: I highly doubt Collin or Evan were affected much by yesterday’s events.

 

SERGEANT: You can’t be too sure. They act tough but they’re prisoners here like the rest of us. Collin, in particular, has been on edge since day one.

 

NADINE: Yeah, he seemed really freaked out when he attacked Alex on the first day. You’ve spent the most time with him, Roy... has he told you anything?

 

ROY: N-No… n-nothing comes to mind. But I have noticed that **he’s terrified of something**.

 

SOPHIE: Well, yeah, who isn’t? We’ve all been locked in a creepy abandoned school and ordered to kill each other by an even creepier animatronic bear.

 

ROY: B-But I feel his fear stems from something else. I got the impression that he knows something about this place… he seemed to be in shock even before Monokuma appeared.

 

YOSHINO: Perhaps this additional knowledge is why he resists associating with the rest of us.

 

QUINTON: He’s got to be the fucking mastermind! I _knew_ we couldn’t trust that knife-wielding fuckhead!

 

SERGEANT: We should ask him about it, but tactfully. Any clues about how we ended up in this situation could prove invaluable.

 

FELICIA: Yeah. Calm down before you go making a bad situation worse.

 

QUINTON: Yeah yeah...

 

*DING DONG BING BONG*

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Attention all students, this is a school announcement! The second floor of the school has been unlocked. You may go explore the new facilities to your heart’s content!

 

AXEL: We have already known about this development, why announce it?

 

SERGEANT: Presumably for the benefit of everyone who isn’t here. Let’s eat breakfast and go investigate this new floor.

 

FELICIA: We still haven’t decided who’s making breakfast. Could someone drag Leena here and put her lazy butt to work?

 

NADINE: That’s kind of cruel. We don’t need her to slave away for us every single day.

 

QUINTON: Yeah, we don’t need a fancy-ass breakfast all the time! We’ve got unlimited pop-tarts, bitches!

 

SOPHIE: You and your pop-tarts…

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Lie ](https://youtu.be/2rdSYNKNagU)

 

We did as Quinton suggested and fended for ourselves. I honestly felt just as satiated after eating some cereal compared to when Leena cooked for us. We then began our search for the stairs leading to the second floor. Sophie pointed out that the only areas previously inaccessible to us were at the ends of the dormitory hallways. We passed through the boys’ dorm and found those huge, suspicious metal doors were now wide open. There was a staircase leading upward begging to be explored, but another interesting discovery awaited us as well.

 

SOPHIE: Hey, we can get to the girls’ dorm through here! The metal doors on _both_ sides are open…!

 

SERGEANT: So the two dorms were actually one all along. I had my suspicions based on the similarities between the two hallways… they share the same gaudy red carpeting and general aesthetics.

 

AXEL: But why lock these doors? Were they not meant for keeping boys and girls seperated?

 

FELICIA: The obvious answer is Monokuma didn’t want us accessing the second floor yet. It also just happened to separate the two dorms.

 

YOSHINO: I sincerely doubt it was a mere coincidence.

 

NADINE: It’ll be much easier for us to get to the dining hall and laundry room now, so I’m marking this down as a win for us ladies.

 

SOPHIE: Hell yeah. No more going through that creepy hallway with all the haunted classrooms at night.

 

NADINE: What makes you say they’re haunted…?

 

QUINTON: Also, it’ll be much easier for us guys to sneak into the bountiful land of-- aiiieeee!

 

FELICIA: *glare*

 

QUINTON: … I-I’ll be good.

 

SOPHIE: Can you please teach me how to use that whip? I want to crush the boys beneath my heel and make them cry.

 

FELICIA: They might like that, you know.

 

SOPHIE: …

 

The eight of us ascended the stairs and arrived on the second floor of the school. Similar to the first floor, there was a hallway that branched off in two opposite directions. Sergeant took charge and split us into two groups. He took Quinton, Sophie, and Axel down the hallway leading right, leaving me with Felicia, Roy, and Yoshino.

 

I felt a little awkward about the team composition; I would’ve preferred someone I knew better like Sophie or even Quinton. However, raising an objection wouldn’t win me any popularity points so I quietly went along with it. The first room we came across was a library. It was easily as large as the dining hall. Innumerable books were crammed into shelves that stretched from the floor all the way to the ceiling. There were tons of different categories, though most of them seemed to be for educational purposes.

 

YOSHINO: It smells rather musty in here. Could we perhaps be in… a library?  


FELICIA: Astute as always. There appears to be a comprehensive selection of reading material here. Perhaps we could do some research and determine what year--

 

NADINE: Yes! There’s a Young Adult section!

 

FELICIA: We’re, what, two years apart in age? It often feels more like ten.

 

NADINE: Well you keep bragging about how much “experience” you have so, yeah... you’re gonna sound old.

 

FELICIA: I dare you to say that again. I’m the youngest looking of this bunch by far, right Roy?

 

ROY: … I’m Roy.

 

FELICIA: I figured you would say something like that.

 

YOSHINO: Roy, would you please assist me in finding the braille section? I would very much like to see what titles they have.

 

ROY: … I-I-I… c-c-can’t.

 

YOSHINO: Can you not even take me by the arm and lead me there?

 

FELICIA: Yes, aren’t you supposed to be a man? You should be jumping at the chance to lead a beauty like her around, even if she’s nowhere near my level.

 

YOSHINO: Must you work an insult into everything you say? She has a point though, Roy. I am not making an unreasonable request.

 

ROY: I… I-I can’t. I’m sorry.

 

FELICIA: Goodness, you are absolutely useless. Very well, Yoshino, I’ll assist you this one time.

 

YOSHINO: Your generosity knows no bounds.

 

I waited for Yoshino and Felicia to disappear through the bookstacks before I approached Roy. I made sure not to get too close, of course, but I still wanted to check on him. He was trembling so much that his armor constantly made clattering sounds.

 

NADINE: Are you… okay?

 

ROY: Y-Yes. I just feel bad that I c-couldn’t help Yoshino when she needed me…

 

NADINE: Well, I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Those two expect to be catered to at all times... it’s just how they were raised.

 

ROY: I-I know…

 

NADINE: Were you always afraid to get close to women? Did… something happen to make you this way?

 

ROY: … I-I don’t want to talk about it. N-N-Not right now at least.

 

NADINE: Okay. Well, you know, if you ever do…

 

ROY: Y-Yeah. Thanks.

 

I hoped I made some sort of difference there, but I had no idea what was going on in Roy’s head. I perused the library a bit longer until Yoshino and Felicia were finished, then we moved on. I could already tell our “school lives” would be enriched now that we had access to this floor. Getting bored would be more difficult, at the very least.

 

We passed some classrooms that were identical to the ones on the first floor as we continued exploring. There was a second warehouse that was packed with electronics, school supplies, and other assorted equipment. I didn’t think we’d get much use out of graphing calculators or spare cookware so I was eager to move on.

 

The next facility we happened upon was much more interesting. We discovered a set of doors beneath a plaque that read “pool.” The doors had circular windows that allowed us a glimpse of the olympic-sized swimming pool contained within.

 

NADINE: That is one giant pool. Why the heck is it set up on the second floor?

 

FELICIA: Well, if you consider the depth of the pool… it must take up some real estate on the first floor that we were previously unaware of.

 

NADINE: Huh… you say some pretty smart things sometimes, Felicia.

 

FELICIA: _Sometimes_? Bite your tongue.

 

YOSHINO: I shall wait out here while the rest of you investigate this facility. Please be quick about it.

 

NADINE: How come? Are you avoiding the pool because you’re bl--er… uh-oh. I think I’ve trapped myself. I don’t wanna say it.

 

YOSHINO: Heh, I shall overlook your transgression on account of your sincerity. To answer your question... I simply cannot stand the smell of chlorine. It gives me a rather severe headache, thus I refuse to go near it.

 

NADINE: Oh… okay.

 

ROY: I-I’ll stay out here too. J-Just to make sure nothing happens to Yoshino.

 

YOSHINO: I do not recall asking for your protection.

 

FELICIA: He probably just doesn’t want to fall in the pool with all that armor on. Am I close to the mark there?

 

ROY: … I’m Roy.

 

Felicia and I entered the newly-discovered facility without the others. Normally I’d have taken my shoes off but the floor was completely dry; it was clear that no one had used the pool for a long time. We explored around a bit. There were bleachers on each side and two diving boards toward the deep end of the pool. We uncovered two identical changing rooms, one for boys and another for girls. There was also an equipment storage room similar to the one in the first-floor gymnasium. It contained life jackets, floatation devices, equipment for water sports, and so on.

 

NADINE: Well... this is definitely a pool. It’s well-maintained, if nothing else. I can’t wait to swim some laps here.

 

FELICIA: I’d join you but the sight of me in a bathing suit may give the boys a heart attack. I wouldn’t want to become blackened over something so silly.

 

NADINE: It kinda frightens me how much you joke around about all of this...

 

FELICIA: On the contrary, I believe your attitude is far more toxic. Constantly moping about and attempting to honor those who passed… all signs of a soon-to-be-unstable threat to our existence.

 

NADINE: I-I don’t think there’s anything weird about my behavior… it hasn’t even been a _day_ since we lost Justine. Give me a bit of time to process it, okay?

 

FELICIA: Fair enough, I suppose. That’s not the only problem I have with your attitude, however.

 

NADINE: It’s not…?

 

FELICIA: I’ll come right out and say it… are you hiding something from the rest of us, Miss Ultimate Kickball Player?

 

[ BGM: Wonderful Story ](https://youtu.be/56JN4D_rgdk)

 

NADINE: Wh-what are you talking about…?

 

FELICIA: I want you to think back to Justine’s words prior to her execution…

 

...

 

**_EVAN: Where did you get that superhero costume from, anyway?_ **

 

**_QUINTON: That’s her signature costume, dumbass. We went over this at least twice already!_ **

 

**_EVAN: I know that, you imbecile. I’m asking how she smuggled it into the school. She certainly didn’t wake up wearing it, one of us would have noticed that immediately._ **

 

**_QUINTON: Oh. Fuck, that’s actually a pretty good question._ **

 

**_FELICIA: I didn’t see any sewing materials she could’ve used to make a new one, either._ **

 

**_JUSTINE: Well…_ **

 

**_Justine left us in suspense for some time as she contemplated her answer. She gave me a knowing glance, like she expected me to know, before averting her gaze from the rest of the group._ **

 

**_JUSTINE: It’s a secret._ **

 

**_EVAN: Hmph. Determined to be a thorn in my side until the very end, I see._ **

 

…

 

FELICIA: The others may not possess the mental faculties to perceive her intent, but I certainly noticed. She was looking directly at you as she offered up that non-answer. I believe it was _indeed_ a secret… to everyone except yourself.

 

NADINE: (Holy crap, how did she notice that? I haven’t verified it myself yet, but I believe Justine was hinting that she obtained the costume from **her locker** …)

 

FELICIA: Hello? Nadine? I am speaking to you. Do not ignore me, you talentless little nobody.

 

NADINE: O-Oh, sorry…!

 

FELICIA: Are you hiding something from us or not? I’ll have you know that I won’t tolerate any sort of deception from my underlings.

 

NADINE: Since when am I your underling…?

 

FELICIA: It won’t be long until I’ve taken over in here now that Alex is gone. So if you’d like that transition to go smoothly for you... you’d best not hide anything from me.

 

NADINE: (This is getting a little surreal… is she my classmate or a moustache-twirling cartoon villain? We decided it was best **to not tell anyone** about the lockers… and Justine herself is a good example as to why. The costume she used in her crime was most likely obtained from her locker. Who knows what the others have stashed away in theirs...)

 

NADINE: I’m not hiding anything from you. I… I think Justine was trying to give me a hint, you know?

 

FELICIA: A hint?

 

NADINE: Yeah. She and I were really close, so… I think she trusted me to figure it out without giving the answer away to Monokuma.

 

FELICIA: Hmm… I suppose her words could be interpreted that way, as well. If you’re right then wherever she obtained that costume could contain other useful items. Perhaps even something we could use to escape from this school.

 

NADINE: (That’s actually a good point. What if something in my diary tells us a way out…?)

 

FELICIA: I have no reason not to believe you, for now. But remember… I’m watching you.

 

NADINE: Why are you so suspicious of me? What did I ever do to you?

 

FELICIA: I’d prefer not to answer that.

 

NADINE: Okay. Whatever.

 

FELICIA: Actually, there’s one other little issue on my mind. Don’t you think Roy is making his weakness a bit too obvious?

 

NADINE: His weakness...? You mean his fear of women?

 

FELICIA: Indeed. I don’t know what causes him to behave like that but it seems quite serious. I fear that he’s making himself an easy target. Any female with the proper motivation could murder him without much effort.

 

NADINE: Well yeah, but he’s wearing an entire _suit of armor_. I don’t think he’d go down that easily. And… I don’t want to believe that any of us would become blackened again.

 

FELICIA: How naive are you? If Justine could do it, _anyone_ can.

 

NADINE: Why are you talking to me about all of this anyway? You aren’t… trying to tempt me into committing a murder, are you?

 

FELICIA: Oh, heavens no. I’m just thinking out loud, is that a crime?

 

NADINE: I guess not...

 

FELICIA: Come now, let’s not keep the others waiting any longer. They’ll think we fell in and drowned by now.

 

Felicia marched out of the room after ending our discussion on that unsettling note. I stood in stunned silence for a moment longer as I tried making sense of what happened. All I knew for certain was that Felicia scared me. I once again found myself wishing that Alex and Justine were still with us; I felt so much anxiety about what would happen to our group with them gone…

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Dead ](https://youtu.be/AZFBfV0nXjU)

 

We reconvened back in the dining hall to discuss our findings. Overall, the second floor was quite different from the first. If the first floor was primarily intended to be used as living quarters, then the second floor was mostly for academic purposes. In addition to the pool and library we discovered, Sergeant’s team found a Chem Lab, Computer Lab, and a Design Lab used for textiles and such.

 

FELICIA: Well, we certainly have more facilities at our disposal now.

 

QUINTON: For all the fucking good that does us. The computers in the Comp Lab can’t even connect to the internet… we still have no idea what’s going on outside!

 

SOPHIE: Maybe Ash could help out with that…

 

QUINTON: Fuck that fucking nerd. He didn’t even bother showing up today! If there was a teacher I’d tell on him for skipping out!

 

NADINE: No one likes a tattle-tale, you know.

 

SERGEANT: We didn’t find anything useful in the Chem Lab or Design Lab, either. The Chem Lab’s existence could only be detrimental to our life here, as a matter of fact.

 

ROY: W-Why is that?

 

SERGEANT: It contains many chemicals that could be used to synthesize **poisons** , of course. I don’t believe anyone here has the knowledge to pull off something sophisticated, but it is dangerous nonetheless.

 

AXEL: There will be no disposing of chemicals, either. Monokuma has told us he is replacing anything we are destroying.

 

NADINE: Just like with the warehouse... darn it.

 

YOSHINO: I wonder where he gets all these supplies. Not only is this place well-stocked, but he has seemingly endless resources to replace anything we run out of.

 

QUINTON: It’s probably a government conspiracy or some shit.

 

YOSHINO: You may not be far off…

 

QUINTON: Wait, seriously?!

 

SOPHIE: We could speculate about this for a week and still get nowhere. We need more clues before we start jumping to conclusions.

 

SERGEANT: I’d also like to bring up another topic that some of you may find unsettling, but… has anyone noticed **Alex’s body**?

 

ROY: H-His body…? I-I didn’t see it earlier…

 

SOPHIE: Holy crap, that’s right. When we made breakfast earlier… **his body was gone**. There weren’t even any traces of blood left, were there?

 

FELICIA: Did some of you honestly not notice that? It really creeped me out. I mean, I’d rather that than a corpse hanging around, but still.

 

AXEL: So much has been happening during this last day. Forgive my unobservantness.

 

FELICIA: You must be a proofreader’s nightmare.

 

NADINE: So someone removed his body and cleaned up the crime scene? It was completely spotless.

 

SERGEANT: So it seems. There’s no way Monokuma did that on his own, either… his tiny body wouldn’t be able to make the necessary movements.

 

AXEL: Could it have been the work of the **mastermind** …?

 

NADINE: ...

 

SOPHIE: …

 

FELICIA: …

 

ROY: So, um... I guess no one else is showing up today…

 

SERGEANT: Indeed. It may be best to put off further discussion until the others are ready to rejoin the fold. Should we adjourn for the day?

 

We took Sergeant’s cue and went our separate ways. I did some laundry to keep my mind off of things and then returned to my room for the evening.

 

[ BGM: Darkness Time ](https://youtu.be/07sdBb7dSrw)

 

*DING DONG BING BONG*

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Attention everyone, the time is now 10 P.M. and night time is in effect. Good night, sleep tight... don’t let the bed bugs bite!

 

NADINE: (I wonder if anyone else is still out and about. I want to go check my locker… it’s been bugging me since my chat with Felicia earlier.)

 

I didn’t think twice about leaving my room this time. There was no Phantom roaming the halls anymore, for better or worse. Justine, who implemented the rule about not leaving our rooms after nighttime, was gone as well. In hindsight, I realized she probably came up with that rule so she’d have an easier time committing a crime at night. Regardless, I didn’t feel a twinge of guilt as I headed out after-hours.

 

I passed through the common area and let myself into the entrance hall after making sure no one else was around. Lockers lined both sides of the hallway that led to the school’s front entrance. I cringed slightly as I thought about the intimidating machine guns at the entrance; we could just walk out the door if those weren’t installed.

 

NADINE: (There _has_ to be a way out of here that Monokuma isn’t telling us about. Maybe, if we really did lose our memories, my locker might hold some clue to that. I wanted to check out my backpack and the diary in there, at the very least.)

 

It took me a moment to find the locker that supposedly belonged to me. If Justine really did find her costume here, then there were most likely lockers assigned to each of us. Before I shared this discovery with anyone else, however, I needed to be certain they were trustworthy.

 

Unfortunately, I couldn’t trust anyone at the moment.

 

NADINE: (Alright, here we go. It’s so surreal that I somehow knew the combination to this locker. There’s really no doubt that it’s my mine… no one else knows the season and episode number of my favorite Pretty Pony ✩ Powerforce episode.)

 

I turned the dial on the old-school lock until I felt that satisfying click. Upon removing it and prying the door open, I discovered something that shook me right down to my core.

 

[ BGM: Buzzkill ](https://youtu.be/yC2oSp7pIRU)

 

Everything was gone. All of it. The locker had been practically overflowing with my supposed belongings when I last checked it. Even my backpack and diary, the two items I actually recognized, were missing. I knew I should have taken my backpack while I had the chance.

 

I noticed there was one small object left at the bottom of the locker. Upon closer inspection I noticed it was a polaroid picture that had been ripped in half. There were three people standing in a familiar-looking classroom, but the half with their heads was missing so it was impossible to identify who they were. Without thinking, I flipped the torn picture over to look at the back.

 

If I hadn’t been totally freaked out before, I certainly was now.

 

Written on the back side, with a fine black marker, were the words: “I KNOW YOUR SECRET.”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Daily Life Pt. 2

*DING DONG BING BONG*

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!

 

I dragged myself out of bed, feeling more tired than usual. I hardly slept a wink after discovering that disturbing note in my locker. Who else knew about the locker’s existence and why did they take my belongings? Was it to stop me from getting closer to the answers Monokuma mentioned? Or was someone just trying to mess with me...?

 

Even though I had a feeling I might regret it, I knew just who to ask.

 

NADINE: Hey, Monokuma!

 

I just yelled that out without thinking. I wasn’t sure if anything would happen, but after about half a minute passed by...

 

[ BGM: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson ](https://youtu.be/CIn1bhBEbng)

 

MONOKUMA: Yoooou raaaang?

 

NADINE: That was quick. Do you seriously not have anything better to do?

 

MONOKUMA: You’re the one that summoned me, ya smart-aleck! I don’t normally do house calls, you know… but I rushed here just to get a peek.

 

NADINE: A peek of what…?

 

MONOKUMA: I must say you’re much bolder than I expected… puhuhuhu!

 

I had been so fixated on getting answers that I forgot to get fully dressed first. My face went beet red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger. I hastily covered my bottom half with my sheets as the little irritant went through his routine of ear-grating laughter.

 

NADINE: Grrr… there better not be anyone watching through a camera feed in your beady little eye.

 

MONOKUMA: So what can I do you for? I’m a beary busy bear, I’ll have you know. 

 

NADINE: …

 

MONOKUMA: Yeah, sometimes I like to switch it up and make bear puns. Now state your business! I bear-ly have time to spare pawing around here, honey.

 

NADINE: I doubt that’s true. As far as I can tell all you do is wait for opportune times to pop out and make fun of us.

 

MONOKUMA: Puhuhu… while that  _ may _ be true, I’ve also been hard at work on something. Hopefully I’ll be able to show you later!

 

NADINE: (I do not  _ like _ the sound of that…)

 

NADINE: Well, um, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to the contents of my locker.

 

MONOKUMA: Your lock-her? Where did you lock her? Who’s “her”, anyway, and why does she belong to you?

 

NADINE: Okay, you were really reaching for that one.

 

MONOKUMA: Bad puns are all I have to offer you, ‘cause  **I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about** ! If there are any lockers in this school then I certainly haven’t seen ‘em!

 

NADINE: Are you still messing with me...?

 

MONOKUMA: On the contrary,  _ I’ve _ got a question for  _ you _ . Where did you disappear to last night?

 

NADINE: Huh...? Is that a trick question?

 

MONOKUMA: What’s a “trick question”? Can I eat it?

 

NADINE: I don’t get why you even need to ask me that question. Aren’t you watching us at all times? You make yourself out to be some omnipotent presence in this horror movie-esque school.

 

MONOKUMA: Ehhh… oh yes, that’s right! I see all and know all, so giving you any clues wouldn’t be fair to the other participants! I refuse to answer any more questions starting now!

 

NADINE: But you haven’t--

 

My doorbell suddenly rang before I could interrogate him any further. I imagined it was because I was running late for breakfast, but it made me tense all the same.

 

MONOKUMA: Sounds like you’ve got a visitor, so I’m gonna make like a tree and disappear into the floor. Just don’t let anyone know about our early morning quickie… I’ve got a reputation to uphold, after all! Nyahaha!

 

NADINE: Ugh, go away already!

 

MONOKUMA: Have a nice life!

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Morning ](https://youtu.be/9deRbbBf9jQ)

 

I let out an exasperated sigh once the talking bear disappeared. Maybe it was the two consecutive nights of poor sleep, but I seemed to be very low on patience. I quickly got dressed and opened my door to find Sophie and Leena waiting for me.

 

NADINE: Oh, hey guys. What brings you to my doorstep?

 

SOPHIE: Where the hell have you been? It freaks us out when people don’t show up to breakfast, you know.

 

NADINE: Er, well... I could ask you the same thing! What took you so long to come check on me? I was waiting for you!

 

SOPHIE: …

 

LEENA: Umm… that answer was really suspicious, right?

 

SOPHIE: It totally was.

 

NADINE: Heh heh. Heh. So… are you feeling better, Leena?

 

LEENA: I guess so. I… I just can’t believe everything we were told at the beginning was true. People really  _ are _ willing to murder to get out of here… a-and the culprit really  _ was _ e-executed! It’s a nightmare…!

 

SOPHIE: The fact that some of you didn’t believe that actually blows my mind. We’re in a completely different world where bears can talk and public execution is a thing.

 

LEENA: It’s like medieval times all over again…!

 

NADINE: Yes. We’re all familiar with that story about King Arthur and the talking bear.

 

LEENA: I just feel so bad for poor Alex and Justine... things shouldn’t have turned out this way! I really wish we could go home.

 

NADINE: Yeah, me too. I’m honestly still not sure how we’re supposed to proceed from here...

 

YOSHINO: That question has a simple answer.

 

NADINE: Aah! Where did  _ you _ come from?!

 

YOSHINO: My room.

 

NADINE: ...

 

SOPHIE: Well, this makes our job easier… she’s the other straggler we came to find. Good morning, Yoshino.

 

YOSHINO: Good morning. Now, to answer your question, I believe the best way to proceed is to let go of our feelings toward each other and abandon the desire to return the outside world.

 

LEENA: What do you mean…?

 

YOSHINO: So many of you let your emotions run wild and dictate your actions. Alex and Justine were prime examples of that. Their desires led to many conflicts and, eventually, their deaths.

 

SOPHIE: So you’re suggesting we, what, just quit caring about things? We just stop worrying about getting back to our lives?

 

YOSHINO: Exactly. 

 

NADINE: I think that solution only makes sense for you.

 

SOPHIE: Yeah. I can’t just stop worrying, you know…

 

YOSHINO: It will be a difficult transition. Which is why I think we should implement a system that will help prevent any further incidents. 

 

NADINE: You talk like there’s going to be another murder for sure…

 

LEENA: I don’t want that! And I don’t want to stop being friends… I feel like that would drive me crazy. I think us talking about our feelings more is the solution! Sophie, you start!

 

SOPHIE: Where the hell is your ‘off’ button...?

 

NADINE: So what kind of system are you proposing? Alex ordering us to resign and live a communal life here certainly didn’t work.

 

YOSHINO: Give me some time to think it over.

 

LEENA: You’re so thoughtful, Yoshino! You sound just like a shift supervisor! 

 

YOSHINO: I merely refuse to suffer through another exhausting class trial. It was quite an ordeal, even with my enhanced senses giving us an edge.

 

LEENA: Advanced senses…?

 

NADINE: Yeah, what was up with that? You seemed to pick up on every instance where Justine outright lied to us. It was really helpful.

 

YOSHINO: It is exactly as it sounds. Ever since I was robbed of my sight, my other senses have been dialed up to eleven. Justine evaded it at first, but as you tore down her defenses I was able to pick up obvious fluctuations in her heart rate.

 

LEENA: And that clues you in that she was lying…? Wow.

 

SOPHIE: So you’re like Daredevil. Minus the ninja stuff, of course.

 

YOSHINO: That is quite an assumption on your part.

 

SOPHIE: Anyway, everyone’s safe and sugar withdrawal is making me cranky so I’m gonna go pig out on candy… bye!

 

LEENA: Sophie, no! Not until you finish your breakfast… you consume way too much sugar for a girl of your stature!

 

Sophie marched off toward the warehouse in search of more candy. Leena scrunched up her otherwise-flawless face as she fumed about her friend’s defiance.

 

LEENA: Whatever am I going to do with that one…? Oh well. May I prepare some morning tea for the two of you?

 

NADINE: I’m good. I’ll just fuel up on water for my afternoon workout.

 

YOSHINO: I only ever brew my own tea using my personal water supply. I do not trust another living soul to prepare my drinks the way I like them.

 

LEENA: I serve you tea every day, though…

 

YOSHINO: But have you ever seen me drink it?

 

LEENA: ...

 

NADINE: Where exactly did you get your own personal water supply? What does that even mean…?

 

YOSHINO: I found a water purifier in the warehouse and set it up in my bedroom. I also pilfered a kettle and a cabinet filled with forty-seven different types of tea.

 

LEENA: Wow, you really go all out!

 

NADINE: (There’s more than one type of tea…?)

 

The three of us headed to the dining hall after that. Leena had already prepared breakfast so we started eating right away. Everyone except for Collin was in attendance today, though a few of us were clearly still rattled from the trial. Vy in particular was acting much quieter than usual. Sergeant took our dishes to the kitchen once we we finished eating and returned with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. He began speaking to the group after savoring a very drawn-out sip from his mug.

 

SERGEANT: Has everyone who wasn’t in attendance yesterday had a chance to check out the second floor?

 

ALEXIS: Yes. I’m already proposing a rule that all boys are banned from the pool anytime I’m in there.

 

QUINTON: Overruled!

 

FELICIA: You don’t have any authority to overrule that. 

 

ALEXIS: You’ll also lose if we vote on it. We girls outnumber you guys as long as Collin refuses to join us.

 

QUINTON: And once again that greasy-ass Emo band reject screws the rest of us over…

 

SERGEANT: I believe it’s just you who’s being screwed over.

 

EVAN: I was quite fascinated by the library, myself. There’s finally a facility that allows me to stimulate my brain during our isolation. The conversation here has been lacking in… let’s say elegance, thus far.

 

SOPHIE: Why don’t you just call the rest of us stupid and get it over with?

 

EVAN: I never said you were stupid, just insufferable. Although  _ some _ of you--

 

VY: Could you please just stop insulting people and shut up?

 

EVAN: E-Excuse me...?!

 

VY: You heard me. I don’t want to hear your judgmental crap this early in the morning. If you can’t be nice then just... stay away from us.

 

EVAN: Gggh...!

 

ROY: W-whoa…  _ that _ came out of nowhere.

 

QUINTON: Ooohhhhh snap. She’s calling you out, rich boy.

 

EVAN: Very well. I feel no remorse about what I said, but I’ll apologize to keep the peace.

 

ASH: Since when do you care about keeping the peace…?

 

FELICIA: I believe his interest has to do more with  _ who _ was scolding him in this case.

 

ASH: Oh-ho-ho-ho… I don’t get it.

 

FELICIA: ...

 

ALEXIS: Well I couldn’t have said that any better myself. Good on you for speaking up, Vy.

 

VY: … I don’t want to be praised by you. You were so mean to Justine in her final moments. You’re the worst!

 

ALEXIS: Oh bugger off. She tried to  _ murder _ me, remember? Or are you too busy living in your fantasy world where--

 

SERGEANT:  _ Enough _ . This is exactly what Alex and Justine wouldn’t have wanted. It won’t be long until the next blackened student appears if we keep bickering like this. I want you to apologize to each other right now.

 

VY: But--

 

SERGEANT: No but’s. No if’s or and’s, either.

 

QUINTON: What about the other kind of butts?

 

SERGEANT: You be quiet.

 

VY: … I-I’m sorry, Alexis. I didn’t consider what you’d been through when I said that.

 

ALEXIS: Whatever. Sorry, I guess.

 

SERGEANT: Well, I’m now more convinced than ever that we need a new leader to replace Alex.

 

SOPHIE: So why don’t you take the job? You seem to be doing an alright job of keeping everyone in line so far.

 

SERGEANT: I would rather not. I have an imposing presence, yes, but I am not suited to a leadership role. Certainly you’ve all picked up on that during our time together.

 

ASH: Literally  _ everything _ you’ve done has proven the opposite, but okay...

 

AXEL: Well if not you, then who?

 

[ BGM: Finding Peace Party ](https://youtu.be/One782vERzc)

 

As soon as Axel mouthed that question, as if they’d planned it, Evan and Felicia both communicated their desire to lead.

 

EVAN & FELICIA: I’ll do it. Hey, don’t copy me! … you just did it again! Stop it. I said stop it!

 

SOPHIE: Okay,  _ both _ of you stop it.

 

ASH: Th-they’ve completely synced up…! It’s like when two Bluetooth devices connect to the same phone.

 

NADINE: That’s the best analogy you could come up with?

 

SERGEANT: Well it seems we have two volunteers. Not that I didn’t see this coming, of course.

 

QUINTON: If you just took the damn job we wouldn’t have to deal with this shit, you know. Now rich and richer are gonna talk our fucking ears off with their stupid-ass ideas.

 

SERGEANT: Do you really think they’d have let me run unopposed if I actually was interested?

 

AXEL: So… who is leader now?

 

EVAN & FELICIA: I am! 

 

SOPHIE: … I suppose we’ll just have to bring it to a vote. Again.

 

ALEXIS: Why don’t we treat this like an actual election and let them prepare speeches for their candidacy? That should give us something to do, if nothing else.

 

SERGEANT: I second that idea. 

 

FELICIA: Why should I waste my precious time preparing a speech? I was  _ born _ to lead. You mindless men are already so taken with me that I don’t even need official authority to boss you around.

 

QUINTON: That’s because you always whip--yeeeowch!

 

ASH: Aiiiiiiee! … I didn’t even say anything!

 

FELICIA: I was proving a point.

 

EVAN: Hmph. Unlike my opponent, I don’t resort to bullying people like a common thug. My superior intellect and high pedigree are all I need to earn the loyalty of you lower life forms.

 

ALEXIS: Not to mention your modesty.

 

EVAN: Yes, that as well.

 

NADINE: Pro-tip… don’t refer to people as lower life forms if you expect to get any votes.

 

ASH: Nadine, you sound like one of those old video game strategy guides. I think I might be falling for--owww!

 

FELICIA: No falling for women other than me.

 

YOSHINO: So when should we hold this event? Not that I will be participating, mind you... I plan on remaining a neutral third party.

 

QUINTON: Then why the fuck do you care?

 

YOSHINO: I am extremely nosy and you people are my only source of entertainment in here.

 

VY: Well that’s an honest answer…

 

SERGEANT: Hmm, how about this evening? Can everyone promise not to cause any major disruptions before then?

 

EVAN: Very well. I agree to your terms.

 

FELICIA: What a waste of time, we all know I’m going to win.

 

SERGEANT: Also... I doubt he’s interested but someone should tell Collin what’s going on.

 

ROY: I’ll let him know. He’ll answer the door if I use our secret doorbell code.

 

VY: Ooh, you guys have a secret doorbell code? What is it?!

 

ROY: I-If I told you it w-wouldn’t be a secret…

 

VY: Oh! That’s a good point!

 

SERGEANT: Well, that’s another breakfast meeting smoothly facilitated by the Ultimate Detective. I’ll reward myself by brewing another pot of coffee.

 

NADINE: Do you just look for any excuse to pat yourself on the back and make coffee?

 

QUINTON: You have no idea, man. Yesterday he was praising himself for turning a fucking computer on.

 

SERGEANT: … the computers in the Computer Lab were password-locked. I deciphered it and gained access.

 

ASH: So... what was the password?

 

SERGEANT: Aren’t you the Ultimate Computer Hacker? You figure it out.

 

ASH: Well yeah, but… I’m lazy. Naaaadine, you do it!

 

NADINE: Why do I always have to do everything!?

 

Everyone went their separate ways after that exchange of ideas. My thoughts were on the upcoming election as I returned to my room. Evan or Felicia… which one of them was a better choice to lead us? I didn’t particularly trust either of them, although I was especially wary of Felicia after our discussion yesterday.

 

I mulled that decision over for a while but couldn’t decide which way to go. I decided to take a break and go wander around the school. Now what was I going to do today, I wondered.

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Days ](https://youtu.be/cQhi57ZyBmc)

 

**FREE TIME:**

 

I found myself drawn to the second floor since I had yet to fully explore it. I headed in the opposite direction of last time to see what I could discover. Just as Sergeant had explained last night, the first room I came across was the Textiles Lab. It looked almost like a sweatshop, considering all the lengthy tables adorned with sewing machines. There was an impressive selection of different fabrics and carpets hanging from racks attached to the ceiling. I noticed an abundance of the ugly red carpet pattern that ran through the dormitories, as well.

 

NADINE: (Is this where the carpets in our dorms came from…? They clearly had too much of this heinous red and decided to just use it up. Barf.)

 

I moved onto the Computer Lab. There was nothing much to see other than desktop computers at multiple workstations. There was also a projector pointed at a screen spanning an entire wall. I tried to log into one of the computers but it was a no-go without the password.

 

NADINE: (Would it’ve been too much for Sergeant to share the password with us? Also I still don’t know why people call him Sergeant…)

 

Next up was the Chemistry Lab. It had all the equipment one would need to conduct experiments. There were a  _ lot _ of chemicals on display that were locked behind glass cases. Many of them seemed harmless, though a few were labeled with nothing but a skull and crossbones. Each of the cases were secured by electronic locks, which seemed a bit odd to me.

 

I tried swiping my e-handbook across one of the locks, resulting in a harsh buzzing sound indicative of failure. I let out a sigh of relief now that I knew it wouldn’t be so easy to access them.

 

NADINE: (Why we need things like this in a school is beyond me… although maybe I just don’t think like a criminal. I hope the means to unlock these isn’t even in here with us.)

 

Finally there was the Cooking Lab, which was basically just a big kitchen with multiple workstations. I did recall something about CIU offering a program for aspiring chefs. It felt like so long since I thought about taking classes or what I wanted to do in the future, if I even  _ had _ a future anymore...

 

QUINTON: Holy tits, I didn’t expect someone to walk in on me. This is embarrassing.

 

[ BGM: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth ](https://youtu.be/jBLYk7wGVOk)

 

I hadn’t even noticed before he spoke up, but Quinton had set up shop at one of the workstations. He was wearing a flower-patterned apron and covered in flour, chocolate, and other baking materials. I was so taken aback by the scene before me that I found myself at a loss for words.

 

NADINE: Uh… I... er… should I… leave?

 

QUINTON: Why the hell didn’t you knock?! Sheesh, no respect for other people’s fuckin’ privacy.

 

NADINE: I didn’t think I’d have to! Also there isn’t even a door to this lab.

 

QUINTON: Oh shit, you’re right. 

 

NADINE: …

 

QUINTON: …

 

NADINE: …

 

QUINTON: I guess it’s fine, then.

 

NADINE: So... what exactly are you doing? I’d guess baking a cake but the mess you’ve made looks far too catastrophic for that…

 

QUINTON: You’re half right, babe. 

 

NADINE: Don’t call me babe. 

 

QUINTON: I  _ was _ gonna make a cake but then I got to thinking… cake takes way too much work to eat, right?

 

NADINE: … what? No it doesn’t.

 

QUINTON: I knew you’d agree. So what I’ve been doing is taking the cake and blending it with the icing and strawberries and shit. Well, not  _ actual _ shit… you know what I mean. I call ‘em Cake Smoothies. Patent pending.

 

NADINE: Oh my god. That sounds…

 

QUINTON: …  

 

NADINE: … awesome! I want to try one!

 

QUINTON: Right?! Well, since you’re here why don’t you make that fine ass useful? I could use an extra set of hands… this shit doesn’t go down without a fight!

 

NADINE: (I can’t believe I’m considering this, but... should I spend my afternoon making smoothies with Quinton?)

 

I was too curious for my own good so I donned an apron and joined in. We must’ve wasted about two hours trying to figure out a measurement of ingredients that didn’t overpower the blenders. The place looked like a bomb of cake batter had gone off by the time we finished, but we were undeniably proud of our work.

 

QUINTON: Man, I hope somebody comes and cleans this up later.

 

NADINE: I have to admit, I was surprised to find you passing the time like this. I didn’t take you for someone who does… anything constructive.

 

QUINTON: I have lots of hobbies, I just didn’t wanna muck around when we only had the kitchen downstairs. Too many nosy-ass people coming and going all the time… like Leena tripping head-first into shit or Sarge with his fifteen fucking coffee runs per day.

 

NADINE: Is he going to be okay drinking that much coffee…?

 

QUINTON: He’s one tough son of a bitch, so yeah… probably. I’d just rather not let anyone see the real me, you feel?

 

NADINE: I... kind of wish I could be more like that. I feel like I just put everything on the table. I don’t have any big secrets or hidden personality traits.

 

QUINTON: Bullshit. Girls always get super freaky behind closed doors and I doubt you’re any different. Maybe you just don’t know it yet!

 

NADINE: … what exactly are you implying?

 

QUINTON: I’m just stating the facts of life, man. I gave a speech about the multifaceted tendencies of our society, after all. Everyone has behaviors and desires they keep to themselves… even if they aren’t consciously aware of it!

 

NADINE: So you really  _ are _ the Ultimate Public Speaker, huh? I figured you just said that to make yourself sound important…

 

QUINTON: How many times are you gonna fucking insult me in this conversation?

 

NADINE: I’m just being honest with you. You always act so… abrasive. Is that the right word?

 

QUINTON: Yeah, that’s how I act… so people leave me alone and stay the fuck out of my business. I got shit to do, man.

 

NADINE: This is an example of what you were just talking about, isn’t it?

 

QUINTON: If there was a teacher here I’d have them give you a bomb-ass gold star right now. Maybe that stupid bear’ll do it…

 

NADINE: Please don’t conjure him. I’ve had more than enough of his sick jokes and bear puns for one day.

 

QUINTON: Fine, but you’d better not tell anyone that I’m secretly not an asshole. 

 

NADINE: That’s such a strange request...

 

QUINTON: And you can’t tell ‘em that my dream is to be a pâtissier, either!

 

NADINE: ...

 

NADINE: (Well, I think Quinton and I grew a little closer today… wow. Did that really just happen?)

 

QUINTON: Alright, looks like our Banana-Mango-Chocolate Chip-Whipped Cream-Marshmallow-Cake with crushed ice cubes and vanilla icing Smoothie is the winner! 

 

NADINE: It truly sounds like a diabetes in a cup, doesn’t it?

 

QUINTON: Let’s put this tasty bitch in our mouths already!

 

NADINE: I wouldn’t have phrased it like that, but okay.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

NADINE: Oh my gosh...

 

QUINTON: H-Holy shit…

 

NADINE: It’s… it’s...

 

QUINTON: … so gross! Auuugh!

 

NADINE: Out of my way, I’m gonna be sick…!

 

I shoved Quinton aside and rushed to the second floor bathroom where I suffered the consequences of my actions. I learned a valuable lesson that day about not experimenting with untested recipes. Once that ordeal was over I returned to my room, flopped down on my bed, and passed out. I didn’t sleep for long, though, and found myself with lots of time left in the day after waking up. 

 

NADINE: (I guess I should give some serious thought about who I’m going to vote for later. I’d rather not vote for either of them, but I guess that’s not an option…)

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Days ](https://youtu.be/cQhi57ZyBmc)

 

**FREE TIME:**

 

I ventured out of my room again while I mulled over my options. The stairs leading upward were just around the corner, so I found myself on the second floor again. I passed by the library and figured I could find a few books to help pass the time in the evenings. I entered the library, glancing around shiftily before making my way to the young adult section. However, as soon as I merely touched my hand to a book...

 

YOSHINO: I can hear you over there, Nadine.

 

NADINE: Aah!

 

I turned to see Yoshino had been quietly sitting at a desk off in the corner. She was carefully running her fingers along the pages of a braille book that was open on the desk. It looked like she was already halfway through the massive tome, which was really impressive.

 

NADINE: How did you know it was me?

 

YOSHINO: By the sound of your footsteps and the pace of your breathing. You are in excellent shape, so your breathing is tempered compared to many of our classmates. Also, you were humming to yourself.

 

NADINE: N-No I wasn’t… 

 

YOSHINO: I believe it was the Pretty Pony Powerforce theme song? I have only heard it once before... so please correct me if I am wrong.

 

NADINE: Geez... nothing escapes your notice, does it?

 

YOSHINO: That is accurate.

 

NADINE: So, umm, what are you reading…?

 

YOSHINO: I am currently skimming a non-fiction about the medieval period of Japan. I never tire of reading about the violent history of my country. Are you knowledgable about it?

 

NADINE: I know I’ve played a video game about it before...

 

YOSHINO: Oda Nobunaga was one of the most powerful warlords and receives much of the credit for unifying the warring states. Interestingly, this mighty figure did not meet his end at the hands of an enemy… but during a coup initiated by one of his most trusted retainers. He was forced to commit seppuku, which is when you slit--

 

NADINE: I-I know what it is! Why are you suddenly telling me about this?!

 

YOSHINO: Be careful about getting too close to the others, is what I am saying. We are also at war in a sense. Although I suppose you already learned that lesson with Justine.

 

NADINE: Yeah...

 

YOSHINO: I do not intend to fraternize too much with anyone here. That being said... I would not mind some company if you are interested in hearing more about history.

 

NADINE: (I think Yoshino really just wants someone to talk to… should I hang out and listen to her history lesson?)

 

I decided to tough it out. Yoshino went on and on about the famous daimyos of Japan for what felt like an eternity. It turned out only an hour had passed by the time she finished going through the book. I let out a big yawn that I hoped would clue her in to how bored I was.

 

YOSHINO: My apologies, I may have gotten a bit carried away there. I do not suppose you would like to hear what happened next?

 

NADINE: Maybe next time…? I’m surprised you’re so into this, I didn’t take you for a big history buff.

 

YOSHINO: Normally I am not, but the books I first learned to read after becoming blind were about this very same topic. My father had them specially made for me. He was a big collector of samurai relics and scriptures from those time periods. I suppose he was hoping that interest would rub off on me.

 

NADINE: Wait, you weren’t always blind…?

 

YOSHINO: Correct. I was blinded by an unfortunate incident.

 

NADINE: What happened? Um, if you don’t mind me asking, of course.

 

[ BGM: Desire for Execution ](https://youtu.be/NMPfSG6wj74)

 

YOSHINO: Are you sure you want to know? It is not a happy story.

 

NADINE: Sure, as long as you’re okay with telling me. I don’t want to dredge up any bad memories…

 

YOSHINO: I would never be disturbed by something immaterial such as “memories.” I am more worried about you. You display your emotions like they are outerwear.

 

NADINE: I… I do not.

 

YOSHINO: If you say so. It happened when I was merely ten years old. I was an upbeat child who idolized her father and hung off his every word. I hardly ever saw his work, but I knew he was involved in some dangerous business. His underlings would babysit me at times and I would hear them utter phrases such as “collection money” or “putting a hit out.”

 

NADINE: Your father put hits out on people…?

 

YOSHINO: He mostly roughed them up as far as I know. He would only kill out of retaliation. “Blood for blood” is another term I heard them use. He was the patriarch of the Omoshi Family and controlled much of the territory in our city. Unfortunately, his relentless expansion also made him a lot of enemies.

 

NADINE: That makes sense. You can’t take someone’s territory without ruffling a few feathers, after all.

 

YOSHINO: Aptly put. One day I was walking home from school with two of my father’s most trusted associates. I liked them. I saw them every day. They took care of me and helped me with my chores or homework. They were part of the family. It was a normal walk home through a quiet neighborhood… until I heard a very loud bang. 

 

NADINE: …

 

YOSHINO: One of them was shot. Right through the neck. I still remember the warm, sickening feeling of blood splattering all over me. I heard multiple more gunshots after that… and I knew my other caretaker was dead, too. I was captured and thrown into a van with no idea who had taken me or where I was going. 

 

NADINE: Oh my gosh…

 

YOSHINO: I was kept in a warehouse and treated like a neglected pet. Almost a year passed before my father found and rescued me. I am still uncertain if it was the shock of seeing the murders, the poor lighting in my prison, or the miserable condition in which I was kept… but my world has been nothing but darkness ever since.

 

NADINE: I’m so sorry, Yoshino. I had no idea you’d gone through so much.

 

YOSHINO: I only told you to satisfy your curiosity, I am not looking for pity. I have toughened up a lot since then… no one will catch me off-guard ever again.

  
NADINE: You’re incredible. That sort of experience would probably have broken my spirit forever.

 

YOSHINO: My father was there for me during my entire recovery process, not his underlings. I am committing to doing anything to repay him, including taking over the clan once he retires. Is it any wonder that I am called the Ultimate Yakuza?

 

NADINE: I suppose it isn’t, but your story helped me realize that you’re a good person too.

 

YOSHINO: Do not misunderstand... we are still enemies as long as we are trapped in this school. However, if we manage to escape… you will have the full support of the Omoshi Family in your future endeavors.

 

NADINE: Thanks… I think.

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Dead ](https://youtu.be/AZFBfV0nXjU)

 

I had a much better understanding of who Yoshino was as a person after our exchange. I think we definitely grew a lot closer that day. She got me to read with her for a bit longer before we went to join the others for dinner. I didn’t have much of an appetite after the smoothie ordeal I went through earlier in the day. I noticed Quinton barely ate anything, either.

 

We listened to Evan and Felicia argue a bit more about who was better suited to lead us. I was treated to some entertainment while I helped clean up the dishes; I got to watch Sophie reject Axel multiple times on Leena’s behalf. Sergeant ignored the commotion while preparing his next several pots of coffee. Vy left early to run laps while Alexis stayed and complained about how being trapped indoors was bad for her skin. Roy headed off to find Collin so they could do their own thing. We were getting along and learning to live together about as well as could be expected. Everything was beginning to feel… routine, for lack of a better word. I felt that Alex and Justine would have been proud.

 

We all returned to our respective rooms and prepared for the big vote later on. But, of course, right before something actually went according to plan…

 

*DING DONG BING BONG*

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Attention, attention, this is a school announcement. Everyone please gather in the gym immediately! Attendance is man-da-tory as per usual… so hurry up, ya slowpokes!

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	19. Daily Life Pt. 3

[ BGM: Despair Syndrome ](https://youtu.be/R6yxfg89y2Y)

 

*DING DONG BING BONG*

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Attention, attention, this is a school announcement. Everyone please gather in the gym immediately! Attendance is man-da-tory as per usual… so hurry up, ya slowpokes!

 

NADINE: (I hope this isn’t related to the “something” he mentioned this morning… oh, who am I kidding? It definitely is.)

 

I bumped into a few of my other concerned classmates after reluctantly exiting my room.

 

VY: Another late-night assembly…? This can’t be good, can it?

 

ALEXIS: Most certainly not. I bet he’s planning to derail the election we have planned.

 

FELICIA: That plush parasite had better not mess with my big moment. I even went through the effort of preparing a speech.

 

ALEXIS: Wow. I can’t believe you actually bothered.

 

NADINE: Wasn’t it your idea to begin with…?

 

VY: That’s just Alexis being thoughtless, as usual.

 

ALEXIS: Are you trying to start something with me?

 

ASH: Hey, how come you guys are all standing around here? Didn’t he tell us to hurry up?

 

FELICIA: “You guys,” he says. Do any of us look like guys to you?

 

ASH: I would’ve said ladies but... doesn’t that usually come off as creepy?

 

ALEXIS: Everything you say comes off as creepy.

 

ASH: Why?!

 

EVAN: Hmph. Monokuma is clearly planning some prank that will take away from my big moment.

 

NADINE: That’s pretty much what Felicia just said. The two of you really are similar, you know that?

 

FELICIA: Enough with your asinine commentary. What do you think would happen if we defied Monokuma on this occasion? I would much rather get straight to the election.

 

ASH: I don’t think we should give him more excuses to flex his muscles. Remember what happened to Evan on the first day? That did  _ not _ look fun.

 

VY: That was so long ago… do you remember, Evan?

 

EVAN: … … …

 

VY: Whoa, I think that’s the first triple ellipsis I’ve seen in this story!

 

ASH: Could you stop breaking the fourth wall so much? It really freaks me out when you do that...

 

EVAN: Never forget that Monokuma is watching us at all times. If he senses that we’re becoming content or complacent with our situation, he’s going to throw a new “motive” at us.

 

ALEXIS: Another motive…

 

ASH: When are we going to wake up from this nightmare…?

 

The six of us headed to the gymnasium together. The rest of our classmates were already gathered by the time we arrived. The thirteen of us each had some idea of what to expect from this assembly... so we merely stood in silence until Monokuma eventually appeared on the stage.

 

[ BGM: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson ](https://youtu.be/CIn1bhBEbng)

 

MONOKUMA: Oh hey! What are you guys doing all the way out here? Did you come to vote Monokuma for Class President?!

 

QUINTON: Fuck no! We’re only here because you called us here, you shit-stuffed little bastard!

 

SOPHIE: Why do you always let him goad you like that...?

 

MONOKUMA: I don’t recall doing any such thing. You should listen to your deliciously obedient classmate for once and shut ‘yer yap!

 

SOPHIE: What the hell? I’m anything but obedient... and I’m certainly not delicious! 

 

QUINTON: Why do you let him goad you like that?

 

SOPHIE: ...

 

YOSHINO: *sigh* … so what sort of ridiculous motive have you prepared for us this time around?

 

MONOKUMA: Whaaaat? What makes you think I’m planning something nefarious like that?

 

ALEXIS: Well why else would you have called us here at this late hour…?

 

COLLIN: Also, your face has nefarious written all over it.

 

MONOKUMA: My face always looks the same, I’m a freakin’ stuffed bear for crying out loud!

 

NADINE: There’s no way whatever you’re planning will work this time! We know how you operate by now.

 

EVAN: That type of thoughtless boasting sounds rather familiar. Are you planning to become the next Justine and lead us to ruin?

 

NADINE: Grrr… I can’t decide who I want to kick more right now.

 

ALEXIS: Just ignore him, Nadine.

 

ROY: Evan, p-please don’t make a bad situation even worse...

 

EVAN: I’m just saying she’s being irresponsible with her claims. She should know by now that no single person speaks for this group.

 

QUINTON: No shit. We’re split into more tiny fragments than Sophie’s mirror after she looked in it this morning.

 

SOPHIE: Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here…

 

MONOKUMA: There’s too many witnesses! It would make the trial soooo boring.

 

SOPHIE: I wasn’t asking you!

 

LEENA: Sophie, getting worked up like this is bad for your complexion! You’ll never find a husband if you keep acting out like this.

 

SOPHIE: Maybe I should just kill myself instead. It’s got to be less painful than this.

 

MONOKUMA: Oh my dear, sweet, pimple-faced pupils, you really should learn to play nice together. Actually I’ve just prepared the perfect thing to help all y’all with that! Upupupu... I’m really upping my transition game, dontcha think?

 

ALEXIS: It was garbage and so are you.

 

MONOKUMA: Aww...

 

FELICIA: So you’ve prepared something to help us with what? Getting along? Thanks but no thanks.

 

VY: Yeah, we don’t need your help! It’s probably a trick anyway.

 

MONOKUMA: Nuh-uh! It’s just a totally fun and completely harmless little game! Behold!

 

[ BGM: Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson ](https://youtu.be/Yy0JuVXTcUw)

 

The gymnasium floor shifted slightly, allowing a rectangular-shaped object to rise up into view. It was a small, closed-off booth that looked suitable for one person; it reminded me of one of those photo booths you might see in an arcade. It snapped into place with a loud ker-chunk noise, officially becoming part of the room’s layout.

 

MONOKUMA: TAA-DAAAA! Introducing the patented Monokuma-brand  **Quiz Booth of Despair™** !

 

NADINE: Why do you bother trademarking these things?

 

MONOKUMA: You never know when some other evil mascot might swoop in and try to steal all your ideas! I once came up with this camp song called Monokum-baya and this freakin’ rabbit--

 

AXEL: Oh!  _ Wunderbar! _ I could use that title for my next--

 

MONOKUMA: Try it and I’ll eat your face!

 

QUINTON: So are we gonna take some dumbass selfies in there? Oh, oh, or is it one of those video booths that plays a dirty movie when you insert a coin?!

 

ALEXIS: How the hell do you come to these kinds of conclusions...?

 

MONOKUMA: It’s exactly what I said it is, it’s  **a quiz game** ! Now you’re all unaware of this fact but each of ya’s been  **paired up with one other student** . Don’t bother asking who your partner is ‘cause I ain’t gonna spill the beans no matter how much you beg!

 

SOPHIE: Not even if I begged?

 

MONOKUMA: Not even if you ate the excess stuffing out of my ear!

 

VY: I-Is that a thing people do?! 

 

SOPHIE: This is what happens when I try to play along...

 

SERGEANT: So what is the purpose of these anonymous partners you’ve assigned us?

 

MONOKUMA: I’m glad someone’s asking the right questions! You see, Cueball… when a student enters the quiz booth I’ll be revealing their partner’s  **darkest secret** ! Then it’s up to YOU to guess who it is. Guess correctly and win a prize! Guess wrong and, well... you might still get a little consolation prize. Those are for losers, though!

 

LEENA: O-Our darkest secrets?! But I don't have anything like that…

 

COLLIN: That’s nonsense. Everyone does. 

 

SOPHIE: Specifically everyone in this room, I’d guess. Monokuma mentioned something about our  **missing memories** … so it’s possible we may not even remember what those secrets are.

 

MONOKUMA: Bingo bango bongo! But fret not, my sweet succulent Sophie, I remember all your deepest shames and desires! Evan  _ that _ one and, you know... that  _ other _ one.

 

SOPHIE: …

 

ASH: So what does Sophie secretly desire…?

 

SOPHIE: Do  _ not _ answer that, bear!

 

MONOKUMA: Puhuhuhuhu!

 

QUINTON: Guys, we can just take this fucking game’s power away by revealing our secrets ourselves! Okay, here goes… I still sleep with a night light. Since there’s no night lights here, I’ve barely been getting any sleep! See? That wasn’t so bad.

 

MONOKUMA: I hate to break it to ya, but that’s nowhere near juicy enough to count as a deep dark secret in my book. Thanks for sharing, though.

 

ALEXIS: Yes, thanks for sharing. Do you still wet the bed too?

 

QUINTON: Damn it. 

 

FELICIA: Can we please get an example of what we’re in for? Perhaps use Justine or Alex’s secrets since they no longer matter.

 

NADINE: … they  _ do _ still matter. They were part of our class, just like everyone else here.

 

FELICIA: Now is not the time for your irksome sentimentality, Nadine.

 

MONOKUMA: Okay, let’s say Alex and Justine were paired up in this scenario. Alex enters the booth and I read him the following secret: “this person is secretly the corrupt vigilante known as Justi-Girl.” He then gets one attempt to guess who it is. If he guessed right he gets the prize, but he still wouldn’t be told the right answer if he gets it wrong!

 

FELICIA: I see… so you won’t just be blurting out everyone’s secrets to any chump that tries to guess.

 

SERGEANT: Alex would know, however, that Justi-Girl was among our ranks. That knowledge could drastically affect his behavior going forward.

 

VY: Sooo… even if the player gets it wrong, even knowing the  _ existence _ of a secret could destabilize the group. Yikes!

 

SOPHIE: I’d expect nothing less from this conniving little imp.

EVAN: We have yet to learn what we win for guessing correctly. I assume it’s related to the  **next motive** somehow.

 

MONOKUMA: Only the winner will know what it is! All I can say is it’s something that will give them an **advantage** going forward… puhuhuhu! Nyahahaha!

 

SERGEANT: So it’s yet another unfair advantage... 

 

QUINTON: Life is unfaaaair~

 

YOSHINO: What happens if multiple people guess correctly? Or perhaps if no one gets a correct answer?

 

ASH: Or maybe no one tries to guess at all? I would very much like to advocate for that scenario.

 

MONOKUMA: Only the first person to correctly guess a secret will win the prize! The early bear gets the salmon, as they say! And, sure, you can ignore the Quiz Game and keep living here forever... if that’s what floats your boat. I ain’t here to push my ideals on you.

 

LEENA: That doesn’t sound appealing either…

 

SOPHIE: Don’t be enticed by this crap. You’ll be playing right into his hands if you go into that booth.

 

LEENA: I-I never said I was going to...!

 

MONOKUMA: Alright kiddos, it’s damn near your bedtime! Make like good little girls and boys and go tuck yourselves in… just don’t get caught sneaking out to take the quiz! Nyahahaha!

 

[ BGM: DISTRUST ](https://youtu.be/FiDYT4LaSJY)

 

NADINE: Aaannnd away he goes...

 

QUINTON: This sucks! He’s given us another motive that we have no fucking control over! We can’t stop people from taking this stupid quiz.

 

SERGEANT: Not necessarily. If we really wanted we could try posting guards near the quiz machine.

 

ALEXIS: Get real. Who has the time for that?

 

SERGEANT: On the contrary, we have nothing  _ but _ time on our hands while trapped here. It could help prevent a potential second killing so I believe we should take this very seriously.

 

YOSHINO: You make quite a valid point. Thank you for volunteering to take the first shift, Detective-kun.

 

SERGEANT: Hmm... I suppose we walked right into that one, didn’t we Quinton?

 

QUINTON: Why the fuck am I included in this?!

 

COLLIN: Roy and I will take the second shift, then. We can work out the rest of the details later.

 

VY: Whoa. You’re actually going to, like, be part of the group? What brought that on?

 

ALEXIS: He probably just doesn’t want anyone finding out his secret. Although I can’t imagine how much worse it could be than what we already know about him.

 

COLLIN: I guess you’ll never know either way.

 

ALEXIS: Some of you other boys could stand to be more mysterious like him. It might make you a tad less insufferable.

 

AXEL: I am sufferable, no?

 

SOPHIE: You make us suffer, that’s for sure.

 

ASH: I’m not even sure what my secret could possibly be. Do I even have one…?

 

SOPHIE: It’s probably something to do with your browser history, knowing you.

 

ASH: … I’ve decided I’m also in favor of guarding the machine.

 

ROY: Wh-what exactly have you been looking at…?

 

EVAN: Well, this is a  _ wonderful _ strategy you’re all discussing here… aside from the fact that it’s already failed miserably.

 

NADINE: Must you always be so negative? Can’t you just--

 

EVAN: Felicia already entered the quiz booth.

 

SERGEANT: What…?!

 

[ BGM: Buzzkill ](https://youtu.be/Q7Gzujmtemw)

 

We gathered around the quiz booth, which visibly indicated that it was currently in use. Sergeant attempted to pry it open but he couldn’t budge the door even with his considerable strength; it seemed no one else was allowed to enter while the booth was occupied. Our tension grew as we could do nothing but wait for Felicia to finish. Five painful minutes passed by before our nerves started getting the better of us.

 

QUINTON: What the  _ fuck _ was she thinking by just marching in there?! Why didn’t you stop her, rich boy?

 

EVAN: It was too late by the time I noticed. I was distracted by all of your inane ideas for preventing this very scenario.

 

VY: Well it would’ve worked if it worked…

 

EVAN: ...   
  


SERGEANT: That’s neither here nor there at this point. All we can do now is wait and see what happens. Some things just remain out of your control, no matter how hard you try.

 

AXEL: She is taking quite a very long time. I hope there is not toilet paper shortage... or she will be quite embarrassing.

 

ALEXIS: What the fuck? It’s a  _ quiz machine _ , not a bloody port-a-potty. Have you been paying attention at all, you twit?!

 

ASH: There’s no way Felicia goes to the bathroom, anyway. She’s too perfect!

 

SOPHIE: ...

 

ALEXIS: ...

 

QUINTON: You’ve got fucking issues, man.

 

ROY: T-The light isn’t on anymore… I think she’s coming out.

 

Felicia exited the quiz machine with an obvious look of disappointment on her face. She crossed her arms and snootily glanced away upon seeing the rest of us waiting for her.

 

FELICIA: Well, I highly doubt I need to fill you guys in on the result of that little excursion. The question was too vague, though… I had absolutely no idea which of you it was referencing.

 

SOPHIE: Well he obviously wasn’t going to make it that easy.

 

COLLIN: That doesn’t excuse what you just did, either.

 

FELICIA: You don’t get an opinion. You’re not part of the group, remember?

 

ROY: Th-that’s not nice...

 

YOSHINO: So what were you asked?

 

FELICIA: I beg your pardon?

 

YOSHINO: Did I stutter? I asked what question was presented to you inside the quiz machine. It was clearly shocking enough to disturb you. You have been trying to hide it, but your voice has sounded fearful since you emerged.

 

QUINTON: It’s really freaky how you notice that kind of shit, you know that?

 

VY: Yeah, I didn’t notice that at all...

 

EVAN: I second Yoshino’s question. You can atone for your actions if you spit it out right now.

 

FELICIA: I don’t answer to either of you... but I was planning to share anyway. You had better prepare yourselves for this.

 

NADINE: (I can’t even imagine what could possibly freak Felicia out… I’d better prepare myself for anything.)

 

FELICIA: I was asked to guess which of my classmates is secretly a contract killer... also known as the  **Ultimate Assassin** . 

 

[ BGM: Nightmare in the Locker ](https://youtu.be/l_bLcY6c3os)

 

YOSHINO: What on earth? 

 

NADINE: The Ultimate Assassin…?

 

EVAN: That’s the first I’ve heard of a student with such a talent.

 

SERGEANT: It hardly sounds real next to our comparatively mundane titles such as Ultimate Waitress or Ultimate Detective… are you certain you understood the question?

 

FELICIA: Questioning my intelligence now? You should know better than that. I was told they infiltrated our class with the sole purpose of carrying out a  **hit** on one of us. Then asked to guess which one of my classmates it was. 

 

QUINTON: Why the fuck would someone put a hit out on a university student?! That’s fucking crazy bananas, man.

 

EVAN: You must have failed to notice that you’re in the presence of many powerful individuals, each of whom has their fair share of enemies.

 

YOSHINO: Indeed...

 

AXEL: P-Perhaps it is all a trickening meant to create discord in our ranks. There is no guarantee Monokuma is asking real questions, yes?

 

SOPHIE: Then why would he bother making it into a quiz game in the first place? It’s got to be a legit question.

 

LEENA: S-So you guys really think there’s an Ultimate  _ Assassin _ among us…? That’s pretty freaky...

 

VY: Well, Justine was secretly the Ultimate Superhero… so isn’t it possible someone else has a hidden talent as well?

 

SERGEANT: Hmm… I don’t like where this is going. At this rate it almost seems logical to assume that  **everyone has a secret identity** .

 

NADINE: You can’t be serious...

 

ASH: Ahhh, I can’t take all these plot twists! Wh-what if we all get assassinated?! Someone tell me if there’s a red dot on my forehead!

 

FELICIA: Calm the hell down or you’ll get the whip. I’m already annoyed enough as it is.

 

QUINTON: Yeah, no need to spaz out. I’ve figured who the assassin is, anyway. It’s  _ totally _ obvious.

 

COLLIN: Here we go again…

 

FELICIA: It’s not Collin, if that’s what you’re going to suggest. I can say that for certain because he was my guess.

 

QUINTON: Really? Shit. I thought I finally had him dead-to-rights.

 

COLLIN: Normally I’d be insulted that you guessed me, but I suppose this saves me a few headaches.

 

ALEXIS: Why did you head in there without consulting the rest of us, anyway? That was really underhanded of you.

 

FELICIA: Isn’t it obvious? I wanted the  **advantage** that Monokuma spoke of. 

 

LEENA: Th-that means… y-you were planning to kill someone?!

 

FELICIA: No, but why should I allow an advantage to fall into enemy hands if I can take it for myself? Plus it may have been something that allowed me to claim my rightful place as Class President.

 

EVAN: “Rightful” place… you sure enjoy spouting nonsense. We all know I’m the only one capable of herding these sheep.

 

NADINE: Again, maybe don’t refer to us as sheep if you want any votes...

 

SOPHIE: When these two act all entitled like this, it makes me not wanna vote for  _ either _ of them.

 

ALEXIS: I agree.

 

VY: Me three!

 

AXEL: Do I sense we are about to spontaneously break out into song?

 

FELICIA: Your senses are just malfunctioning like always.

 

SERGEANT: Hmm. If no one wants to vote for Evan  _ or _ Felicia then we may need to reconsider our options…

 

EVAN: And what other options are there? It only makes sense that someone who was  _ raised _ to lead others is elected.

 

NADINE: Um, actually, the two of you aren’t the only ones who fit that description…

 

FELICIA: Oh? And who else is there?

 

NADINE: Well… there’s Yoshino.

 

YOSHINO: I thought I told you that I want no part of this. I refuse to partake in your childish politics.

 

NADINE: This bickering is never going to end if someone else doesn’t step up, though. You’re the Ultimate Yakuza, so you must be used to taking charge of others.

 

YOSHINO: I suppose so...

 

LEENA: This morning Yoshino said she was coming up with ideas to prevent any future killings. Th-that sounds promising to me...

 

SERGEANT: It is true that you are preferable to those spoiled children. Some tough love may be exactly what this group needs.

 

FELICIA: Who are you calling a spoiled child?! If my daddy was here I’d have him sue you!

 

SERGEANT: Case and point.

 

SOPHIE: I suppose it’s time to vote for our next Class President, then. Who is in favor of electing Yoshino?

 

ROY: I-I would like someone level-headed in charge…

 

COLLIN: If Yoshino is a candidate then I’ll even cast a vote for her. Who knows what kinds of schemes these other two would come up with.

 

VY: I think I’d feel safer with Yoshino in charge. She’s the kind of no-nonsense role model I want to be when I grow up!

 

NADINE: Aren’t you two the same age…?

 

ALEXIS: I’d say it’s pretty much unanimous at this point.

 

SOPHIE: I agree.

 

EVAN: Are you kidding me…? You’d all willingly vote for this… this  _ criminal _ ?! Her kind is a blight upon society!

 

SERGEANT: The only criminals within these walls are blackened students. We’re casting our votes for the leader we believe is most likely to prevent another incident.

 

YOSHINO: I suppose I hardly have a choice at this point, do I? I will warn you all right now… I will not be as lenient as Alex. There is no coddling or second chances in the Yakuza. That being said, I have my own ideas to ensure no one else becomes a victim under my watch.

 

QUINTON: So are we part of the Yakuza now…? Do I have to start doing my hair up in a fucking pompadour?!

 

ASH: You’re thinking of a  _ bancho _ …

 

YOSHINO: As already discussed, Sergeant and Quinton will take the first overnight shift watching the Quiz Machine of Despair™. You will report to me if anyone so much as approaches the gym, do you understand? 

 

SERGEANT: Loud and clear.

 

QUINTON: Fuck me. Can I at least go grab my teddy bear from my room?

 

YOSHINO: You should have thought of that before we had this meeting.

 

QUINTON: We didn’t even know about any of this stupid-ass shit before we were called out here…

 

YOSHINO: We will work out the following shifts in the morning. I expect everyone to convene in the dining hall at 6:30 A.M. sharp. That includes anyone who usually does not bother attending.

 

COLLIN: ...

 

LEENA: B-But that’s even earlier than Monokuma’s morning announcement…

  
EVAN: I see no reason why I should obey these orders. I didn’t vote for you.

 

YOSHINO: If anyone is not present, we will assume they are attempting to use the Quiz Machine of Despair™ and they will be branded a  **traitor** . You do not want to find out what happens in that scenario. That will be all for now.

 

With no room for further discussion, our new class president marched out of the gymnasium. I hadn’t really noticed until now, but the steady way she walked simply oozed power and authority. Even though she was blind, she carried herself like an empress.

 

FELICIA: What have you idiots done…? Don’t you realize this is the worst possible choice you could’ve made? Literally anyone else would’ve been a better option! 

 

AXEL: If you were electing me, I could have put my No Shirts, No Shoes policy into effect…

 

FELICIA: … okay, maybe not  _ anyone _ else.

 

ASH: I still wanted to vote for you, Felicia!

 

FELICIA: Yes, yes, you’re a very good boy and I’ll give you a treat later.

 

ALEXIS: What the heck is going on between you two…?

 

SERGEANT: There is no point in crying about what’s been done. Quinton and I will stay in the gymnasium as ordered. The rest of you should get some sleep… we have to be up extra early, after all.

 

QUINTON: Yeah, thanks to  _ someone _ suggesting that Yoshino should be the new kingpin…

 

NADINE: What exactly do you mean by that?

 

SOPHIE: Just ignore it for now. You’re never going to be able to please everyone. Besides... it’s still better than having Evan or Felicia in charge.   
  


EVAN: That’s what you think. Let’s see how long you keep singing that tune, Ultimate Mystery Girl.

 

LEENA: Oh, so your talent was Ultimate Mystery Girl?! How did you figure that out, Evan?

 

NADINE: ...

 

EVAN: I’m leaving.

 

SOPHIE: Me too. 

 

I followed suit and sauntered back to my room, exhausted after all the drama that unfolded. I couldn’t stop wondering if nominating Yoshino was the right decision. She seemed confident about being able to implement a system that would keep everyone in line. I just prayed I hadn’t somehow led us down the wrong path…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Morning ](https://youtu.be/9deRbbBf9jQ)

 

*DING DONG BING BONG*

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!

 

I rolled out of bed, brushed my teeth, and got dressed before heading to the dining hall. Everyone else was already there by the time I showed up; even Collin and Evan were in attendance. All eyes were on me as I cautiously approached the group. They all looked tense, which started to give me a sinking feeling. Then it dawned on me.

 

YOSHINO: You are late. I said we were meeting at six-thirty sharp.

 

NADINE: Eep… I’m sorry. I, uh… I didn’t have an alarm clock! 

 

AXEL: Were you not using the clock app in the e-handbook? Oh,  _ fraulein _ , you are pretty but not sharp.

 

SOPHIE: You know you’ve hit a new low if our resident buffoon is talking down to you. 

 

AXEL: Is “buffoon” an American way of saying “enviable superstar”?

 

SOPHIE: I’m going to eviscerate you.

 

YOSHINO: Enough. I do not have the patience for this nonsense so early in the morning. I will let you off with a warning this time, Nadine… do not test me by pulling a stunt like this again. That goes the same for all of you.

 

NADINE: Okay… aren’t you maybe being a little too harsh, though?

 

QUINTON: Yeah, why the fuck do we have to gather so early? My entire goddamn body hurts from staying up all night. I wanna sleep!

 

YOSHINO: It is called discipline, a trait that is very highly valued in the Omoshi Family. The lot of you could use more of it. Much more.

 

ASH: That’s the only reason…? Ughhh...

 

FELICIA: We aren’t a part of your stupid family, though. You have no right to torment us like this. I fail to see why I should listen to a thing you say going forward.

 

YOSHINO: This seems like a good time to bring up the real reason for our early morning meeting. I had a little chat with Monokuma after we retired to our rooms last night.

 

NADINE: You did…?

 

QUINTON: The fuck? Why are you talking to that little turd behind our backs?!

 

ALEXIS: Is it really behind our backs if she’s telling us about it…?

 

EVAN: And what, pray tell, were you speaking to that demented carnival prize about?

 

YOSHINO: I have convinced him to add a new rule. I would like each of you to open up your e-handbooks and review.

 

SERGEANT: You did what…?

 

We did as instructed and fiddled with our e-handbooks, tapping on the icon that displayed the list of rules. Sure enough, the original #12 rule stating that Monokuma could add new rules at any time had been replaced. The rule added in its place was, to sum it up in a single word, terrifying.

 

**School Regulations:**

 

**#1:** Students are required to cohabitate at Colonia Institution for Ultimates for the remainder of the unforeseeable future.

 

**#2:** When a murder is committed in the Institution, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in the trial is mandatory for all surviving students. 

 

**#3:** If the killer (hereinafter referred to as “the blackened”) is correctly identified during the class trial, only the blackened will be punished for their crime.

 

**#4:** If the blackened cannot be identified, or an incorrect student is identified as the blackened, all students except the blackened will be punished for the crime. 

 

**#5:** “Nighttime” is officially designated as the hours between 10:00 p.m. and 7:00 a.m. During this time, the dining hall and gymnasium are closed. 

 

**#6:** All acts of violence toward Monokuma are strictly prohibited, as is destruction of the surveillance cameras.

 

**#7:** Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder.

 

**#8:** Your e-handbooks are very important items. Make certain you do not damage them.

 

**#9:** A body discovery announcement will occur when at least three or more students have discovered a body. This is to ensure all surviving students are aware a trial will soon commence.

 

**#10:** With minimal restrictions, students are free to explore the Institution as they see fit. 

 

**#11:** Any students who violate these rules will be swiftly punished with extreme prejudice by Monokuma.

 

**#12:** The officially elected Student Council President has the authority to place one student in Detention for a maximum duration of three days.

 

**#13:** The headmaster may add additional rules to this list at any time.

 

NADINE: What the heck…?

 

QUINTON: Detention?! Are you fucking kidding me?!

 

[ BGM: Tropical Despair ](https://youtu.be/9bpatv5RExM)

 

MONOKUMA: That’s riiiiight! You remember I mentioned this before, don’cha? Any naughty children will have time to repent their sins in a special detention cell with no company other than yours truly!

 

AXEL: But I am not a children…

 

VY: I never thought I’d have detention again once high school was over. I’ve done my time!

 

EVAN: How often, exactly, were you in detention?

 

VY: I liked to run in the halls a lot. Hehe.

 

SERGEANT: I’m not sure I like the implications of this. There don’t seem to be any guidelines for how the Student Council President chooses the detainee. It’s almost as if it’s entirely at their whim.

 

MONOKUMA: Well, I figured things would be more interesting that way! Puhuhuhu!

 

QUINTON: Screw you and your stupid need to make everything interesting! You know what’s interesting?  _ Not _ being in fucking isolation!

 

YOSHINO: This is not up for debate. I came up with this idea after an incident occurred yesterday that I cannot forgive. I intend to make an example of that person.

 

FELICIA: … and that person is…?

 

YOSHINO: You already know the answer to that question. I am placing you in detention for three days as punishment for using the Quiz Machine of Despair™. 

 

ROY: Wh-whoa… three days in solitary confinement…?

 

COLLIN: That’s just about enough to drive anyone crazy. Are you sure about this?

 

YOSHINO: I do not jest nor make empty threats so yes, I am sure.

 

FELICIA: What the hell?! You can’t do this… I already told you everything that happened! If anything, we  _ gained _ useful information because of what I did! We wouldn’t have known an assassin even  _ existed _ otherwise!

 

YOSHINO: Did you not originally operate the machine to obtain an advantage that you could hold over our heads? 

 

FELICIA: That is neither here nor there…

 

YOSHINO: It is absolutely here and  _ certainly _ not there. 

 

LEENA: Umm… I’m starting to lose track of this argument. What’s not here?

 

SOPHIE: Shush.

 

FELICIA: I refuse to go along with this. In fact, I no longer acknowledge your leadership. This is the exact kind of tactic I’d expect from a thug who only has status because she copies her lowlife father’s scorched-earth tactics.

 

EVAN: Hmph. Like you’re one to talk, considering how your family came into power.

 

FELICIA: One more word out of you and I’ll--

 

YOSHINO: Silence. Your little foray into the Quiz Machine will not go unpunished no matter what you say. I have determined you are the most likely individual to become the next blackened, so I am removing you from the equation completely. Take her away.

 

MONOKUMA: Three days in the slammer for the Ultimate Animal Tamer, nyahahaha! You have the right to remain silent!

 

Monokuma dashed out of the room at his top speed, dragging a struggling Felicia behind him. There was total silence from our group as we processed this new concept of detention. Yoshino, on the other hand, was seemingly content with her decision. I pretended not to notice, but there were a few dirty glares directed at me instead of Yoshino. Was this whole situation really my fault…?

  
  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Daily Life Pt. 4

[ BGM: Beautiful Dead ](https://youtu.be/AZFBfV0nXjU)

 

YOSHINO: Now, onto the next order of business…

 

NADINE: Yoshino, was that  _ really _ necessary? If you think she’s such a high risk, won’t this just make her even more dangerous later?

 

YOSHINO: She cannot cause trouble while in confinement. I also needed to make example out of someone so you all refrain from foolish thoughts.

 

LEENA: B-But she didn’t even do anything yet…

 

SOPHIE: Yeah, I thought the punishment usually came after the crime.

 

YOSHINO: I told you I had a plan to keep order in this place. You elected me so I will ask you to trust me. If we want to keep everyone alive long enough to escape then I am afraid we must abide by strict rules.

 

ROY: I-It still seems a little extreme…

 

EVAN: I’m okay with it. Now we won’t have to deal with her holier-than-thou attitude for a few days.

 

ALEXIS: … do you have  _ any _ sense of self-awareness?

 

ASH: I, for one, welcome our new Yakuza overlords. All hail Yoshino! Glory to Area 11!

 

VY: You don't have a spine at all, do you?

 

ASH: Nope. Jellyfish are my spirit animal.

 

YOSHINO: I am going to assign the upcoming shifts for guard duty. Shifts will last six hours and I will keep repeat overnights to a minimum. The first shift after breakfast will be Leena and Alexis, followed by Axel and Ash. Evan and myself will take over until midnight with Collin and Roy handling the graveyard shift. We will then meet back here at the same time tomorrow. Is that acceptable?

 

EVAN: Hmph. It’s fine… I suppose.

 

COLLIN: It’s not as if anyone would openly defy you at this point. I’m okay with obeying your orders as long as you continue to act in the class’s best interest.

 

YOSHINO: That is music to my ears. 

 

VY: So compliant…! Oh! I guess you’re used to following orders since you’re the Ultimate Soldier, huh?

 

COLLIN: … I suppose you could say that. 

 

NADINE: (That’s a bit of an odd reaction… but I think Collin is trying to make up for the trouble he caused while Alex was leader.)

 

LEENA: Oh, oh, I have a request!

 

YOSHINO: What is it?

 

LEENA: May I please, pretty please switch shifts with Ash? I’d much rather be paired up with Axel. I wanna learn how to play the guitar!

 

SOPHIE: Really? You’re  _ willingly _ volunteering to spend time with that walking disaster?

 

AXEL: I am also in favor of this motion!

 

SOPHIE: Of course  _ you _ are...

 

YOSHINO: Hmmm...

 

ASH: I’m onboard with switching partners. It’d be a good chance to get to know Alexis better, too…

 

QUINTON: So you show your true colors as soon as Felicia’s gone? I didn’t realize you were such a fucking player, ya dork.

 

ALEXIS: ...

 

ASH: I just don’t wanna hang out with Axel for six uninterrupted hours…

 

QUINTON: Okay, I can see that. Respect.

 

AXEL: Is my company truly not beloved by all? Have I been walking in clouds this entire time…?

 

YOSHINO: I suppose you can switch, but you would do well to remain focused on guard duty. This will never be open for debate again if you make me regret this.

 

ASH: Nice!

 

AXEL:  _ Wunderbar! _

 

ALEXIS: I suppose I don’t get a say in this, do I…? 

 

We conversed for a bit longer before Leena started whipping us up breakfast. We all ate together, but the atmosphere definitely remained tense. Despite all her grumbling about us, Felicia always remained with the main group. She had been a core member up until now so her absence was quite unsettling. I could tell I wasn’t the only one who felt that way, too. No one wanted to bring it up since our new Class President had already laid down the law, however.

 

Ash and Alexis headed to their guard duty shift once we finishing eating. I had nothing much to do, so I just went back to my room.

 

**FREE TIME:**

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Days ](https://youtu.be/cQhi57ZyBmc)

 

After doing my daily exercises I went and paced around the school like usual. I found Sergeant in the computer room on the second floor. His massive frame was hunched over a desk far too low for a man of his stature. I could see the computer monitor reflected in his sunglasses; it was hard to make out but he appeared to be reading something.

 

SERGEANT: It’s not very ladylike to spy on others, you know.

 

NADINE: I-I wasn’t spying… I’ve been standing right here in the doorway. You’re the one who didn’t notice me.

 

SERGEANT: My keen detective senses picked up your presence the instant you set foot on this floor. I was just far too absorbed in my reading to bother reacting immediately.

 

NADINE: (Uh-huh…)

 

SERGEANT: So you’re probably wondering what I’m up to in here.

 

NADINE: Kind of, I guess. 

 

SERGEANT: I see you’re playing coy, my protégé, but get a load of this. I’ve used my unrivaled intellect to unlock one of these computers. 

 

NADINE: I don’t want to step on your moment or anything, but you already told us that yesterday...

 

SERGEANT: My discovery has since borne fruit as I have actually made time to peruse the data. Would you like me to share what I’ve learned?

 

NADINE: Is it actually interesting? I was thinking about going swimming…

 

SERGEANT: I promise it is. I just have one request before we get started… could you please get me a refill?

 

NADINE: (He seems really excited to talk to someone about what he’s learned. Should I skip swimming and hang out with Sergeant…?)

 

The Ultimate Detective managed to pique my curiosity so I ran downstairs to the kitchen on his behalf. He was extremely grateful when I returned with a mug full of the dark beverage he seemed unable to live without. He gulped it all down in one go... which was kind of terrifying since it was almost too hot for me to grasp.

 

SERGEANT: That was most refreshing. I’ve been quite tired from my overnight guard duty. Thank you very much, my protégé.

 

NADINE: Was this just a roundabout way of asking me to fetch coffee for you…?

 

SERGEANT: Yes and no. Take a look.

 

[ BGM: DISTRUST ](https://youtu.be/pXWKL195jD4)

 

I peeked around his broad shoulders so I could get a glimpse of the computer screen. What I saw was definitely surprising, although it mostly just confirmed something I had already suspected. Sergeant had somehow managed to unearth files the school kept on all of us.

 

NADINE: Whoa. How did you find this stuff?

 

SERGEANT: I’m not entirely sure, to be honest. I sat down at this desk and felt like I  _ knew _ the login and password. I guessed it on my first try. Was I perhaps an administrator at this school…?

 

NADINE: You do seem a bit older than the rest of us. Alex was too, now that I think about it.

 

SERGEANT: Indeed. Being unable to remember certain aspects of who I am is quite vexing, if I’m being honest.

 

NADINE: It’s a fact that we were accepted into this school, though... we all remember that. Maybe this is information gathered on us from before we came here?

 

SERGEANT: This is more than just our high school grades, though. These are actual records from our time  _ attending _ CIU. What courses we took, our final grades, attendance records… and some notes from the faculty in a few cases. It looks like Quinton almost got kicked out for streaking.

 

NADINE: … why am I not surprised?

 

SERGEANT: It says nothing that relates to this Killing Game, of course. These just seem like regular records from a regular school.

 

NADINE: There must be some information in here we can use. Hey, does it list Sophie’s ultimate talent?

 

SERGEANT: Hmm… there’s no file on her. Felicia’s is also conspicuously absent.

 

NADINE: Huh. I wonder why that could be…

 

SERGEANT: I believe it’s because Felicia’s father is one of the founders of this institution. She was most likely getting a “free ride”, so to speak. I have no evidence yet, of course.

 

NADINE: I thought the school had a board of directors, though. Like, isn’t the head honcho from the Scofield Group also on it?

 

SERGEANT: Yes, but Evan’s particulars are recorded in here just like the rest of us. Interestingly, it seems like he wasn’t a very good student.

 

NADINE: I find that… really hard to believe.

 

SERGEANT: Look for yourself. He frequently argued with professors and contested his grades. Also he wasn’t studying anything that matches his M.O. as the Ultimate CEO, he was in some nonsensical Occult Studies program. Apparently he and his father were constantly at odds over it.

 

NADINE: Are we talking about the same Evan? The one who claims he’s transcended humanity and blah blah blah?

 

SERGEANT: It is strange, isn’t it? Many of our classmates seem like  **completely different people** when you compare our impressions of them to these files. I’ve also tried finding any information related to this Ultimate Assassin, but there’s no record of any student with that talent.

 

NADINE: Maybe Monokuma made up these files just to confuse us…?

 

SERGEANT: My keen detective senses are casting doubt on that theory. These records seem way too detailed for that.

 

NADINE: Did I also act like a different person…?

 

SERGEANT: Well, why don’t we find out?

 

I heard nothing but the clickity-clacks of the keyboard as Sergeant searched for my file. It felt like my heart had jumped up into my throat as I anxiously awaited his findings. Everything we learned up until now seemed to indicate we were missing memories of a rather substantial period of our lives. The fact that I knew my locker combination and Sergeant could log into this computer all but confirmed it. I really wanted to know what information the school had on me and why I was accepted after so many rejections.

 

SERGEANT: How odd. There’s no file on you, either.

 

NADINE: A-Are you serious…? How can that be?

 

SERGEANT: You mentioned you were rejected several times before you joined our class, no? Perhaps that had something to do with it. Or maybe your file is confidential like Sophie and Felicia’s.

 

NADINE: I’m just a normal student, though…

 

SERGEANT: I don’t think any of us can claim to be “normal students” at this point. We’re caught up in something bigger than ourselves... and I don’t believe any of us were placed here at random. Someone specifically wanted the sixteen of us to participate in this Killing Game.

 

NADINE: But why? Why would someone want to do this to us…?

 

SERGEANT: I’m sorry, I need more information before I can volunteer a theory on that. Here’s something interesting, though… each “class” is composed only of sixteen students, correct?

 

NADINE: As far as I know, yes. I remember being told that we are free to take whatever courses we desire, but we’d be living with the other fifteen students in our class. I think it was their way of keeping track of when we were admitted into the new world or something.

 

SERGEANT: Okay, because there’s one name here I don’t recognize. Actually, I can’t read it at all... the data seems to be garbled somehow. 

 

I took a look at the computer and, sure enough, there was an unrecognizable student profile from our class. The most important information, such as their name and talent, had been corrupted into a sequence of unintelligible characters. There was no picture, either.

 

NADINE: Maybe this profile is actually one of the missing ones?

 

SERGEANT: I thought that at first, too… but take another look at the vitals. They don’t match the description of anyone in our class.

 

NADINE: That’s true, their physical characteristics are totally different. Huh. I wonder why this is here…

 

SERGEANT: I’m willing to bet Monokuma left this for us to discover on purpose. Now let’s assume for a second that all the information in here is true. What would the implications of this be?

 

NADINE: Umm… well, I guess that we have another person in our class that we haven’t met.

 

SERGEANT: So if there’s a person we’ve never met who is  _ officially _ part of this class… what does that say about the sixteen students who were forced to play the Killing Game?

 

NADINE: … that one of them originally wasn’t supposed to be here.

 

SERGEANT: And who are the most likely candidates to be this alien participant?

 

NADINE: Felicia, Sophie… or myself.

 

I didn’t know what to make of any of this. Things kept getting weirder and weirder with every new discovery. Originally I thought our situation was as simple as sixteen unfortunate classmates being abducted by an evil bear and forced to kill each other. Yes, that’s the simple version. But now… I’ve learned that among those sixteen students we had a hidden assassin, a famous superhero, a missing person, and the possible mastermind behind this entire ordeal.

 

SERGEANT: Nadine? Hello?

 

NADINE: Oh, sorry! I got lost in my own thoughts.

 

SERGEANT: That’s understandable. The truth is about as transparent as a tumbler filled with my pitch-black mistress. I’d appreciate it if you’d keep these new discoveries to yourself until the information can be verified. I don’t want to cause a panic, after all.

 

NADINE: Another secret…? Umm, I mean yeah… sure.

 

SERGEANT: Did you just say  _ another secret _ …?

 

NADINE: … did  _ you _ just say  _ pitch-black mistress _ ?

 

SERGEANT: What have you been keeping from us, my protégé?

 

NADINE: (I’m probably going to regret this, but I can’t think of any better person to tell…)

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

SERGEANT: Fascinating. So the lockers in the entrance hall belong to us as well? And that’s where Justine obtained her Justi-Girl costume?

 

NADINE: Allegedly. It kinda matches up with what you said about knowing the computer’s password, doesn’t it?

 

SERGEANT: Indeed. Does anyone else know about this?

 

NADINE: Well, there was Justine… oh, and the person who robbed my locker, I guess. They left me this note.

 

SERGEANT: “I KNOW YOUR SECRET”... certainly ominous, isn’t it?

 

NADINE: Just a little, yeah. I’ve been super freaked out about it. I tried asking Monokuma for details but he just played dumb the whole time.

 

SERGEANT: Hmm… do you mind if I hold onto this note? It is evidence, after all. I swear on my honor as the Ultimate Detective that I shall use it to catch your thief. We must recover that diary to help us unravel this sinister web we’ve become entangled in.

 

NADINE: Sure… 

 

SERGEANT: I promise you I’ll get to the bottom of this. I’ll catch this perpetrator or die trying.

 

NADINE: I know you’re just saying tough guy things, but please try not to die...

 

Sergeant and I split up not long after that. I wondered if he was going to go check out the lockers later. I felt a strange mix of relief and anxiety after sharing that secret with him, but I trusted him more than just about anyone else here. I returned to the first floor and began thinking about what I should eat for dinner.

 

NADINE: (Oh, there’s Axel and Leena. They must be coming back from their guard duty shift… wait, what the heck are they doing?)

 

[ BGM: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth ](https://youtu.be/R-h2hFznWTE)

 

LEENA: Shh, shh, stop...! Nadine is coming!

 

AXEL: Ah,  _ fraulein _ Nadine! How are you doing this fine evening? I am quite well, thank you for asking!

 

NADINE: I didn’t ask... why the heck are you so chipper?

 

AXEL: I feel like I had the most wonderful dream, where my music is being revered by my worshippers across all the lands! I was enjoying it very much.

 

NADINE: (Worshippers…? Wait, was he taking a nap instead of doing his job? Yoshino would straight-up murder him if she found out.)

 

LEENA: I also dreamt up a great idea! Sleeping is so much fun that I’ve decided we girls should have a sleepover tonight!!

 

NADINE: (Was she napping too?!)

 

LEENA: I feel like everyone’s been a bit tense since Felicia got sent to detention… this would be a good way to unwind and keep our spirits up!

 

NADINE: I suppose that’s true, but will the others be up for it? I feel like Alexis and Vy aren’t getting along very well. And Sophie is, well… Sophie.

 

LEENA: This is exactly why we need to strengthen our bonds! You just leave them to me... I can be  _ very _ persuasive if I want to.

 

AXEL: That is most true. I would do anything sweet Leena tells me to do!

 

NADINE: Yeah, but you’re gross. 

 

LEENA: Why don’t you come to my room right after nighttime sets in? We can stay up late and tell ghost stories! I’ll make s’mores!

 

NADINE: It sounds good, but don’t forget we have to get up extra early for Yoshino’s breakfast meeting…

 

LEENA: We’re isolated from the rest of the world in an abandoned school run by an evil stuffed bear… I think we can afford to enjoy ourselves where we can.

 

NADINE: Okay, okay, you’ve convinced me. I’ll be there.

 

LEENA: Great! I think there were some sleeping bags in the storage room on the second floor… do you mind grabbing some?   
  


NADINE: (Why am I always being assigned these fetch quests…?)

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Dead ](https://youtu.be/AZFBfV0nXjU)

 

I dragged myself back up to the second floor and approached the storage room that I’d ignored previously. It was packed from floor to ceiling with useful items, not unlike its counterpart on the first floor. Sure enough, I found sleeping bags and other assorted camping gear near the back.

 

NADINE: (I can’t carry too many of these on my own. I’ll grab three. Oh, an oil-based lantern… that might come in handy at some point.)

 

I exited into the hallway, encumbered by camping gear. I could hardly see in front of myself, which was why I didn’t notice I nearly crashed into someone.

 

YOSHINO: You should watch your step.

 

NADINE: Oh…! Sorry, I totally didn’t see you there.

 

YOSHINO: Obviously. Otherwise we would not be in this scenario where we have a blind person directing a sighted person.

 

NADINE: Umm, aren’t you supposed to be on guard duty? Leena and Axel’s shift already ended, right?

 

YOSHINO: I sent Vy to stand in for me until I finished reading my book. I figured it was okay to abuse my power a little bit.

 

NADINE: I can’t believe we voted such a corrupt individual into office.

 

YOSHINO: Seriously though, if I may ask… do you think I am doing a good job?

 

NADINE: Y-You want my opinion on that…? Umm...

 

YOSHINO: You will not end up in detention if your answer displeases me, if that is what you are worried about. You are still permitted to speak freely.

 

NADINE: Well you’re very strict so far, but I think that’s kind of what we need right now. Everyone’s been feeling lost since the trial and you’ve helped return a bit of order and routine into our lives. I worry Felicia won’t see it that way, though...

 

YOSHINO: I stand by my decision. She acted in an underhanded fashion and an appropriate punishment needed to be meted out. 

 

NADINE: But what if she tries to get back at you?

 

YOSHINO: Heh. It will be a cold day in hell before that woman is able to lay a hand on me. I appreciate your honest feedback… even I have doubts from time to time.

 

NADINE: No bother. Oh yeah, we’re having a sleepover later! Girls only! You should totally come!

 

YOSHINO: A sleepover…?

 

NADINE: Yeah, we’re gonna take these sleeping bags to Leena’s room and tell ghost stories all night or something. I think it’ll be fun.

 

YOSHINO: I see. I shall be on guard duty until midnight and it will be way past my bedtime. I shall respectfully decline your invitation, but do not let that prevent you all from having a good time.

 

NADINE: That’s kind of a bummer…

 

YOSHINO: Do not forget that our breakfast meetings are now held at six-thirty. You are free to do whatever you wish as long as you adhere to that rule.

 

NADINE: Okay. Have a good night then, Yoshino.

 

YOSHINO: And you as well.

 

I returned to my room with the sleepover gear I procured. The rest of my evening was rather mundane; I made instant noodles for dinner and read one of my fiction books in my room. Time passed quickly once I got absorbed into the story and before I knew it…

 

*DING DONG BING BONG*

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Attention everyone, the time is now 10 P.M. and night time is in effect. Good night, sleep tight... don’t let the bed bugs bite!

 

NADINE: (I guess I should head to the sleepover. I wonder if everyone else will be there…)

 

[ BGM: Beautiful Ruin ](https://youtu.be/tQy88pjzdDs)

 

I crossed the hall and travelled a few doors down, ringing the doorbell on the room that bore Leena’s nameplate. Leena answered the door with a large grin on her face, clearly ecstatic that I had showed up. I didn’t notice before, but they were blasting music so loud that I could barely hear her greeting. It was then that I realized our dorm rooms truly were soundproof.

 

NADINE: Sorry, what did you say?!

 

LEENA: I said welcome to the party! Sorry, Vy cranked the volume all the way up!

 

NADINE: What?!

 

LEENA: I said--

 

Leena gave up and marched back into her room, turning the volume on the stereo down to an acceptable level. 

 

SOPHIE: Great. I was enjoying myself a lot better without being able to hear you all.

 

LEENA: The point of this sleepover is for us to become better friends, Sophie. That can’t happen if we can’t hear each other! Vy is banned from going anywhere near the stereo from now on.

 

VY: Aww… I like my music as loud as possible ‘cause it drowns out the voices in my head.

 

LEENA: I totally get it, but-- wait, what?

 

I felt like Leena had already forgotten about welcoming me at this point, so I just let myself in. I closed the door behind me as I entered and dropped the sleeping bags I hauled over onto the carpeted floor.

 

ALEXIS: You only brought three sleeping bags? There’s four of us, you know.

 

NADINE: This was all I could carry…

 

LEENA: No worries! Sophie can just sleep in my bed with me.

 

SOPHIE: Ugh. Well it’s better than the floor, I guess.

 

ALEXIS: Okay Leena, you’ve got us all here like you wanted. What’s our first order of business?

 

VY: Order of business? This isn’t a club meeting... is it?

 

LEENA: No no no. This is totally informal unlike our breakfast meetings and whatever. We can just hang out and listen to music… and eat s’mores! I made s’mores.

 

SOPHIE: Generally you only eat s’mores around a campfire…

 

NADINE: Well who needs a campfire when you have a lantern?! I brought a lantern. We can sit around this instead.

 

SOPHIE: … brilliant.

 

LEENA: See? At least Nadine is supportive. I figured we could use some time to relax and have fun away from the others. Just us girls, you know?

 

ALEXIS: Yes, all of us girls… except Felicia and Yoshino.

 

LEENA: Well, those two are kind of who we’re trying to get away from anyway…

 

SOPHIE: Felicia is going to be  _ pissed _ when she gets out of detention, that’s for damn sure. I’m not looking forward to the inevitable fallout from that. Well, maybe a little.

 

VY: It seems like something bad will go down again no matter how hard we try to stop it…

 

NADINE: Yoshino set up guard duty around the Quiz Machine precisely so that wouldn’t happen. We should try to have a bit more faith in her leadership.

 

ALEXIS: Even if we did, do you really think that machine is the only motive someone could have? Perhaps assigning schedules like that is exactly--

 

LEENA: Stop! Time out! This is exactly the kind of talk I  _ don’t _ want at my slumber party. The next person to bring up anything related to motives, our situation, or killing will be subjected to a four-person pillow pummeling!

 

SOPHIE: You’re trying to start a pillow fight? I thought I was supposed to be the most immature one here.

 

NADINE: The mere suggestion of this is causing Quinton and Ash’s heads to explode somewhere out there.

 

VY: Oooh can we tell ghost stories like you promised, then? I have a good one! It’s about a boy who could see ghosts and couldn’t save them from being eaten by these monsters with holes in their chests…

 

NADINE: That’s totally the plot of an old anime…

 

LEENA: Shh! I want to know what happens next! Does he become a Soul Reaper and fight the monsters? Does he achieve Bankai in only three days?!

 

NADINE: You’ve obviously seen it too!

 

A few hours passed by with us exchanging banter and not-so-scary ghost stories. The only person who came up with something remotely frightening was Sophie… and it just turned out to be her describing a time she saw Alexis without makeup. We ended up having a lot of fun and even managed to forget about the Killing Game for a few hours. 

 

At some point around one o’clock, we heard an alert noise that sounded like it came from an instant messenger.

 

ALEXIS: What was that noise? 

 

NADINE: It sounded like it came from the messaging app on someone’s e-handbook.

 

ALEXIS: There’s a messaging app on these things? No one told me that!

 

NADINE: (Why do I feel like I’ve had this conversation a few times already…? Should I send out a PSA or something?)

 

VY: Well it wasn’t mine. 

 

LEENA: Nor mine.

 

NADINE: That leaves only...

 

SOPHIE: Hey, I didn’t know about this stupid app either. Let me check my handbook. Huh… that’s odd. What the hell?

 

NADINE: What’s wrong?

 

SOPHIE: N-Nothing, I was just surprised to learn we have access to a modern way of communication. I’ll be right back... I have to go to the washroom.

 

VY: So you were the one who got a message? Who would even be messaging you...? All us girls are together in here.

 

ALEXIS: It could be Yoshino.

 

VY: No way! She can’t use her e-handbook ‘cause she’s blind, remember?

 

LEENA: If it’s not a girl, then… it’s a boy! Maybe Sophie has a secret boyfriend! Who is it? Is it Ash? It’s totally Ash, isn’t it? It better not be Axel!

 

ALEXIS: No one aside from you wants to go anywhere near that freak, trust me. Actually, on that topic… I’m worried you might have some form of brain damage.

 

LEENA: Could a brain-damaged person win Employee of the Month ten times in a row?!

 

ALEXIS: Sure, if the owner of said restaurant was their uncle...

 

NADINE: (Her number of wins keeps changing every time she brings that up, right? I’m not crazy… right?)

 

SOPHIE: I… I think it was just a mistake. I’m just gonna go read it on the toilet like a normal person. Be right back.

 

VY: O-kay... she rushed off rather quickly. Maybe she really does have a secret boyfriend. Ohmigosh, what if it’s Evan? They’re both such angry people, it would be  _ so _ perfect!

 

ALEXIS: Evan’s only relationship is with the usb port he uses to recharge himself every night. 

 

NADINE: Harsh. You’re probably not wrong, though.

 

LEENA: I know what we can do until Sophie comes back! Let’s gossip about the boys! 

 

ALEXIS: They’re all such losers, though. How could anyone manage to assemble a class of sixteen “ultimate” students but fail to include at least one desirable male specimen?

 

NADINE: What about Sergeant?

 

ALEXIS: Oh yeah, I forgot about him. Still, I only date  _ much _ older guys with lots of money… and they aren’t allowed to touch me.

 

VY: How the heck do you get away with that? I want free money too! I need to repair my bike. >_<

 

ALEXIS: Just remember that men always want what they can’t have.

 

LEENA: Okay, instead of gossiping about the boys we could play a game instead. Oh, let’s play Kiss, Marry, Kill! Although maybe the killing part of the title is in bad taste right now...

 

VY: I wouldn’t kiss any of them, though. Maybe if we were talking about girls...

 

NADINE: Ahem. Leena, I don’t know if you noticed but… you just broke your own rule.

 

LEENA: I did…? When?!

 

ALEXIS: You said the next person to mention anything related to killing would, and I quote, be subjected to a four-person pillow pummeling. We only have three people right now, but…

 

LEENA: W-Wait! I was saying it in relation to a game suggestion, though… that doesn’t count! Right?

 

VY: Are either of you buying that lame excuse...?

 

NADINE: Nope. Get her!

 

The ensuing chaos went about exactly as you’d expect. Sophie was astonished when she returned a few moments later to witness Leena covered in feathers and collapsed face-down on her bed. She breathed a sigh of relief now that our host was too exhausted to continue the festivities. It was nearly 2 A.M. so the rest of us turned in for the night; we only had a few hours to sleep until the breakfast meeting, after all.

 

Although it was slightly uncomfortable sleeping on the floor, I felt safer than usual in the company of my friends. Maybe we should make this a recurring event, I thought. It wasn’t much longer until I drifted off and, for the first time in a while, I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep…

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

*DING DING DING DING*

 

MONOKUMA (P.A.): Attention all students, a body has been discovered in the pool! After a short period of time, which you may use however you like, a class trial will take place! 

 

NADINE: Mrrrggh… five more minutes…

 

I tossed and turned for the briefest of moments, attempting to prolong my much-needed rest, but something felt amiss. My half-asleep brain replayed that announcement in my head over and over until I realized…

 

NADINE: (Wait… did he just say what I think he said…?)

 

[ BGM: Tropical Despair ](https://youtu.be/dPpkiKxYkA8)

 

I found myself jolted awake by a different morning announcement than usual. I repeatedly slapped myself on the cheeks until I had my wits about me and glanced around the room. Where I expected to find four other people, there was actually only one person still snug in their sleeping bag. That meant I could only cross one person, aside from myself of course, off the list of potential victims...

 

NADINE: Alexis...! Alexis, wake up! Did you hear that announcement?!

 

Alexis groaned, removing her sleep mask and earplugs at what felt like a snail’s pace. My anxiety rapidly compounded as she slowly re-entered the waking world, completely oblivious to what was going on.

 

ALEXIS: Uggghh, can’t you people let a girl sleep in for once? Is it even six-thirty yet…?

 

NADINE: Th-the body discovery announcement just played… someone’s been murdered!

 

ALEXIS: What…?  _ Again _ ?! 

 

Her annoyed reaction perfectly summed up how I felt about the situation. It happened again, even though we had been putting so much effort into growing closer as a group. The two of us got dressed as quickly as possible and dashed out of Leena’s room. We rounded the corner that led to the boys’ dorms and the ascending stairwell. We encountered three other people there; each of them equally disoriented from their rude awakening.

 

QUINTON: What the fuck is going on?! That wasn’t the usual morning announcement!

 

NADINE: Figured that out all on your own, did you?

 

QUINTON: Wow, what’s with the fucking attitude? You tryin’ to pick a fight?

 

NADINE: S-Sorry… I’m just nervous.

 

ASH: So you guys heard it too…? Oh man, I was  _ so _ hoping it was a bad dream. I’m still praying this is a dream...

 

AXEL: Fret not,  _ mein freund _ . Perhaps  _ Herr  _ Bear is punking us, like on your American television shows.

 

ALEXIS: That’s the same stupid thing you said the last time a body was discovered. Do the rest of us a favor and do not speak until this is all over.

 

QUINTON: Do we  _ really _ have time for this back-and-forth shit? That annoying little turd said the body was in the pool, right?!

 

NADINE: Up we go, then…

 

I gulped down my fear and followed the others up the stairwell leading to the second floor. The five of us dashed down the left hallway, passing the library on our way to the pool. Collin and Roy were already waiting there by the time we arrived. Considering the grim looks on their faces, I figured they were the first ones to discover the body. 

 

ASH: Uh-oh, Collin doesn’t look happy. Not that he ever does...

 

QUINTON: What the fuck happened?! Tell us or I’m gonna start swinging fists!

 

COLLIN: … see for yourself.

 

With that ominous statement, Collin stepped aside so we could have access to the pool. We approached the set of swinging doors, which sported a pair of circular windows we could peer through. Inside, we saw…

 

[ BGM: Hope's Breaking Noise 1 ](https://youtu.be/ZxJew6ucYEs)

 

The pool room looked immaculate as ever. The water was perfectly still. There was no movement whatsoever… except for one thing. One  _ very _ out-of-place thing.

 

An object swayed ever-so-slightly over the water like a pendulum. A metal chain was affixed to a pulley that reached across the length of the olympic-sized swimming pool. The other end of that chain was tightly wrapped around the neck of one of our former classmates. The victim’s head was bowed, masking her face, but her distinctive white hair and slim build gave her identity away.

 

There, dangling lifelessly before our eyes, was our recently-elected class president. The Ultimate Yakuza herself, Yoshino Omoshi, had become the second victim in our Killing Game…

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

**CHAPTER 2: Politics, Pillow Fights, and Despair**

 

**DAILY LIFE: END**

 

**DEADLY LIFE: BEGINS**

 


End file.
